Before He Was Her Knight
by Misty the Fangirly Lady
Summary: *Prequel to Her Knight* What had happened before Issei and Yuuto declared their feelings for each other and dated? Experience in-depth what happened to the notorious female pervert as she began her new life as a devil, making friends and spending time with Yuuto as well as seeing his thoughts and actions and everyone else's. *Fem!Issei x Kiba. Fem!Issei/Peerage friendship.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the prequel of Her Knight! I hope you like it! I plan on covering the entire first season of the anime as well as the OVAs. Unless it's heavily requested, I won't be covering the Excalibur arc of Season 2. That's already explored through the first chapter of Her Knight. Sorry.**

 **With that aside, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

No... _thought Hyoudou Issei, bleeding half to death._ Why...? What did I do to deserve this...? _The girl was laying on the ground, dead-eyed and bleeding from the hole in her chest. She was stabbed by her "friend", Amane Yuuma...for what reason? Why did she stab her? Was it some cruel joke? And her transformation...what the hell was she? Black feathery wings, a black skimpy outfit...seriously, what was she? She'll never know at this state._

 _As her vision began to blur, a magic circle appeared and revealed a handsome male figure coming out of it. He had glistening blonde hair, magnificent blue eyes, a small mole under one eye...he looked familiar, very familiar. He knelt over her, scooped her up, and whispered, "It's okay. I'll bring you to her, so she can bring you back to life." It was the last she heard before blacking out._

* * *

In the Kuoh Academy campus, Issei Hyoudou was laying on the grass, wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform and reading what outsiders see as a textbook when really, it was a disguise for her reading yaoi. She was blushing and looked quite lecherous while reading it and seeing a drawing of the two men having sex. She giggled and nosebled as she read more and more of what was happening.

"So, what do you think of that?" asked her friend, Aika Kiryuu, who was sitting next to her and also wearing the uniform. She has been friends with Issei for quite a long time and the two always act perverted and read/watch 18+ yaoi together.

"It's pretty sexy so far!" she answered her. "The guys are soooooo hot~!"

Aika giggled. "Figured you liked it. Not the best yaoi I've read, but still hot anyways."

She closed the book, wiped her nose blood, and sat up with her, looking at her. "Say, Aika-chan, why did we enroll here? Wasn't this an all-girls' school?"

"It was," the perverted friend replied. "But due to the fact that it's co-ed now, there's going to be some boys here just to see the girls. That means we'll looking plenty for some great manhoods and abs~." She lecherously smiled as well as Issei.

"Right! That means we'll get hot boyfriends very soon!" she said a little too happily while posing a bit too confidently. Aika giggled mischievously, however, making her friend confused and turning to her. "What, Aika-chan?"

"I'll keep my hope with that goal. However..." She pushed up her glasses, a white glare forming on the lens. "I'll still be helping you with your goal of being with Kiba Yuuto-kun." Issei's face became red.

Yuuto Kiba was the school's pretty boy, unsurprisingly popular among the girls of Kuoh Academy. His charm and good looks never fail to swoon the ladies, Issei and even Aika (at times). All of the girls had a crush on Kiba and wished to date him. However, Issei's crush on him was bigger than their's. She wanted to be with him, but she found that to be an impossibility since she couldn't keep herself collected when she's around him. Her dream was that one day, just one day, she'll have a hot boyfriend. If she can't get a hot boyfriend, then she'll get a reverse harem! Only if that was possible as well...

"A-Aika-chan!" she exclaimed. "I-uh-I don't need your help on that!"

She scoffed. "You're a terrible liar, Issei-chan. Without my help, you wouldn't have the guts to even speak one word to Kiba-kun."

She pouted at her friend. "W-well, you don't need to give me any more lewd advice on how to make him date me!"

"What? It might help you actually get him."

She shook her head. "No it won't! Besides, I don't have a body of a supermodel, so they're not going to work anyway!"

Aika frowned at her. "He might not be into those supermodel types, so showing a bit of your skinship might actually help you."

Issei has always gotten lewd advice from Aika on how to court Kiba, such as showing her "skinship" by wearing her uniform in a sexy way, flirting with him obnoxiously, or even trying to make-out with him, all of which were bad and she would never do to get his love.

"He MIGHT, Aika-chan," she said, pouting at her and blushing. She only giggled.

 _Mischievous_ _Aika-chan..._ she thought, annoyed. She may be her friend, but there are times when she wonders why she was her friend besides reading/watching yaoi and being a perv to men.

Suddenly, the two perverted girls then heard screaming, causing them to look at the direction it came from. Two men, one with a shaved head and the other with glasses, were running away from the girls of the Kendo Club with their kendos out.

"We were just stumbled across that hole!" the shaved-haired male shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Y-yeah! It's just stumbling!" added the guy with the glasses. Aika and Issei laughed at the situation.

"Liars!" shouted Aika teasingly. "You two know you peeked on purpose!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" both of them shouted back angrily at her.

"Knowing you two, it's true!" added Issei.

"The Female Perverted Duo are right!" shouted Murayama.

"We always see you two peeking at us!" shouted Katase.

"YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING AT ALL!" The two perverts continued to run away from the girls and to their doom of being cornered by them.

"Ah, typical Matsuda and Motohoma," the perverted girl with the glasses said. "Peeking on girls as usual."

The brown-haired girl sighed. "Yeah...when will they ever stop?"

Matsuda and Motohoma were two of the most perverted guys in Kuoh Academy, getting the name "The Perverted Duo". They always peek at girls when they were changing every day-hell, they even peeked at Issei and Aika changing once! However, they did not like them because not only were they not hot, but THEY were perverted, thus school-wide, they were known as "The Female Perverted Duo". At times, they tend to peek at guys changing and caught Matsuda and Motohoma changing once. But then they wished they've never seen them half-naked, thus a rivalry between them formed.

They both then heard some girls squealing. Both female perverts turned to see Kiba Yuuto himself walking with a trio of girls behind him. Issei blushed at the sight of him, her eyes sparkling.

"Kiba-kun~!" called out a girl. He stopped and looked at them with his charming face. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Can you please come to sing karaoke with us, Kiba-kun~?" asked another girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have club activities to do," the pretty boy replied to them.

The girls looked sad and groaned. "Ooooh, that's too bad..." the third girl stated.

He smiled at them reassuringly. "Thanks for inviting me though. I really am sorry." He waved goodbye to them as he left, leaving them blushing and love-struck over him. Issei pouted, feeling jealous that unlike her when she's around Kiba, they actually talked to him with single sentences. But she still loved the sight of him...

Aika chuckled when she was looking like that. "There he is, Issei," she said to her. "Go talk to him before he leaves."

She looked at her as if she were crazy. "Wh-what?!" she exclaimed before her friend grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and shoved her towards his direction.

"Go talk to him!" she whisper-shouted to her. The brown-haired female then bumped into his shoulder, causing him to stop and look at her. She stood there, frozen, her face burning red, and her heart beating faster.

"Hyoudou-chan?" he asked. This wasn't the first time Aika pushed Issei into Kiba's way so she could talk to him. In fact, it's happened so many times that he learned her name, but calls her "Hyoudou-chan".

"H-h-hi, uh, K-Kiba-kun!" she stuttered, putting on an awkward smile and putting the textbook/18+ yaoi manga behind her back. "H-how are y-you today?"

He smiled at her, making her blush even more. "I'm doing well. How about you?"

"O-oh, just f-f-fine!" She began to sway the book/yaoi manga behind her a little in nervousness.

He gave her a puzzled look just from the face she was making. "Hyoudou-chan, are you alright?"

She stopped smiling and automatically replied, "Wh-what?! Yeah! I am! Uh..." She suddenly felt the yaoi manga slip from the inside of the textbook, making her feel stiff and look back to see the manga tumble down the slope. She looked frightened, yelling, "Wait! That's my yaoi!" However, as she began to run to get it, she slipped and fell down the slope as well.

"Hyoudou-chan!" shouted the pretty boy as he ran, grabbed the yaoi manga, and ran to Issei, who was on the ground face-first. She got up and turned to see him with the manga, looking aghast to see him with that. However, he smiled at her once again and handed it to her.

"Here's your manga, Hyoudou-chan," he said. Blushing hardly once again, she grabbed it from him and bowed to him.

"Th-thank you, Kiba-kun!" she replied.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I need to go to my club. I'll see you later."

"R-right! Bye!" She waved goodbye at him, making him wave back at her. He still kept that puzzled look on his face until he chuckled and began to walk away. He had always found her weird, but not in a bad way. She was always like that to him, but in the end, she makes him smile. He was curious to why she acts like that around him though...and why she was reading yaoi anyway.

However, there was one thing that bothered him ever since he first met her: her aura.

For a human, she lets off a very strange aura. At first, he thought that might be ridiculous, but the more she stumbled upon him, the more solid her aura is. In fact, when he arrives in his club, he'll tell his President about it.

Back to Issei, she sat back next to Aika and sighed in relief. "At least he didn't question why I had a yaoi manga on me..." she muttered before looking embarrassed. "Still, I tripped in front of him!"

Her friend patted her shoulder and smiled at her. "At least you finally talked to him for more than thirty seconds! Way to go!" she cheered.

She smiled. She was right. Before her manga slipped, she was going to end their conversation there. She usually does that because of her nervousness whenever she's near him. She couldn't help it though. Kiba was way too handsome...

* * *

In the old schoolhouse of Kuoh Academy, two beautiful women were in there: Rias Gremory, the woman with long crimson hair, and Akeno Himejima, the woman with the raven-colored hair. Rias was taking a shower after a talk with Akeno while Akeno just sat on one of the couches in the room patiently.

As the red-haired beauty came out of the shower soaking wet with a towel on, Kiba entered into the room and greeted, "Good afternoon, President, Akeno-san."

Both of them smiled at him. "Hi, Yuuto-kun~," Akeno greeted back.

"Hi, Yuuto," Rias greeted back. "You're earlier than usual."

He nodded. "Yes, but I need to talk to you two about something."

Both looked concerned. Rias had another towel in her hand and began drying her hair with it. "What is it?" she asked. "Is it any trouble?"

"I think it's something we should look into," he replied in a serious voice. "Have you two heard of Hyoudou Issei-chan?"

"Hyoudou Issei?" questioned Akeno before nodding. "I do. She's in Class 2-B and is notorious for being the most perverted girl in school alongside of another girl named Kiryuu, if I can recall correctly."

"I've heard of her as well," Rias added. "I've only heard what you know about her, Akeno. She sounds like no other girl I've known before." Kiba sweat-dropped and nodded. Though he did like her, that didn't mean that he wasn't aware of the reputation she had. She then looked at him. "What about her, Yuuto?"

His face turned serious as he replied, "I've been noticing that she gives off a strange aura."

Now Rias looked even more concerned. "A strange aura. Can you explain that, Yuuto?" She removed the towel from her head and held it on her arm.

He nodded once again. "Once she first bumped into me, I thought it might be ridiculous that she had a strong aura coming off of her. But the more we're acquainted, the more stronger it is." His eyes narrowed as he finished, "It feels as though she has a Sacred Gear inside of her."

"A human with a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, President. But it feels more stronger than any kind of Sacred Gear."

"Stronger? Are you suggesting that Hyoudou Issei is carrying a dangerous Sacred Gear?"

"It's possible."

Akeno put a finger on her chin and stated, "Then that would mean she could be a target for some enemies."

Taking Kiba's news seriously, Rias nodded and said, "Akeno is right. We'll look into her. Thank you for informing us about this, Yuuto."

He bowed down to her and replied, "It's no problem, President." He hoped they will look into her soon. Since she was a human, she could be in severe danger, especially with the Fallen Angels.

* * *

Later in the evening, Issei leaned on the rail of a bridge above a street. She sighed and said to herself, "I can't believe my high school life. Will I have to waste my time in the academy if I can't even get a hot date?" She then buried her face into her arms. "Can some guy at least give me a chance? Kiba-kun, at the most?"

"You're single too?" asked an unfamiliar girl's voice. The brown-haired girl looked up to see a girl with long black hair, magenta eyes, and a different school uniform. She was confused. She's never seen that uniform before, nonetheless the girl. "I know how you feel, no man wanting to date you. It makes me feel heartbroken, honestly."

 _What is she talking about?_ Issei thought in disbelief as she looked at the girl head to toe. _I mean, her body..._ "Don't you have an hourglass figure?" she asked her. "I thought men always like girls with those bodies."

The girl nervously chuckled and replied, "I do, but..." She then looked sad, looking away from the female pervert. "There's another girl in my school with a better hourglass shape than me and every guy in school wants to date her except for me. I'm practically invisible to them."

Issei's eyes widened in shock. _That can happen?!_ she thought. She then frowned and stopped leaning on the rail. "Sorry about that."

She looked at her and shook her head. "It's alright. Besides, I'm glad that there's another single girl with the same thoughts as me!" She began to smile, making her smile back.

"Same here. I wish I had an hourglass body shape like yours, though. All the handsome guys would be flocking me!"

The mysterious girl giggled. "I do wish that I had a better body than the girl in my school! Say...is your name Hyoudou Issei, by any chance?"

The female pervert was back to confused. How did she know her name? "Yes...?" she replied.

"Ah! I was wondering! I have a cousin going to Kuoh Academy that talked about once. You look like how he described you."

"Oh..."

"But-um..." She looked away once again, looking embarrassed. "I know that we just met and we talked a little, but..." She then looked up at her and asked, "Can we hang out as friends on Sunday?!" Issei shot back from the sudden offer.

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed.

"You're a lonely single girl like me, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"We can at least hang out and have fun and talk about boys! B-but we can still have fun and not talk about boys, if that-uh-bothers you since you're single and I'm single and..." She trailed off and sighed. "Sorry for rambling, but..." She paused, looking sad and lonely. "I don't have friends, you see. And since you're like me, I want to be your friend. But if you don't, that's fine..."

Issei continued frowning at her. She felt more terrible for her. She knew how that felt too. There was Aika, but she was just a casual friend. They never really hung out as actual friends except on occasion. Maybe she'll give this girl a shot. They might actually grow a strong friendship someday. Smiling at her, she nodded and replied, "Sure! I'm free on Sunday!"

The girl gasped and looked up at her in surprise. "R-really?!"

She smiled at her. "Yeah! I don't mind being your friend!"

She smiled back and replied happily, "That's great, Issei-chan! I'll see you later then."

"Wait!" she called out to her as she turned away, making her turn back to her. She couldn't believe she didn't ask this, so she will. "What's our name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's Yuuma. Amano Yuuma," she answered.

She nodded and waved at her. "Thanks! I'll see you then, Yuuma-chan!"

She waved back at her and said, "Bye, Issei-chan! I'm looking forward to hanging out with you!" She then left the bridge. Issei closed her eyes and smiled, giggling.

"So do I. Awesome! I got a friend other than Aika!" she said happily to herself as she began to leave the bridge as well. "Thank God! I hope we'll be the bestest of friends, more than Aika, since she's always giving me lewd advice everyday!"

However, as she left, a little girl with short white hair in the Kuoh Academy uniform, Koneko, saw the perverted girl leave. She was licking a light blue popsicle.

* * *

"I see," Rias said in the clubroom, crossing her legs playing chess.

"As expected, Yuuto's news..." Koneko said.

"Was right after all, correct? I knew I made the right choice to have you watch her, Koneko." The white-haired loli nodded.

"So she is in danger?" Kiba asked Koneko.

"There's no doubt: I definitely sensed the aura you talked about and that other girl's aura. Hyoudou Issei is in trouble."

Akeno turned to the President and asked her, "What should we do now, President?"

As she picked up a piece and smiled, she answered, "I'll make some preliminary preparations. However, in the end..." She paused to put the piece on the chessboard. "It's all up to her." The pretty boy bit his lip. He began to worry more about her. How much trouble could she handle?

* * *

On Sunday morning, her alarm clock showed a red-haired tsundere bishounen telling her, "Wake up! Wake up!" He then started to blush and pout. "I-if you don't wake up, I might kiss you, i-idiot! Wake up! Wake-" Issei hit the "Snooze button" on it. She looked up at it with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for the day ahead of her-the first day of hanging out with her new best friend, Yuuma! What could go wrong?

* * *

After school, Aika saw the two girls talking to each other happily. She wondered who the other girl was. When they approached her, they stopped and looked at her. Issei smiled and said, "Oh right. Aika-chan, this is my new friend, Amano Yuuma-chan." She then looked at Yuuma. "Yuuma-chan, this is my friend, Kiryuu Aika-chan."

She bowed to her and greeted, "Nice to meet you, Kiryuu-chan!"

The girl with the braided hair, however, greeted her with a monotone "Hi..." She then looked at her brown-haired friend in disbelief. "You don't like me anymore, Issei?"

The brown-haired female sweat-dropped. "It's not like that, Aika-chan..." she replied. "This girl was lonely, so I became her friend."

She still looked disbelieved and pouted at her. "Oh really?"

"I do hope we get along in the future, Kiryuu-chan," the dark-haired female stated.

"Anyways, we need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Aika-chan." The two girls then left, Aika STILL looking disbelieved and a bit jealous that she has a friend whose body can make them popular with the guys.

Speaking of guys, the two new friends suddenly saw Matsuda and Motohoma in front of them with their jaws dropped to the ground at the sight of Yuuma. "WH-WHAT?!" they both shouted. "WH-WHY?!"

Issei sweat-dropped once again, thinking, _Not these two..._ Yuuma looked a little nervous. "Uh, Issei-chan, do you know them?" she asked.

"Yeah, Matsuda and Motohoma," she answered. "The Perverted Duo, as I told you."

She began to sweat-drop too. "O-oh..."

"WHO IS SHE, ISSEI?!" both asked in unison, still shocked at the sight of her.

"Uh...her name is Amano Yuuma-chan..." she answered to them. "She's my new friend."

"FRIEND?!" Then, in a flash, both were on their knees and begging.

"Please let us date her!" begged Matsuda as he stood in front of Yuuma. "I'll date her since I'm athletic!"

Motohoma shoved him away and cried, "No way in hell, you bastard! I'll date her since I have a brain!"

"No," Issei replied in an annoyed tone, both of them freezing in their spots, imaginarily pale. "I won't let either of you date her."

Yuuma nervously giggled. "Yeah, not to be rude or anything, but you two are just not my type," she added, making imaginary souls leave the two male perverts.

However, both got over their reaction, Motohoma saying, "Fine! We'll just have to ship you two!"

Both the girls' eyes widened. "Eh?!" exclaimed Issei.

Matsuda began to blush, smile, and nosebleed, saying, "That's a great idea! They're both hot together!"

Both sweat-dropped once again as the Perverted Duo started talking about Issei x Yuuma erotica. It wasn't long until Issei said, "Let's just go, Yuuma-chan."

"Yeah..." The two girls then left the two in peace.

* * *

Later, Issei was waiting for her new friend on a curb. She wore a plain pink shirt, a pair of jeans, and white shoes. She looked up at the clock. "Yuuma-chan is a bit late today..." she muttered to herself. "I wonder why..."

"Please check us out, m'am!" said a high-pitched woman's voice as an arm handed her a slip, in which she grabs. Confused, she looked at the woman that handed it to her...whose hairstyle was wacky as well as her Halloween bat dress. She smiled and giggled at her as left without saying another word.

"Uh, I didn't mean to take one," she said. Curious, she looked at it. It was a brown slip with a...magical-looking circle in the front. She read, "'We grant your wishes?'" She put it in the pocket of her jeans. "Sounds like a scam to me."

"Issei-chan!" shouted Yuuma. Issei looked and saw her in a short black dress with a light lavender jacket on top and matching heels. She was carrying a pink purse. Compared to the attire Issei was wearing, her outfit seemed more formal, which made the female pervert feel bad for dressing so casually.

"Hey, Yuuma-chan!" she greeted back.

She stopped in front of her. "I'm so sorry. Did I make you wait?"

"Oh, uh..." She didn't really want to break her feelings by telling her the truth, so she lied, "Nope. I just got here a couple of minutes ago." She put on a smile.

Yuuma sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good!" And thus began their day as friends.

...

The two friends began to walk around the town. Yuuma pointed at a shop and suggested the two should go there, and so they did. They both tried on matching outfits like BFF shirts, "Single and Proud" shirts, pretty dresses, action heroine costumes, and more. After trying out so many outfits, both purchased cute bracelets, violet for Yuuma and red for Issei, to symbolize their friendship. Both smiled at each other.

Both then went to an ice cream parlor. Both ordered super deluxe ice cream sundaes. As they ate their sundaes, both began to talk about boys.

"I'm wondering, what kind of boys are you into, Issei-chan?" Yuuma asked her.

"Oh, I'm into the hot and handsome types," she answered. "What about you, Yuuma-chan?"

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. "I'm into the hot and handsome types too! Another question, what would you expect from a boyfriend?"

She looked at her with a slightly confused look. "Huh?"

"You know, what would you want your boyfriend to be like?"

She went into thought for a minute before answering, "Other than being hot, handsome, and flirty, he has to be nice. Not only to me, but to everyone else. He also needs to be a gentleman or at least have some manners. I don't really like to date pigs. He has to care a lot about me and protect me whenever I'm in trouble." She looked at Yuuma, who looked at her with a surprised look. She smiled nervously and asked, "Sorry, did I say something weird?"

The dark-haired female shook her head, however, and answered, "No, not at all! I wasn't expecting you to expect that from a boyfriend! That's awesome, actually!"

Issei chuckled, feeling relieved, and replied, "Thanks." That was what she wanted a boyfriend to be like, besides flirty. She hoped to have one of those basic requirements, she hoped. "Now what do YOU expect from a boyfriend?"

"Oh!" She blushed and looked away, grinning a little and playing with her sundae with her spoon a little. "Well..."

...

Later in the evening, the two girls walked in the park, laughing with each other. "I had a lot of fun today!" Yuuma said.

"So did I, Yuuma-chan!" Issei replied with a smile. Unlike doing things related to her and Aika's perversion whenever they hung out, she and Yuuma actually hung out as two normal girls. It was a nice feeling of change for her. "I especially love these cute bracelets!" She held her wrist up to show off her red bracelet. "It's a nice way to symbolize our friendship."

The dark-haired girl giggled and held up her purple bracelet as well. "I'm glad! I know it's a cliche idea, but it's still a good idea anyway!" Both of them giggled.

 _I haven't really felt this happy in a long time,_ she thought. _It's nice hanging out with Yuuma-chan. She's sweet._

However, Yuuma ran to a fountain, stopped in front of it, then turned to her friend and said, "Hey, Issei-chan. Do you mind doing me a favor to cherish this first day as best friends?" She walked toward her as she spoke her sentence.

Issei wondered what she had in mind, so she answered, "Sure. What is it?"

The dark-haired girl bowed to her, closing her eyes. However, she grinned a little...grimly, and opened her eyes, which were cold as ice. She demanded in a lower voice, "Die, please." As she straightened up, Issei felt stiff. Did she just tell her to "die"?

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked her. "Can you repeat that? I don't believe I heard you ri-"

She then walked to her ear and whispered, "Die, please." Now she felt her skin crawling. She really did say it, but why?

Yuuma backed away and giggled evilly as her clothes shredded and she began to transform. Issei gasped and fell on her butt. _Whoa, what?! Why is she stripping?!_ she thought. _Wait a second, are those wings?!_ She saw the wings she let out, all black and feathery...like a...fallen angel before finishing her transformation, wearing a skimpy black outfit. The sky also changed to purple. _What the hell's going on?! Why's she dressed like this?!_

"Although it was short-lived, it was nice playing 'BFFs' with you," 'Yuuma' said, now in a lower voice. She held her wrist up, showing off her purple bracelet. "I'll keep this gift you wasted your money on and take good care of it. So..." She paused as she let her hand out and formed a light lance. She then grabbed it with both hands and pointed it at her.

Her immediate reaction was to run away, so she tried to crawl away from her fast. "Wait, Yuuma-chan-" she exclaimed before 'Yuuma' interrupted her.

"Die now~!" she said as she shoved the light spear through her chest. She felt immense pain course through her entire body. As it disappeared, much of her blood violently gushed out, leaving her speechless. The winged woman sat on the fountain and explained, "So sorry, but your existence threatens us. We had to take the initiative and go in for the kill. You can blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside of your body."

 _Sacred...what?_ the brown-haired girl thought as she coughed out blood and fell on her back.

'Yuuma' spread out her wings and said happily, "Thank you for the sweet memories." She then flew away, the sky returning back to normal.

Issei's eyes lost the life they had in them as they dully looked up at the sky. Her body continued losing blood. _No..._ she thought in despair. _Am I going to die in this park because of whatever the hell happened?_ She could only shiver a little as a breeze flew by. _Why...? What did I do to deserve this...?_ She began to wonder: Why was she stabbed? Was it because of a cruel joke 'Yuuma' was planning? What the hell WAS 'Yuuma' anyway? Those black feathery wings...that skimpy black outfit...what was she? A stripper with wings? She'll never know at this state.

As she coughed out more blood, she didn't move. She tried to, but she couldn't. _Damn it...I'm going to die here...I'm going to die a single virgin girl...what a terrible fate I'm facing...why? Can't I just be with Kiba-kun before you kill me, Yuuma-chan?_ She began to think about the pretty boy: his smile, his voice, his good looks, everything about him. _Kiba-kun is so handsome and hot...I wanted to ask him out, but I'm too scared to do so...heh. Now it's too late..._ Part of the magic circle from the slip she had began to glow.

 _What am I thinking? I'm going to die,_ she continued thinking. _I can't move my body at all. Why? Why did that bizarre thing happen to me? Why did Yuuma-chan look like that? Why do 'I' have to die, exactly?_ Another part of the magic circle also glowed.

 _No boyfriend, no dates, no first kiss...god, what a failed life I had. I want to be reborn...just to have a hot boyfriend...specifically...Kiba Yuuto-kun..._ She imagined Kiba looking seductive. _Kiba-kun...only him. If I wanted to die anyway, please let me die in his arms...on his wonderful chest..._ She imagined him then running his finger down his well-developed chest.

The entire magic circle of the slip glowed red completely and slipped out of the pocket of her jeans. It then turned into a life-sized magic circle, a male figure appearing out of it. He turned to her. He had glistening blonde hair, magnificent blue eyes, a small mole under one eye...though her vision was blurring, he looked very familiar.

"Hyoudou-chan, you called me?" he asked in a familiar-sounding voice. She could've sworn he was familiar, but her brain began to fail as death was nearing her.

 _Who...is this handsome man?_ she thought. _I think I know him..._

He knelt over her. "I knew you would end up like this. But it's okay." He began to scoop her up, his wings suddenly let out. Unlike 'Yuuma's', they were like...bat wings. He gave her a warming smile and whispered, "I'll bring you to her, to Lady Rias Gremory, so she can bring you back to life." Those were the last words she heard before completely blacking out, losing all of her consciousness.

* * *

 **This was longer than expected, but screw it! How was this chapter? If there's any errors, please tell me so I can fix them!**

 **I probably know what you're thinking: I could've genderbent Raynare. Well, I would, but I did in my genderbent version of the anime, and I don't like to be very repetitive, so I left Raynare as she is. Sorry.**

 **Review please! Also follow and favorite if you're interested so far! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Issei's alarm clock was beeping and showed a yandere shouta with an eye patch, a crazy look, and a working chainsaw. "Wake up or you'll be killed, my love~," he teased seductively. "Wake up if you don't want to be killed, my beautiful~. Wake-" Issei hit the "Snooze" button again. Her hair was messy and out of its ponytail and she was wearing plain white pajamas. She looked up at the alarm clock with weary eyes. "I just had the most weirdest dream..." she mumbled as she sat up from her bed and yawned. However, she then realized what she said. "Dream?" It felt very real to her, so she was unsure...

* * *

In school and dressed in the girls' uniform, Issei walked in the hallways with Aika. She asked her, "You're sure you don't remember Yuuma-chan?"

"For the last time, yes," she replied in a slightly annoyed tone before pushing up her glasses. "Besides, you wouldn't make any more friends since you have me."

She frowned. That couldn't be true. She could have sworn everything from yesterday was real...weird as it was. She then saw The Perverted Duo hanging out on the stair case, making her stop as well as Aika, who was confused to why she did that. Perhaps they knew. "Hey!" she shouted to them, catching their attention and making them look at her annoyingly.

"What now?" asked Matsuda.

"Are you going to throw more insults at us?" added Motohoma.

"No, I wanted to know if you two remember Yuuma-chan," she replied. Aika face-palmed and sighed.

"Issei-chan..." she muttered.

"Who?" both male perverts questioned with confused looks.

She frowned once again. "My new friend? The girl you two shipped me with?" They looked even more confused.

"New friend?" Matsuda questioned.

"'Shipped'?" asked Motohoma, pushing his glasses up to give them a white glare. "We only ship you with Kiryuu and that's all!"

While Issei just sweat-dropped, Aika also pushed her glasses up to give them a white glare as well and chuckled mischievously. "If that's the case, we'll ship you two together. You two are quite cute together for unattractive men, anyway~." The two of them froze, everyone imagining the two male perverts in a yaoi style, having handsome faces and yaoi hands, almost kissing each other.

However, both gagged and retorted, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"So is you two shipping me and Issei-chan together."

While they were arguing, Issei didn't let go that everything that has happened yesterday. Deciding to show proof, she yelled to them, "Yuuma-chan is real! I can prove it!" The three stopped arguing and looked at her with puzzled and concerned looks.

"Issei-" Aika said before the brown-haired girl took her phone out and turned it on.

"Here, I can show you guys her-" she interrupted before seeing that her phone number and email address were gone. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Wh-what?" She scrolled through everything, but there was nothing. "Her phone number and email address are gone..." she muttered to herself.

Her friend sighed as she patted her shoulder. "Let it go, Issei. She's not real and you know it."

Issei didn't want to though. Everything that happened before felt real to her, so it HAS to be real. Yuuma's existence, her weird transformation, a handsome guy with bat wings saving her...as bizarre as it all sounded, all of it felt very real, so she wasn't letting it go.

Matsuda looked up and put on a love-struck face. "Rias-senpai!" he exclaimed.

Motohoma looked up as well. "Wait, really?!" he asked as he put on a love-struck face as well. Both the female perverts looked confused before they saw Rias go down the stairs, the Perverted Duo admiring her presence. As she reached to the floor Issei and Aika were on, she walked passed them. But before she did, she looked at Issei and grinned, her crimson hair flowing as she went. The brown-eyed girl looked confused and saw her walk away.

 _Why did she smile at me?_ she thought.

"Rias Gremory," Aika stated, pushing her glasses up. "One of the Two Beautiful Ladies of Kuoh Academy and a foreigner, since rumor has it that she and her family moved from Europe." She was the most respected with the girls and since she was one of the Two Beautiful Ladies, she was also a flirt among the men. Issei did respect her as she's both smart and beautiful...yet she was jealous of her beauty and her hourglass body shape. If only she had those herself...

"Ah~, she's so beautiful~!" Matsuda stated, love-struck.

"Yeah, she brings a breath of fresh air, which is amazing~!" added Motohoma.

"Meh," Aika said, shrugging. However, she knew her friend was jealous of her. As the Perverted Duo continued their conversation, she turned to her and said, "Anyway, come by my place to watch 'Galaxy Warriors Harashi and Junji' with me to ease yourself up after that 'Yuuma' nonsense."

She immediately looked at her and pouted at her, replying, "Hey! I was just-"

"What? You don't like me as a friend anymore, Issei-chan?"

Issei shook her head. Despite Aika being, well, Aika, she is still her friend and that won't ever change. "No, but-"

She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and grinned. "It's the uncensored OVA. Don't you want to see it~?" She then looked away from her friend, talking about how great it was and why she should watch it. Issei did listen to her and she thought the OVA might be pretty hot.

However, she stopped listening when she saw Kiba walk by her with three girls accompanying him. She blushed and gasped at the sight of him. But then as he did, his eyes looked at her brown ones and winked at her. She blushed even more and her eyes sparkled as he looked away from her and walked off. She looked at him walking away, feeling envious of the girls around him. Though she felt charmed that she's seen that...

 _Why did Kiba-kun wink at me?_ she thought before getting some deja-vu. First, Rias, the school idol, grinned at her and now Kiba, her biggest crush, winked at her. _Something's going on today...but what was it? I want to know._

* * *

After school in Aika's home, the sci-fi yaoi anime she was talking about was playing the opening. Aika's glasses had a white glare on them as she watched the uncensored opening. Issei, however, was looking down at the floor, deep into though.

"You know, the producer admitted online that more oral sex will happen here~," the perverted girl with the glasses stated before grinning in a lecherous way. "I hope it's Junji-kun that gives Harashi-kun head~!" She then blushed and giggled.

As Issei actually like oral sex between men, she was still deep in thought about her situation. _Something's REALLY going on..._ she thought. _I mean, is it even possible that a few days worth of memories can all be fake?_ The opening had stopped and showed two bishounens in a futuristic bedroom, talking all lovey-dovey like.

"Oooooooh~! It's coming~," Aika joked. "Hehe, get it?"

The brown-haired girl actually ignored her and continued thinking, _If that's the case, what about my real memories? I can't seem to remember them..._

Her perverted friend, concerned of why her friend hasn't talked, turned to her and asked, "Hey, are you alright, Issei-chan?" She then snapped out of her thinking and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Don't you wanna see some hot Harunji oral sex?"

"Oh! Uh...y-yeah! Who doesn't?!" She giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. _Maybe I should stop thinking about that. After all..._ Her perverted face came on. _I wanna see what I could only READ in Harunji fanfictions!_ She suddenly saw Aika close the blinds, making the room dark-at least, to Aika.

"There, now it's dark so we can have a more intense experience~!" she said as she giggled once again and sat next to her.

However, to Issei...it wasn't dark. Her eyes widened as her sight consisted of the television being too bright and everything else red and dark red. From the sounds of it, the two bishounens were making out and it sounded like something she wanted to see, but couldn't. Why?

"Are the lights on?" she asked.

"Eh?" her friend replied in a puzzled voice. "No..."

She looked at Aika, who was all shades of red. _Th-that's not it?!_ she thought in panic. _I can't sense light, but I can see it now?_ Just thinking about it made her mind hurt, so she got off of the bed they were sitting on, picked up her school bag, and said to Aika, "S-sorry...I, uh, need to go, Aika-chan. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She then left before she could say anything.

As she completely left the house, the perverted girl with glasses frowned and said to herself, "Maybe she's sick?" She placed her fingers on her chin. "That would explain why she thinks this 'Yuuma-chan' exists?"

* * *

Issei had left Aika's home and began to walk home. It was evening and it was supposed to be dark. However, it's as if she had night vision, as she could clearly see where she was going. _I can see better at night than in day now..._ she thought before looking down at her hand and clenching it. _And, for some reason, I feel some sort of power flow in my body..._

"Mommy! Please let me buy it!" begged a little girl's voice to her mother...far from her. She gasped and looked at a little girl and her mother.

"I'll leave you here if you keep whining!" the mother replied in an annoyed tone.

"No, mommy!"

 _How the hell can I hear THAT from far away?!_ she thought in shock. She had no idea what was going with her anymore and she felt scared about that, so she began to run home. _What the hell happened to me?! My body's acting WAY too strange!_

She then ran into the park and stopped where she saw a fountain...the same fountain Yuuma was in front of. "This park..." she muttered to herself as she remembered Yuuma in her "normal" form. "Right here..." She looked down at where she's standing. "...is where she killed me...and that guy appeared..." She sighed and clenched her fists, closing her eyes and looking frustrated. "Damn it...that day...was it all just a dream? I mean, I'm glad I'm not dead, but...I wish I could know the guy that tried to save me..." She then suddenly remembered what he said:

 _"I'll bring you to her, to Lady Rias Gremory, so she can bring you back to life."_

 _Rias Gremory?_ She rubbed her temples. _The school's idol and one of the flirts among the guys...bringing me back to life? How is that possible?_ She then remembered his bat wings...and his face, shocking her completely. _Kiba-kun?! With bat wings?!_ She shook her head and placed her hands on her temples. _That HAD to be a dream! It had to be! Kiba-kun having bat wings is impossible!_ She was happy that Kiba was trying to save her, but she still couldn't believe her memory. How was that even possible?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise, making her tense up and look around. "What was that?" she asked herself. She looked up to see that the sky turned purple, making her confused, before she looked behind her to see a mysterious male figure in a trench coat...walking to her. Her pupils shrunk in horror.

"How unfortunate," he said in a low voice. "It must be my lucky day to see someone of your kind here out of all places."

 _Wh-who is that?!_ she was thinking in horror. _What's going on?!_ He then gave her a menacing glare, causing her to step back...and accidentally jump a few feet away from him. She was shocked that she did that. "What?! I only meant to step back a little!" she thought out loud.

The man crossed his arms and asked, "Running away, are you?"

"I-I have NO IDEA what's going on!" she yelled at him before she began to run away from him. _Seriously, what the hell is happening here?!_ She suddenly saw black feathers fall in front of her, surprising her. "Black feathers?" Just like... "Yuuma-chan?" She looked up, but didn't see her ex-best friend. The man chased her above the sky with...black feathery wings...just like Yuuma's.

He then landed in front of her, causing her to stop and stumble backwards into the ground. She looked at him, terrified of what he might do to her. "This is why low-level creatures like you are so troublesome," he stated to her.

 _Please tell me I'm having a nightmare right now!_ she thought. _Please!_

"I cannot sense the prescence of a master or mate nor do you try to escape or expand a magic circle. This means that you must be a stray."

 _Stray?_ Issei then saw him extend an arm out and form a light spear in his hand, making her stand in and run away from it, getting bad memories of Yuuma just by looking at it. "Then I must kill you."

 _If this WAS a dream, I'd imagine a guy 1000x hotter than him!_ she thought before the fallen angel man threw the spear and impaled her, causing her to cough out blood. She stopped and sunk to her knees, her hands on the ground. She trembled as immense pain coursed through her entire body. "It hurts..." she muttered in pain as more blood dripped from her body and the spear. "Just like with Yuuma-chan..." As she tried to grab it, the light burned her hand, causing her to scream in agony.

"Foolish girl," the man said as he walked towards her. "Light is a deadly poison to your species. Trying to touch it will give you more pain."

 _What?! Since when did light hurt HUMANS like this?!_ It was unbelievable to her, despite her not knowing the truth...

"I thought that might finish you off, but you're quite resilient for a girl like you in your species. The light spear then disappeared, giving Issei even more pain, and reappeared in his hand. "Don't you worry. I'll put you to rest soon." She turned to him with widened and scared eyes, her vision getting blurry.

 _Damn it, it's hopeless!_ she thought in terror. _Please...somebody..._ As he was going to throw the spear at her once more, she shouted, "HELP!"

Suddenly, someone came came out of a red magic circle with a sword and knocked the light spear away, shocking him. "Who was that?" he asked. Both had saw a blonde-haired guy with a unique-looking sword out. He then turned around, revealing himself to be...

"Kiba...kun?" the female pervert questioned as she felt like she was going to faint.

"Don't hurt Hyoudou-chan anymore," he said with a serious face.

"You...came to...save me..." She then fell on the ground, unconscious due to the pain in her body.

The man turned to him, formed a light spear, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't try to hurt my servant," said...Rias's voice as she also appeared from the magic circle and crossed her arms, looking at him angrily. "Or my new one." Angry at her, the man threw the light spear at her, but yet another girl, a little girl with white hair, appeared and kicked it away. She stood next to the crimson-haired woman.

He caught the light spear and charged at them with it. "Damn you!" he shouted before a ray of lightning blew him back. Akeno appeared and giggled, electricity sparking from her hand. Kiba began to walk to them and stand next to Rias as well as Akeno.

The man looked up at the red-haired beauty and said, "Red hair...now I see. You're from the Gremory family, I take it?"

Rias smiled at him. "Yes, my name is Rias Gremory. How do you fare, dear fallen angel?" she asked.

The man scoffed and brushed the dust out of his trench coat. He then grabbed his hat and put it on. "Wow. Who knew that this is the jurisdiction of the heiress apparent of the Gremory family?" He looked at an unconscious Issei and asked, "Is she really of your household?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, I will show no mercy to you if you hurt her more."

"Then I apologize for today, but..." He glared daggers at her. "I suggest you don't let your little servant run free. Someone like me will hunt her down and kill her during her walk."

Rias closed her eyes. "Thank you for the advice, sir. And now let me do the same: Do this once again and I won't let you off scot-free." She opened her eyes, which were staring daggers at him as well.

The fallen angel grinned. "Same to you, heiress of the Gremory family." He then flew up and disappeared into a circle in the sky, continuing, "My name is Donnasiek. I hope we can never see each other ever again." His voice disappeared as well as the purple sky, revealing the night sky and black feathers floating around.

Everyone approached her body, Kiba looking bad to see her like this. "We're too late to save her," he stated.

"It's not your fault, Yuuto," Rias said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was careless to think that she wouldn't encounter a fallen angel."

"She'll die at this rate," the little white-haired girl stated.

"But I won't let her die." Rias then her hand from his shoulder and crouched down to her, smiling. "After all, she is my..."

* * *

The next morning in Issei's room, Issei's alarm beeped and had a handsome adult butler say, "Mistress, please wake up! Mistress-" Issei's hand hit the "Snooze" button once again. She looked up at it and groaned. "I feel so tired..." she mumbled. "I had another weird dream again..." She then began to sit up. "Why am I having a weird dream after-" Suddenly, she felt cold and...naked. She looked down and she saw that she was naked, head to toe! She gasped. "What the-why am I naked?!" She sighed. "Things just get weirder..." She then looked around for her underwear, which were on the floor as well as her clothes. "There they are." She then got off of her bed and started putting them on. "Why was I naked in the first-" Suddenly, as she was looking for her school uniform, she spotted...another set of clothes in the ground...female clothes...

She gasped at the sight of them as she grabbed her own uniform. "WHAT?!" she shouted in shock. Why were there female clothes on the floor of HER bedroom, exactly?!

A long lump under the blanket that Issei hadn't noticed was moving, freaking her out even more. The lump then sat up and the blanket dropped to reveal...a very naked Rias Gremory, stretching her arms and yawning, her large breasts all out in the open. Without having a second thought about it, the female pervert shouted very loud, "RIAS-SENPAI?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN MY BED?!"

She stopped stretching and looked at her with a smile. "Good morning," she greeted as if this was a normal situation. Issei blushed in embarrassment and covered her underwear with her uniform. Many thoughts ran through her head, especially ones that think they might've had lesbian sex even though she wasn't a lesbian at all.

"Please tell me I'm just having a weird dream..." she muttered to herself.

However, Rias heard it, put her knee up to her face, put her hands on it, and answered, "Everything you've gone through was all real."

"Wh-what?" she asked her, very confused and shocked at what was going on.

"My name is Rias Gremory," the crimson-haired woman introduced herself. "I'm a devil."

Issei's eyes widened when she heard "devil". "A...devil?" she questioned. She thought that devils don't exist...

"And I'm your master."

 _Master?_ the female pervert thought, puzzled.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-chan." She giggled and closed her eyes in a friendly way. Issei was very confused about the situation. A devil? Her "master"? Everything was all real? She couldn't believe it. At the same time, the "devil" part actually made sense to her. There was Kiba's bat wings, the changes in her body, magic circles...as much as she hated to say it, maybe Rias is right.

But why was she her "master" and most importantly, WHY was she and her naked on her BED?!

The female pervert suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs, her mother's voice shouting, "Issei! What's going on?! You'll be late for school!" She felt her skin crawl. If her mother sees this, she's going to get too many bad ideas...

 _No, no, no! Not Mom!_ she thought in panic before yelling, "I'm getting up, mom! I'll be right down there!" She thought of changing into her uniform and getting out there, but changing in front of another girl? She might have done so before in her gym classes, but she'll always feel uncomfortable, no matter what. But in a situation like this, there was no other choice, so she began to change into her school uniform.

"What's with all the shouting?!" her mother yelled back.

"It's-uh-nothing! You don't have to come up, you know! I promise I'll be down there!" As she finished putting on her top, she then proceeded to put on her skirt.

"You have to get up NOW, Issei!"

As she heard her footsteps come closer to the door, she finished putting on her skirt and ran to the bed to grab the blanket to cover Rias, but...the door opened. Mrs. Hyoudou saw Issei holding the blanket while Rias just sat there, all naked. She looked at her with a smile and greeted, "Good morning, m'am."

Issei's mother, shocked about what she was seeing, replied in a voice matching her expression, "G-good morning...please...get ready soon..." She then quickly slammed the door and ran downstairs, yelling, "DEAR!"

"Honey! What's the matter?!" Mr. Hyoudou said in a concerned voice. "Did see Issei watch two men doing THAT again?!" Issei grunted and fell face-first on the bed.

"N-no, a foreign WOMAN!"

"Wait, WOMAN?! She was with a WOMAN?!"

"A foreign woman, all naked!"

"NAKED?! Were they-"

"It's all international! INTERNATIONALLLL!"

 _How am I going to explain this to them now...?_ she thought, frustrated. She then looked up at Rias, who was still smiling. _But really, WHY is Rias-senpai in my bed in the first place?! I wish we didn't have yuri-like sex, but I don't remember that, so that's good._

"You've got an energetic family," she suddenly said to the female pervert, breaking her train of thoughts.

Issei sighed and looked away from her. "Can you at least get dressed? I'm into men and I don't like seeing naked women..."

She nodded and stood up. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I will," she replied as she walked towards her pile and clothes and started getting dressed. The brown-haired female turned her back to her, not wanting to see her get dressed. "By the way, is your stomach alright?"

The female pervert looked confused. "Stomach?" she asked.

"Where you were stabbed?"

"Stab-" She then suddenly remembered being impaled by Donnasiek's light spear, making her lose a lot of blood. She gasped. "So...that was real?"

"Yes." When the red-haired female finished putting on her underwear, she then proceeded to put on her school uniform. "For a girl like you, you have an unexpectedly sturdy body. A fatal wound like yours healed overnight, after all."

"Healed?"

"I shared some of my demonic powers with your weakened body."

"Why was I naked then?"

"I had to share my demonic powers with your body by hugging you naked."

Issei's body tensed up. "HUG ME NAKED?!"

"No worries, we didn't have sex. I'm aware of what you're into, Hyoudou Issei of the Female Perverted Duo. It's men."

She was relieved that they didn't have sex, but then her body tensed up more when she said that. That was true, but how did she know? "You know...I'm a pervert?"

"Not just 'a' pervert, the most perverted girl in school." She giggled.

She sighed and pouted. _Great..._ she thought. She then decided to ask, "Um, Rias-senpai?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You're...actually a devil?"

"Yes I am. I am also your master."

 _Does that...make me her servant?_ she thought. It was pretty creepy to her, thinking about it.

Rias was now fully dressed. "Alright, you can turn back now." Issei turned to her to see her fully clothed, much to her relief. Rias gave her a warm smile and said, "Now, let's get downstairs and talk to your parents about, well, you know."

Right, her mother caught Rias naked, so she and her father have the wrong ideas about her now. But how was RIAS, the girl her mother saw naked, going to EXPLAIN to them about what happened? How was Issei herself going to EXPLAIN this to her parents? She guessed she had to find out.

However, she wished a hot guy like Kiba was hugging her naked in bed instead of Rias...

* * *

 **Done! What do you think of the chapter? It's not too sloppily written, right? Sorry that there's barely any fem!Issei x Kiba here. If there's any errors, please tell me so I can fix them!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning, Issei and Rias both walked together to school. This sparked some confusion and shock from other students. The guys were confused that someone like Issei was walking with someone like Rias and not Aika while the girls were shocked about seeing them walking together, making them jealous. Issei looked annoyed at everyone's reactions.

 _It's no surprise that a notorious pervert like me walking with someone as popular as Rias Gremory-senpai would have some controversy..._ she thought.

As the two girls arrived in the school, the crimson-haired beauty said to the female pervert, "I'll send an errand boy to pick you up later."

Issei looked a little puzzled at her. "Errand boy?" she questioned.

"See you after school." She then left, leaving the female pervert even more puzzled.

"W-wait! Rias-senpai!" she called out.

"Issei-chan," Aika said behind her, making her tense up and look at her.

"A-Aika-chan?!" she exclaimed.

The other female pervert pouted at her. "You've walked with Rias-senpai to school?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah?"

Aika narrowed her eyes at her and pushed her glasses up, giving them a white glare. "What did you do yesterday, after you left me and some hot Harunji oral sex?" She sounded very demanding. Issei sighed. She can't tell her the truth, but WHAT is she going to lie to her about?

...

While Issei tried to lie to her friend about what happened to her yesterday, Rias had walked up the stairs to go to her classroom. However, she heard, "So she's the one?" She stopped and saw a girl around her age with short black hair, magenta eyes, and glasses, wearing the same uniform as her and leaning against a pillar. She smiled at her, knowing her, while she smiled back. "Good day, Rias."

"Good day, Sona," the red-haired female greeted back as she walked towards her and looked downstairs to see Issei and Aika arguing with each other. Sona also looked down at them.

"It's unlike you to just impulsively bring someone into your household," she stated.

"Oh, so it's unlikely of me?" She giggled and leaned on the railing, keeping her smile as she looked at her. "Well, I think I got myself a silly little sister." She giggled. She wondered what it would be like to have a notorious female pervert like Issei into her household. She hoped she didn't regret it. After all, Kiba insisted her.

"I see..." Sona replied.

* * *

Later, school ended and Issei sat at her desk, waiting for the "errand boy" Rias told her about. "She said that she'll send a guy to get me, but no one arrived yet..." she muttered under her breath. She then grinned in a lecherous way and whispered to herself, "I hope this guy is hot! Maybe..." She then had a couple of flashbacks when Kiba carrying her when she was dying and letting out his bat wings and when he knocked that light spear away from her yesterday. "Kiba-kun?"

Suddenly, all the girls in the room squealed, breaking her train of thought and look to see that, conveniently, Kiba entered the classroom and greeted the girls with, "Hello."

"KIBA-KUN~!" one girl shouted. Issei then joined the squealing squad, looking love-struck at the sight of him.

 _KIBA-KUUUUUUN~!_ she thought before snapping out of her fangirl trance. She felt as if... "Maybe he's just greeting the girls? I heard he always does that in random classrooms." She had little hope that he would be the errand boy.

As the pretty boy was surrounded, he said, "Excuse me, ladies."

"Oh, we will!" Murayama replied, looking lovestruck.

"It's a humble place, but make yourself at home, Kiba-kun!" Katase added. The girls all parted to let him through. He then walked towards Issei's desk, the female pervert's face turning red.

"Good afternoon, Hyoudou-chan," he greeted her.

 _WAIT! I-is he really talking to ME?!_ she thought before saying, "G-good morning to you too, Kiba-kun! I mean-good afternoon!"

He chuckled at her silliness. "I came here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai," he stated.

Her eyes widened. "Th-then you're..." _The errand boy!_ She was internally smiling and doing cartwheels. Her thought came true! Kiba was the errand boy and she loved it!

"If you would follow me."

She instantly stood up and said, "O-of course! Th-thank you, Kiba-kun!" She then bowed to him.

Kiba sweat-dropped and chuckled again. "You don't need to thank me, Hyoudou-chan." Aika, who was going to go to Issei before Kiba arrived, grinned and snickered.

"My only straight ship is beginning to sail~..." she whispered to herself.

The rest of the girls, especially Murayama and Katase, looked aghast at the sight. "K-Kiba-kun's telling one of the most perverted girls in this school to follow him somewhere?!" cried Murayama.

"Be careful, Kiba-kun!" Katase added. "She's very dangerous!"

Issei grabbed her bag, stood up, and sighed in annoyance while hearing the girls ramble. "Of course the other girls won't like it when I'm following Kiba-kun..." she muttered to herself before putting on a lecherous face. _But I feel so blessed to follow a hot guy like Kiba-kun!_ She then looked at Aika, who gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled at her and left the classroom with Kiba.

* * *

It was evening and the two arrived in the old schoolhouse. The female pervert looked around. _The old schoolhouse?_ she thought curiously. _Wait a minute, does that mean I'm going to...the Occult Research Club?_ She had heard about the club. Rias was the president and it had Kuoh Academy's most attractive females. She'd easily be the odd one out since no guys in school consider her attractive. She sighed. However, she looked up at Kiba's face and grinned in a love-struck way at him. _I hope I can be part of the club so I can be with the most attractive boy in the academy!_ she thought happily. Even if she'd be the odd one out, she'd be very lucky if she can be in the same club as Kiba.

They both then arrived in the room where the club was at, being lit by some candles. It was an old-fashioned-looking room with a desk, a coffee table, two couches, and...a shower? One little girl with short white hair was sitting on one of the couches, eating a piece of meat on a stick. She actually looked familiar to the female pervert. A week ago, she saw her and many other girls chase down the Perverted Duo, probably because of peeping. Still...

"Who's she?" she thought out loud.

"She's Toujou Koneko-san," Kiba answered, startling her and making her realized she asked that out loud. "She's a first-year student here." Hearing her name, the little girl looked at the two. The pretty boy said to her, "This is Hyoudou Issei-chan." She nodded at her.

"Uh, nice to meet you," she greeted Koneko. The little girl then went back to eating.

 _I remember those idiots mentioning that they completely adore girls like Koneko-chan,_ she thought. _Glad I like shoutas more than lolis, though I will admit that she's cute._

She then heard water sprinkle from the shower in the room, so she looked at that with a puzzled look. "There's really a shower in here?" she asked.

"Yes," the blonde-haired male said.

 _Why...?_ she thought, still puzzled as to why there's a shower in a clubroom.

"President~, I have brought your clothes~," said Akeno's voice.

"Thank you, Akeno," Rias's voice replied behind the curtains as she shut off the shower.

"So that's where Rias-senpai is..." the brown-haired girl muttered to herself.

"Ara, ara~," Akeno said, catching her attention. She saw the raven-haired beauty near the shower. She already gave Rias her clothes, so she approached Issei, giggling. "You're the new club member, right~?" She then bowed to her. "I'm Himejima Akeno, the club's vice president~. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance~." She then straightened up and giggled.

"My name's Hyoudou Issei," the female pervert greeted, bowing back to her. "Nice to meet you too." She straightened up. She recognized the raven-haired woman. Akeno Himejima was one of the school idols and one of the female school flirts too. Along with Rias, Issei envied her busty body, wishing she had one...

"Thank you for waiting," Rias said as she stepped out of the shower, fully dressed and drying her hair with a towel. "Sorry, I did spend the night at your place, so I had to..."

"Oh, uh, it's fine," Issei replied.

The crimson-haired beauty then stopped drying her hair and smiled at everybody. "It looks like everyone is here!"

...

Rias was leaning against the desk while Issei sat next to Koneko in one of the couches, Kiba and Akeno sitting together on the other one. "We all welcome you to the Occult Research Club," the red-haired woman stated. "However, the Occult Research club is nothing but a mere facade, a hobby."

Issei looked at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll be frank with you: We're all devils here."

Issei tensed up. Everyone? She knew Rias and Kiba, definitely Kiba, were, but Akeno? Koneko? She would've never guessed. "That was really frank, Rias-senpai..."

"The black-winged man you saw yesterday...was a fallen angel." The brown-haired girl gasped. Rias explained, "They were once angels serving God, but have been cast down to the underworld due to their wicked nature. They try to manipulate humans and destroy us devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld, or as humans call it, Hell. There's also normal angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt us devils down. In other words, we're facing a three-way standoff."

"Uh..." The female pervert didn't know what to say about that. Although she wasn't completely dumb, she wasn't really that smart to begin with. "This is kinda getting complicated for me..." she stated.

Rias sighed and said, "Amano Yuuma." Issei gasped and tensed up once again, knowing that name gave her bad memories. "I'm sure you remember her. You two hung out with each other all day." Flashbacks of that day came to her: Her and Yuuma dressing up, eating and talking at the ice cream parlor, them wearing the friendship bracelets...how did she know?

"I don't know where you heard that name..." she said to her, clenching her fists. "But don't treat it like some occult phenomenon. Honestly, that name makes me feel unpleasant now." She let out a deep breath. "But what about her?"

The crimson-haired female then took out a picture and threw it on the table. Issei's eyes widened when she saw that the picture had her and Yuuma in it, friendly chatting with each other after school. She was speechless. "She was there, no doubt about it," Rias stated.

 _If she was real, then..._ the brown-haired female thought, aghast. "How did you get this?" she asked her.

"This girl-no, _fallen angel_. It's the same faction that assaulted you last night."

"B-but Aika-chan didn't remember her and neither did the Perverted Duo! And her phone number and email address-"

"She used her powers..." Issei stopped her sentence and listened to her. "...just like when I used mine on your parents." That made her come to realization.

 _That's right..._ she thought as she remembered back when Rias met her parents.

* * *

 _All of them were sitting at the dining table, Rias sitting next to Issei while the Hyoudou parents were across from them. "You're an upperclassman friend of hers?" asked Mrs. Hyoudou._

 _"I-I heard you were naked in her room!" Mr. Hyoudou added. "Is it anything...intimate?"_

 _"Oh, nothing intimate, sir, madam," Rias replied. "That's just how kids hang out with each other nowadays." A red wave traveled across her body as she gave her parents and innocent smile. Issei gave her a shocked and puzzled look._

 _"What the-what kind of excuse-" she said before her mother cut her off._

 _"Oh really?" Not believing her hearing, the female pervert saw her parents looking...hypnotized in a way._

 _"I see. Alright then."_

 _Issei's jaw dropped._ WHAT?! They actually believe that?! _she thought, not seeing Rias's blue eyes glow red._

* * *

 _Now I know why..._ the brown-haired female thought.

"Once that fallen angel completed her mission, she erased the memories and records of it from you and the people that were around you," Rias stated.

"Mission?"

"Killing you." Issei tensed up. "She came to check whether or not you have a certain dangerous object in your body. She killed you once that was confirmed, impaled by a light spear, to be precise."

She remembered Yuuma saying, _"You can blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside your body."_ "Sacred gear..." she muttered to herself. "What is that?"

"An unusual power residing in certain humans," Akeno answered. "It's said the greatest people in history possessed them."

"Sometimes they have power great enough to threaten both devils and fallen angels," the crimson-haired beauty added. "Issei, raise your left hand." She did so, wondering what Rias was going to make her do. She sat on the desk and said, "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

"The strongest being...?" she questioned. "Alright." She then closed her eyes and muttered to herself, "Focus, focus..." She, however, opened one eyes to see Kiba watching her, making her blush. _Kiba-kun~..._ she thought, love-struck.

"Issei, please focus," Rias said.

"Yes, m'am!" she replied as she stopped looking at Kiba and closed her eyes again. "Focus...focus..." However, she opened one of her eyes a little to see Kiba's handsome face again, making her blush again. "Focus..." But she couldn't do that. Kiba was watching her and she was too distracted by his attractive face. She then sighed and stopped trying, closing her one of her eyes. "I can't do it..."

Rias smiled at her reassuringly and got down from the desk. "It's alright, Issei. We'll take it slow," she replied.

 _I can't really focus because Kiba-kun's looking at me with his handsome face!_ she thought, smiling love-struck a little. She looked at the crimson-haired woman and said, "Maybe it's some mistake?"

"It's a fact that the fallen angels fear it and had you killed because of it," she stated.

The female pervert looked puzzled. "But if that's a fact, then why am I still alive?"

Rias then got out a slip with a magic circle on it and answered, "Because of this." Issei gasped a little. She recognized the flier.

"Th-that's..."

"You summoned Yuuto through this flier moments before you died. He then brought you to me."

 _So, it was really him..._ she thought, blushing. Without a second thought, she turned to him and bowed to him, saying, "Th-thank you, Kiba-kun!"

He was startled a little by her just doing that, but smiled at her and replied, "You're welcome, Hyoudou-chan."

The red-haired beauty did giggle a little, but got her attention by saying, "Issei." The female pervert then turned to her. "Since he brought you to me, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, the daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class devil." She then let out her bat wings, startling Issei. "As my servant devil, that is!"

 _That's why she said that she's my master..._ the brown-haired female thought. Everyone stood up and faced her.

"That's true, we're all the same," Akeno stated as she let her wings out before Koneko and Kiba did. She was utterly shocked before her wings got out. She looked back and saw that like theirs, they're bat wings.

"So welcome, Issei," Rias said to her.

 _So...no one here is human? Not even me?_

"Devils form contracts with humans and receiving compensation for doing things for them to collect power," the red-haired woman continued. "Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon us, so we hand circles to potential contractors."

She nodded, understanding it a little. "I see..." she replied.

...

Later, a large pack of fliers were on the table and Issei began putting them into her bag. "We usually send familiars to do it, but as a devil servant, you must learn the basics," Rias told her. "Work real hard and you might get a servant yourself someday."

Issei gasped and her eyes widened when she heard that. "M-my own servant?" she asked. The thought of having a hot servant crossed her mind.

"Yep, it just depends on the effort you put in."

She smiled lecherously and thought, _I must work really hard then!_ She then looked up at her master and asked, "If they're my servants, will they obey me?"

"Of course."

"A-and I can do whatever I like to them?" Her hands then became grabby.

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"E-even perverted things?!"

"Since they're your servants, why not?"

Her smile grew to be large and she giggled lecherously, turning away from Rias. _This is a dream come true!_ she thought in glee. _I'll put in all the effort if it means having a reverse harem!_ She looked back at Kiba however, and lost her smile a little. _I wish Kiba-kun was in it though..._ She wondered if servants can be traded. Once she becomes a high-class devil, she might ask Rias for a trade...but who will she have to trade? Jeez, that backfired instantly.

...

After the female pervert delivered fliers as requested, she came back into the clubroom and said, "I'm done!"

Rias was out of the shower in a towel, using another one to dry her hair. "Good job, Issei," she replied to her. "But I have more task for you today." Issei looked concerned, but ready to hear what she had to say. "Yuuto received two summoning requests, so I'll let you handle one of them. He insists." She blushed as Kiba, who was sitting on one of the couches and bowed down a little to her.

"Thank you for doing this, Hyoudou-chan," he said to her.

"Oh-uh-um-" she stuttered before bowing to him as well. "I should be the one to say 'thank you', Kiba-kun! I'll be getting a contract!" She was excited to finally get a contract, which will make her progress to her dream of being a Harem Queen. The blonde-haired male chuckled while Rias just giggled. Kiba thought that her reaction was cute.

...

As Akeno began forming a magic circle, Rias said to the brown-haired female, "This is a magic circle that's used for teleportation. Give me your left hand, Issei."

"Uh, okay," she replied as she opened her palm for the busty woman. Rias then traced a seal on it, the crest staying on her palm and glowing. She gasped a little.

"This is a carved seal," the crimson-haired female stated. "It serves as proof that you belong to the Gremory household. Do as I've told you when you're with the client."

She nodded at her master. "Yes, m'am!" she replied confidently.

Rias smiled. "That's the spirit. Now go ahead!"

"Yes, m'am!" Issei repeated as she went onto the circle as the raven-haired beauty got off of it. "I'm getting so close to my dream now!" She stood confidently on it, glowing red as she was going to jump into the client's house...but it suddenly disappeared, much to her shock and surprise. "What?"

Everyone else who was watching gave her looks of nervousness and second-hand embarrassment, including Kiba and Rias. "Looks like you can't jump yet..." the red-haired woman stated.

 _WHAT?!_ Issei thought in disbelief.

* * *

Riding her bike, the female pervert grunted and shouted, "WHAT KIND OF DEVIL RIDES TO THEIR CLIENT'S HOME?!" She was rather pissed off about not teleporting to the client's house immediately through the magic circle. She guessed she had to deal with it.

...

She soon arrived at the client's house. "This must be Soumi-san's home," she stated as she saw the sign of the house saying the surname. She parked her bike, got off of it, and headed to the door, knocking on it. An older woman possibly in her mid-30's opened it, having blonde wavy hair and green eyes, wearing pajamas that was tight around her curvy body. The brown-haired female smiled at her and greeted, "Hi, Junko-san-"

"Go away," she said to her as she closed the door. She shot back, but didn't want to give up. She pounded her fists on the door and yelled, "Hey! You're the one who summoned a devil!"

"What kind of devil knocks on doors?" Junko asked.

"ME!"

"Please, just go away. I happened to summon Yuuto-kun-in fact, I always summoned him through flyer's magic circle! Is this some kind of joke?"

The female pervert stopped pounding on the door. "It's not! I swear!" She then sighed. "Kiba-kun wanted me to do this. What kind of friend would I be to him if I didn't do this...?" Junko then opened the door again, looking a little surprised.

"He did?" she asked her.

Issei nodded at her. "Since I don't have any contracts yet, he wanted me to do this task."

"Huh..." The busty woman looked as if she were thinking about letting the female pervert in. She then looked at her eye-to-eye and said, "Alright, you can come in. Just because of Yuuto."

The brown-haired girl smiled at her. "Thank you, m'am!" She felt pretty lucky since she mentioned Kiba's motive. The woman then let her inside.

...

The teenage girl was sitting across from Junko, sipping the tea she had made for her. "So, did Yuuto-kun told you what he usually does with me?" the woman asked her. Issei shook her head. She sighed. "Well, I usually summon him to consult my stress to him."

 _So, he gives advice to women?_ the female pervert thought. _I guess that makes sense, considering that he's a hot gentleman~. But..._

Issei sighed, knowing that she can't help her at that. "Sorry, m'am, but I'm terrible at giving out advice..." she admitted.

The busty woman sighed as well. "I figured that out." She looked her straight in the eye. "Then what can you do, now that you're here?"

"Uh..." Issei then immediately thought up something from the top of her head. She put the cup of tea down on the table and stood up. "Spiral Seven Halation!" she shouted as she moved her hand in many directions before it pointed to the older woman. Junko only looked puzzled. Issei dropped her hand to her side and looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry...I can't do anything cool yet." Why did she think shouting an attack from Magical Girl Spiral Seven would help her at all?

The busty woman began to giggle suddenly, making her look at her with a puzzled look. She was smiling as she giggled. "I take it you watched Magical Girl Spiral Seven?" she asked.

"Well...yeah," she replied. "You know it?"

The woman opened her eyes and looked at her. "Of course I do! I've watched it whenever it came on when I was in high school!" She then began to sing, "Fighting evil day and night~, her love and justice shining like light~, she never runs away from a fight~, she is Magical Girl Spiral Seven~..."

Surprisingly, Issei still knew the lyrics to the theme of that show, so she sang along, "She is...a reliable and trustworthy friend~. She is...always there to defend~. She is...a lovable heroine to depend~. She is Magical Girl Spiral~..."

They both then sang together, "Spiral Six~, Spiral Five~, Spiral Four~, Spiral Three~, Spiral Two~, Spirial One~! With brand-new powers all so powerful to make enemies gone~, she is Magical Girl Spiral Seven~! Fighting evil day and night~, her love and justice shining like light~, with the Magical Girls helping her fight~, she is Magical Girl Spiral Seven~! She is Magical Girl Spiral Seven~! She is Magical Spiral Seven~! She is the Magical Girl Spiral Seven~!" The females laughed with each other.

"Oh, that brings me back to my high school days!" Junko stated. "Do you mind listening to me talk about it?"

Perhaps the female pervert might actually get a contract from this woman! She thought she wouldn't due to her not being able to give good advice to her, but why not listen to her talk about her high school days? ...Or pretend to listen to her. Either way...

* * *

 **Alright, I'll stop here. What do you guys think of this chapter? It was kind of a bit rushed towards the end, but I hope it was still enjoyable. If you spot any errors, please tell me.**

 **I need to say this for extra information about my life right now: I'm stressed right now. My grades are dropping a little and my Yearbook class is going through a hard time because of a drop in ad sales AND yearbook sales AND people not finishing their layouts by their deadlines. Oh, and the election happening right now in the United States. Ugh, I need to prepare for whoever becomes President, but I hate both candidates...all these reasons are why I'm stressed out right now.**

 **That's also why updates will be slower from now on until the end of school or something. I hope you guys understand...**

 **Well, I'll see you guys on the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***Just FYI, I decided to put Kalawari's male counterpart here because-well, Fem!Issei will still have her Clothing Break and she needs to unleash it first to some guy...also, the chapter'll be a little longer than usual.***

* * *

Issei, after hearing Junko talk and talk, began riding back to the club. "Man, all I did was listen to Junko-san talk about her high school years and I didn't listen to more than half of what she was saying..." she muttered to herself. "I didn't even form a contract. Damn it..." She hoped to at least remember before leaving far from the home.

However, she felt a sudden change in the air. Her surroundings also changed too, changing into a purple color. She stopped her bike, gasping at the strange situation. "This feeling...just like with Yuuma-chan!" she stated. Was Yuuma coming back for her? Did she know about her being a devil now?!

"How strange," said an unfamiliar voice as footsteps were heard. Terrified, the female pervert looked back to see a male figure approach her. "I don't seem to have the wrong person. I, Galanaki, was ordered to erase all traces of you. How utterly strange." The man wore a velvet red long-sleeved shirt that was mostly unzipped, showing his muscular chest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes underneath. He had blue hair with an emo bang covering his left eye, cold yellow eyes, and a short blue goatee beard.

Issei has never seen this man before and while he was hot, he looked very intimidating, so she stepped back form him. "Wh-who are you?!" she exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you alive?!" He then let out black, feathery wings, making the brown-haired girl's eyes widen.

"A fallen angel?!"

"She killed you, yet you're still alive!" He then formed a light spear and threw it at her. She barely dodged it, the palm of her hand opened and revealing the Gremory seal. Galanaki looked surprised. "The Gremory household seal?!"

She landed on the ground and sat up to turn to him. "Damn it!" she shouted.

The fallen angel smirked. "I see. You're the one Donnasiek mistaken for a stray," he said as he formed another light spear in his hand. "Who would know that you've joined that household? It's all the more reason why you won't leave here alive!" The female pervert gasped as she saw the man about to throw the light spear at her.

 _This guy's going to kill me!_ she thought in fright. _Damn it! I don't want to die again! Not after joining the same club as Kiba-kun! Come on, think! What should I do?!_ She then suddenly remembered what Rias said:

 _"Imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."_

 _The strongest being..._ When she was little and watched Magical Girl Spiral Seven, she remembered Spiral Seven being powerful in her princess form-very powerful. Thinking of that, she raised her left arm up and yelled, "Give me power!" Her bat wings were let out and a burst of green energy appeared, pushing a shocked Galanaki back. A green orb appeared at the back of her hand as hard red material covered he hand and half of her arm. The hard red material also created what looks like a bow and an arrow with a dragon's tooth as the broadhead formed as well. She grabbed the bow and arrow and let out a battle cry as she shot the arrow at the fallen angel. It exploded when it got near him, making him scream and tear every inch of his clothes off.

Surprised, Issei looked down at the gauntlet, bow, and arrow she acquired. She's never handled a bow and arrow before, yet she shot it so well...

"S-Sacred Gear?!" exclaimed Galanaki, making the female pervert look up at his well-built, muscular body and tried her best not to nosebleed. "I'll notify HER first, then kill you after!" She then flew away at the blink of an eye. Her surroundings returned to normal. She looked down at her Sacred Gear again.

"Sacred Gear..." she muttered to herself. "Is this what mine is...?"

* * *

Later in the clubroom, Rias answered, "Yes, that is your Sacred Gear. You can activate and deactivate it at any time."

Believing her, the brown-haired girl thought of deactivating it and it disappeared. She gasped in surprise and smiled. "Wow! I thought it would just stay there!" she said.

"That's amazing, Hyoudou-chan!" Kiba stated to her with a smile.

She looked back at him and blushed, feeling charmed and humbled that he said that. "D-do you think so?" she asked.

"This is giving me quite a headache though," the crimson-haired beauty said, getting everyone's attention. She looked at Issei with a serious face, her hand supporting the side of her head. "The fallen angels now know that you're reborn as a devil."

That was right. That Galanaki man was not happy with seeing her and tried to kill her. No doubt he told his comrades about her being alive. Feeling ashamed, Issei looked down with a sad face and played with her fingers a little. "I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"Your encounter with that fallen angel is just a fluke," Rias continued. "But understand that you can't take them on alone."

She sighed and bowed to her in sincerity. "I understand, President. I'll get going then," she replied as she began to leave the room, feeling a pang of guilt hang on her. She opened the door, stepped outside the room, closed it, and walked to go home.

"I think you're being too harsh on her," Akeno said to the crimson-haired woman. "She's still a novice, after all."

"I need to be," Rias replied. "She needs to be more alert." She then put her hand under her chin. "I won't let the fallen angels get their hands on my cute servant..."

Kiba felt bad for Issei, but in the past, somebody else did treat him that way for a short time to make him more alert. He hoped she would understand. He did agree on one thing though: she was cute. He wasn't going to lie, her looks and her personality-well, excluding her perverseness-was cute. She was a cute girl to him...

* * *

"Onee-san! Please wake up!" said a little shouta boy on Issei's beeping alarm clock in the morning. "It's morning! I'll tickle you to death you if don't wake up!" The female devil's hand hit the "Snooze" button. She groaned into her pillow as she looked up at the clock.

"I messed up big time last night..." she mumbled wearily.

* * *

Dressed in her uniform and carrying her bookbag with both hands, Issei began walking to school. "I bet Rias-senpai's still angry with me..." she muttered. "Damn it..." Kiba might've been a little disappointed in her too, but she hoped that's not the case.

Suddenly, a girl screaming and falling down made her stop and look at the situation. The girl was a nun and her suitcase was laid scattered on the ground. She then tried to sit up. "Ooooh...why do I need to trip?" her soft voice asked as she turned herself up, sitting on the ground. She looked foreign, having Caucasian skin, long blonde hair, and green eyes, which stared up at Issei.

 _Who is she?_ she thought. _I never seen her before. She needs help though._ She then walked towards her and extended a hand to her. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked her. She grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Th-thank you," she said to her. However, her coif was blown away from the wind, showing the young nun in all of her cuteness.

 _I'll admit, she is cute,_ Issei thought. _If she were a guy though, this might've been love at first sight for me._ She broke out of her thoughts and wanted to get the coif from her. "Hold on," she said as she ran and grabbed her coif. _She looks foreign. I wonder if she is..._

...

After returning the coif to the nun, she put it on her head and told the female pervert, "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome," Issei replied with a friendly smile.

Without even wanting to say goodbye, she began to walk away from her and to school until the nun shouted, "Wait!" That made the brown-haired devil stop and look back at her. Looking bashful, the nun asked, "Um...can you show me around here? I got lost and need some help." She smiled nervously at her. Issei thought it would be rude to decline that offer since the nun was kind. Why not? She might make a new friend.

* * *

The two ladies then began walking around since Issei said yes to showing her around town. "So, are you on a trip or something?" she asked the nun.

"Oh, no, no," she answered. "I was appointed to this town's church."

"Oh, so you must be a nun. That explains the outfit."

The blonde-haired female giggled. "I'm glad I met a nice person like you." She looked up at her with a kind look on her face. "It must have been divine guidance."

Issei giggled as well. "Well, I mean-" However, she stopped when she saw a cross on the nun's necklace. Only a sliver of pain ran through her body, making her flinch and the young nun confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

Trying to shrug it off, Issei replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Must've almost tripped on something." However, she thought, _What was that though?_ Why did she feel a tinge of pain when she saw the cross? Was it because she was a devil? She had to ask Rias later...

However, her thinking stopped as well as her movement when she heard a little boy crying. The nun stopped as well, both seeing him crying over a scraped knee. The nun gasped as she ran to him and knelt to his height. She gave him a warm smile and patted his head. "It's alright, it's only a scrape. You're a little boy, after all." He did calm down after hearing her nice, soft voice. She then hovered her hand over his scrape...green light glowing from her ring, surprising both the boy and Issei.

 _Whoa,_ she thought as she saw the boy's wound heal up instantly. "His wound...it-" Another tinge of pain hit her hand, making her flinch and massage it to get rid of the pain. _Again, with that sharp pain. What is that?_

After healing his wound, the young nun smiled at the little boy and said, "See? Your wound is gone! It's all okay now." The boy was thankful of her. She then realized Issei saw the whole thing and nervously smiled at her again. "Sorry, force of habit." She then stuck her tongue out, making Issei giggle a bit. She still had no idea why she had sharp pain strike her twice.

* * *

Walking some more, the girls were almost at the town's church. Issei looked at Asia's ring. _Does she have some power or something?_ she thought.

"I must have surprised you there, no?" asked the nun, breaking her train of thought.

Issei giggled again. "Yeah! I mean, you've got a pretty cool power there!" she answered.

The blonde-haired girl looked up at her. "Thanks! It's a wonderful gift granted by God." She looked away from her though and muttered to herself, "Yes...a wonderful gift..." Issei heard that, wondering why she said it in a rather solemn tone.

However, the young nun looked up and saw the church from afar. She looked happy. "Oh, is that the place?" she asked Issei.

Issei looked up at the far church too. "Yeah, it's the only church we have in town," she replied.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you very much!" Suddenly, looking at the church made the brown-haired girl realize something, chills crawling around her skin. "But...I don't see anybody going there."

The nun turned to her. "I'd like to return the favor, miss, so will you accompany me there?" she offered.

She freaked out a little and answered, "N-no thank you! I have something else to do!"

The blonde-haired female looked down and frowned. "Oh, I see." Though she did that, she looked up at her with a kind face. "Well, my name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia."

Issei looked back at her with a friendly look as well. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, but Issei's my first name, so call me that," she stated.

She nodded. "Alright, Issei-san! I'm glad to have met someone as kind as you arriving in Japan!"

The female pervert smiled at her. "And I'm glad to meet someone as kind as you today."

"Thank you! Please promise me you'll visit me in church when you have the time."

Issei had trouble with that for a moment. She was a devil and devils are hated by Christians, so wouldn't it be impossible for her to go to church? Still, Asia was a kind girl and she couldn't say no to her, so she replied, "Of course. I promise."

"Thank you very much!"

"I'll see you later then?"

"I hope so, yes! See you later!" Both waved goodbye to each other as Issei began to walk to school. _She's a really good girl,_ she thought. _I hope...we can be good friends..._ Just thinking that makes her think of Yuuma, how she back-stabbed Issei and left her for dead. She sighed. She hoped that Asia wasn't the same.

* * *

Once Issei entered into Kuoh's campus, she suddenly heard someone say right next to her, "Good morning, Hyoudou-chan." She knew that voice instantly, blushing hard and looking to her left to see Kiba right next to her, giving her a friendly and handsome smile. She felt like her brain was melting.

 _Oh my god! Kiba-kun's walking right next to me and said "Good morning" to me!_ she thought. _Q-quick! Say something to him!_

"G-good afternoon-I mean, morning, Kiba-kun!" she greeted him awkwardly. _You stupid idiot! How could you goof up a simple greeting like that?!_

He chuckled at her usual weirdness towards him. He guessed being in the same club as him didn't change that. It was still the weirdness that made him smile in the end, so he didn't mind too much.

"U-um...wh-why are you walking with me...?" she asked him.

He broke out of his thoughts and looked at her. "You're part of the club and the peerage, so I'd like to hang out with you and get to know you a little more."

Issei's brain now felt like exploding. He wanted to hang out with her...and get to know her more. It was practically a dream come true for her! "Th-that's great, Kiba-kun! I'd love that!"

He smiled at her, making her blush grow. "Great."

Suddenly, some screaming caught both their attentions, Issei's blush disappearing and the both of them looking to see some of the girls, including Murayama and Katase, looking shocked and jealous at Issei and Kiba walking together. "WHAAAAAAT?!" shouted one girl.

"WHY IS HE WALKING WITH _HER_?!" shouted another.

"Kiba-kun! It's dangerous to walk with her!" exclaimed Murayama.

"She's part of the Female Perverted Duo, Kiba-kun!" added Katase. "Run while you still can!"

Both of them sweat-dropped, Kiba putting on a nervous smile. "I guess this is going to be a problem..." he said.

"Yeah..." the female pervert said. She forgot for a second that every girl in the school wanted to hang out with him. This would be a big problem since she was perverted as hell and every girl wants him, but he wants to hang out and know her. She felt blessed, but they probably will annoy her to no end since she'll be with Kiba more often...

* * *

After school, Issei and Rias met on top of the second level of the academy. It was dark and light shone through the colored windows. The red-haired female looked at her sternly with her arms crossed. "Never go near the church," she said to her in a serious tone. "Those buildings are hostile territory to us devils." She began to walk to the rail. "You will incite fights God and us devils by just stepping in there. Plus, you'll never know when _those guys_ will throw a light-spear at you."

"R-really...?" the perverted girl asked, feeling a bit scared. "Then the chill I got from the church was..."

"A warning signal," Rias said as she leaned her back against the railing. "Your demonic instincts might have detected danger. You're inviting death by staying around someone from the Church, especially since some of the Church's exorcists wield Sacred Gear." Issei gasped a little. The power Asia used...did she have a Sacred Gear? She must've to have that sort of power... "Issei." She broke out of her thoughts to look at her master.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"To exorcise a devil means annihilating them completely. You'll turn into nothing." She got off of the railing. "You feel nothing, you do nothing, you see nothing. Do you know how that feels?"

She shook her head. There was the time when she was close to death before Kiba saved her, but she could still see and she could still feel. "N-no...I don't..." she answered somberly, looking away from her in shame.

Rias sighed. "I apologize if I sound upset, Issei," she said, making her look back at her. "From now on, please be careful." She then turned her back against Issei and walked away. She didn't hate Issei nor does she remotely wish to kick her out. She is just a new devil. Still, with lots of things going on, she didn't make her stress ease one bit.

"I will..." Issei replied. She felt terrible, breaking her promise to the nun and making the President more stressed than usual...

* * *

She was in the clubroom later, laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "It's like all I accomplished is getting yelled at by President..." she muttered to herself. She remembered Asia, smiling and waving goodbye to her. She let out a deep sigh. _I'm sorry, Asia,_ she thought. _I can't keep our promise..._

She heard the club door open, making her suddenly shoot up and look to see that Kiba entered the room. She blushed the instant she saw him. "K-Kiba-kun!" she exclaimed without a second thought.

The blonde-haired male smiled, waved at her, and greeted, "Good evening, Hyoudou-chan." He then sat on a couch across from her. "How are you?"

"Gr-great!" she replied, lying to him. She contradicted her reply by deeply sighing. She not only got yelled at by Rias once again, but she's still acting like a complete idiot when it came to Kiba. Boy, was she having a "good" day.

The blonde-haired guy noticed that gesture, however, dropping his smile. "Are you sure?" he asked.

 _Great, now he knows,_ she thought. _Oh well. Maybe I should just tell him._ She looked away from him, looking somber. "It just..." She sighed deeply again. "It just seems like all I've done for this peerage is getting yelled at by President...I don't feel like I've done anything good for anybody here. I feel like..." She trailed off, biting her lip. She felt like a failure, but she didn't want to say that in front of him.

Kiba looked unhappy to see her like this. He could understand how she was feeling. Still, he held the same thoughts he did when Rias was getting a little harsh on her. He decided that saying his thoughts would make her understand. "Hyoudou-chan," he said, making her look at him, her blush returning. "I know how you feel. It wasn't the President that did it to me though." Issei looked slightly puzzled. Rias didn't treat him the way she treated her? Then who? "It was somebody else, but he also treated me that way as well when I was a new devil, but thanks to that, I was more alert and was ready whenever danger came to me. I hope you understand."

Issei sighed once again. He had a point, but still, she failed to get a contract and she didn't feel so confident as a devil. He continued, "Plus, the President has a lot on her mind right now. Really, she's kind once you get to know her better." She nodded, understanding a little, but kept her somber face, making him feel disheartened. He thought he should cheer her up with something he knows is a fact.

He stood up from the couch and sat on the other couch the female pervert was on, her noticing and blushing again. "K-Kiba-kun?" she asked. With a warming smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder, making her blush even harder.

"The President sees potential in you," he said to her. "That's the reason why you're here-well, that and I insisted." He chuckled. "When I first encountered you, I felt the aura your Sacred Gear gave off. If I hadn't felt that, you wouldn't be here right now. And it would be a shame, because I like you." He closed his eyes, keeping his smile. She blushed even harder than before. He actually liked her...this was a dream come true! Too bad it wasn't love though...still...

"Thanks, Kiba-kun..." she said to him a bit happily. "But you really think President sees potential in me?"

He nodded. "She sees potential in all of us, including me. Besides, I think you'll be a great devil."

That statement surprised her. "R-really?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to hang out with you more, Hyoudou-chan." This was a better dream come true! She also couldn't wait to hang out with the hottest guy in school and her biggest crush more!

"Sorry to interrupt you two~," Akeno said as she popped out behind the couch, surprising them both and making them tense in shock. "But the president's been looking out for you, Issei-chan~."

"A-Akeno-san!" exclaimed Issei and Kiba. Not even two seconds after, Rias entered into the room through two white doors. She was a bit surprised to see the raven-haired woman in the room as well as Kiba.

"Akeno? I thought you went back already?" she asked, puzzled.

She stood up and faced Rias with a serious look on her face. "The archduke sent us a message," she told her.

"The archduke?" The crimson-haired beauty crossed her arms. "What did he say?"

"There's a stray demon loose in this town." Rias, as well as Kiba, instantly looked serious when she said that. Issei, however, looked a bit puzzled.

 _Stray demon?_ she thought.

* * *

It was night and the entire peerage, including the female pervert, walked towards the place the stray was said to be in. "They used to serve another devil," Kiba explained to her.

"Like us?" she asked him.

He nodded, continuing, "Sometimes, demon servants betray or even kill their masters, so they can live however they please. That's why we call them stray demons." She nodded, understanding the explanation.

"We're heading towards an abandoned home," Rias announced to everyone. "From what I've been told, a stray demon is there to lure people in to kill and eat them."

The perverted girl suddenly got goosebumps. "W-wait, EAT them?!" she exclaimed.

"Our mission is to take it down," she continued. Once they arrived at the entrance, Kiba opened it for them, letting them all in.

"You will see the utter monstrosity steaming from the abuse of demonic powers and being without a master," he finished as he walked into the building and closed the door. Issei began to feel nervous. She felt as if the stray will look horrifying...

"Issei," Rias said.

"Yes, President?" she asked.

"Are you familiar with chess?"

That was a random question to Issei, but she decided to answer it anyway. "The board game, right?"

The red-haired woman nodded. She began to explain, "I, the master, am the king." That sounded weird to Issei since there was never a female King, but decided to listen more. "The pieces are the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Aristocratic devils assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates."

"'Traits'?"

"We call them 'Evil Pieces'." Everyone stopped walking to look around, trying to find the stray. Issei was a little puzzled about why devils assign servants like chess pieces.

 _Why would they need to do that though?_ she thought.

"Anyway, examine closely to see how devils fight tonight," Rias demanded her. The female pervert nodded since she had no clue how to fight, despite blasting off the clothes of that one fallen angel...

"Sure," she replied.

"She's here," Koneko stated. Everyone was ready to fight while Issei tensed up a little.

"I smell something bad~..." bellowed a deep, distorted feminine voice. "At the same time~, it also smells delicious~! Will it be sweet~..." The woman whose voice belonged to appeared on a higher level...topless...with hair at the bottom half of her body. "Or will it be bitter~?"

Everyone kept their guard, especially Kiba, who was positioned and ready to draw out his sword. Issei, however, looked weirded out by the woman. "Uh..." she muttered. She didn't look scary...but she looked very weird and whorish.

"Stray demon type: Visor," Rias stated. "These are nefarious beings that ran away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They deserve more than death for their sins." Rias positioned herself confidently. "By the name of Duke Gremory, I will kick your ass!" She then posed with confidence.

The Visor scoffed. "Insolent girl~..." she murmured. "I will cover you in blood as red as your hair!" She then grabbed her breasts and played around with them, laughing manically.

"A line as witty as expected from a small fry," the King said.

Issei sweat-dropped and looked away, feeling both embarrassed and nervous. _Is this how stray demons are?_ Issei thought. "She seems to be just a weird whore," she said out loud. Just when she said that, she heard something else, making her look to see that the bottom half of her body...was a huge masculine-like torso, had a hairy chest with a jewel in the middle, two larges arm with a hand and painted fingernails on them, and a snake on its back. She gasped, aghast at the horrendous sight of that.

"Just as I told you," Kiba said to her with some what of a grin. "Strays become ugly in both body and heart."

"I'll say!" Seriously, it was both scary and hideous to look at. She suddenly noticed Visor's...nipples...are straightening up...and had magic circles around them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?! Are those magic circles?!" The stray continued to laugh maniacally as she shot beams out of her nipples. Everyone began to scatter to get away from them, Kiba swiftly scooping Issei up princess style and running out of the way at the pace of lightning. They hit the wall, melting it so far that you could see the outside.

She looked up at Kiba and blushed, seeing that this looked like a romantic situation. "Th-thank you, Kiba-kun..." she stuttered. How could he have saved her that quickly...?

Kiba smiled at her once again. "You're welcome, Hyoudou-chan," he replied as he got her on her feet. She looked at the wall in shock.

"She really IS a monster!" she exclaimed.

"Which is why you shouldn't let your guard down," Rias said, who was far from them. She gestured to the blonde-haired guy. "Yuuto." He nodded at her as he grabbed the end of his sword and suddenly disappeared. Issei gasped in surprise.

"What the-where did he go?!" she asked in shock. "He just disappeared!"

The crimson-haired King walked and stopped next to her and answered, "He's faster than the eye can see, which is how he saved you from those blasts."

 _So that's why..._ she thought.

"Yuuto represents a knight, his trait speed and the sword his strongest weapon." He appeared in front of Visor and at the blink of an eye, slashed both of her arms off. She screamed, the holes the arms were at bleeding instantaneously. Koneko then stepped in front of her, her fists clenched.

"Wait! Koneko-chan! It's too dangerous!" the brown-haired girl shouted as Visor transformed her face and the chest, turning into a sharp-toothed sideways mouth.

"DIIIIIE!" the monstrous stray yelled as the chest trapped the white-haired loli inside its mouth. Issei gasped, but Rias kept a grin on her face.

"Don't worry about her," she said to her, making her look at her with a puzzled face. Though Visor was giggling, the mouth was forced opened by the little girl, only her clothes shredded. That shocked the female pervert. "Koneko is a rook. Her traits are simple: she has tremendous strength and defensive ability. An attack like this wouldn't leave a scratch on her."

 _Except her clothes..._ Issei added internally, sweat-dropping.

"Begone," the white-haired Rook said in her usual calm voice before punching most of the Visor's teeth out and escaping her mouth. The Visor screamed and crashed into a pillar.

 _Jeez, fighting Koneko-chan would be the end of me,_ Issei thought, awed at her strength.

The red-haired woman turned to the dark-haired one and said, "Akeno."

Her eyes closed and her hands holding each other, Akeno walked to a spot where they could summon a magic circle. "Yes, President~," she replied. "Ara, ara~, what should I do now~?" She then giggled.

Suddenly, one of Visor's arms began to move and lunged at the red-haired beauty. Issei was the only one to notice, so she made her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appear and pointed the arrow at the hand. "PRESIDENT!" she shouted at her as she shot the arrow at the hand, the arrowhead piercing its skin before blowing up inside of it. It blew Rias back, making her land on her butt. However, she looked up at her servant with a look of surprise.

"Th-thank you, Issei," she said to her.

She nodded. "You're welcome, President! I just..." She stood up, however, making her stop her sentence. She then looked at Akeno once again. "Akeno, would you finish her off?"

Akeno, who had her back turned the entire time, said, "A bad girl who dares to harm the President~..." She then paused to turn to the hideous stray. "...needs to be punished~!" There was a dark look in her eyes and a sadistic-looking smile on her face as electricity formed and sparked on her hands.

"She is the queen," Rias explained. "She's the almighty vice-commander combining the powers of all the other pieces."

As the Visor was twitching, Akeno said to her, "Ara, ara~, you still have some energy left in you~?" She then raised her sparking hands up. "Then how about this?!" A thick ray of lightning appeared on her hands.

"She specializes in demonic powers," Rias continued as Akeno shocked the monster with the strong lightning. "On top of that, she is..."

Once she stopped shocking Visor, her dark-looking eyes and sadistic smile was still on her as she blushed and said, "Ara, ara~, you're still so energetic~." She then licked her lips.

"...completely sadistic," Rias finished. Issei was completely dumbfounded by the way Akeno was now...a complete sadist.

"Let's see how long you can bear it~!" she shouted at Visor as she began to shock her more, laughing at her pain.

 _She's...laughing..._ the perverted girl thought. Rias wasn't kidding. She was completely baffled that her personality shifted from nice and playful to dark and sadistic.

"Akeno, that's enough. You can stop now," the crimson-haired female commanded her.

The raven-haired woman did stop, but turned to her with an innocent look on her face. "Really~? Already done~? A little disappointing, I should say~." She giggled, making Issei feel very unnerved.

Rias then began walking to the Visor, asking, "Any last words?"

"K...kill me..." the Visor responded weakly.

"Is that so?" She then grinned as she summoned a magic circle. "Checkmate," she said as her powers were unleashed and eliminated the foul stray, her screaming from the top of her lungs as she disappeared into thin air. This left Issei awestruck by how powerful Rias was.

Once the deed was done, the King turned to her servants and stated happily and smiling, "We're done here. Let's go back, shall we?"

"Yes, President!" replied everybody happily except for Issei, who was still awestruck from what she saw. She had a question though.

"Uh, President?" she asked Rias.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What piece am I then? What role do I play?"

"You're a pawn," she answered.

"Wait, a 'pawn'?" She began to walk with everyone else to leave. "You don't mean..."

She turned to her with a smile on her face. "It means exactly what you think. You're a foot soldier."

 _A-a-a FOOT SOLDIER?!_ she thought in shock, imagining her at a lower rank than everyone else in the peerage...even Kiba. _Th-the lowest rank?! WHY?!_ She could not believe any of this.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update. How was the chapter?**

 **I need to say something. I told you guys that I've been super busy and stressed due to school. Well, to add on, I signed up for a technical school next year to learn about visual arts and I'm going to sign up for an early college program at that technical school, so yeah...I'll be really busy now and next year. I might update more in the summer, but I can't keep any promises. Sorry, but I won't stop updating my stories here!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

As she was biking down to a client's home, she began to think about what Rias said. _To have servants, I have to be an upper-class devil,_ she thought. _Unlike President, who was born one, I need to work hard and get promoted since I'm a reborn demon._ She puffed her cheeks out, looking upset. _I'm a pawn though, the weakest piece..._ She sighed deeply. _I've got a long way until I get a Reverse Harem of servants...and add Kiba-kun in it._ She was disappointed at the fact, but if she does work hard, she can get there.

The reason why she was going to a client's house was because it was now Koneko was had two summoning requests and Rias asked her to take care of one of them and form a contract this time. She agreed to it and won't let her down.

* * *

Some time later, she reached to the house and rang the doorbell. After a moment without answer, she knocked on the door, saying, "Hello?" There was still no answer. She then decided to open the door, which she was concerned about. "The door's left open? That's a bit dangerous." She then saw a light from a room and shouted, "Good evening! I'm a servant from Rias Gremory! Is the client-" However, as she stepped into the home, she felt a sudden chill course through her whole body...the same chill that she got when she looked at the town's church.

 _Why did I feel that, all of a sudden?_ she thought. "Uh...is anybody home...?" Another moment without answer passed by, which was odd to her considering the light she saw from the room. She sighed. She guessed nobody was home. But...the promise she made to Rias...if she backed out now, she would make Rias and herself feel more worse. Well, she isn't going to back down now! She will get a contract and will make the President proud!

She closed the door behind her and removed her shoes. "I'm coming in!" she announced as she walked towards the room. She arrived and saw candles lighting the room. "I guess they're setting a nice mood here," she murmured to herself as she walked inside. "Excuse me-" Then she suddenly stepped into something wet. She freaked a little and took off her sock. "Ugh, gross." She decided to sniff it to see what she stepped into. She smelt...blood. The smell made her feel sick to her stomach, dropping the sock into a pool of blood. "Wh-what...?" she stammered as she saw pools of blood in the room, leading up to a...skinned cadaver. She gasped in horror, covering her mouth and looking aghast. "Wh-what is this?!"

"The punishment of the wicked," an unfamiliar masculine voice answered, making her look to see a man with short silver hair wearing some sort of uniform with a cross necklace on it sitting on a couch. "I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here~." He then turned at her with crazed eyes and his tongue sticking out. She felt tense, backing up one step from the sight of him. He stood up and walked away from the couch, facing her. "Well, well, if it isn't a cute devil~." She would normally find that compliment flattering if it were said by a hot guy like Kiba, but this guy was creepy, making her feel creeped out at that compliment. He then bowed to her. "My name is Freed Sellzen." He then danced in place a little, stating, "A certain priest who's part a certain exorcist organization~!"

That scared the hell out of the female devil. "A-a priest?!" she exclaimed.

"A shame a cute girl like you is a worthless piece of shit demon..." His blood-red eyes had an evil glow to them as he walked to her, making her back away with each step.

Issei pointed at the corpse. "Is this your doing, you bastard?!" she shouted at him angrily.

"You're no longer a human, so now you're depending on devils?" He then put his hands inside his coat. "Getting rid of shitty devils and those who were bedeviled by them..." He then got out an empty sword grip and a gun. "...is my job." The rest of the sword then appeared...in light.

Issei gasped in horror once again. "A light-sword?!" she exclaimed.

He pointed his light sword at her with a psychotic face and said, "I'll now thrust this sword into your heart..." He paused to then point his gun at her. "...and score a lovely headshot with this stupendous gun~!" He then charged at her, laughing psychotically. She instantly dodged his slash, but wasn't quick enough to do so with his gun, which he shot at her ankle, making her fall and grip her ankle in pain, wincing. "You like the exorcist's golden bullet?" he asked sarcastically. She looked up at him angrily.

"You bastard!" she shouted as she sat up and formed her bow, arrow, and gauntlet, pointing the arrow at him.

"Ooooo~, how demonic!" Freed said crazily. "You made yourself MORE exciting to exorcise!" She immeadiately charged up to him and let out a battle cry as she shot the arrow at him. However, he managed to dodge it with ease. "Three o'clock," he said before slashing her back, leaving her in more pain as more blood left her body. "Long-range weapons don't work up-close, bitch," he stated as he raised his sword up to finish her off. "That's what I hate the most!"

 _I failed...again..._ she thought, her eyes watering. _President...I'm-_

Suddenly, her thought halted as well as his action when they both heard a girl screaming. Both looked back to see...Asia, the sweet, innocent nun, looking at the skinned body in complete horror and agony. Her pupils were merely dots and her hands covered her mouth. Her entire body was shaking from the sight. Issei's pupils began to shrink as well when she saw her.

"Ah, Asia-chan~, my assistant~," Freed said nonchalantly. "Are you done setting up the magical barrier~?"

Instead of answering the question, she muttered, "Wh-what is..."

That was when the exorcist completely faced her and explained, "Oh yeah, you're a beginner~. You see, this is our job. We kill off worthless people enchanted by those bastard demons~."

"N-no way..." she continued to mutter before looking and seeing Issei, wounded and bleeding on the ground. The sight of her and her wounds shocked her completely, making her gasp. "I...Issei-san...?"

Now that she knew that was the nun she talked with before, Issei let out, "A-Asia-chan..."

"Eeeh? You two know each other?" the silver-haired man questioned, looking both puzzled and pissed.

"Wh-what did you do to her?!" the nun exclaimed. "Wh-why?!" That only made the female devil look to the ground in sorrow, nearing to tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I'm...a devil."

Asia looked completely aghast when she said that. Devils were evil people, but Issei...Issei wasn't. "Wh-what? Issei-san is...?"

She turned back to her. "I never wanted to fool you, Asia-chan!" She bit her lip as she looked at the ground. "I just thought it'd be best if we never saw each other again..." She tried her best not to cry as she clenched her fists.

"No..." Her eyes began to water. She didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but...

"Well, Asia-chan~, humans and demons..." He paused again to whisper to her ear, "...can never be friends~. Not to mention, we cannot live without the protection of the fallen angels~."

Issei heard that and thought in confusion, _Fallen angels? But wait-_ Her thought was cut off by Freed placing his light sword under her chin, making her skin crawl and her eyes nearing to tears. He laughed psychotically again. "Like I said before, shame you're cute, but became so worthless~," Freed said to her as he was ready to behead her. "Be ready 'cause your death is near!" She couldn't stop crying. She was helpless...no Rias, no Kiba, no one could help her...she failed...she failed everyone.

However, at the speed of lightning and without a second thought, Asia stole Freed's sword, leaving him surprised and angry at her. He let go of Issei and looked at her with piercing eyes. "What the fuck, Asia-chan?!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the female pervert ceased her crying. It was so surprising of her to perform a stunt like that, just for her. "A-Asia-chan...?" she stammered.

The nun herself shook even more than before, looking back at him with a sorrowful face. He wasn't going to harm Issei, not ever. She thought that was a bad idea, but as long as Issei wasn't killed, it was fine. She dropped the sword on the ground and said, "F-Father Freed...I beg of you...forgive her! Please, just let her go!" She began crying again.

"Do you even know what you're saying, woman?" he asked, pissed off.

"She may be a devil, but Issei-san is a great person! God won't forgive you for this kind of deed!"

Silence roamed around the room for a moment, then Freed walked to Asia and replied, "Asia, you..." Asia had hoped she made him change her mind. But then, he grabbed the sword from the ground and shouted, "...should not GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" He then swung his sword at her and tore her clothing, including her bra, in half. That terrified both her and Issei. Asia screamed and tried to cover herself.

"A-Asia-chan!" Issei exclaimed as she tried to get up, but failed as her back wound prevented her from doing so.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled as he roughly grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"ASIA-CHAN!" Issei yelled as she moved from the wall and grabbed her bow and arrow, trying to stand up and get into position to kill him.

He then evilly grinned at the blonde-haired girl. "The fallen angel lady told me not to kill you~, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve punishment!" He then grabbed her wrists tightly, her yelling, "No!"

"Let her go, you filthy bastard!" Issei yelled as he turned his attention towards her, looking annoyed. She was on her feet and pointing her arrow at him, looking pissed as all hell. "You're not doing anything to her!"

He suddenly did a creepy smirk and looked at the struggling blonde-haired female. "I'll punish you later~," he said as he threw her against the wall and walked towards Issei with his sword. "I need to get rid of this annoying bitch first."

"Asia-chan!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed before turning her attention to Freed. She immediately shot an arrow at him, but he swiftly dodged it once again as he swung his sword at her. She barely missed, but like Asia's, her clothes were torn in hair, including her bra. She suddenly slipped on her feet and got unbalanced. That gave Freed the chance to catch her by the wrists and pin her against the wall. She, again, lost her bow and arrow. His sword was under her chin once again as she began to cry.

"You're one annoying bitch, ya know that?" he creepily whispered to her.

Asia began crying once again. She didn't want to see Issei suffer before her very own eyes, so she ran and shouted, "Issei-san!" However, a menacing and creepy glance from Freed made her stop.

"Do you want your punishment to get worse, Asia-chan~?" he asked, sticking out his tongue. She froze. She didn't want to suffer, but she didn't want to see Issei suffer as well.

"Leave her alone!" Issei yelled at the top of her lungs. That made the sword go near her skin by a near centimeter. She could feel the light mildly burning her, making her shake.

"Shut up!" he yelled her before going near her face and whispering, "Nighty-nighty forever, bitch~." He laughed once again as he was about to swing it to decapitate her once again. This was it...this was the end for her...Asia couldn't help her or she'll suffer as well. She'll die here...she'll die painfully...she'll die alone...she'll die a complete failure. She closed her eyes, awaiting the death that she was going to experience.

Swift and sudden, everyone heard a magic circle, a sword clashing with another, and the sword hitting the ground. Issei opened her eyes to see Kiba with a sword, pointing it at Freed. He looked very angry. "Let her go," he demanded. A feeling of relief and happiness overwhelmed Issei at the sight of him.

"Kiba-kun!" she exclaimed happily, smiling and crying tears of joy. He smiled back at her.

"Hyoudou-chan," he said to her. Freed gagged as he let her go and put his hands up, walking around Kiba and going to get his sword. Without a second thought, Issei ran and embraced Kiba, startling him. He began to blush, not only because he was feeling her exposed chest on his body, but because he was surprised she did that. He looked down to see her crying, making his heart drop. Not to mention, she was shaking like a leaf.

"You're here...finally..." she whimpered out.

He did notice that her clothes were torn in half and her breasts and panties were exposed, not to mention, there were her wounds. Seeing Issei like this...it made something snap in him. He never wanted to see her like this ever again. He quickly turned to Freed and asked calmly yet angrily, "What did you do to her?"

Freed could only smirk at him. "Only trying to exterminate her in a humiliating style!" he replied before following that up with yet another laugh. That made Kiba even more pissed off, holding Issei more tightly in his arms as she began to cry more.

"Ara, ara~, you shouldn't do that to her~," said Akeno's voice as the raven-haired woman herself appeared out of the magic circle.

Koneko got out of the circle as well, looking really pissed off. "Filthy exorcist," she said to him coldly.

Issei's feelings of relief and happiness grew as she saw the two. "Y-you guys..." she whispered, sniffling.

This only made Freed, who had his sword, jump back, get out his pistol, and shout, "Yahoooo! I can see all the devils here!"

"Sorry, but she's with us," Kiba replied as he pointed his sword at him.

"Hahaha! Of course she is! So what? You fuck her like the whore she is?"

She sniffled, trying to hold back from crying now. The blonde-haired guy tightened his grip on the sword, trying to keep his cool despite being angry at him. "How vulgar. I can't believe you're an actual priest."

"Oh, as if you're refined yourself, demon!" he replied loudly. "It's my purpose to hunt down maggots like you and the rest of your buddies! So just shut up and let me kill you all!"

Akeno kept a straight face during all of this before opening her eyes and saying, "Even we devils don't jump on everyone~."

He then began to mock her. "'I just love your intense stare~! Could this be love~? Or intent to kill~?'" He snickered. "It's always so exciting, no matter which side your on!"

"Disappear already," demanded Rias's voice as the Crimson Ruin aimed towards him, making him snap out of his act and barely dodge it. The crimson-haired beauty herself appeared, the circle now disappearing. "How dare you humiliate and try to kill my cute servant like that."

The brown-haired girl's eyes widened by the sight of her. "President!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so YOU'RE the real deal~?" the crazy priest asked. "Yeah, I fucking did. Got a fucking problem with that?!"

She kept her anger in control as she saw Issei, her face sticky with tears and sniffling, holding onto Kiba like a pillow. She began to frown at the sight of her. "Are you alright, Issei?" she asked her.

"I don't know..." she answered as her tears returned. "I'm sorry...you scolded me for it, but I did it again..."

"Hyoudou-chan..." murmured the pretty boy as he gently hugged her so she stop crying. It worked, Issei blushing a little. "It's not your fault."

Smiling because it was sweet of him to do so, Rias added, "He's right. He did terrible things to you." She crossed her arms. "I'm the one who should be sorry because I never knew there was a stray exorcist around. Plus, I never noticed the barrier until a little ago."

Asia was just standing there, awed to see that there were more devils, devils that cared about Issei, especially the handsome blonde one... Suddenly, her side got kicked by the psychotic priest, causing her to scream and fall into the ground, getting kicked over and over.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled at her madly. "You were supposed to maintain the barrier!"

Issei gasped at the sight of that and yelled, "ASIA-CHAN!"

Seeing her distressed, both Rias and Kiba looked at him with angry looks. "My policy involves no mercy given to anyone who humiliates or hurts my servant," the red-haired woman stated. "In other words, I cannot stand a fiend like you messing with my property." A crimson aura formed around her after she said that.

"The President is right," added Kiba. "No one messes with my friends."

Freed looked at the two of them, looking like they were meaning business. "Well damn, you two mean business, especially the red lady. I mean, this is pretty bad."

The white-haired loli, carrying a drawer, sniffed the air and informed everyone, "Multiple fallen angels on the way."

A hole with a purplish background appeared above Freed, making him laugh once again. "I've made a comeback! You'll all vanish in light!"

Akeno looked at the red-haired woman and said, "President?"

She sighed. "Retrieving Issei is our priority for now," she said before facing her. "Akeno, make a jump."

"Yes, m'am," she replied as she created a magic circle.

She then looked at Kiba. "Yuuto, I'll leave Issei to you."

He nodded. "Yes, President." He then swooped her off her feet, making her blush and look up at him. It was almost like he was a knight saving his princess. He smiled warmly at her. "You'll be okay, Hyoudou-chan." That made her blush expand. She almost felt grateful for this moment.

Almost, because she remembered the situation she was in.

As Freed was knocked out by the drawer Koneko threw at him, everyone stood on the magic circle, ready to leave. She saw Asia, looking at her with sad eyes, covering herself and shivering. An idea popped into her head.

"Wait, President!" she shouted to Rias. "We should take her too!" Asia's eyes widened when she heard her say that.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," Rias replied sadly. "Only members of the household can jump in this circle."

She felt tensed up hearing that. She couldn't believe it. Asia wouldn't come with them. If that's the case...

When the circle was in the middle of transporting them, she got into eye contact with the nun and shouted, "Asia! I'll get you out of this! Somehow, I will! I promise you!" She began to cry once again. Kiba felt so terrible for her. He could see that she cared for her that much...

The blonde-haired girl actually felt relieved to hear that. Even though she couldn't travel with her, it was good that she wanted to get her out of this life. She hoped she would. She smiled at her and replied, "I'll be waiting then...Issei-san. Until then..." She cried tears of joy, which only made the female pervert cry more, crying into Kiba's shoulder. He let her. That was so heartbreaking to see. Issei severely distressed over a friend she wanted to save was the last thing he wanted to see. He hoped she could never be like this again. He could only hope.

* * *

Later, when all of them arrived at the clubroom, Rias healed Issei in the shower by embracing her naked and putting her hand on her chest, her entire body glowing. Issei was naked as well, so of course, she felt really nervous doing this. She realized that this was what she did the last time she was near death. When it was over, the female pervert walked away to put on a towel. Seeing that she still looked upset about the situation, Rias frowned.

When Issei put her towel on, she got out of the shower, sat on one of the couches, and had Akeno bandage her leg first. "It might take awhile to let this heal completely," she said to her as Rias began to take a shower.

"That stray exorcist was able to wield powerful weapons of light," the crimson-haired beauty added.

Akeno gestured the brown-haired girl to take off the top part of her towel, so she reluctantly did and swiftly covered her breasts after. The raven-haired woman then began bandaging her back. Kiba actually blushed a little at the sight, but he quickly got it away before anyone could notice...well, perhaps Koneko might have caught him...

"S-so...not only demons become strays?" she asked, blushing because it felt weird for her to expose her skin like this.

"There are many that got expelled from the Church and end up serving under the fallen angels," Kiba explained.

After Akeno was done bandaging her, Issei covered her breasts with one arm before pulling up her towel to cover them. She looked at Yuuto. "Does that mean that...Asia-chan is one of those stray exorcists?" With a solemn face, he nodded, making her heart drop. She was such a nice girl and to see that she was part of a group like that, it just felt so heartbreaking of her to hear. Kiba never liked seeing her upset like this.

The shower was turned off and Rias stepped out of it in a towel, walking towards the group. "Nonetheless, you are a devil and she is a servant of a fallen angel. Those are the facts."

She then looked at her. "President..." She didn't want to believe it...she never wanted to believe it. She...needed some time alone. She stood up and said to Rias, "I need my clothes. I need to be alone right now."

She nodded. "I understand. Akeno?"

"Yes, President," she replied as she went to get a spare uniform for her.

Rias sighed. She knew why Issei was very upset and it hurts her to see her upset. "Issei, I know you wanted to save that nun, but..." she said before trailing off a little. That just made her more upset.

"I know. She can't jump with us..." she muttered to her as Akeno gave her the spare uniform. She walked with it to the shower and began to change.

"Not only that, but as I said before, she's a servant of a fallen angel. We can't risk saving her or else, we would all be attacked by the fallen angels."

That made Issei feel a lump on her throat. Since the memory of Raynare, Donnasiek, and Galanaki still lingered with her, it would be terrible to put them all in danger like that. Still...

Once she was done dressing, she exited the shower and bowed down to everyone. "I'll be going now. See you all later." She then exited the room, leaving everyone in utter silence. Kiba wanted to make her feel better, perhaps...

When he got the idea, he stood up and bowed to Rias, surprising her a little. "Excuse me, President." He then proceeded to leave the room, but not before the crimson-haired woman asked, "Wait, where are you going, Yuuto?" He stopped and smiled at her.

"Outside, for a little bit," he answered before leaving the room and closing the door. She, as well as the rest of the girls in the room, had an idea what he was going to do, so she smiled a little. Akeno giggled and like Rias, Koneko smiled.

* * *

Outside of the old schoolhouse, Issei was walking slowly and sulking about. _I'm weak..._ she thought to herself. "I'm not strong enough..."

"Hyoudou-chan!" shouted Kiba's voice. Surprised, she turned to him, only to have him hug her once again. This time, her entire face was red. He released from the hug and kept his hands on her shoulders, saying, "I know you want to be alone, but I don't want you to be sad about this." Her face got even redder. He was considered a friend now, but it was so surprising to her that he cared about her that much that he didn't want to see her sad at all. But...

"Why? I left her there...with that bastard..." she murmured.

"You promised to get her out of there, right? You've given her hope."

"But I didn't even manage to hit that guy. I-"

"Then you can train." She looked at him with a surprised look again. "You're new to your Sacred Gear, so you can train with it and get better with it. You might be able to fight him and save that nun."

He was right, she should train since she had no clue of how to use her Sacred Gear. Why hasn't she thought of this before? At the same time...

"President says I shouldn't deal with fights alone-"

"Then I'll help you." She gasped. She never thought he would say that. "I'll help you with saving her. You seem to care so much for her. I promise, I won't let you get hurt and she'll be safe." She couldn't believe it. He would be willing to help her? She was really overjoyed!

It was her turn to embrace him, which did catch him by surprise, but he blushed and accepted it. "Thank you, Kiba-kun! Thank you so much!" she said happily. Seriously, having a hot guy like him do that for her was great.

"You're welcome, Hyoudou-chan," he replied. He meant every word. If she wanted to fight the priest, he will join, not only to save the nun, but to see her happy again. He always loved it when she was happy.

It was at that moment when the two became more attracted to each other.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **I thought I'll be more free this summer, BUUUUUT I have to make money through chores and get drivers ed. over with, so yeah...**

 **Still, follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next day, Issei was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wore her pajamas because at the moment, she didn't feel like going out. She rememebered Kiba's words:

 _"...you can train. You're new to your Sacred Gear, so you can train and get better with it."_

"Train, huh?" she asked, grinning.

* * *

She was in a park playground, doing a pull-up on a monkey bar. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a pink tank top, blue jean shorts, and white shoes. "Nothing...I can't handle..." she said before realizing what she was doing. "Wait, I have a bow and arrow." She then released from the monkey bars, falling on her butt and screaming a little. She sighed. "I need to train with them." She remembered Asia being mistreated by Freed. "I need them to destroy that bastard priest." She then stood up. "I need to hurry because she's-"

"Issei-san?" said...Asia. She froze for a moment, then turned to see the blonde nun herself, unharmed. Many different emotions flooded through her mind when she saw her. Same could be said about Asia when she saw Issei.

* * *

Later, the two girls were in a restaurant, Asia staring at her burger and fries. Issei smiled at her. "Asia-chan," she said to her, making her snap out of her thoughts. "This is how you eat a burger." She then took her own burger and took a bite of it. The nun gasped.

"Oh! I never knew they were eaten that way!" she said as she took a burger and took a small bite of it. Her eyes lit up. "It's delicious!" The perverted girl giggled a little.

"Well, anyway, why were in that park, anyway?" she asked her.

"Oh...well..." she murmured a little, looking away sadly. However, she put on a smile and said, "I have some free time now, so I thought I'd take a walk around town. So, when I saw you, Issei-san...well..." She blushed a little, looking at her burger. Issei then thought of a great idea.

"Asia-chan?" she asked her.

"Huh? Yes?"

She smiled big at her and asked, "Why don't we have fun as two friends today?" The blonde-haired girl gasped a little. She really wanted that, so she nodded.

"Of course!"

* * *

Throughout the day, the girls visited an arcade and played multiple video games together. They even went to a photo booth and took several pictures of them smiling, hugging, and making funny faces.

One time, they even went to a crane game when a stuffed animal named Racchu caught her eye. Issei walked to her and asked, "You like Racchu?" Asia looked shocked and shook her head.

"N-no! I just..." she said before trailing off and covering her face with her coif. "Yes..."

...

While she was getting a Racchu for her, Issei said, "Despite popular belief, I didn't always hit on boys. Sometimes, Aika and I come here to the arcade to kill time." She then got the stuffed animal for Asia, both of them happy.

The nun held it in her arms and said, "This Racchu will be a treasure, having you win it for me today!"

She giggled. "Why don't we try something else?" she suggested as she walked to another game.

Asia nodded and held the stuffed animal close. "Yes...this meeting will be treasured, just for today..."

* * *

Outside of the arcade, Issei got a soda from a soda machine. "I never had so much fun in my life!" Asia stated.

"Oh, Asia, you exaggerate things," the female pervert said as she was about to drink, but then got pain on her shoulder when she tried. She winced, causing Asia to frown and look at it.

"It's your wound from yesterday night, isn't it?" she asked her.

"Uh, mmm-hmm..." she replied.

* * *

At the city fountain, the blonde-haired nun began healing the female pervert's shoulder. It actually felt great to have that pain removed. "How about your ankle?" Asia asked her.

"Uh, well..." she replied, but before finishing it, the nun began healing her ankle as well, having that pain removed in mere seconds. The female pervert looked down at her. _Wow...she's really kind,_ she thought.

Once she stopped, she asked, "How is it now?" She decided to stand up and move her shoulder a little. She was surprised it was gone just like that!

"Wow! It's like it was never there before!" she said happily as she ran in place to test out her ankle. "Here too!" She then looked at her gratefully. "That's awesome! You're awesome, Asia-chan!" The blonde-haired girl could only smile, loving the fact that she appreciated her work.

...

Soon, the two sat down facing the fountain as Asia talked to Issei about her past. "I was abandoned by my parents after I was born," she began in a solemn tone. That kinda threw the female pervert off. What parents would do that? "They left me in front of a church in a small rural town back in Europe, where I've been told I was found crying a lot. There, I was raised. When I was eight, a wounded puppy that was near death wandered into the church. I prayed by myself as hard as I could, then...a miracle happened." Issei smiled along with Asia, seeing that she had healed the puppy. "Immediately after, I was taken into a larger church and was told to heal the illnesses and injuries of the believers that came from all around the world." The blonde-haired girl's smile widened. "I was really happy that my powers were helpful to other people." Her smile then slowly disappeared as she continued, "Then, one day, I saw a man who was hurt and collapsed near the building. I healed him, but I had no idea that he was a devil, so many in the church had called me names, like 'witch' since I have the power to heal devils." Issei's smile disappeared as well. "They said that anyone with the power to heal devils and even fallen angels was a heretic."

Issei felt terrible for her new friend, going through all of that. "I'm sorry," she said. "When you had no place to go, then the fallen angels..."

"There's no need to be sorry, Issei-san," replied Asia as she looked up in the air and smiled. "Besides, I have not forgotten my prayers nor my gratitude for God. Moreover, I cannot believe the awful things they do." She sighed, having her smile drop as she looked down at the ground. That made Issei feel more sorry. "This all must be a trial from the Lord himself. If I overcome it, then someday, the Lord will fulfill my dream. That's what I believe."

"What is your dream?" Issei asked her.

She smiled again. "My dream..." She hugged Racchou tightly. "...is to make a lot of friends, go buy flowers with them, buy books with them, and chat with them. That...is my dream." Her smile turning sad, she faced Issei. "I don't have friends, you see." She then looked back at the fountain, thinking about her dream, hoping it would come true someday.

Issei put her hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. She wanted to make this clear for her. "I can be your friend, Asia-chan," she said to her with a reassuring smile. "I mean, we're already friends." Asia gasped a little, shocked at what she was saying. "We've had fun together today, after all! And we've chatted together too." She rubbed the back of her neck a little nervously. "Granted, we didn't buy any flowers or books." She stopped though and continued, "Is that so bad?"

Asia's shocked face then grew into a smile as she shook her head, holding Racchou close to her. "No, oh no, no, no!" she replied happily, her eyes watering with joyful tears. "But...Issei-chan, you don't have to put yourself through that. I mean-"

"So what if you're a nun and I'm a devil?" she interrupted. "Friends are friends, no matter who they are."

Aisa felt like crying, but not out of sorrow, out of joy. Her first friend...her first real friend...on this day? This had to be one of the best days in her life! "Issei-san, I..." she said happily. "I'm so glad!" Both of them were, thanks to their newfound friendship.

However, the touching moment was interrupted a tip of a black boot touching the water, black feathers joining it, and a familiar and despised voice saying, "Sorry, but that won't happen~." Both of the girls tensed up, stood up, and looked at the direction the voice came from. It was no other than 'Yuuma' in her skimpy fallen angel form. Issei's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was someone she hasn't seen in a while...

"Yuuma-chan?" she muttered.

"Raynare-sama?" Asia also muttered, which confused the female pervert. She looked terrified.

 _Raynare?_ Issei thought. She clenched her fists and looked at her with hateful eyes. "I knew it!" She pointed at her. "You're a fallen angel!"

The fallen angel crossed her arms and smirked at her. "So the rumors are true about you lowering yourself to become a devil and living a graceless life." She then looked at the nun with piercing eyes. "Asia, there's no reason why you should run away."

"N-no!" Asia exclaimed. "I won't go back to a place where people get hurt!" She then looked up at her friend, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry. The truth is, I ran away from that church."

Issei nodded. "I figured," she replied, surprising the blonde-haired girl. "There's no way you would be with a bunch of good-for-nothing hacks!" She looked even more surprised. The perverted girl then looked up at Raynare. "What do you want, bitch?!"

Raynare chuckled. "Insults won't change the fact that you're a filthy, low-class devil," she answered in a mocking manner, pissing Issei off even more. "If you so choose to get into my way..." She trailed off, giggling as she formed a hot-pink light spear.

Issei tensed again at the sight of it, remembering her death. "A light spear..." she murmured.

"This time, I'll eliminate you entirely," she said confidently.

Issei thought this would be a great moment to bring out her Sacred Gear, so she shouted, "Sacred Gear!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared, making her happy. "It worked!"

Raynare actually looked shocked as she muttered, "A Twice Critical with a Creation Maker..." She gasped, looking even more shocked. "It can't be...! A Longnius?!"

"Longnius?" Issei asked.

"A Sacred Gear with more than one ability! Having a Twice Critical, also known as the 'Dragon's Hand', doubles its user's power temporarily and a Creation Maker makes weapons out of nothing!" She did think about who had it though, which actually calmed her down and made her smirk at the devil again. "The word I got from above is right, that your Sacred Gear is dangerous, but I doubt you could beat me with it. After all, there was the whole ridiculous charade I went with you." She then pretended to be Yuuma. "'We're so alike! Can we hang out sometime?'" She chuckled as she broke out of character. "As if. Remember how lucky you were then, having a 'real' friend?"

That brought back memories Issei wished to suppress, making her feel embarrassed. She then impulsively pointed her arrow at her. "Shut your whore mouth, fallen angel!" she yelled at her.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?!" Raynare asked angrily before calming down. "Just hand Asia to me and I'll get out of here."

"Over my dead body!"

"Issei-san!" Asia exclaimed, worried about her friend.

"What good am I if I can't protect my own friend?!" That caused her to gasp again and feel happy, so happy.

Issei looked down at her gauntlet and said, "Come on, work! You can double my power, right?"

"Boost!" shouted the gauntlet as the orb began to glow, giving the girl power.

"All this power..." she said, squinting her eyes due to the glow. "I can feel it flowing in me!"

Despite that, Raynare threw the spear between her ribs, blood gushing out from the area as it also gave her great pain. As it disappeared, she fell down, Asia screaming and dropping Racchou. "Issei-san!" she shouted as she ran to her, supporting her up as she was flinching.

"Don't you get it?" the fallen angel asked. "You're not skilled with a Sacred Gear like that. Besides, twice the power makes little difference."

Issei felt angry. She needed to end this bitch, once and for all! Suddenly, she felt her wound healing, making her look to see that Asia was healing her, much to her surprise and Raynare's dismay. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Y-yeah...thanks," she replied. All the pain the light spear gave her was instantly going away. In seconds, all there was a hole on her shirt soaking of her blood.

This all made Raynare snicker, catching both of the girls' attention. "Asia, why don't you be a good girl and come with me? At least you know what you're doing with your Twilight Healing."

Asia looked mad at her, putting her hands behind her back. "You people just want my power, after all?" she asked rhetorically. "I knew it!"

Raynare then formed another light spear. "Asia, honey. If you come back to me, I'll spare your 'friend's' life." Asia tensed again. She would want that, but...

"You think you'll abide to that?!" yelled Issei. "She'll never come with you!" Asia looked at her worriedly as Raynare suddenly disappeared from the fountain, flying over them. The second they looked up to see her was the second she threw the spear at them. Without a second though, the female pervert shoved Asia out of the way.

"Asia-chan!" she shouted as she took the hit. It exploded and launched her into the fountain. That didn't stop her from trying to stand up.

"Issei-san!" shouted Asia in horror.

"That was different than the spear before..." she muttered to herself before falling into the water again.

Raynare landed next to the nun as she said, "I missed her on purpose. Hitting her would have her in pieces. How would you treat her then, Asia?" Asia couldn't look more aghast. She wasn't dead, but she was still hurt. If this continues...she didn't want it to.

She looked down in defeat and muttered, "Alright, I'll come with you."

As Issei was crawling through the fountain, she saw Asia stand up and Raynare wrap her wings around her, holding her face. "Aw, good girl~. After tonight's ritual, all of your worries and sorrows will be gone." The fallen angel then looked at Issei mockingly and said as 'Yuuma', "See you, Issei-chan!"

"NO!" the brown-haired girl yelled as she stood up and tried to run, only to fall into the fountain once again. "ASIA-CHAN!"

With a sad smile and a voice matching it, Asia said to her, "Farewell, Issei-san..." A few tears came out as she and Raynare disappeared in black feathers. Issei felt like crying, but tried to hold back the tears. She was shaking in fear and disappointment.

"Why...?" she mumbled to herself. "Why am I so weak...?" She couldn't defeat Raynare, she couldn't save Asia, her new real friend...she was weak. She thought that was why...because she was so weak and didn't master her Sacred Gear yet.

* * *

Later in the evening inside of the old schoolhouse, Koneko was going to eat a piece of bread when Rias suddenly slapped Issei, making her stop and tense at the sound. Across from her was Yuuto, who was fiddling with a chess piece, specifically a Knight piece, before hearing that. Seeing Issei get slapped like that made him feel like his heart dropped.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" the red-haired woman asked the female pervert. Issei could only look pained and regretful. "If I tell you to not do something, I expect you to not do it! Forget about her. You are a member of the House of Gremory."

"Then would you release me out of this house?" she asked her. "That way, I can go alone and-"

"There's no way I can do that, Issei," she replied.

"I'm just a pawn in chess. You can do without a foot soldier!"

"Issei!" Rias said with her voice raised, making her shut up. She sighed. "Listen to me. Do you really think the pawn is the weakest piece in chess?" She didn't answer, looking away with an embarrassed look. Koneko looked into the background, sniffing. Rias sat on her desk, crossing her arms. "I told you, Evil Pieces possess the same attributes as their actual chess pieces."

"The actual?" the perverted girl murmured. "Then...what are the attributes of a pawn piece?"

"Promotion," Rias answered. "If a pawn advances into deep enemy territory, it can promote itself to any piece but the King."

Issei gasped a little. She was surprised she had that attribute. "Are you saying that I can have the power of all the others?" Akeno entered into the room with Koneko talking to her about something serious.

"Yes, only if I, the master, sees the place as enemy territory, like a church, for example." She paused. "Speaking of which, about your Sacred Gear..."

Issei smiled a little and nodded. "It's a rare Sacred Gear, right? One that has more than one ability? Yuuma-cha-" She stopped as she realized that Raynare is not Yuuma. Her smile disappeared at the realization. "The fallen angel told me."

Rias decided to put her hand on her head and give her a reassuring smile. "Feel," she said to her. "Sacred Gear works according to the power of its owner's feelings. The stronger the feelings are, the more likely it will respond."

"The...power of my feelings?" The crimson-haired beauty nodded as she stepped back from her. Akeno approached her and whispered something in her ear, turning her face from reassuring to serious as she nodded.

"Something's come up recently," she said to everyone else in the room. "Akeno and I will be out for a while." She and Akeno began walking to the door.

The female pervert turned to them and shouted, "Wait! President! What about our conversation?!"

"Just remember this: even if promotion is invoked, fallen angels will not be so weak to be beaten by one piece," she replied. The two busty ladies then stopped in front of the door and disappeared in a magic circle.

Issei sighed. "I know," she said as she looked back at Kiba. "You said you would help me, right, Kiba-kun?"

Smiling, he nodded as he stood up and walked to her. "Yeah," he answered as he summoned a sword sheath. "It won't be an easy battle, but I won't let a fellow member die under my watch." She began to blush, but she smiled. He kept his promise, after all.

"Let me come too," Koneko said as she stood up and walked to the two of them. "I would feel uneasy with the two of you going alone."

Issei looked a bit surprised, a girl like Koneko willing to help her and Kiba. "Uh, thanks," she said. "What about what the President will say?"

"Well, she did acknowledge the church as enemy territory," Kiba answered for her. "And she said, 'even if promotion was invoked,' which was cue for the rest of us to help you, Hyoudou-chan."

"Yes, he is right," Koneko stated, nodding.

She smiled at the both of them. Her crush and a fellow member was going to help her, no matter what. "Thanks you guys!" she said to them. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

While Rias and Akeno were dealing with, much to their predictions, other fallen angels on the school campus, the three arrived at the church that the ritual was going to be in. Issei and Kiba hid behind trees while Koneko hid behind a bush. The female pervert sighed. "What complete bloodlust," she whispered.

"There has to be more than a few priests gathering in there," Kiba stated.

Issei sighed in relief again. "I'm glad you two were willing to help, especially you, Kiba-kun."

He chuckled and blushed a little, feeling humble. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you, Hyoudou-chan. It's just the way I am, helping my friends."

"And the feeling I have," Koneko added. "But he's right and thank you."

He suddenly became serious when he said, "Besides, I'm not that fond of fallen angels and priests. You could say I despise them."

Seeing the serious look he had while saying that surprised her as well as what he said. "Kiba-kun...?" she mumbled. She wondered what that was about, feeling concerned for him.

Another sudden thing that happened was Koneko getting out of her hiding place and standing in front of the entrance. "Koneko-chan?" Issei asked, confused.

"They all probably know we're here," the white-haired girl replied. She and Kiba nodded as they got out of their hiding places and stood next to her. She kicked the door opened and they all went inside. They all looked around, seeing that some things in the church was broken.

"What a dump," Issei stated. Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps. A masculine figure got into the money and revealed himself as no other than Freed Sellzen. The female pervert felt frozen at the sight of him.

"Hey, hey, hey~!" he greeted. "We meet again! How convenient!"

"You..." Issei muttered out, clenching her fists. Seeing her look at Freed with a scared look made Kiba grab the grip of his sword tightly and look at him coldly.

"Ya know? I never meet the same devil scum twice. After all, I'm crazy strong and the first time I met you, you almost died instantly." He then mimicked a head-cutting. Issei gulped. "Until your little boyfriend and friends came out." Both Issei and Kiba looked at him angrily. "That, to this day, still pisses me off." He then got out his gun and light sword, putting his gun near his face. "You devil scum have disgraced me, so you'll pay the price." He then licked it.

"Where's Asia-chan, asshole?!" Issei asked him, still angry.

"Oh~? That dirty nun bewitched by the devils?" He looked back, then looked at the three devils. "She's in the basement room, only reached by going beneath this altar."

"Downstairs?"

"Well, if you can get by ME, that is!"

Everyone got into fighting position as Issei shouted, "Sacred Gear!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow were summoned. Koneko held a long church seat and said, "I'll squash you." She then threw it to him, only to have him slice it in half, the halves missing him.

"Nice try, dwarf!" he shouted at her mockingly.

That pissed her off, her eyes narrowing to his. "Dwarf?" She then threw more seats at him, which made him run instead and shoot at Issei and Kiba. Both dodged the bullets, Yuuto leaping into the air at the speed of light. He then attacked Freed from above, in a flash then engage into a sword fight with him, clashing swords and dodging/deflecing bullets.

"You insolent fool! You dumb bastard! Stop pestering me!" Freed yelled from the top of his lungs during the fight. They then clashed swords once again, trying to fend each other off.

"Not bad for someone who tried to humiliate and kill Hyoudou-chan," the pretty boy stated.

"You're tip-top too, white knight," the gray-haired priest also stated. "Makes me want to seriously kill you!" With his free hand, he pointed the gun to the devil swordsman. He noticed at a nick of time when he shot, quickly dodging it with a back-flip.

Issei, who was watching him fight, looked amazed, blushing. "Wow, Kiba-kun's so amazing~..." she said a little love-struck and awed.

Kiba smirked at the exorcist. "Maybe I'll start being serious too," he replied to him as his sword changed its form from metal to dark magic. Freed just laughed as he and the Knight clashed swords again. This time, Kiba's sword began sucking in the light from Freed's sword. That shocked the rogue priest a lot.

"What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed.

"The Holy Eraser," Kiba answered with confidence. "A sword that devours light!"

"You have a Sacred Gear too?!"

"Awesome~..." cooed the female pervert. "He has a Sacred Gear too~..."

Once he finally pushed Freed back, the blonde-haired guy shouted to the mesmerized Issei, "Now, Hyoudou-chan!"

Breaking out of it, she finally got into action. She pointed her arrow at Freed and shouted to the Knight, "Kiba-kun, move out of the way!"

"Boost!" the gauntlet shouted, glowing to give her more power.

"Enough with your insolence, bitch!" Freed yelled as he pointed his gun at her and started shooting. She was dodging all of them while she was shouting, "Promotion!" She was then a rook, a tank with unbelievable defense and a ridiculous amount of strength. Her arrowhead then formed into a fist as she shot it to him. It dulled the bullets, having Freed mutter under his breath, "Are you serious?" It then punched him in the face, sending him flying to a bunch of rubble, screaming.

The female pervert panted and smiled a little. "After all that...terrible stuff you did to Asia-chan...that felt kind of...satisfying," she stated between breaths.

Freed stood up from the rubble and got out two light sword. "Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU, you piece of shit!" he yelled as he jumped up from it to attack her. Koneko threw another row of seats at him so that wouldn't be possible. He still stood up from that when Kiba came and tried to slash him, but he dodged before he could get hit. He climbed up the altar "Damn it, I don't wanna be killed by devils!" He then grabbed something out of his coat as he shouted, "As you people say, sayanara!" He then threw it, beaming an entire light to blind everyone temporarily. When it dimmed, he was gone, disappeared, much to Issei's surprise.

"He's gone?" she asked.

"As long as he's out of our way," Kiba answered, standing next to her. "Now let's go and save your friend." She nodded back at him as Koneko punched the altar out of the way, revealing an staircase that goes down. The three went down to save Asia, no matter what it takes.

While going down, Kiba looked at the serious and determined face of Issei, making him smile a bit. She was dedicated, especially towards her new friend. That was a trait he loved about her. Loved...

Soon, they reached to the room the ritual was taking place in. Raynare, with her back turned to them and her far from them, greeted, "Hello, devils~. We're just about to end." On ground level, there were hundreds of priests and on a top of a stairway, Raynare was near Asia, who was chained to a black cross and wore only a plain white dress.

It pained Issei to see her like this, but she could still save her, right? "Asia-chan!" she yelled across the room.

* * *

 **Damn...anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? Any mistakes?**

 **I'm actually almost done with the chapter to Her Knight, so expect it coming soon!**

 **Anyways, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The nun's eyes opened a little as she tried to look far to see if that was Issei who yelled that. "Issei...san...?" she asked in a weak and weary voice.

She gasped. She was still alive! "Hold on, I'm com-" she shouted as she tried to run to there, but Kiba managed to pull her back when he saw a spear coming for them.

"No, Hyoudou-chan!" he shouted as the light spear exploded near them, knocking them all back to walls.

"What a touching reunion," Raynare said sarcastically. "But unfortunately for you, the ritual is just ending." The cross then glowed green and made Asia scream.

"You...bitch!" Issei shouted from the top of her lungs. "What are you doing to Asia-chan?!"

Kiba suddenly realized the plan. "That's it," he said to her. "Their objective is to steal the nun's Sacred Gear." Both Issei and Koneko looked shocked, especially Issei.

"St-steal her Sacred Gear?" she asked as she looked up at a screaming and pained Asia. "Then what will happen to her?!"

He frowned. "Her life...will forfeit," he answered solemnly. She was now terrified. Asia will die?! She can't! She won't!

Nearing tears, Issei tried to run and screamed, "ASIA-CHAN!" Kiba grabbed her wrist again, stopping her.

"No!" he shouted at her.

"But I need to save Asia-chan, Kiba-kun! I have to!" she replied loudly as she struggled to get his hand off her wrist.

"ISSEI!" She stopped herself and looked back at him. Never has she heard him call her by her first name before. He looked at her with sorrow. "I can't let you get killed! I can't let you die doing something reckless on my watch!" Her vision became blurry and her heart more heavy and pounding. He was just keeping his promise, but... "I'm sorry, but you can't save her now. That's why I'm stopping you. I don't want you to die in vain!" He was right. He was absolutely right. It was too late to save her, why die trying to save her now?

She began sniffling and crying, looking up and seeing the ritual just ended. Asia's body became limp as two glowing objects came from her heart and into Raynare's hands, making Issei feel even more somber. "Twilight Healing..." she said happily. "Finally, in my hands..." Asia was dying, they were all too late, she was too late...she failed...once again...

"ASIA!" she yelled from the top of her lungs one more time before letting herself go, falling on her knees and wiping away her tears. Kiba felt pained to see her like this, so he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder to relieve her a little. Really...at that moment...she felt useless.

"YES!" shouted a gleeful Raynare. "The power I've been wanting for years is in my hands, at last! With this, I will receive love." She then put the rings into her chest, making her glow green. The brown-haired girl stopped crying and looked up at her, feeling...very angered as the fallen angel laughed. "I have supreme power! Enough to make me the supreme fallen angel!" She turned to everyone. "I'll now be able to get back at all of those who opposed me, called me a fool!"

Something Issei snapped. Raynare acting like this while her good friend was dying pissed her off to no end. She stood up, making the pretty boy stand up with her as well. She pointed her arrow and formed into a special kind as she shouted, "You fucking bitch!"

Many masked priests saw her about to shoot the arrow, so they ran to her with light swords in their hands. "Miserable devil!" one of them yelled.

"We'll all destroy you!" shouted another. However, as he was going to slash at her, Kiba deflected it, his sword sucking in the light, and slashed him, protecting her and making her blush. The man screamed and bled to death.

"Kiba-kun..." she muttered before she saw Koneko grab another priest and threw him to a wall. "Koneko-chan..." Both then engaged battle with the priests, leaving the female pervert in utter shock. They could die!

"Issei-chan!" shouted Kiba, making her look at him. He called her by her name again... "Go! We'll hold them off!"

"But-" she said before the loli interrupted her.

"We'll be alright. Just deal with Raynare," Koneko said. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They were her allies, willing to give her a fighting chance.

She ran through the crowd of priests, telling them, "Thank you both so much!" She then ran up the steps to Raynare, who was looking down at her with a mocking face. "Asia-chan!" The blonde-haired nun didn't reply as Issei reached to the top, making her feel more terrified. She walked up to her immobile body and muttered, "Asia-chan...no..."

The female fallen angel giggled. "You deserve a reward for making it this far," she stated as she snapped her fingers. The chains released Asia and Issei managed to catch her. Her eyes widened at how pale she looked.

"Asia-chan?" she asked her. "Are you alright?" Slowly, she began moving, looking up at her friend.

"Issei...san..." she murmured weakly.

Issei gasped happily, smiling at her. "I came to help you. Hang tight."

Asia smiled back at her and murmured, "Okay..."

"You can have your little friend back," Raynare said before scoffing.

The female pervert looked up at her in pure anger. "Fuck you, whore! Give her back her Sacred Gear!"

She laughed evilly. "Don't be ridiculous, girl! I even have to trick my superiors to move this plan on forward." She then formed a light spear. "Unfortunately for you, you will all become proof of that. But why complain now? You'll get to die with your 'bestie'." Issei felt more angered than ever with her.

"You..."

As Kiba killed another priest, he yelled at her, "Issei-chan! They've got the upper hand!"

She heard what he said, but finished, "..were my first real friend."

"Uh-huh, and I could tell how unsophisticated you are just by just watching you. It's worth it to toy with a girl in desperate need of an actual friend."

"I thought she was great..."

Raynare then giggled as 'Yumma'. "I was, but it was all fake!" she said in her 'Yuuma' voice before giggling. "All acted, without any genuine feelings, just to lure you into my trap! The reaction you had to it was so priceless!" She then laughed as 'Yuuma'.

She gritted her teeth. "I thought I found a girl that's more down-to-earth than Aika...and that day we hung out...I tried my best to make it very fun."

The fallen angel returned to her normal voice. "Right! It was a fun day fit for a queen..." She paused to frown. "And that is what made it extremely dull."

She couldn't take it. 'Yuuma' was gone and a complete act by a selfish bitch that took an innocent girl's life for her own gain. From the top of her lungs, she shouted, "Yuuma!"

Raynare laughed once again. "How cute. Say, did I tell you why I named myself 'Yuuma'?" She chuckled. "So that it would make sense to you that I'd kill you at sunset. Isn't that clever?"

The brown-haired girl carefully put Asia down, stood up, turned to her, and shouted, "Shut up!" She pointed her special arrow at her, which made her point her spear at her.

"However, you failed to die and befriended this poor little nun, so young, so innocent, so naive." She then talked like 'Yuuma' again. "Wow, Issei-chan. How rude of you! Did she hang out with you in a hellishly boring way?" She giggled once again. "Well, since she is a girl raised in the backwater, it must have been fresh and new to her. Didn't she say something about it being fun and being glad to have YOU as a friend?"

"RAYNAAAAARE!" the devil girl screamed as she released the arrow to her.

She dodged it swiftly and shouted angrily, "Do NOT shout that name so lightly, you rotten little bitch! You'd sully it!" She then threw the spear at her. Fortunately, she dodged it...barely.

She formed another special arrow and pointed it at her again. "You are more like a devil than I am!" She then shot it at her and released a light, blinding her temporarily as Issei temporarily made her bow and arrow disappear, held Asia in her arms, and jumped down the steps, running away to somewhere safe. Raynare looked down at her with a face of pure fury.

She saw that Kiba and Koneko were still fighting and killing the priests. "Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan..." she muttered under her breath before stopping at the end of the room and turned to them. Both were in their fighting positions, ready to battle the priests some more.

The blonde-haired guy looked back at her and shouted, "Issei-chan, get out of here!" He and the little girl began fighting them again. "Koneko-chan and I will block their way! Get going! We can handle this!" She gasped.

"Go on ahead and run, Hyoudou-senpai" Koneko said as she back-kicked a priest.

"B-but, what-" Issei asked in utter worry before her crush interrupted her.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine, I promise you!" He looked at her with a reassuring expression. "Just get going, Issei-chan!"

She blushed hard. She hoped he could keep his promise. She looked down for a few seconds and said, "Kiba-kun, when you get out of this..." She then looked up at him and shouted, "Keep calling me Issei-chan!" She then looked at the white-haired girl. "And Koneko-chan, you can call me Issei-senpai if you wish!" Her eyes were watering, a couple tears rolling down her face. "Just promise me that you guys will be back!" She then began running back to the church. "We're all friends, remember that!"

Kiba kept his smile and blushed a little from what she said about him calling her by her first name. He sincerely hoped, along with Koneko, that she will be alright. He would keep the promise of coming back, just for her sake. "Issei-chan..." he murmured to himself. Koneko was smiling as well.

* * *

Issei finally made it up to ground level and laid the nun down on one of the seats. She began worrying and felt terrible about her really dying, so she said in a tone matching her feelings, "Asia-chan, I need you to stay with me!" The blonde-haired girl slowly opened her eyes to see her. "If you survive, we'll hang out and have fun some more!" She saw her raising her hand up, so she grabbed it to ease herself.

"Issei-san..." she repeated. "I am so happy...to have a friend like you...even if it's for a short time."

The female pervert felt like crying again, but held back. "What do you mean?! There are so many other places we can enjoy ourselves at!" Asia gave her a warming smile, her eyes filled with joy and life again. "Like, we can go to karaoke or go bowling! The amusement park, we'll even go shopping downtown! I'll get you more Racchus too!" Asia's emerald-green eyes were watering with tears of joy. "There's just so many things we can do together! Then...well, I should introduce you to my friend, Kiryuu Aika-chan. She's perverted to men like me and a bit weird sometimes, but she's a nice girl." She began to cry, a tear falling on both of their hands. "I'm sure you and her will get along well. We'll all be best friends together and we'll live it up like sisters!"

Asia's sad smile grew. "I wish I could be born in this country...and go to the same school as you...that would be great."

Issei smiled through her tears. "Then you can come with me! It would be fantastic!" The blonde-haired girl squeezed her hand, making her freeze a little in surprise.

"You're crying for me...I can't hold it in much longer." She then let her tears flow onto her face, closing her eyes and smiling wider. "Thank you so much, Issei-san...you're the best friend I could ever hope for..." She stopped crying, suddenly, and released her grip on Issei's hands, finally dead, but with a smile. The devil girl's hands and breath began to shake in shock.

"Asia-chan...why..." she asked shakily as she put the nun's hand down on her chest. "Why did you have to die...?" She covered her face with both of her hands, sinking her knees and continuing to cry and sob. "You deserved better. You could've healed all of those who are hurt. You were so kind, even to a devil like me!" She wiped her tears and shouted at the ceiling, "Hey! God! Are you there?! Please, I beg of you, don't take her from me! She didn't do anything wrong, she just wanted a friend! Is it because I'm a devil and she's a nun?! Please, God...PLEASE SPARE HER LIFE!" She continued sobbing and crying. Asia was her true real friend and just like that, she was snatched away from her like she was nothing. She didn't deserve death. She was too kind to deserve death.

"Well, well~, a devil, offering a confession in a church?" teased...Raynare. The girl stopped crying and looked back at her, seeing her chuckle. "What a complete joke."

Instantly, she became furious and yelled, "RAYNARE!"

The fallen angel clicked her tongue and showed her a scratch on her arm. "Your little boyfriend down there, that Knight? He did this to me on my way here."

Issei immediately stood up and clenched her fists. "Where are they? Where are Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan?!" she asked her furiously.

Ignoring her question, Raynare used her new power to heal her scratch. "Isn't this just neat? Now, I can heal the most fatal of injures." Once the wound was healed, she continued, "This is very useful for us fallen angels, since we've lost our divine protection." She laced her fingers together. "Now, I have solidified my position as a fallen angel. Ah, great Azazel and Shemhazai, I can now be of use to the both of you."

"I asked you a question," Issei coldly replied as her gauntlet, bow, and arrow are already out, the arrow pointing at her head. "I don't care about your ego. I want to know where they are."

The fallen angel scoffed and shrugged. "How should I know? Those priests down there have them outnumbered, so I doubt they made it." That made the perverted girl grip the end of her bow even tighter. "Just like poor Asia-chan there."

"You fallen angels and we devils had nothing to do with her!"

Raynare clicked her tongue. "This happens to be the destiny of those bearing the Sacred Gear."

"Damn destiny! She should have been able to live peacefully!"

"That's irrelevant."

"Excuse me?"

"Sacred Gear is something beyond the station of a human. No matter how wonderful they can be, those who bear become feared, shunned."

That gave Issei a flashback to what Asia said:

 _"They said that anyone with the power to heal devils and even fallen angels was a heretic."_

 _"I don't have friends, you see."_

Now she completely understood, just because of her power, she couldn't live the life she wanted.

"There's no way to help it," Raynare continued. "That's just the way humans are, despite this spectacular power."

Issei's whole body was shaking in denial. "B-but...I was her friend! Her best friend! I was protecting her as her best friend!"

"Yet she died, didn't she?!" She laughed. "She is dead and you couldn't protect her!" She pointed at her mockingly. "Not then, not now!"

The truth felt like a stab to her heart. She was right, she couldn't do it, but... "I know, that's why I can't forgive either of you...or even myself!" She cried angry tears as she yelled, "I can't put up with any of this!"

 _"Feel,"_ said Rias in a flashback. _"Sacred Gear works according to the power of its owner's feelings."_

"I wanted to help her..."

 _"The stronger those feelings are, the more likely it will-"_

"I WANT TO HELP ASIA-CHAN!"

 _"-respond."_

And just like that, her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared, the gauntlet shouting, "Dragon Booster!" Raynare gasped in shock as she saw the power and symbols emitting from them. She screamed and shoot an arrow at her, making her dodge it quick.

"Didn't I tell you before?" she questioned teasingly as she dodged another arrow. "Even if your power doubles, you would still be no match for me!"

"Boost!" shouted the female pervert's gauntlet as she decided to take the offensive, make her bow and arrow temporarily disappear, and run to punch Raynare. She dodged again, however, flying over her.

"Did your power increase a little?" she teasingly asked her as she formed two light spears and threw them to her knees. Blood gushed out of them as she coughed out blood and fell on her back on the floor. Her body shook on the floor, feeling the immense burning pain through her knees.

But she wasn't going to give up there.

So, without a second thought, she grabbed the spears, her hands burning and feeling like hell, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Raynare could only grin at her pain. "Light is toxic to you devils! Just touching it scorches your bodies like fire!" She then flew down some distance away from her. "All the pain that it brings to a devil is the worst thing a devil can go through!"

"I don't care," Issei coldly responded as she finally yanked them out of her, causing more blood to spill, and threw them away. "Compared to Asia-chan's suffering..." She slowly sat up, flinching at the pain her knees were giving her. "I'm just peachy!" She boosted her power and summoned her bow and arrow again, pointing it at her once again.

The fallen angel only giggled though. "Well, for a low-class devil like you, making it this far, I must say that you truly are something else." The female pervert grunted as more pain coursed through her knees as she tried to stand up, bleeding more. "But alas, that's all that you've got. Even for a low-class devil, I wouldn't be surprised if you died now. I am surprised that you're tougher than you look."

Issei's body literally shook in fear and sorrow, but not because of what Raynare said... "God isn't going help me..." she muttered, surprising Raynare a little. "Maybe...Satan can help?" She looked up at the ceiling, tears of pain running down her cheeks. "Satan...please, I'm a devil now, so will you grant what I ask of you?"

The dark-haired fallen angel scoffed. "What in the hell are you rambling about?" she asked. "Aren't you going insane because of the growing pain in your entire body?"

She ignored her and tried standing up again, the wounds on her knees bleeding more as she tried to get on her feet. "Please...I beg of you..." Her left knee bled and made her fall down on her face, but that made her keep trying. "I don't need anything else after this..." Finally, through all the pain and the bleeding, she finally stood up, not straight, but she was on her feet. Raynare gasped.

"What?! How can this-?!" she exclaimed.

"Let me kill this bitch for once!" the girl screamed as her wings got out and her arrow formed into a special one.

"How the hell can you fucking stand?! You took the spears to the knees and the light should be burning you inside and out!" Raynare gritted her teeth hard, her pupils shrinking in anger. "A low-class devil without the power to temper light should NOT be standing!"

"I know..." the girl murmured as she formed yet another arrow, this time a regular one. "It hurts...so much..." Her legs were wobbling. "I feel like I'll lose my legs and die at any second. But..." Her angry tears went away as she looked at her in pure anger. "I want you gone so bad that I don't even care anymore!" After she yelled that, her gauntlet evolved, covering her entire hand and part of her arm. The bow and arrows also grew longer. She looked shocked and put them up, a ray of green light shining on them.

The fallen angel looked at her in horror. "A mid-class shockwave?!" she exclaimed. "No, even HIGHER than that?!" The ray stopped shining on the female pervert's Sacred Gear as she pointed her two arrows at the horrified woman. "The true power of that Longnius is showing, but you were weak! How-" She formed yet another light spear and threw it at her. "No! It can't be real!" Issei knocked that away with just her gauntlet, still holding onto her bow and arrows. Raynare actually screamed and tried to fly away from her, but she flew up as well and kept the arrows aimed at her.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You can't stop me, bitch! I'm the supreme-"

"Die, you damned angel!" She then shot the two arrows at her. The regular one pierced her back, causing her scream, then the special one exploded her back, making her scream even louder as she crashed through the window and disappeared. Issei panted and looked down, closing her eyes and smiling a little. "Finally..." She was gone, at last.

Suddenly, she felt faint due to the blood she lost, her knee wounds, and the pain coursing through her body, so she dropped from the air before...Kiba's voice shouted, "Issei-chan!" Swiftly, he caught her, carrying her princess style. He landed on the ground perfectly, looking down at her reddening face and smiling at her. "Wow, just to think, you fought a fallen angel all by yourself..."

This moment reminded her of the day she died, when he carried her like that and told her that it was alright and he would bring her to Rias so she could live. Her heart thumped rapidly. "Kiba-kun..." she whispered. "Thank you..."

He chuckled and blushed a little. "You're welcome. Sorry I came out this late, but the President told me to stay out of it."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "The President?"

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any mistakes?** **Poor Asia-chan...and poor Issei-chan too. Thankfully, Raynare's defeated and Kiba saved Issei-chan!**

 **Also, I wanted to warn you guys about something, which is why this chapter's out pretty early, so I'll paste what I said in Genderbent Highschool DxD here:**

 **I'll be starting school September 5th and I'll be HELLA busy with not only going to my high school, but then to my tech school and on one day for the rest of the year, go to early college, so if I don't post anything for months, you'd know why. You will need to be patient with me after September 4th. I'm just telling you since this IS important for all of you to know.**

 **Now, with that said, follow, favorite, and review! Expect the chapter to Her Knight to come up shortly too since I need to spread this news to all of my stories. I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yep," replied the red-haired beauty herself, who was standing on the top of the stairwell that led to the basement. "I believed that you would defeat her."

Issei looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I finished my business, so I jumped into the basement here and saw that Yuuto and Koneko were in a free-for-all with a great number of priests." She began walking to them.

"Without her, we would've never made it out," added Kiba. "Thankfully, I didn't have to break the promise." She could only smile at him and wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him and expanding his blush a little.

"I'm glad." He was a little surprised, but smiled and took it. It was cute of her to do it, after all.

Rias did look a little surprised as well, but giggled a little, thinking that was cute. In fact, the two do look cute together...

The doors to the church opened as it revealed Koneko dragging Raynare by one of her wings. "I got her, President," she said as she threw the fallen angel to her. It turned out that her back was almost completely blown off, looking like a large, hollow wound with a small hole in it, which was the hole the regular arrow went through. Her wings were mostly de-feathered as well. Issei was very surprised her special arrow made an impact like that while Kiba looked in shock and awe.

"Good evening, fallen angel Raynare," greeted Rias in a professional yet mocking tone. "How do you do?" The dark-haired fallen angel slowly looked up, flinching in utter pain. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory."

Raynare's pupils shrunk. "Th-the heiress?!" she exclaimed.

"Short as this may be, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She then revealed a few black feather and let them drop while Raynare looked in terror. "By the way, I've blasted away your little friends, who came to call on me."

"Blasted away?" questioned Issei.

"The President is known as the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess' or the 'Princess of Destruction'," Kiba explained to her.

She looked very surprised at that. "Really? And I've became a member of her household?" She was very surprised that Rias was that powerful enough to annihilate a few fallen angels like that.

Raynare gritted her teeth hard. "How dare you, Gremory bitch..." she muttered in pain.

"Ever since Donnasiek attacked Issei, I figured that you fallen angels are in town, plotting something. I would have ignored it if you hadn't caused me any trouble."

"So, it was for my sake?" Issei asked Rias. She looked at her and saw that her Sacred Gear was still out, looking a bit surprised at its new look.

"Issei, your Sacred Gear..."

She looked down at it. "Oh yeah, it changed its form for some reason."

She smiled at it. "The Red Dragon, yes..." She then looked down at Raynare with her brows down, but her smile kept. "Fallen Angel Raynare, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't made of a mere Twice Critical and Creation Maker."

"Wh-what?" the fallen angel asked.

Issei looked at her gauntlet, the orb sparkling gold inside. She looked awed at the sight. "Her Twice Critical allows her to double her powers every ten seconds-" Issei then looked at her bow and arrow. "-and her Creation Maker makes both regular and special arrows, the special arrows varying. Her powers can temporarily surpass those of even God and Satan. It's one of the two ultra-rare Longnius: The Gauntlet, Bow, and Arrow of the Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear."

Raynare looked to the ground, baffled and horrified about this. She knew it was dangerous, but the power can even surpass GOD?! She couldn't believe a weak little girl like her got it.

"Despite it being powerful, it's not all-powerful. After all, it requires time to power up. She managed to beat you because you happen to let your guard down." She closed her eyes. "Now, you shall perish."

"I-Issei-chan!" cried out...Yuuma. Everyone gasped, Rias's eyes opening to see Raynare disguise as 'Yuuma', the large wound on her back still there and bleeding into her clothes and the 'girl' herself crying. Issei's eyes widened at the sight of her. "H-help me!"

"Yuuma-chan..." she muttered in a barely audible voice. Kiba looked at the fallen angel angrily.

"I-I'm so sorry I said those awful things to you!" She grunted a little due to the pain from her wound. "I only said those to fulfill my role as a fallen angel! I had no choice!" She put her shaking wrist up to reveal the...violet friendship bracelet. Issei gasped again. "L-look! I still have the friendship bracelet! You haven't forgotten that, right? We both purchased bracelets to symbolize our friendship!"

The female pervert could only grip on Kiba's sleeve hard, looking away sadly. "Why...why do you still have that?" she asked. Kiba felt so sorry for her as well as Rias.

"I just couldn't get rid of it!" She smiled through her tears. "You're a great friend!" Issei's whole body felt tensed up to hell, her muscles feeling like they were knotted.

"Issei-chan," said Kiba, making her look up at him. He gave her a serious and concerned look. "This isn't good. Please, don't fall for it."

She took a deep breath and let go of his sleeve. "I know," she replied, surprising 'Yuuma'. "President."

Rias nodded as she walked to her and had her Ruin power in her hand, terrifying Raynare as she gave her a piercing glare. "Don't you try to win over my servant with your false 'friendship'," she said coldly. "Goodbye." The fallen angel shrieked as Rias used her power to eliminate her existence entirely. Issei didn't look at it, only at the ground as black feathers scattered about. She began to remember what 'Yuuma' said in the past:

 _"Can we hang out as friends on Sunday?!"_

 _"...I want to be your friend..."_

Issei held onto Kiba again, this time a little tighter. He let her, since the woman left such a bad mark on her life and she needed someone to hold close to.

Out of the array of black feathers were the rings for Asia's Twilight Healing, which caught the brown-haired girl's attention. Rias caught it and turned to her with a warming smile. "Why don't we give these back to her?" she asked.

Issei nodded. "Yeah," she replied simply.

...

The female pervert was the one to put the rings back on Asia's fingers, Kiba supporting her as she got up. "President...Kiba-kun...Koneko-chan...I have to apologize. You all came to help me, but I just..." She sniffed, nearing tears. "I just couldn't save Asia-chan." She then buried her face into the blonde-haired male's chest as she began sobbing. He allowed it as he petted her hair to calm her down.

"Issei-chan, it's alright," he whispered to her. He could feel with her though, since he had feelings similar to her years ago...

"Yuuto's right," added Rias. "You just haven't had enough experience as a devil. Nobody blames you for it."

"B-but...I...I..."

The crimson-haired woman crossed her arms and suggested, "I could give something a try." Issei gasped and looked at her as she got out a chess piece from a pocket of her skirt. "Issei, what do you think this is?"

"Uh...a chess piece?" she answered, unsure as she wiped her tears away.

Done with cleaning up the feathers from the forest, Akeno appeared in a magic circle and walked to Rias, stating, "You're right, but to be exact, it's a bishop piece."

Issei looked surprised to see her appear. "Akeno-san?"

"A bishop's power is to back up all of their fellow devils in the household," Rias explained. "Her healing abilities will be exceptional and handy as a clergyman."

Issei then looked at the nun. "You mean that...?"

"I'll try to bring this nun back as a Devil." She couldn't feel any happier to hear that. Asia was going to live! She wouldn't die in vain! She smiled widely through her tears, making both Rias and Kiba feel happy as well.

...

Later, Asia's body was on a magic circle with a bishop piece on her chest while Rias was chanting, "In the name of Rias Gremory, I command thee, Asia Argento, that thy soul shall return again now to this earth, and that thou shall become my servant devil." The magic circle then glowed. "Rejoice thou in thy new life, as my new clergyman!" The piece then sunk into Asia's body and made her body glow for a second. The magic circle disappeared as Rias sighed.

"President, is Asia-chan-" Issei was going to ask before getting interrupted.

"Hush now," she said as everyone looked down at Asia. The rings she had on her glowed as she began to stir. Issei gasped in pleasant shock, almost about to cry.

"A-Asia-chan..." she murmured, her voice cracking a little.

The blonde-haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, opening them. "What...?" she softly muttered, looking to see the rest of the peerage in surprise before seeing Issei. "Issei-san?"

"I only brought her back because I want her power," Rias stated bluntly. "Even so, you can now protect her. You are the senior devil, after all." She then backed away to see how this will play out.

Asia looked at Rias before looking at Issei once again. "Issei-san, am I-" she asked before Issei's sudden hug interrupted her.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Asia-chan!" the female pervert said joyfully, crying happy tears. "Come on, let's go home." Everyone felt heart-warmed at the scene. All of them, especially Rias and Kiba, felt so happy for her, to finally have her friend back to life.

* * *

The next morning, Issei's alarm was ringing, showing a sexy bishounen saying, "Hey baby~, it's morning~, so wake up~. I might do naughty things to wake you-" She then hit the "Snooze" button and got out of her bed, getting dressed to go to the old schoolhouse.

* * *

Now at the schoolhouse, she opened the door to the clubroom and greeted, "Good morning!" She saw that Kiba was in the room, drinking tea and sitting on one of the couches. There was another cup of tea on the coffee table as well. She blushed and smiled at him as he looked at her with a friendly expression.

"Good morning, Issei-chan," he greeted back as he looked at her knees. "I see your knees are fine now."

She giggled a little as she walked and sat next to him...a little. "Yeah, thanks to Asia-chan's healing magic, I can finally walk without the fear of losing my legs."

He set the tea on the little place on the coffee table. "Guess she's becoming of use as a Bishop already." He chuckled. "I'm just happy that you're happy about her being revived."

Her blush expanded as she gasped a little and looked at him. "Kiba-kun..." she murmured softly. She decided to ask something else. "Where's President?"

"She's with Asia-chan right now, making her try out new clothes."

Issei giggled a little again. "Say, Kiba-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you start calling me by my name?" He looked a little surprised when she asked him that. That was a good question though, why did he?

"I don't know," he answered, shrugging before speaking his mind. "I guess since I said it, I like saying it more." Both of them blushed and looked at each other. Kiba did so because he just realized what he said while Issei did so because she couldn't believe what he just said...in a good way. "I mean-uh, w-well..." He trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I thought we were close enough that I can call you Issei. You did tell me to keep calling you that, so I won't stop."

Issei kept blushing and smiled again. Hearing him say her name did made her feel happy. "Good."

"Oh, good morning, Issei," greeted Rias as she entered the room through another door. Issei lost her blush and looked at her.

"Good morning, President," she greeted back. "Kiba-kun told me that you were making Asia try on new clothes."

The crimson-haired woman giggled as she walked and sat on the couch opposite of them. "Asia insisted. I was happy to oblige." She then took her cup of tea and sipped from it.

Since she was there now, Issei wanted to ask her a question pertaining to the conversation she had before facing Raynare with Kiba and Koneko. "President, I want to ask you something," she said, getting her attention.

"What is it, Issei?" she replied.

"There are the same number of chess pieces as there were Evil Pieces, right?"

She nodded. "Correct."

The female pervert began to frown a little. "Does that mean you'll add seven more pawns, like me?" Both Rias and Kiba looked surprised at her question. "I mean, adding more rivals would...well..." She trailed off, looking at the surprised expressions of the two. She felt embarrassed and waved her hands. "Never mind! Forget I asked!"

Rias, on the other hand, smiled and set down her teacup. "Issei, you're my only pawn," she stated.

She looked puzzled. "The only one?"

Rias nodded again. "When a human is reborn into a devil, the number of Evil Pieces consumed can also be altered, depending on the reborn user's abilities that is."

"Consumed?"

"The only pieces I had left were one Knight, one Rook, one Bishop, and eight Pawns. Had I not used up all eight pieces, you wouldn't be able to bring you back as a devil."

The perverted girl was surprised, thinking that eight pieces just for her was a lot. "You used all those pieces for me?"

"Uh-huh, and when I realized that, I decided to make you my servant for two reasons. One of them is that finding a human with that sort of potential is rare. Seeing that you possess one of the Longnius, Boosted Gear, it was worth it."

Issei looked down at her left arm in awe. "Boosted Gear...the Gauntlet, Bow, and Arrow of the Red Dragon Emperor..." she whispered to herself. She possessed something really special, hasn't she?

"The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Gauntlet, Bow, and Arrow of the Red Dragon Emperor. Seems like the perfect combo since both are red."

The brown-haired girl smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"The other is to give Yuuto a new friend." Now both Issei and Kiba gasped in surprise, especially Kiba.

"What?" he questioned.

Rias giggled at his reaction, but still faced Issei. "If he never told me about the aura you were sending off as a human, you wouldn't have been reborn, which would be a shame, but thankfully, wasn't the case." The thought actually scared Issei, but she was definitely thankful for him for not letting her die by telling Rias about her...aura?

"Aura?" she asked.

"Whenever we were acquainted with each other, I felt a strong aura around you," he explained, causing her to look at him. "I couldn't ignore it, so I told the President about it." She blushed once again. She actually felt charmed by him doing that.

"Since he saved you, I thought it'd be deserving if you were in the same household as him. From what I've seen, you two seem to be getting along well," Rias continued. Both of them blushed and nervously smiled at her.

"You could say that," Kiba said.

"Yeah..." added Issei.

The blonde-haired guy straightened up. "I never knew that was one of your intentions, President."

Rias giggled once again. "I'm just glad it paid off." She looked at the female pervert once again. "Issei, strive to be the mightiest Pawn. You should be able to achieve it, my dear servant."

Strive to be the mightiest pawn...that would mean she will be closer to getting a boyfriend and having a reverse harem of servants! She smiled and pumped her fist into the air. "I will, President! I won't stop to get closer to my ambitions!" Both of them smiled at her. She was cute when she was ambitious, especially to Kiba, since she was really cute...

The other door opened again, making everyone look to see the former nun herself, Asia, in the Kuoh Academy school uniform with a cute gray vest on. "I'm done!" she cooed before noticing her friend, making her smile larger. "Issei-san!"

Surprised and happy to see her, Issei stood up and smiled wider as well. "Asia-chan!" she interjected joyfully. "You look cute in that uniform!"

Asia blushed and twirled around. "You think, Issei-san? Thank you!"

"Does that mean you'll be going to this school?"

"Of course," answered Rias. "My father is involved in school management, so getting her in was no problem."

That made Issei so happy. "Awesome! We'll be able to hang out more, at school and here!"

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "I know!" She then laced her hands in prayer and said, "Bless me, O Lord." Suddenly, she froze and flinched, putting her hands on her temples and looking pained, causing Issei to worry instantly.

"Asia-chan?!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I just got a sudden headache..." she muttered.

Rias let out a deep sigh. "That will happen. Remember, you became a devil," she stated.

After the pain got away, Asia put her hands down and frowned. "That's right, I did become a devil."

The red-haired woman smiled at her reassuringly. "Any regrets?"

Asia smiled again and shook her head. "No! I'm glad I can be able to hang out with Issei-san now! She is a great friend, after all!"

Issei felt heart-warmed from what she said, so she ran to her and gave her a hug. "Aw~, thank you, Asia-chan!" she said happily.

Asia returned the hug. "You're welcome!"

Kiba chuckled and smiled at the scene. He felt happy seeing Issei this joyous. He will admit...she did look cute and pretty every time she smiled. He blushed at the thought and tried to shake it off. Rias noticed and smiled a little.

 _Oh Yuuto..._ she thought mischievously. _Don't think I didn't see that!_

The girls broke their hug right when Koneko entered the room. "Good morning, Issei-senpai," she greeted the female pervert.

She waved at her. "Good morning, Koneko-chan!" she greeted back.

Akeno appeared from the other door with a cart of white-frosted cake with strawberries on top, being just as happy as everyone else in the room. "Ara, ara~, everyone's here~," she stated before giggling. "Let's welcome our new member~!" Everyone loved the sight of the cake, everyone gasping and cheering when they saw it.

"Hey, Issei-chan?" said Kiba as he stood up next to her.

She looked at him with her usual blush. "Yeah?"

He gave her a warm smile and stated, "I'm just saying, you're a great person to be around with." Her entire face became red, her feeling hot all around and her heart racing.

 _Kiba-kun thinks I'm a great person~!_ she thought gleefully, internally squealing. She twirled her hair bashfully and replied, "Th-thanks, Kiba-kun."

He meant what he said. He thought, besides her perverseness, that she was a great person. She was ambitious, determined, caring towards the others, especially towards him. He liked that in a girl...

Little did anybody know that a certain someone was viewing this through a bird outside of the room...

* * *

The next evening, Issei and Kiba were walking together to the clubroom, talking to each other. "Your friend, Kiryuu-chan, seemed pretty...interesting today," Kiba said, sweat-dropping.

Issei sweat-dropped as well. "Yeah..." she murmured, remembering back to when Aika introduced herself to him earlier during school...

* * *

 _"Hey there, Kiba-kun. My name's Kiryuu Aika," the other female pervert introduced herself._

 _"Hello there, Kiryuu-chan," he greeted. "You're Issei-chan's friend, right?"_

 _She gasped a little. "Issei-chan, huh?" She then had a lecherous face on, making Issei very nervous. "You two must be close then~."_

 _He chuckled, oblivious to what she was implying. "We're friends as well."_

 _"Do you two happen to be more than-" Before she could finish, the long-haired girl covered her friend's mouth._

 _"No more, Aika-chan!" she said to her, feeling embarrassed._

 _Aika removed her hand from her mouth and pouted at her. "Sheesh, I was just asking." She then grinned at the pretty boy. "Issei-chan talks A LOT about you!"_

 _Kiba chuckled again, Issei blushing hard. "I suppose she does."_

 _The girl with the glasses walked up to him and whispered, "You know, I just wanna say that Issei really-"_

 _"AIKA-CHAN!" shouted Issei, making her perverted friend look back at her and pout again._

 _"Come on, Issei-chan. What's wrong with talking to him?"_

 _"You'll just say things to embarrass me!"_

 _She snickered and pushed up her glasses, whispering something to Kiba. He blushed a little. "Skinship?" he asked._

 _"Yup," she replied. "She imagines you in aaaallll of your skinship, aaaaallll the time~!"_

 _Issei felt like she was going to explode at any second. She pulled Aika away from him and repeated in a louder voice, "AIKA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!"_

 _She tried to look coy. "Whaaaaat? I'm just stating the truth to him."_

 _The two got into an argument as Kiba just watched, sweat-dropping and looking nervous at the situation. She had told him that she imagines him naked all the time. Given her reputation, he wasn't surprised..._

* * *

"She's pretty weird, but a good friend," she continued.

He chuckled nervously. "I'm not surprised you think of me naked all of the time." Her face instantly heated up and her body shook in pure embarrassment. "You are notorious for being a pervert towards guys in the school." The blushing and shaking amplified.

 _Damn you, Aika-chan!_ she thought angrily, thinking of an evil version of her perverted friend.

"I still think you're great though." That removed the embarrassment she felt before, but not the blushing. She smiled though. At least that wasn't held against her.

...

They both entered into the clubroom and greeted, "Good evening, everyone!" However, they instantly stopped when they saw...white underwear, a white bra, and nun clothes hanging on a clothing line. Issei looked weirded out while Kiba blushed in embarrassment.

"What the..." the female pervert muttered.

"Underwear?" questioned the pretty boy. She saw the blush on his face and pouted.

They both suddenly heard humming coming from the shower. It was too high to be Rias, plus there was the nun clothing, so...

"Asia-chan?" Issei asked.

The former nun gasped in the shower. "I-Issei-san?!" she exclaimed.

"Um, why are there clothes on a clothing line here?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba-san?!" Asia turned off the shower, got into a pink towel, and opened the curtain, looking embarrassed. "I was going to take those down before anybody gets here..."

Issei waved her hands. "Uh, hey! It's alright! I mean, you are staying here, Asia-chan."

She sighed in relief and smiled at the two of them. "Well, the President said that she'll find me a place to stay before going to school." The two smiled back at her, but wondered what place she will have to stay at.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any mistakes?**

 **Yeah, my school year's making me pretty busy, but I'm glad to have gotten some leeway to finish the chapter for this fanfic and for Her Knight, so expect it coming shortly! I may even make another chapter for both of these fanfics tomorrow, so expect that too!**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Early morning training?" the female pervert asked later. Rias was there along with Koneko, who was playing chess with Kiba while Asia, fully clothed in her nun clothes, watched.

"Your fight with that fallen angel made something clear," the red-haired woman replied. "You will need to increase your physical strength and even your aim."

She figured. She did defeat Raynare once and for all, but she really hated the fact that she was weak, even with her boosted power. She felt embarrassed. "O-oh..."

"I'll come pick you up before 5 in the morning."

"Five in the morning?" The crimson-haired beauty nodded. "Okay, well, I'll go off to deliver flyers." She then left the room, Kiba watching her leave. Both Rias and Koneko caught that, wondering why he did that, though Rias got a small idea, giggling. But that wasn't important. She looked at the new devil and said, "Asia."

She looked at her. "Y-yes?" she replied.

"About the lodging situation..."

While they were talking, the pretty boy realized what he did and blushed in embarrassment. Why did he see her leave? He couldn't think up of a reason other than...he liked Issei? His blush grew a little more, but he shook it off. That made the white-haired loli more curious about that...

"Oh, and Yuuto?" Rias asked Kiba, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, President?" he replied, seeing her smirk.

"I may need you for something..." He looked puzzled, wondering about what she meant by that.

* * *

In Issei's room the next morning, her alarm clock had a hurt bishounen from a shounen anime coughing and saying, "H-hey! Wake up!" He began coughing out blood. "It's morning and I need help!" He began coughing more until Issei hit the "Snooze" button and looked up. She saw that it said 4:30 A.M. on her clock, making her groan and bury her face into her pillows.

"It's 4:30..." she muttered wearily. A few seconds later, she realized what the time really meant to her and she shot up from her bed, looking down and seeing Rias in a magenta, white, and black tracksuit on a bike. She got out of her bed to get ready. "Hold on, President! I'm coming!" However, she stopped when she could have sworn she saw another person with her. She looked out the window again to check and she was right, since it was...Kiba in a grey, white, and black tracksuit sitting on another bike. Her face turned red as she exclaimed, "K-KIBA-KUN?!"

* * *

Later, she met up with them and she began running, Rias and Kiba riding behind her. Issei wore a pink, white, and black tracksuit she had for the gym. She was already sweating and panting, feeling sore. "Come on, Issei. Don't run so half-heartedly," Rias stated.

"S-sorry, President!" she replied through pants.

"You can do it, Issei-chan!" encouraged Kiba. "You can run a few more blocks!" Well, since he said it, why should she falter?

She grinned and replied, "Of course, Kiba-kun! I'll train hard enough and be strong that a guy will fall in love with me!" He kind of blushed and chuckled at that.

"Take Yuuto's encouragement, Issei," added Rias. "I won't let any of my servants become weak!"

"I'll...do my...best!" She was determined to get the training done, especially since Kiba was around. She wouldn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired guy decided to look at the red-haired female. He remembered what she said to him the evening before...

* * *

 _"Do you mind joining me in coaching Issei's training regime?" she asked him._

 _"Join you?" he asked her._

 _"She has taken a great liking to you and you are her friend, so I want you to come with me in the morning to cheer her on and encourage her, even help her."_

 _To him, that didn't sound like a bad idea. After all, Issei especially needed encouragement to become stronger. He nodded at her. "I'll happily oblige to that, President."_

* * *

He then looked at Issei and smiled. He would always cheer her on, no matter what the case may be. Rias looked at him and grinned, having an ulterior motive to bringing him along...

* * *

They were in the park afterwards. Issei sat down and tried to stretch to her toes. Kiba was helping her, holding her from behind and leaning in to help her stretch out more. Due to that, the perverted girl was blushing hard. Rias stood up in front of them and informed the female pervert, "Now listen, in the world of devils, one's strength predominately does the talking, especially yours, Issei."

"R-right, President!" Issei replied.

"Just relax for a second and take a deep breath," advised Kiba. She stopped for a second, did what she was told, and continued stretching, Kiba helping her. "There we go. Just think that your powers speak louder than words, Issei-chan. Your powers are pretty rare and powerful, after all."

She blushed more when he said that. "Th-thanks, Kiba-kun!" She was blushing because she could feel his chest and even his bulge behind her, which she didn't mind at all. Kiba was blushing a little as well because...well, he never thought he would be touching Issei this way...

Seeing the two of them blushing and Kiba helping her made the crimson-haired woman smile and giggle.

* * *

Now, Kiba was sitting on top of Issei's back as she was doing push-ups. She already had Rias sit on her back, now it was Kiba's turn. Standing in front of her again, Rias explained, "Remember, the higher your physical fitness is, the more powerful your ability will be."

"U-understand, President!" she replied, struggling to get up.

"Put more effort into it, Issei-chan," the handsome guy said to her kindly. "You'll become more powerful if you put more effort into this and your attacks."

"R-right!" She was blushing hard because she loved the feel of his butt and his bulge on her back.

Seeing her movements, Rias commanded, "Stop and hold." Issei stopped mid-push-up, her arms wobbling but trying to keep Kiba on her back. "You're having lewd thoughts, unsurprisingly. Your hip movements gave it away." She blushed harder while the blonde-haired male blushed a little again and looked nervous.

"S-sorry, President! I can't help it! Having Kiba-kun sit on my back like this brings out the absolute pervert in me!" Her arms finally gave in and she collapsed on the ground, Kiba startled by the sudden action. He sweat-dropped at her statement though.

"I'm honestly not surprised by that," he stated. After all, Aika did tell him about her thinking of him perversely.

Sighing, the crimson-haired woman scanned around the park, looking for somebody. "She should be here by now..." she murmured to herself.

Kiba heard what she said, but Issei didn't, making him ask, "Who?"

"Excuse me!" shouted...Asia's voice. Everyone looked at the direction where her voice came from and saw her running with a basket of food and refreshments, looking very happy. "Issei-san, Kiba-san, President-san, sorry for being la-" Suddenly, she tripped, dropping some of the food from the basket and embarrassing herself. She muttered to herself, "Why did I trip again...?" No one else had a clue...

...

Sitting together on a bench, Issei and Yuuto were trying out some tea Asia made for them. They drank the cups provided by her and enjoyed the taste. "Wow, this tastes good, Asia-chan!" Issei stated with a smile on her face.

The pretty boy nodded. "I agree," he added. "It's sweet and soothing."

Asia blushed in a bashful way and smiled at the two of them. "Thanks, you two!" she replied.

The female pervert decided to ask her something. "Just wondering, why are you here?"

The former nun stopped looking bashful and answered, "Oh, because the President told me to come."

Kiba looked a little puzzled. "She hasn't told me that." He and Issei decided to look at Rias, who was staring off into space, looking to be in deep thought. "President, can you elaborate?" She hadn't answered, puzzling the two more.

"President?" asked Issei. She gasped a little and looked at them, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Is something wrong?"

She instantly shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She then crossed her arms and smiled. "Well, we should get going with Asia."

Both looked more curious at her. "What do you mean?" the female pervert asked.

"We're going to your house, Issei." That surprised her a lot. Why...?

* * *

Later, the four were at the house, inside the gate. Issei gasped at the number of boxes she saw in front of her. "What the-?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, those are my things," said Asia. "I never knew I had so much to pack."

Those were HER'S? She would have never guessed. She looked back at her master and asked, "President, what's going on?!"

Rias giggled at her reaction. "Well, as of today, Asia will live in your house," she answered.

"Huh?!" She was never informed of this. Not that it was a bad thing, but still...

"It would be a pleasure living with you, Issei-san," Asia stated bluntly.

"When I asked her where she'd like to live in, she said in your home," continued the red-haired woman, keeping her smile.

"W-wait, this is so sudden, I..." She trailed off, not thinking of anything else to say. Asia was her friend, maybe living with her wouldn't be so bad. Kiba chuckled at her reaction.

* * *

Inside the home, both of Issei's parents had their jaws drop at the sight of not only Asia, but also Kiba as well. However, they first focused on Asia. "A-Asia, right?" asked her father.

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "Yes, Father," she replied. Issei couldn't look anymore embarrassed than right now, blushing and pouting.

"S-surely, you could live in other homes that are better than ours! I mean, our daughter is incredibly lewd and we don't want that behavior rubbed off on a sweet girl like you!" Issei's embarrassment amplified, making her look away and mope a little at what he said.

 _Thanks, dad..._ she thought in a peeved tone. Seeing her like this, Kiba decided to place a hand on her shoulder and gently squeeze it for comfort, making her look up at him and blush out of attraction now. Despite that, she smiled and said to him, "Thanks, Kiba-kun." He smiled back at her in response. What else couldn't he do to cheer his friend up? Friend...

"You do not need to worry about Issei-san influencing me like that," the former nun answered before looking content. "Besides, I am indebted to her." The perverted girl looked a little shocked at what she said, paying all of her attention towards her.

"Wait, indebted?!" exclaimed Mrs. Hyoudou.

She nodded at the two of them. "Yes, m'am. After I arrived here all alone from overseas, she was the only one that helped me the most. After meeting her, I was able to rest at ease, and I will if I move into the same home as her." Issei smiled at her a bit humbly. She wasn't wrong, she was a good friend to Asia when they first started hanging out. "If you two do mind, I'll relent."

Both parents shook their heads at her in an instant. "Oh no! We're not telling you that you can't live with us! We do have an available room, it's just..." The woman let out a deep sigh. "Are you sure our daughter's lewdness won't affect you?"

"Yeah, even as her parents, we both think our daughter is the most lewdest woman on the planet!" added Mr. Hyoudou, embarrassing his daughter even more and making her look down in shame. Kiba kept his hand on her shoulder to comfort her though, which made her feel a bit at ease about the situation.

"How could you say that about your own daughter..." she mumbled.

"It's alright, Issei-chan," the blonde-haired male whispered to her, making her feel more at ease.

Rias decided to add something else, saying, "Anyways, with that said, along with the home-stay experience, how about Asia being a role-model-esque sister for your daughter? You know, acting like a normal girl and all of that?" She then gave them an innocent smile. The entire Hyoudou family looked at her with shrunken pupils and wide mouths.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in utter surprise before Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou began to cry and joined hands, looking at each other in blissful happiness.

"Oh honey! I'd never thought I'd see the day that our daughter will have a good influence around her!" Mr. Hyoudou stated in pure joy.

"Me too, honey! It'll be so good for our poor little girl!" added his wife.

Issei was disapproving of their condescending way of insulting their own daughter, so she shouted, "Hey, hold on!"

Asia was also disapproving of this too, asking them in a sincere tone, "Please, Mother and Father. Your daughter is not as bad as you two say she is."

They looked back at her, their faces lighting up. "Oh, if it bothers you, we'll stop!" Mr. Hyoudou said without a second thought.

"Yeah!" added Mrs. Hyoudou. Both faced Rias.

"Miss Rias, we'll gladly take in Asia-chan! Please allow us!"

The red-haired woman nodded, keeping her friendly face at them. "Thank you very much, Mother and Father," she replied to the two of them. Issei let out a heavy sigh. At least they'll treat her better the more Asia lives with her, right?

Mrs. Hyoudou decided to look at Kiba and point at him, asking, "Excuse me, but I'm curious about you, young man. What's your name?"

Kiba did gasp a little in surprise when he was noticed by her, but decided to give her a smile and answer, "My name is Kiba Yuuto, Issei-chan's friend." Both parents were silent for a few seconds before Mrs. Hyoudou decided to suddenly hug him and act so frivolous.

"You are SUCH a handsome young man! I'm so surprised you consider my daughter your friend!" she blurted without regrets.

Issei tensed up when she saw her mother hugging Kiba like that, making her both annoyed...and jealous. "Mom!" she shouted at her disapprovingly.

"H-honey! You shouldn't go and suddenly hug some boy like that!" exclaimed her father, who was just as annoyed as her.

Mrs. Hyoudou released from the hug and thought up of a question instantly, asking him, "Oh, did our daughter do anything lewd to you?!"

He shook his head at her the instant she asked. "No, m'am."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. She hasn't done anything to me yet." He blushed the second he said that, making Issei's mom and father gasp.

"YET?! Oh no! You poor boy, listen-"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

Issei was blushing from him saying that as well, but decided to let it go and ask Rias something to get away from the current conversation at hand. "President?"

The red-haired woman looked at her with her usual friendly face. "Yes, Issei?" she replied.

"What were thinking about back there?" Rias knew what she was talking about, looking away from her yet trying to keep her smile.

"Oh, nothing. I just blanked out for a second there," she answered. "Don't worry about it." She was lying though. Something was on her mind and she didn't seem to get rid of it, no matter how hard she tried...

* * *

The next day at school, Asia introduced herself to the entire class Issei was in, since both were sharing the same classroom. Of course, the students in her class liked her, especially the guys, specifically the Perverted Duo. "She's a blonde beauty!" shouted a joyous and lecherous Matsuya.

"Bust-82 centimeters, waist-55 centimeters, and hips-81 centimeters!" analyzed a lecherous Motohoma. "Amazing!"

Issei could only roll her eyes at their comments. She began thinking, _So I guess she and I will be sharing the same class._ She smiled at the thought. _I don't mind that. President must have thought this up._

Feeling humbled that she was instantly loved, Asia continued, "I am currently home-staying at Hyoudou Issei-san's home." Her fellow peers all gasped, looking at the school's most lecherous woman. She felt embarrassed and uncomfortable at Asia stating that to everybody.

"WHY, HYOUDOU?!" exclaimed Matsuya, crying. "WHY ARE YOU AND THAT BEAUTIFUL BLONDE STAYING UNDER THE SAME ROOF?!"

She sweat-dropped at him. "Because she's my friend?" she answered.

"FRIEND?!" The Perverted Duo then crouched down into a corner and started to cry and mope, wishing Asia would stay with them, making her sweat-drop even more.

"Friend, huh?" asked Aika, whose desk was near hers. She turned to her fellow female pervert, seeing her unimpressed look. "I thought I was your only friend, Issei-chan." She sighed in a dramatic way. "We don't even hang out as much anymore."

The brown-haired devil sighed once again. She was right, ever since she became a devil, the two started hanging out less, but she enjoyed it. "Are you jealous, Aika-chan?" she asked her.

The girl with the glasses scoffed as she pushed up her glasses and made them glint. "Not really." She then snickered and grinned. "Maybe we can make her part of our lecherous sisterhood~." Issei froze when she said that. She couldn't imagine an innocent girl like Asia becoming perverted and honestly, she'd rather have her stay innocent than be a part of Issei and Aika's friendship.

"No way! She's fine the way she is!" She then looked to see that Asia was talking to some girls in class. She smiled, glad that she was getting along with them well.

"By the way, do you know if Hyoudou and Kiba-kun are...well..." Murayama asked.

"Issei-san and Kiba-san?" Asia asked, puzzled at what she was asking.

"Well, are they...like...close?" Katase added to elaborate. "We've been seeing them hang out together more and..."

The brown-haired busty girl finished, "We're just curious, is all!"

The former nun began to think. From what she's seen of the two interacting with each other, they seemed to act friendly with each other, though Issei kept blushing. She wondered why. "They're friends...I think," she answered.

That petrified the girls. "YOU THINK?!" they all exclaimed.

Issei sweat-dropped once more at the conversation. "Those girls can't stop their jealousy..." she muttered to herself.

Unfortunately for her, Aika heard what she muttered and snickered again. "Can't blame them," she replied. "You are hanging out with the hottest guy in school more often." She then shrugged. "Honestly, I'd take you hanging out with him more than hanging out with me more since you two are my only straight ship."

"Aika!" the perverted devil blurted.

"You made a move on him yet?"

"No!"

Aika clicked her tongue. "Shame. You should, since you're in the same club as him."

She blushed hard, but kept rebutting. "No, I shouldn't! We're just friends!"

Suddenly, the girls that were talking to Asia crowded around her desk, sending shivers of shock down her spine. "How can we be sure you're not lying?" asked an envious Katase.

"You may as well be doing perverted things to him!" added a more envious Murayama, making the other girls gasp.

Issei's blushing was still there, but she replied like a tsundere, "No way! I don't, you guys!" Sheesh, talk about being green with envy...

The blonde-haired girl looked from the distance in both confusion and concern. Was this normal of her to experience?

* * *

That night, Issei and Asia rode a two-seated bike together while they were on a delivery run, talking. "So, how was school for you today?" Issei asked her friend.

"Oh, it was great!" she answered. "Everyone in your class was nice to me, especially your friend, Aika-san!"

The female pervert was surprised. She didn't see the two interact with one another during school...well, Aika had some ways of being sneaky. "Uh...what did she say to you?"

"She invited to a ladies' gathering that she said you usually attend with her."

Issei sweat-dropped once again. "Ignore that. It's nothing you can handle."

The blonde-haired female looked curious. "Really? Why?"

For a second, Issei felt stiff. She shouldn't know what those "ladies' gatherings" are like, so she answered, "Sorry, but I can't tell you. It's kinda classified."

That made the blonde Bishop's curiosity grow, but she guessed that since she said so, she shouldn't ask more. She decided to ask another question. "Issei-san?"

"Yeah, Asia-chan?"

"What is your your relationship with Kiba-san?"

She instantly blushed at the question. She kind of expected her to ask that sort of question, but not at THAT moment! Still, she had to answer. "Uh, well, we're friends."

"Really? For how long?"

"I don't know, ever since I became a devil?"

"Were you two not friends before you became one?"

She shook her head. "No, we knew each other. Not on a close friend level, but we talked...on occasion."

"On occasion."

"Back then, I was so...nervous to speak to him because I..." She realized she was revealing a little too much information about it, so she said, "Anyways, we're closer now than we were before, as friends!"

Asia did catch what she said there, making her giggle and grin. She stated, "It's like before you were a devil, you had feelings for Kiba-san." The female pervert's face turned so red, she thought she was going to explode. "Do you?"

She felt like that there was no use lying to her at this point, so she answered, "I...I guess." That made Asia smile more. Now that she thought about it, Issei and Kiba looked cute together. And Issei had feelings for him, which was so cute to her! However, now she began to think if Kiba had the same feelings towards her friend as well...

* * *

Arriving at the clubroom again, Issei approached Rias, who was looking off at the distance with a solemn look on her face, deep in thought once again. "We're done, President!" she said to her. She didn't respond, however, just like this morning. "Uh, President?"

The red-haired beauty snapped out of her thoughts once again and faced her Pawn with a smile on her face. "Pardon me, I was spacing out for a second there," she stated as she cleared her throat. "Good work, you two." She then looked at the former nun. "Asia."

"Yes, President?" she replied.

Rias stood up from her desk and said, "I was thinking that tonight, you should make your big debut."

"Debut?"

Issei gasped, knowing what she meant. She informed the blonde girl, "You jump to a client using the magic circle, and then make a pact with them." She then looked at the President. "Should she though, President? She's only been a devil for a few days."

"Oh, she'll be fine," answered Akeno as she approached the ladies with a tray of tea, smiling. "As far as I can tell, Asia-chan's power is next to mine compared to the other devils in this household."

The perverted girl looked even more surprised. "What?! Seriously?!" Koneko, who was sitting on one of the couches and eating potato chips, nodded.

"She has plenty of potential of being a Bishop," continued Rias, placing a hand on her hip.

Kiba did also want to comment on Asia's power, but was worried about making Issei feel down, so he didn't say anything, but gave a warm smile to her.

The brown-haired female in question did feel envious about Asia getting so much praise for her power. It was handy and powerful in its healing, she'll admit, but that didn't mean it didn't make her feel more down. She decided to let her jealousy go. She will get a hot boyfriend and a reverse harem of servants! For that, she'll need to be powerful. Also, since she was her friend, she'll also look after Asia. After all, she was promised to protect her.

Asia was really humbled to have everyone appreciate her like this, smiling and putting her hands over her heart. "Do you have any objections, Asia?" Rias asked her.

She faced her and shook her head. "No. You've already made the assignment and all, so..." she answered, trailing off and looking worried about herself. She didn't feel...well, prepared enough to take it.

Issei saw the look on her face, making instantly think of something. She looked at the red-haired woman and suggested, "President! Let me go this time!"

Asia looked at her with a startled look. "Issei-san?"

"Asia-chan hasn't been in this country for very long, so she'll need to get more accustomed to life here, right?"

Rias didn't think that to be incorrect, so she responded, "Alright. You know the drill, Issei." She nodded as she gave her the location for the client in question.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any mistakes or typos?**

 **Follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

While the female pervert biked her way to the client's house, she thought to herself, _Well, I'm kinda uneasy about this. What if the client that summoned her is dangerous?_ After the whole incident with Freed, she became wary, very wary, about new clients. She hoped for the best though, since she didn't want to go through that ever again...

...

Finally arriving at the apartment room the client was in, she faced the girly-looking door and rang the doorbell. She felt tense, wondering if the client would be as she thou-

"It's open~! Come on in, nyo~!" sang a...gruff, masculine voice. All of her worries disappeared the instant she heard the voice, being a little flabbergasted.

"Uh...nyo?" she muttered. _So it can't be somebody dangerous...unless-_

The door opened, however, and revealed a...tall, muscular man with a scary-looking face, cosplaying as a magical girl, specifically one from Magical Girl Spiral Seven. Issei knew that since she grew up with the show, but still...the sight of him made her completely stiff and more flabbergasted than ever. "Welcome, nyo. My name is Mil-tan, nyo," he greeted as he posed like a magical girl.

"N-nyoo..." Issei murmured in utter shock and disbelief. Never has she saw a man dressed like that before and she would live without seeing a man cosplaying as a magical girl, especially a tall and muscular one. She decided to try and stay calm, clearing her throat and asking, "Did you...summon a devil from...the household of Gremory...sir?"

One step and she could feel the ground rumble beneath her, making chills go up her entire body. "That's right, nyo~! I call for a devil because I have a wish, nyo~!"

She started to sweat in shock and even fear. "A-and what's that wish?"

Mil-tan laced his hands together and begged, "Please...please make me a real magical girl, nyo!"

"WHAT?!" Could devils do that? Because she sure couldn't! "Why can't you shift to another parallel world or something?"

"I already tried it, but it didn't work, nyo."

She sweat-dropped. "O-oh, really?"

"Ms. Devil!"

She stiffened again. "Y-yes?!"

"Can you please give me fantasy powers, nyo?"

She let out a sigh. She couldn't do that if she tried, so she said to cheer him up, "W-well...I mean, you're fine without the powers."

That didn't work though, as he covered his face and began crying and sobbing. "NYOOOO! I need the magical powers though, nyoo!"

She gasped at his reaction and moved in a panicky way. She decided to say to him, "Hey, it's alright! We don't wanna upset the neighbors!" She then plastered on a smile. "Why don't we talk about this inside?"

Immediately, Mil-tan stopped crying and flashed her an unintentionally creepy smile on his face. "Oh, and then you'll make me into a magical girl?!" he exclaimed.

The female pervert sweat-dropped again. "We'll...discuss it, at least."

He gasped happily as he ran to get something and ran back to her with a Magical Girl Spiral Seven DVD. "Th-then, can we both watch Magical Girl Spiral Seven Alternative, nyo?! That's where the magic begins, nyo!"

Issei curiously scanned the DVD and asked, "Wait, Magical Girl Spiral Seven Alternative?"

"You never heard about it?!"

"W-well, I didn't know there was another season, or reboot, or something."

Mil-tan gasped again. "Really?! Then this will be fun!" He then rambled on about the DVD as he let Issei inside.

 _Well, this guy's something else, that's for sure,_ she thought to herself, pouting a little. _Still, watching some Magical Girl Spiral Seven again after so many years might be fun..._

* * *

Later that night, Issei finally left Mil-tan's home and sighed. She was right, it was fun watching the anime, definitely different and less memorable than the original, but she enjoyed it. Mil-tan was also...pretty eccentric, but not creepy once she got used to him.

She heard her phone ringing and she opened it up to see Rias's number, shocking her a little. "President?" she murmured before answering it with, "Yes, President?"

 _"Good work, Issei,"_ the red-haired woman's voice said. _"It sounds like you did the job. How was it?"_

The girl sighed. "Well..." She remembered that she didn't make a contract with him, so she had to say it. "I didn't get a contract this time."

* * *

In the shower with her phone to her ear, Rias looked slightly surprised and disappointed at what her Pawn said. "You didn't? Why?"

 _"The anime Mil-tan showed me was pretty good and I really got into it that I forgot. I'm so sorry."_

She could feel the sadness in Issei's voice, making her frown. Still, she had to be stern with her a little. "Well, I guess you cannot help with not getting it. Just please remember next time, you got it?"

 _"Yes, President."_ She then hung up and let out a heavy sigh. This has never happened with her servants before, not getting contracts after seeing clients. She wondered what she should do to make her form a contract.

After a moment, she thought up of one, saying, "I got it!" The plan, unsurprisingly, involved Kiba.

She turned off the shower, dried herself with a towel, and got dressed before exiting it out and seeing the pretty boy himself appear out of a magic circle after dealing with one of his own clients. She instantly smiled. "Ah, Yuuto. Perfect timing."

He looked at her with a puzzled face. "Do you need me for something, President?" he asked her.

She nodded. "It's about Issei..."

* * *

The next day, it was gym time for Issei, Aika, and Asia. After the girls did what they had to (and Matsuya and Motohoma complimenting them all except Issei and Aika, of course), the guys had to do the same exercises as well. Aika grinned at the sight of the guys and their track pants, her glasses glinting in lechery. "Now this is my kind of gym~!" she commented before giggling. "Just look a bit more, Issei-chan, and you'll see those manhoods under those track pants."

The brown-haired girl didn't pay attention though, thinking about Rias's response to her not getting a contract once again. _The President definitely sounded disappointed last night,_ she thought somberly. _Why am I not good enough?_ She then decided to stand up and walk away, making her perverted friend both puzzled and curious.

"Eh? Where're you going?" she asked her.

"Just somewhere to take a nap. Don't bother me," she automatically answered before finally leaving into the forest part of campus.

While Aika still looked puzzled and curious about her, Asia, from a distance, saw that Issei was somber-looking, frowning. She could just go to her and cheer her up, but she was surrounded by her group of new friends and she didn't want to just abandon them to soil her reputation. Still, she wished she could have done something to make her happy...

...

Later, Issei arrived to the school's clinic and thought that she'll have to blow off class and take a nap. Not only was it too hot out, but she couldn't focus due to what Rias said to her last night. She laid down on a cot and before she knew it, she dozed off and slept peacefully.

Approaching her was Kiba himself, who was skipping class (thanks to Rias, he wouldn't suffer any consequences from it) to find her. He sensed her aura, thus he found her in the clinic, on the cot. He was just going to go to the track field to pick her up, but it was convenient that she would doze off here instead. He blushed at her sleeping, smiling and thinking that she looked cute when she slept. He remembered the conversation he had with Rias the other night...

* * *

 _"She's still not getting any contracts?" he asked her._

 _She nodded once again. "I don't know why, but I won't just sit back and see her fail. I doubt you would to."_

 _He nodded back at her with a serious expression. "Right. Issei-chan means well and I do want her to succeed so that she can be happy."_

 _Rias smiled once again at him. "In that case, I want you to persuade her..."_

 _He bowed to her. "Of course, President."_

 _"...using your body." He tensed up and blushed hard when she said that. Not only was that unusual for the President to say, but to have her suggest something like that...?!_

 _"Wh-what?!"_

 _She giggled at his reaction, which she expected. "She is one of the two most perverted girls in all of the academy. I'm sure she thinks of you lewdly." That, he knew, thanks to Aika. "I feel like your persuasion to her will be stronger if you lay next to her naked." His blush amplified, making him cover half of his face. The thought of him laying naked next to Issei made his heart race. Why? He had never felt anything like this before._

 _Rias giggled again, breaking him out of his thoughts. "That is just a suggestion though. Just try and persuade her in some way. After all, you two are friends." He was stuck. He didn't know whether or not he should be naked and persuade her at the same time..._

* * *

He took a deep breath as he slowly took off his school jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He felt so many different emotions doing this, but he hoped it would actually convince her to get a contract.

...

Some time after, Issei woke up, clearing her vision when she suddenly realized something was on her. She then saw...an arm wrapped around her, making her gasp and look at where the arm came from. She finally saw Kiba himself...butt-naked with his wings out. "K-KIBA-KUN?!" she exclaimed, scanning his naked body from head to toe. She was almost in disbelief. Her crush, the school's pretty boy himself, was laying right next to her...naked. He also had a handsome sleeping face. She blushed hard and nosebled.

 _HOLY SHIT! KIBA-KUN IS NAKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!_ she thought lecherously, all shocked and blissful at the same time. _THIS_ DEFINITELY _BEATS LOOKING AT HIM IN HIS UNDERWEAR AND IMAGINING HIM NAKED! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE'S HUGGING ME TOO!_ Seriously, she thought it was a blessing. But...why WAS he naked and laying next to her? She blushed at the first thought she had...did they have sex? If they did, she would remember it...crap, why wasn't HE the one that healed her when she first became a devil?!

Suddenly, she felt her hands moving to his well-toned chest and his manhood. _Wh-what are my hands doing?! Stop it, hands!_ She actually didn't want them to stop, unsurprisingly. _I mean...I guess for once-_ A second after, the blonde-haired guy himself stirred and opened his eyes, making her freeze and scream a little. He gave her his warm smile.

"Hey, Issei-chan," he greeted casually before yawning.

"K-K-K-K-Kiba-kun!" she stuttered, not being able to stop staring at his entire body. "Wh-what's going on? Why are you naked?!"

"Oh, well, I was getting tired and decided to sleep here." He noticed his wings were out. "Oh, oops." He then pulled them back into his back and looked back at Issei, looking friendly and chuckling. "Sorry to surprise you like this."

"Oh, um-um..." She looked at his body once more before asking, "D-d-do you always sleep in nude?"

Not nude, but Kiba liked to sleep in his underwear. For some reason, it was more comfortable to him than pajamas. Sleeping naked did made him feel weird though. He still did it to persuade Issei anyway. "Not always," he answered. "Say, um, Issei-chan, you do think of me in a perverse way, correct?" She felt completely embarrassed when he asked, but nodded. His blush expanded a little when he asked, "Would you like to touch my entire body?" Her jaw dropped in complete awe. That questioned echoed through the female pervert's mind while she imagined him seductively taking off his underwear.

 _That...is a BEAUTIFUL question!_ she thought very lecherously.

Kiba almost trembled at the thought of Issei touching his body like that...but in a good way. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but he stepped outside the box and did it anyway, so he had to get on with it. "I'll let you do so if you do something for me."

She nodded, looking very pervy. "Y-yes! Anything, Kiba-kun!"

He chuckled and said, "Go and make a contract for yourself."

* * *

Later in the evening, everyone was in the clubroom, but Rias summoned a magic circle for her, Kiba, and Issei to jump from. Rias and Kiba talked about the deal he made with Issei beforehand and planned out what will happen. The female pervert just thought up of a question and asked the red-haired woman, "Why is Kiba-kun coming with us?"

"I'll be overseeing your work, but Yuuto will be there to support you, like with your training regime," she answered. Blushing, the female pervert looked over at her crush, who smiled warmly at her, making her blush even more and grin perversely.

 _Well, with Kiba-kun supporting me, there's no way I can fail!_ she happily thought. _And once we're done..._ She giggled in a lecherous manner, thinking about the ways she could touch his body.

"Good luck, Issei-san!" cheered Asia.

She nodded at her, dropping her perverted thoughts, blush, and grin. "Thanks, Asia-chan! I'll do my best!"

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled as she raised her hand up. "Alright, we'll see you three later~," she said as the three devils disappeared with the magic circle.

* * *

They soon appeared in a room full of Japanese memorabilia such as samurai helmets and scrolls of painted waters. "This looks like an apartment," Issei stated. "There are a lot of Sengouku-era stuff though." It was probably more than she'll see in a lifetime. The three then saw a still samurai figure before it stood up. Issei screamed a little and shot back in shock while Kiba looked a little surprised and Rias smiled.

"U-um..." the samurai started in a...feminine voice. "A-are you three the devils I asked for?"

Issei calmed down a little when Kiba asked, "No offense, but are you a woman?"

The samurai nodded. "Yes," she replied. "My name is Susan. I'm a foreign exchange student who adores Japanese culture."

"Uh, then what's with that getup?" Issei asked.

The woman gasped as she swayed back and forth nervously. "My apologies! It's just...it gets rough around here at night, so I have no choice BUT to wear this armor!"

The brown-haired girl sweat-dropped a little and mumbled to herself, "But that's not what you're doing..."

Susan laced her fingers together. "But thank goodness you are such nice devils. If scary devils had appeared, I would have had no choice but to pull out my Kijinmaru Kunishige sword-" She paused to draw it out and slash at them, scaring Issei. "-and slayed them all!"

"We're not evil, so put that thing away!" the perverted girl exclaimed. Kiba nervously chuckled and sweat-dropped as well as Rias.

...

Soon, they were all sitting on a mat, enjoying tea made by Susan herself, and across from her. Issei asked, "So, Susan-san, what do you want us to do?"

Susan covered her mask with her hands in embarrassment as she answered, "I...I want you guys to please go with me to my college as I come to pick up my textbook!"

The brown-haired girl raised a brow. "That's it?"

"THE COLLEGE IS SCARY AT NIGHT!" Issei shot back again, almost spilling her tea.

 _But she's more scarier than anything!_ she thought. She felt a hand upon her shoulder and gently squeezing it, looking to see that Kiba was calming her nerves. She blushed and smiled at him once again as she said, "We'll help protect you during your visit."

Behind the mask, the foreign-exchange student's face lit up. "Really?!"

"You can count on us, m'am," Kiba said.

She bowed to them in quick succession. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rias smiled at the two of them, giggling a little as she thought, _How cute~..._

* * *

Later, they were all outside, guarding Susan as they all walked to her college. Randomly, Issei thought, _First, Mil-tan, now this lady. I get weird clients._ In fact, Junko might be on the list, considering how enthusiastic she was when talking about her high school days.

That thought disappeared when Susan stopped when she heard a dog barking. She pulled out her sword and screamed as she swung it back and forth. That scared Issei yet again. "Wh-what is it?!" she exclaimed.

The samurai-cladded woman looked at her and answered, "S-sorry...I'm just scared of the town at night."

 _And I'm scared of you at night!_ she thought.

"No worries, Susan-san," the blonde-haired guy said, looking back at her. "We'll continue to guard you and bring you back home."

Susan gasped and bowed down to him. "Th-thank you so much, kind devil man!" Issei looked at her and pouted in...jealousy. She hoped Susan didn't have a crush on him...

* * *

Back at Susan's apartment room from college, Susan laid her Japanese History textbook on the table as she said, "Thank you all very much."

The three were standing and were about to leave. "Thanks for having us, I guess," Issei said as Rias and Kiba were going to a place in the room where the red-haired woman can make a magic circle. Issei turned her back on Susan and put on a lecherous face. _Now I've fulfilled Kiba-kun's request!_ she thought gleefully. _Now I'll touch every inch of his body with no reservations!_ As Rias summoned a magic circle, Issei looked at Kiba and imagined him with no clothes or underwear on. _I wonder where I should start first: his chest? His stomach? Hi-his...MANHOOD?!_ She stared at his bulge with eager anticipation.

Meanwhile, Kiba blushed a little about what Issei might actually do to him. His heart began to beat fast at the thoughts of things she could do to him. In fact, it almost made him feel-

"W-wait!" Susan exclaimed. Issei immediately dropped her lecherous thoughts and look, the busty woman made the magic circle disappear, and Kiba's thoughts and blush disappeared as well. They all looked at Susan with puzzled looks. She nervously swayed back and forth again. "Um...I got another thing I want you guys to do..."

Issei was out of patience. She wanted to touch Kiba's entire body right now, so she said, "I don't believe we'll help you with that. We only accept one request per-"

Rias's confused face then turned happy and a little...mischievous as she interrupted her by saying, "Actually, we'll accept another request." The pretty boy looked at her in surprise while Issei looked at her in shock.

"Pr-President?!" she exclaimed before looking at Kiba. This was unexpected for the both of them, but Kiba thought that maybe another request wouldn't hurt. He looked at Issei and gave her a reassuring look. She sighed. She guessed she had to deal with it.

...

"So, wait, this is about a man you like?" Issei asked, she, Rias, and Kiba sitting across from the foreign exchange student once again.

She nodded. "R-right..." she answered, looking down in embarrassment. "I'm kinda shy and..." She sighed. "I can't seem to express my feelings due to that. He really is a terrific person."

"And you want us to make him fall in love with you?" Kiba asked Susan.

"If possible, I prefer to earn his love myself, so no devilish powers."

Issei looked at the foreign exchange student impatiently. _Then why have us then?_ she thought.

"Well, why don't you try expressing your love for him directly?" suggested the crimson-haired beauty.

Susan blushed under her mask and waved her hands. "I-I can't! There is no way I can pull that off!"

The female pervert began thinking of an idea and remembering a rom-com anime she saw in the past, she came up with one, her face lighting up. She looked at the armored woman and asked, "How about you write him a love letter?"

She stopped blushing and waving her arms, looking at Issei. "A love letter?"

She nodded. "You're expressing your feelings for him, but not face-to-face. You can write something to express your feelings to him and send that letter to him."

Kiba looked a little surprised that Issei came up with the idea, but smiled and said, "Good idea, Issei-chan." She blushed and smiled back at him.

Rias smiled at her as well and nodded. "I agree with Yuuto," she added before looking at Susan. "Why not express your feelings in writing?"

Susan nodded and happily said, "Alright! I'll do the best I can!"

...

While the armored college student was writing her letter, Issei listened in and muttered to herself, "Sounds like a diary more than a letter though..."

Rias heard her and said, "Oh, who cares about that? It's the feelings that are important, not the form."

"President, Issei-chan, do you think her feelings will get through clearly?" the blonde-haired male asked the two of them.

Issei sighed. "I hope so. It would be terrible if it backfired."

"Correct," Rias added before...sulking into space and muttering under her breath, "It's not the form...no, not the form..." Both of her servants looked at her with concerned looks.

"President...?" both of them asked quietly.

"All done!" said a confident Susan, making them all look up and have their eyes widened as she had a bow and arrow with the letter tied onto the arrowhead in a special way.

"You're going to deliver the letter on the arrow?!" Issei exclaimed.

Kiba nervously chuckled and sweat-dropped. "That's an odd way of delivering..."

* * *

The next morning, they were in a park with traditional Japanese flags in the background. Susan, still cladded in samurai armor, sat on a chair while Issei, Rias, and Kiba were standing next to her, the brown-haired girl being in-between her master and her crush. The female pervert thought, _This is a pretty odd place to meet._

"Oh, I think he's here," the red-haired woman stated as her servants and the college student looked to see the man...cladded in silver medieval armor, the helmet having the arrow in it. Issei shot back and screamed a little, looking at Susan, who was getting nervous about him approaching.

"You shot the arrow at his head?!" she asked her in utter shock.

"Y-yes..." she replied in a nervous tone. "I tried thinking of other things, but I couldn't think of any other way to deliver the letter."

Issei tensed up a little, thinking, _I really hope this doesn't backfire._

Seeing the way she was, the blonde-haired guy gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, making her look at him with a blush. He smiled reassuringly at her and said, "Don't worry, Issei-chan. Calm down a little, everything is going to be alright." She did and smiled back at him. She was super glad that he was there.

Rias peered over at them and giggled again, thinking about how cute they were. She stopped giggling when she thought, _I wish I had a romance that cute..._

Susan stood up as her crush stopped a good distance from her. Leaves blew from trees and landed on the ground, the anticipation growing. Finally, the man said, "I have read the letter you sent." He spread his arms out and continued gleefully, "It was a wonderful arrow-borne letter!" The foreign exchange student gasped in surprise and happiness. "To think that I, of all people, would be caught off-guard and shot. It truly was a fine arrow-borne letter."

Behind her mask, Susan smiled. "Y-you really mean it?" she asked. "I was so heads-over-heels for you that I could think about is shooting you, Horii-kun!"

Both Issei and Kiba sweat-dropped and looked nervous at the scene. "This is getting weird," the female pervert murmured.

"To be honest, I agree," said the pretty boy.

"If you shall have me, I would love for you to be my girlfriend," Horii stated, walking to Susan and holding her hands. Rias gasped gleefully while Kiba and Issei gasped in surprise.

"H-Horii-kun...I'm...I'm so happy!" Susan said.

"Susan!" Horii then hugged her, making the brown-haired girl and blonde-haired guy feel more weird. "You have a very nice helmet!"

"Oh, it pales in comparison to your hard and strong armor!"

While Issei found this odd, it was also oddly cute, making her smile a little. "At least it worked out in the end," she said.

Kiba decided to smile as well. "I told you that everything will be alright," he replied to her. He was correct, after all. She was so happy that it all worked out. He looked down at her and blushed a little, thinking her relieved and happy expression was cute. As long as she was happy, he can be as well.

The red-haired woman looked at the two of them before looking at the armored couple, smiling wide and her eyes sparkling. She was just surrounded by cute romance and she loved it. However, her smile dropped when the thought of wishing to be in a cute romance came back to her again...

* * *

In the evening, Rias and Issei were in the clubroom, but Kiba was gone to see one of his clients. The red-haired beauty leaned on her desk and looked at a picture of Horii and Susan. Susan held onto Horii's arm while he gave out the peace sign. She smiled at it. "These two are the epitome of a well-matched couple," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Issei replied.

"Say, Issei?"

"Yes, President?"

Rias looked down at the picture, looking sorrowful. "What do you think about being paired with someone you love?"

She gasped and blushed at the question, thinking about being with Kiba. If she were to be with Kiba, she would feel absolutely joyful, blessed, happy. "It would be the best thing in the world," she answered.

Rias smiled a little, though it wasn't a happy one. "The best thing in the world..." she muttered under her breath before looking up at Issei. "How about when you're paired with someone you don't love?" That was a good question, making Issei think a little more about her answer.

"Well, it's the opposite, of course," she answered. "Being with someone you don't love or even like, it's something you shouldn't do. Doing that to yourself just hurts you more than helps you." Although it was in a different context, she thought about Raynare being "Yuuma", tricking her into having a genuine friendship that meant nothing to her. Being friends with someone like her would be terrible, even more if Raynare was male and tricked her into dating him.

Rias looked surprised that something like that came out of her mouth. However, she liked it, loved it, actually. It was what she felt about a certain man in her life. She was glad to hear that from her. She smiled and said, "Thanks for answering."

"No problem, President." She did notice that the crimson-haired female kept spacing out, frowning, sulking, now asking those questions? She wondered why...

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared and revealed Kiba as it disappeared. Both the girls looked at him, Issei blushing as usual. "K-Kiba-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

He waved and walked to her. "Good evening, Issei-chan," he greeted before looking at Rias. "President."

Rias grinned and nodded as she stopped leaning on the desk and began to leave. "Right, you two had a little deal," she stated. "I won't bother. I'll be outside if either of you need me." She then opened the door and closed it behind her, giggling as she left outside to meet up with...everyone else.

Her blush expanded as she looked shocked, looking at the blonde-haired guy. "Y-you told the President?!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "How else will she be out of the clubroom when we do this?" he asked as he...took off his uniform jacket. She gasped a little, her blush expanding more. He put his left fingers on the first button of his school uniform shirt and his right ones on the latch of his belt. "I'll count to five, when I say five, my body will be yours to touch." Issei could have sworn she felt like exploding out of joy and lechery. "One..."

She began to tremble, thinking, _Oh my gosh, we're doing this RIGHT NOW?!_

"Two..."

She scanned his entire body and continued to think. _Um, okay...wh-which one?! Where do I even start?!_

Kiba began feeling nervous of what might happen. He hoped things will go as planned. "Three..."

 _Calm down, Issei. Calm down! Now where do I start? His pecs? His stomach? H-his manhood?!_

"Four..."

 _Alright! I'll start from the pecs down!_ She began to lung for him when suddenly, the door opened. She instantly froze and the blonde-haired guy removed his fingers from the areas they were on and looked behind him.

Asia was the one that opened the door and said, "Oh hello, Issei-san, Kiba-san."

Koneko then appeared as she went inside, greeting, "Hi."

Akeno and Rias were the last ladies to appear, the dark-haired woman saying, "Good evening, you two~." She giggled as she and Rias entered inside.

"Five," Kiba finished before looking back at her. "Time's up, Issei-chan. Sorry, but I have to break the deal." Issei was in utter shock. She was so looking forward to touching her crush's body in any way she pleases.

"Is something the matter, Issei?" asked Rias as she giggled again. Now, Issei had the feeling that she was being duped. Her shocked face then turned into one of a sad kitten, crying imaginary waterfalls of tears.

"No fair..." she whimpered.

Kiba chuckled again, patting her head. "Issei-chan, I knew you were very perverted before, but were you really looking forward to touching me like that?" he asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. He blushed once again, her cute sad kitten face getting to him instantly. He closed his eyes and said, "Then let me do this instead." He then pulled her into a hug, surprising her and almost everybody in the room, Rias smiling once more at the sight. Asia was the only other girl that began smiling as well. Issei's heart thumped so hard and fast as her entire face was burning up at the fact that Kiba was hugging her, again. She didn't even care that he was doing this in front of everyone.

"Kiba-kun..." she murmured.

"Never stop being yourself, Issei-chan," he whispered to her. "I like you for who you are." The female pervert felt like exploding in joy and happiness once again.

Rias and Asia both loved the sight of the two of them and thought, _So cute~. Could he be...?_ Akeno and Koneko also thought, _Wait, does Kiba...?_

* * *

 **Done! Any mistakes or typos? How was this chapter?**

 **I loved writing the end of this chapter! So cute~! :3**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

After putting all the flyers in her bag, Asia turned to Rias and announced, "We're all ready now!" Both her and Issei stood up.

"Yup, so we'll be going to deliver the fliers now," the female pervert announced. "Let's go, Asia-chan." They were about to leave.

"Wait a second," said Rias, making them stop and look at her. She continued with a smile, "This will be your last week to distribute flyers."

"Last week?"

She nodded as she stood up from her desk. "Did I tell you earlier? I'm having you do this as part of your training, but this job is more suited for a familiar."

"So, does that mean we've graduated from flyer distributing?"

"That's right. We'll need to get you two your own familiars, first."

* * *

The next evening, everyone was in the clubroom. Rias then decided to summon her bat. "This is my familiar," she said. "I believe you've met her before, Issei." The brown-haired girl looked at her with a puzzled look before the bat transformed into...the wacky-looking woman that gave her the flier that saved her life. She gasped, pointing at her. "That's her?!" Rias giggled and nodded as the bat turned into her normal form and disappeared in a poofy cloud.

"This one is mine~," said Akeno as she summoned a green ragdoll-like creature with tiny bat wings and a cone on its head.

"Is that an imp?" The raven-haired beauty nodded.

"This is Shiro," said Koneko as she showed Issei a cute little white kitten with yellow eyes like hers.

Issei then suddenly felt something on top of her head. She looked up, but didn't see it. It then jumped off of her head and onto the table. It was a small white ninja-like creature with black dots for eyes and two little swords. She thought he was cute too.

"And this little guy is my familiar," Kiba stated as his familiar jumped onto his shoulder. She smiled at him and everyone else.

"All your familiars look cute!" she stated.

"Yeah, I agree!" added Asia as she petted Shiro and Akeno's familiars.

"Correct, they are adorable," Rias said as she crossed her arms. "Familiars are a fundamental part of being a devil. Their uses include helping their masters, relaying information, and even in matters of pursuit."

"So how do we obtain a familiar, President-san?" asked the former nun.

"Well, you see-" A sudden knock on the door stopped her sentence and made her look at the door, Akeno doing the same.

"Yes~?" the dark-haired woman asked.

The door was opened by two girls as an entire group of students walked in. At the front was Sona. Next to her was a woman with long black hair, yellowish-brown eyes, and blue glasses. On the left of her was a guy with messy light-brown hair and blue eyes. As all of them entered in, the two girls closed the doors and joined them. "Excuse us," Sona said.

Issei's eyes widened at the sight of her. "W-wait! Isn't that..." she asked before stopping, knowing the answer to her question.

Curious, Asia whispered to her, "Um, who is that?"

The female pervert whispered back, "That's the student body council president, Shitori Sona. Beside her is Shinra Tsubaki. I think all of the members of the student body council is here."

The red-haired beauty looked at the violet-eyed female and asked in a friendly manner, "What brings you here, Sona?"

"The two of us have recently increased our number of servants, so I thought we should exchange greetings again," the girl with the glasses answered.

The brown-haired girl looked puzzled again. "Servants? Wait, does that mean..."

Akeno turned to her and answered, "Sona's true last name is Sitri. She is the next head of the House of Sitri, a high-class devil family."

She turned to her with a look of surprise on her face. "There are other devils in this school too?!"

"Rias-senpai, haven't you told that girl about us?" asked the guy condescendingly. "To be honest with you, I wouldn't be so sure about someone who isn't aware of her fellow devils."

"Saji," said Sona. "We must not interfere with others' affairs. It's only natural that Hyoudou doesn't know about us yet."

Issei then pointed at him. "Aren't you the guy from Class 2-C who became the council's secretary?"

"That is correct," answered Sona. "This is Saji Genshirou, my pawn." The perverted girl was surprised she didn't peek on him naked yet. Not that she needed it, considering he wasn't that attractive.

"And this is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei," Rias introduced, pointing her hand at Issei before pointing it to Asia. "And my new bishop, Asia Argento."

 _Another pawn, huh?_ Issei thought. _Looks pretty unimpressive though. He's not ugly, but he's not exactly handsome either..._

Saji sighed and looked at the female pervert with a frown. "You know, I find my pride terribly wounded by being counted as the same as you, member of the Female Perverted Duo," he stated. She gasped, feeling offended, and pouted at him.

"Shut up!" she shouted at him angrily.

He chuckled. "I'm not one to hit girls, but I don't mind tangling with you. I may have just became a devil, but I took up four Pawn pieces, so I'm not a guy to mess with." He held up four fingers.

She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and smirking at him. She said condescendingly, "Well, I took up EIGHT Pawn pieces, so I'm not the girl to mess with either!" She pointed at him.

He gasped, his jaw dropping. "What?! That's all the pieces though! It can't be true!"

"It is, actually," the violet-eyed girl said, shocking him even more.

"Seriously?! A girl like HER, taking up more pieces than me?!"

"Will you shut up?!" yelled Issei.

"Saji." Sona then turned to Issei and Asia with a reassuring look. "I apologize for that, Hyoudou and Argento. However, I would appreciate it if you two accepted him as your fellow devil." She then turned to her Pawn. "Saji..."

He sighed heavily and grudgingly replied, "Alright." He then walked to...Asia first to shake her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She shook his hand and placed her other hand on top of it. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Saji-san," she replied to him benevolently.

He decided to put another hand on top of hers and look...enthusiastically love-struck at her. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine! I'm so happy to meet a cute girl like you!"

Issei didn't like the sight of that whatsoever, feeling the need to protect Asia since his face wasn't all that friendly. She then broke the handshake between the two and roughly and tightly shook his hand. "Oh, I'm SO pleased to meet you too, Saji-kun!" she greeted him exaggeratedly. "You make any moves on Asia-chan and I kick your ass, alright?!" Her grip on his hand tightened as he tried not to scream. She looked up to him with eyes of a psychopath.

"You seem pretty protective over her..." he muttered.

"She's my best friend, so of course I am!"

"I thought your best friend was that other girl, Kiryuu!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's my only friend!"

Everyone looked at that scene nervously, especially Rias and Sona. "My apologies..." the crimson-haired woman said to her friend.

"It's alright. I don't blame her for reacting like this," she replied, grinning and pushing up her glasses.

"Alright, alright, I won't make any moves on her! Now stop crushing my hand already!" Saji cried out.

"Are you sure?" asked Issei, closing her eyes and trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, sure! Now please!" She finally let go of his hand. It was all red and felt painful to him, him crying crocodile tears as he looked at it. He then looked at Rias and asked, "Is she always like this?"

Rias giggled. "Well, she does like to protect everybody," she answered.

Saji sighed once more as he looked at Issei again, imaginary sparks flickering in their glances at one another. "I barely started and yet I'm allowed to have a familiar. You were stuck on flyer distribution."

She scoffed again. "President told me yesterday that I'm allowed to have a familiar too!"

Sona looked surprised and turned to her friend. "Wait, really?"

She nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm thinking next week."

The short-haired female began thinking, her finger resting on her chin. "But he only takes visits from people once a month."

Rias then looked...competitive. "Then how about we settle this in an equitable contest of strength and wit?"

Sona's eyes widened. "Contest?"

"Whoever wins gets the right to make their request to him."

She then looked concerned. "You aren't talking about a Rating Game, correct?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Why would I? We would never get permission for that anyways."

"I suppose you're right." She then smirked. "I must advise you though, be extra careful on your person now."

Rias's smile dropped as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "That has nothing to do with this," she stated in a serious tone, catching the attention of her peerage. Her smile reappeared, however, and looked confident again. "Let's settle the high-schooler way, with sports!"

 _Sports?_ thought Issei.

* * *

The next day, the sky was clear and a great number of students were gathering around the tennis court behind the fence. Inside the court, Rias and Akeno wore brightly-colored tennis dresses with matching shoes. "Good luck, President, Akeno-san!" cheered Issei.

Also inside the court, Sona and Tsubaki wore white women's tennis shirts with differently colored skirts and tennis shoes as well. "President! Win for us!" cheered Saji.

"Akeno, we're playing to win," Rias said to her Queen. "Keep your guard up." The girls then went into position to play.

"Yes, President~!" she replied.

The red-haired woman then got out a tennis ball, smirking at her friend. "Let's go, Sona."

"Very well, Rias," she replied, smirking back at her. She then threw the ball up and swatted it, beginning the game. Sona hit it back, then Akeno, then Tsubaki.

Outside of the court, Issei saw a bunch of guys, including the Perverted Duo themselves, gazing at the girl's skirts and looking at their underwear. The Perverted Duo even looked at them through binoculars. "This is top-class!" shouted Matsuda. "Seeing all these beauties in their white-pantied glory!"

"It's as if God granted us heaven on earth!" added Motohoma.

She sighed. It was them being them, so she wasn't surprised. Kiba, who was next to her, stated as he looked around, "This crowd has grown quite a lot, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." she replied. "They are popular, so it's not that surprising."

Koneko, who was next to Kiba, said, "Due to that, they can't use their magic." Sona then used a special move on Rias and made the ball hit the ground.

"15-30!" shouted one of the girls in Sona's peerage, who was the referee.

Issei looked surprised. "What?! What was that?!"

Saji then laughed, waving a flag of the student body council's logo. "That's my president for you!" he shouted gleefully.

The three sweat-dropped at him before looking back at the game. "They're still using their magic anyway," stated Issei.

"This could become too heated," the white-haired girl said.

"It looks like they're passing it off as ball english," added the pretty boy.

"As long as it's peaceful, so much will be better..."

"I was wondering what all the commotion is about," said...Aika. The three looked at her appearing next to Issei. The perverted devil looked surprised at her.

"Aika-chan?" she asked.

The girl pushed up her glasses and sighed. "I got nothing else to do since all the hotties are watching this game." She then grinned as her glasses glinted. "Actually..." She turned to her friend. "Come. We'll check out the boys while they're checking out the girls."

She did want to, but... "I got to cheer President on though," she said.

Aika frowned. "Jee, being in the club really changed you, Issei-chan." She then looked at Kiba and grinned again, whispering to her, "You really mean hanging out with Kiba-kun, correct?" She blushed hard. It was true though... She moved away from her and said, "Fine then. I'll just leave you be. See ya." She then left to check out the boys.

"What was that all about?" asked Kiba.

Issei shook her head at him. "N-nothing! Everything is fine!" That made him and Koneko more curious, though.

"Such as why you are my rival," stated Rias. "However, I'm still going to win this match!" She pointed her racket at her. "After all, I have 108 magical ball moves!"

"I accept your challenge, Rias," said Sona. "Such is my love for you!" The match then got intense as it went.

* * *

However, it all ended in a draw. Koneko held up two destroyed rackets from the match. "So it turns out that neither side has won the match," she stated. "That's why we're having a-"

"Team competition?" asked Issei, the loli nodding.

"Akeno-san and President are conferring with the student council about that as we speak."

"I wonder what it might be..." Asia murmured before the door opened and revealed the two busty women.

With her usual confidence, Rias announced, "It's official: we'll settle this through dodgeball." She and Akeno walked to them. "The game will be tomorrow night in the gym. Let's all put in our best effort for Issei and Asia."

"Yes, m'am," Kiba and Koneko replied.

Both the girls looked at them with smiles, Issei blushing at the blonde-haired male. "Thank you all very much!" the blonde-haired girl said happily.

"Yeah, thanks, you guys," the female pervert added.

"What wouldn't we do for you two?" asked Kiba, making Issei's blush expand and her looking away from him, smiling a little. Rias, Akeno, and Asia giggled while Koneko decided to smile a little.

* * *

In her home that very night, Issei thought up of something as she stared at the ceiling. She thought it was cheesy, but should probably help with the team. She got out of her bed and exited her room. She walked to Asia's room and knocked on the door. "Are you awake, Asia-chan?" she asked quietly since her parents were sleeping.

The former nun opened the door with a smile on her face. She wore a teal-colored sleeping dress with a dark teal bow. "Hey, Issei-san," she greeted. "What's going on?"

"Do you, by any chance...have a needle and thread?"

Asia looked at her a little curiously. "I do, but what do you need them for?"

"Something for the peerage. You'll see." Asia wondered what it might be, but since she and Issei are practically sisters, she decided to give her the supplies.

* * *

The next night, the peerage was in the gym, all dressed in their gym outfits as they performed warm-up exercises. Issei was stretching out to reach her toes with Kiba helping her, her blush clear to see, while Asia was doing the same with Akeno helping her. Rias and Koneko were tossing the ball to one another. "They got two extra people, so we've asked them to become referees," Rias stated.

"I haven't played dodgeball...since grade school," Issei said, getting a little worn out from the exercise.

"The objective here is to win, so simpler rules is the best to go with."

"Oh...I can't take this anymore!" whined Asia as she struggled to stretch out any further.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, alright~?" Akeno asked of her.

"I'm with Asia-chan..." Issei whimpered as she struggled to stretch out more as well. "This is way too hard..."

"I know you can do it, Issei-chan," Kiba said to her. "Just hold it for a little longer." She nodded since it was Kiba that told her that. She didn't want to let him down, after all.

Asia and Akeno looked at the two, smiling. Both thought that they were cute. It was like if a husband was helping his wife exercise. It was just so adorable to them. Issei moaned a little, making Kiba blush a little. The raven-haired beauty thought, _It's almost if they're doing something naughty together~._ She then giggled.

...

Later, Issei finally gave the entire peerage what she was working on the other night: headbands that say "Occult Research Club" on them. "Headbands?" questioned Rias.

"Ara, ara~, they're well-made~," Akeno stated.

"Did you make these all by yourself, Issei-chan?" asked Kiba.

She blushed and answered, "Yeah. My mom taught me sewing when I was little. I'm glad you like them. They took me all night to make."

"All night?" the red-haired woman asked, looking concerned for her.

She lost her blush and looked at her. "After all that hard work you guys do for us..." She paused to put her hands behind her back. "I thought that I should make something for everybody."

Rias giggled. "How considerate of you."

"They turned out really well," Koneko said, smiling at her.

"We won't forget about this, Issei-chan," added Kiba, making her blush reappear as she smiled at him.

"Now, let's all play together as one team!"

"Yes, President!" replied everybody.

"Sorry that we're late," greeted Sona's voice. They all looked to see Sona and her peerage all dressed in their gym uniforms and ready to go. They were all ready to go as well.

...

Everyone went into position and was ready to play the game. The girl with the blue hair had the ball and then swatted it. It hit Koneko, shredding her clothing. The whitish-blue-haired referee held up the flag while another blew the whistle, shouting, "Out!"

Issei looked surprised, glancing over at the white-haired female. "Koneko-chan!" she exclaimed.

"This is not a problem," she replied to her. "Trust me." The female pervert decided to take her word for it as she left the court.

"Reminiscing Howl!" shouted Tsubaki as she glowed blue and threw the ball, which glowed blue as well. Rias managed to catch it, but not without parts of her track suit being shredded.

"Impressive," Sona commented. "Taking Tsubaki's ball head-on."

The red-haired woman scoffed. "Who do you take me for?" She then threw the ball at her. She looked at it and her eyes flickered red for a bit before enhancing the throw with her Ruin. A girl on Sona's team tried to catch it, but instead got hit with it, some of her clothing burning off.

Issei sweat-dropped at that. _At least I'm not in Sona's peerage,_ she thought. However, she didn't notice a girl behind her had the ball and threw it at her. Kiba was the first to notice that and shouted, "Issei-chan!" He then used his speed to jump over her and catch the ball. She broke out of her thoughts and looked up at him...seeing his butt and bulge. She blushed and put on a lecherous grin.

He looked down at her and added, "Make sure you don't let your guard down again!"

She nodded, still keeping her pervy look. "Yes, Kiba-kun~..." He chuckled as the girl that threw the ball went to the sidelines.

...

Soon, the game got really intense, both peerages using their magical moves to get each other out. Even though the windows, it was like a fireworks show. Tsubaki even launched the ball through one of the windows. Asia looked absolutely mortified at the game. "Oh my goodness..." she muttered. "Is dodgeball really THIS dangerous?!"

Issei also looked mortified, absolutely shocked on what the game has become. "I don't even know if we're playing dodgeball anymore!" she answered.

"President! Take out that female pervert first!" Saji shouted to Sona.

Appalled by what he said, the brown-haired girl yelled, "Screw you, asshole!"

The short-haired female decided to take his advice and posed with the ball gallantly as she shouted, "Sitri-style Backspin Shot!" She then twirled and threw the ball at Issei.

She looked absolutely terrified at it charging towards her at the speed of lightning, so she tried to run away from it. "What the hell is this?!" she shouted.

"Issei! Dodge it!" shouted Rias.

"I'm trying!" She then ran to the left, but the ball went that direction too. She went to the right and crouched down from it, dodging it. She sighed in relief and stood up, but then she saw it coming to her again, making her scream and run away from it again. She turned from it, but it went to her direction and hit her...breasts...hard. She winced in pain before landing on her butt on the ground and covering her hurt boobs, crying a little. This had to be the greatest pain she had ever endured in her life.

Kiba saw her in pain and immediately ran to her, trying to support her up. "Issei-chan! Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly.

"I feel like my chest just exploded..." she answered weakly.

Asia then ran to her, her Twilight Healing ring glowing. "I can heal your hurt area," she said to her reassuringly. "If you can show me-"

Showing Asia her breasts was the last thing Issei wanted to do, so she said, "N-no! It's not necessary, Asia-chan! I can live!"

She frowned at her. "But without seeing the affected area, my treatment won't-" She then reached for her breasts, but she stepped away from it.

"N-no way! My chest is off-limits! I don't want people seeing my breasts!" Kiba blushed, but tried to shake it off and looked away from her.

The former nun nervously smiled at her and said, "Oh, okay. I'll do it through your clothes then." She then began healing her, her hands away from her breasts as they glowed green. Issei tried to hold in a squeak and trembled a little as the pain in her breasts slowly but surely disappeared. Kiba decided to gently squeeze her arm, calming her down and making her blush and look at him. He gave her his reassuring smile, which made her feel better.

Sona felt absolutely guilty and terrible for what she had done, since she knew the feeling before. She bowed down a little and said, "My apologies. I didn't mean to hit you at the breasts."

Saji looked surprised that she apologized, exclaiming, "Why are you apologizing, President?! She deser-" Akeno got the ball and threw it right at his crotch, making him freeze and wince in pain as he sunk to the ground and covered his hurt bulge.

The raven-haired beauty giggled. "Now you know how Issei-chan feels~," she stated. "Only down there."

"Will you be alright?" Asia asked Issei.

"I-I think so..." the female pervert said.

"Asia, keep healing Issei, alright?" commanded Rias. The blonde-haired girl turned to her and nodded. The red-haired then faced the rest of the peerage. "Everyone else, let's do our very best to avenge Issei!"

Everyone else nodded. "Yes, President~!" replied Akeno. "Issei's death..."

"...will not be in vain," added Kiba.

"That's right," finished Koneko.

Issei could only sweat-drop at that, murmuring, "You guys know I'm not dead, right?"

The blonde-haired male chuckled again, replying with, "We know."

...

Soon, it was just Sona, Rias, and Akeno on court. Sona smirked as she gripped on the ball tightly. "Get ready, Rias, as I use my-" she began saying before one of the refs shouted, "Time!" The girl with the glasses looked at her in shock.

"What?"

Both Issei and Asia hugged each other and jumped happily, shouting, "We won! We won!"

One of the members of Sona's peerage picked up the paralyzed Saji and left with the others out of the gym. "Well, as promised, we'll get the first pick of the familiars," Rias stated.

"Correct," added Sona as she pushed up her glasses and grinned. "I hate to be beaten, but the game was quite fun." As she turned to leave the gym with her peerage, she looked back at her friend and continued, "If this were a Rating Game though, I wouldn't have lost."

The red-haired beauty grinned as well. "And I wouldn't lose to my childhood friend, either." She then closed her eyes. "That wouldn't an issue for a long time to come though."

"Okay then. Good game." She then left the gym. Issei was curious about what she said though.

"Rating Game...?" she muttered to herself. Just what was that?

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? I just made up Kiba's familiar, since I don't know if his familiar is ever revealed.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The peerage returned to the clubroom and raised up their drinks, clinging them all together. "Cheers!" they all cheerfully said together.

"We managed to defeat the student council and bring on the good flavor of victory to the Occult Reasearch Club!" Rias stated happily as she took a sip of her drink. "This is all thanks to you guys."

Issei smiled nervously at her. "I got benched though..." she said.

Kiba showed one of the headbands to her and reassured, "These made everyone raise their spirits, so you're to be commended, Issei-chan." She smiled at him, blushing once again at how supportive he was of her.

"He's right~," added Akeno.

"I agree!" finished Asia. Koneko smiled at the female pervert and nodded at her, showing her gratitude.

"Thanks, you guys!" she said to all of them before facing her crush. "Especially you, Kiba-kun!" He smiled back at her, blushing a little. Rias and Asia began giggling.

"Now then, let's not lounge around here any longer," the red-haired beauty said. "We have to go and get your familiars."

...

Akeno began summoning a magic circle while the rest of the peerage were waiting. "We have to go right now?" the former nun asked.

Rias nodded and crossed her arms. "Yes. We must see him on a night of a full moon or else he won't be there."

"Him? Who's him?"

"The Familiar Master."

* * *

The magic circle then teleported everyone to a forest with leafless trees and a red sky. It was a bit cool and the dirt was rough. Issei looked around it. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in a forest inhabited by familiars~," Akeno answered.

The blonde-haired male looked at the brown-haired girl. "This is where we received our familiars too," he added, Koneko nodding to confirm it.

Issei did look a little creeped out, as did Asia, the blonde-haired girl feeling a little scared about the place. "It looks like anything might pop out at any second..."

"I-I kinda agree..." whispered Asia.

"Catch them all!" shouted an unfamiliar masculine voice, making the two girls tense and look up at where the voice came from. They both saw a man wearing a white tank top, a blue and yellow cap, a backpack, dark khakis, a jacket-skirt around the khakis, and sandals, standing on a tree and pointing at himself confidently. "I am the Familiar Master, Zatuii!"

Now the two girls looked puzzled at the sight of him. "Familiar..." Issei muttered.

"Master?" Asia added. Both of them thought he didn't look like one.

"Mm-hmm, the moon is nice and full tonight!" he stated, looking up at the sky. "Perfect for searching for familiars!" He then looked down at the peerage and pointed at himself. "Stick with me and on this day, any familiar you want is yours for the taking!" He then posed in a goofy manner.

Akeno walked to the two newer devils and told them, "He is a professional when it comes to familiars." Both of them nodded, but still looked puzzled at him.

"So then, what familiars do you desire? A strong one? A fast one? Perhaps a poisonous one?"

Issei knew what kind of familiar she wanted, so she grinned at him and blushed a little at what she was thinking. "Yeah, uh...can I have a cute familiar? Like a boy?" she asked him. Kiba frowned a little at her question...

Zatuii frowned as well and wagged his finger at him, clicking his tongue three times. "This is why amateurs are so hopeless!" She lost her grin and blush, pouting at him. "You should get a familiar that will be of most use to you, girl! In other words..." He extended his open palm out. "Understand your abilities and choose a familiar that will supplement your attributes." She sighed. She guessed he had a point.

"Um...I would also like a cute familiar too," Asia stated, smiling warmly at the man.

He blushed and grinned at her, replying with, "Why, of course, young lady!"

The blonde-haired female's smile grew bigger as she said, "Thank you so much, sir!" Meanwhile, the brown-haired one looked utterly shocked and angry at this. Why would he give Asia a cute familiar, but not her?!

...

Later, they all arrived at a lake. There was a beam of light shining on one part of it, making it glisten. "This lake contains water sprites known as Undines living in it," Zatuii explained.

"Water sprites, huh?" Issei asked. "Are any of them male?"

"There is only one male in this entire lake, I believe." She began grinning perversely, thinking about what he might look like. She imagined a handsome man with long baby-blue hair with matching eyes and a matching outfit, not forgetting a large bulge. _Since I want a hot boyfriend or if that fails, a reverse harem of servants, then I would most definitely want him!_ she thought lecherously. _I wanna sit on his lap and then snuggle into his well-toned chest~!_

Kiba frowned at the sight of her looking lecherous. Koneko also looked partially weirded out by her looking like that about the possibility of a male Undine.

"Oooo, look at the lake!" Zatuii announced to everybody, getting their attention towards the light shining on the lake. "It seems like an Undine is coming up!"

 _Please let it be the male! Please let it be the male!_ Issei thought continuously. A figure popped up, looking feminine. Due to that, Issei lost her lecherous expression. The feminine figure then showed herself to look...very masculine and let out a battle cry. She froze stiff at the sight. "What the-?!"

"Oh, looks like a female Undine appeared!" the familiar hunter stated.

She pointed at her. "TH-THAT'S a FEMALE?!" Now she couldn't even imagine what a male version of THAT would look like.

"Hey, finding one of these kind is extremely rare! A fight-based water spirit is good!"

"I don't want a SCARY KILLER as my familiar! No way, no how!" She then sank to her knees in defeat. "I don't want a familiar like that..." Kiba nervous smiled at her, feeling bad for her.

...

The peerage and familiar hunter wandered away from the lake and into the woods again to find more familiars. Issei still looked bummed out about the Undine incident, so Asia decided to cheer her up by saying, "She had the most clearest eyes, Issei-san. I'm sure she has a heart of gold."

She still frowned, but muttered, "Probably, but..." She didn't want a familiar that scared the hell out of her.

Kiba decided to cheer her up as well, saying, "Issei-chan, I'm sure you'll find a familiar you'll like." She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Yeah!" added the former nun. "I'm sure that you can find your familiar tonight, Issei-san!"

She smiled at the both of them, feeling better than she did before. "Thanks, you two," she replied to the two of them.

Suddenly, Zatuii stopped, making everyone else stop. "Wait..." he said before looking up at a tree and pointing at something on its branch. "Look!" Everyone looked where he pointed and saw a small purple and light-purple dragon with red eyes. Both Issei and Asia thought it looked cute.

"He's a cute dragon~!" Issei stated happily.

"I agree! He is cute!" Asia added.

"It's a sprite dragon," the familiar master explained. "It's the offspring of a dragon with the power to wield blue lightning."

"That is high-class, correct?" asked Kiba.

"This is certainly the first time I've ever seen one," Rias stated.

Zatuii turned to the two girls and said, "If either of you want it, do it now, because you can't get them once they mature."

The two girls looked at each other, wondering if one or the other wants it. Asia then gave her a look that said that she should have it. Issei gave her a look that asked if she was really sure, then she nodded. She nodded back at her and looked up at the sprite dragon. She then pointed at it. "Alright, Sprite Dragon, I choose yo-" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a piece of slime landed on her shirt, making her stop her sentence and look at it. Then, a bunch more rained on her...and Asia...and Rias...and Akeno...AND Koneko.

"What the hell?!" the female pervert exclaimed, blushing and feeling the slime everywhere...really, everywhere...

"Ara, ara~..." murmured Akeno. The slime then began to...disintegrate their clothing.

Kiba looked scared to see that for everyone, especially Issei. He summoned a sword to fight them and shouted, "Everyone!" However, a piece of slime covered his eyes, blocking his sight. "No! It's in my eyes!"

"Kiba-kun!" Issei exclaimed, before feeling parts of her yellow bra and her yellow panties exposed. She blushed even more in embarrassment and shouted, "What are these doing?!"

"Ara, ara~...how indecent!" Akeno exclaimed, her clothes disintegrating too.

"Whoa, hey!" Rias yelled, feeling powerless against the slime as her clothes began to sizzle off.

"M-my clothes!" Asia exclaimed, trying to cover her bras and panties with her hands.

"This feels disgusting..." Koneko stated, her clothes almost disappearing.

"Get off!" Kiba shouted as he tried to remove the slime with his hand, but made it worse.

Issei wanted to help Kiba and the rest of the peerage out, but she couldn't because one piece of slime cuffed her tight and the rest of the ladies. Though not all of her clothes were dissolved, the slime then began dissolving her underwear, making her more mortified than before. "NO!" she shrieked.

"Issei-chan!" the blonde-haired guy exclaimed, still trying to get the slime off so that he can help her first.

"I can't even use my magic!" the crimson-haired beauty said in horror.

"Ara, ara...what should we do~?!" asked a desperate and...turned-on Akeno.

Issei then looked at Zatuii, whose eyes were covered by slime and was nosebleeding, and asked angrily, "What is this?!"

"A slime that feeds off of women's clothing," he answered rather nonchalantly. "It's not that harmful."

"NOT THAT HARMFUL?!" _If he was female like the rest of us..._

"It's not draining your powers, right?" She gasped. He was right, it wasn't. She could summon her gauntlet, bow, and arrow right now and save everyone.

"Ara, ara~, not there~!" cried out Akeno as she was moved into a...provocative position. Rias was almost naked, her breasts exposed as more slime roamed around them. Issei then began to focus on summoning her Boosted Gear, trying to ignore the slime roaming around her body and the fact that part of her breast and part of her butt was exposed.

"Boosted...Gear!" she shouted as her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared, breaking the slime cuffs and letting her arms free. She first pointed the arrow at the red-haired woman and thought about what the arrow should do, making it morph into a special one. "Hold on, President!" She then shot the special arrow at her and it exploded, but not in the usual way. Rias wasn't blown back by it and it instead killed off the slime on her. The nearly-naked female looked surprised and relieved that the slime was absolutely gone from her.

Kiba then finally sliced off the slime on his face and faced everyone. He shouted, "Every-" He stopped when he saw Issei's half-nakedness. Her back was exposed, showing her bra straps. Her skirt was also 90% dissolved, showing her panties and the dissolved part that showed part of her butt. He blushed hard at the sight of it and quickly looked away, Akeno taking notice from afar. She then giggled, thinking about the fact that he just did that...

Issei shot another special arrow at the raven-haired female, killing the slime off of her, then Koneko, and then finally Asia. She also shot the arrow at Zatuii, killing off the slime on his face. "Whoa," he said. When Issei was done, she covered her exposed parts she didn't want anyone to see.

"Finally...they're GONE!" she said in utter relief.

"And so they are..." the familiar master added.

Rias smiled at her Pawn and said, "Good job, Issei." She nodded at her before feeling something on her leg. She looked down and saw a piece of slime creeping up on her leg. She gasped and pointed her arrow at it, but then suddenly...blue lightning zapped it away, surprising her. Everyone looked up and saw the sprite dragon flying around them all.

"The sprite dragon's lightning?" the red-haired female questioned. There was no more questions about it, that dragon did save the female pervert from having her clothes more disintegrated than they were. It then landed on Issei's shoulder, rubbing its cheek against hers and rubbing it.

"What is this?" asked Koneko.

Issei smiled and petted the dragon. "Aw~, he saved me~," she said.

"Yeah, usually, these guys harm those they consider a foe," Zatuii stated. "In this case, it's the slime."

Kiba smiled at the sight of Issei now hugging the sprite dragon, the two of them looking happy. "So that means..."

Asia approached the small dragon and said, "He's so cute up-close!" The dragon looked at her and then flew to hug her as well, surprising both of the girls. It then flew around the both of them, the two of them giggling and smiling at it and looking at it fly.

Zatuii smiled at the sight. "It seems like it liked the both of you. How about you two share it?"

The two girls looked at him with surprised looks. "Wait, you can do that?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"Yes," answered Rias, making them look at her. "Though it doesn't happen often, it is possible for two devils to share one familiar." The female pervert and former nun looked at each other happily and held each other's hands.

"Then it settles it! You two ladies will have the sprite dragon as your familiar!"

"Yay!" they both cheered together. "We're getting the dragon together!"

Kiba loved the sight of the two being absolutely happy about getting a familiar, finally. He also loved seeing Issei so happy. As long as she was happy, he will be as well.

...

After every girl's clothes were restored, Issei and Asia stood before a green magic circle, the sprite dragon in the middle of it. "Um...in the name of Asia Argento..." the blonde-haired female started.

"And Hyoudou Issei..." added Issei.

They both then said in union, "We command thee to accept this pact as our familiar." The dragon glowed green then stopped, the magic circle disappearing. It then flew to the two of them and tried to hug them both. Both of them laughed and hugged it back.

"Nicely done, ladies~," Akeno commented, giggling.

"What should we name him?" Issei asked her blonde friend.

She began to think for several seconds, then came up with one. "Raissei!" she answered.

She looked a little puzzled. "Raissei?"

She nodded at her. "Since he emits lightning and the Japanese word for it starts with 'Rai'. I also combined it with your name, Issei-san."

She actually liked that she did that, smiling at her again and saying, "I think it's a good name!" Asia smiled back at her and they both continued hugging Raissei.

Kiba decided to approach the small dragon and greet it. The girls and their dragon looked up at him as he greeted him, "Hey, Raissei. My name is Kiba Yuuto. Nice to mee-" All of a sudden, Raissei shot its blue electricity towards him and shocked him, shocking both the girls. He looked fried up and fell down. He never saw that coming, no one did.

"Kiba-kun!" Issei exclaimed as she ran and crouched to him.

"Kiba-san!" Asia also exclaimed.

Zatuii began to chuckle. "Oh yeah, I forgot," he stated. "Male dragons hate other males of different species!"

 _Well, that's stupid,_ Issei thought before holding his head up. "Kiba-kun, can you hear me?!"

"I-I'm alright..." he answered her in a bit of a stutter and pain. "I've been through worse..." That made the perverted girl sigh in relief. She and Asia both thought that they should train to at least not shock him.

"Jee, Raissei, what a naughty little boy you are," Rias commented, giggling with Akeno a little.

* * *

Back in the clubroom the next evening, Asia and Issei were with Raissei, who was flying around the both of them, when the red-haired woman stated, "They say that sprite dragons open their hearts to only the pure-hearted. Asia, I can see, but Issei..."

The female pervert looked at her with a confused look. "What?" she asked.

She giggled. "You know..." It took her half a minute to realize what she was talking about, her face lighting up in realization. She pouted at her.

"Anyways, they normally don't give themselves away to devils, but perhaps Asia's former Sisterhood, Issei's determination and selflessness, and both of them caring for others made him make an exception~," Akeno continued, giggling after.

"Well, we definitely need to train him to not shock Kiba-kun, at the very least," Issei suggested.

Asia nodded. "Yeah, Raissei." The purple dragon stopped floating around the two of them and looked at Asia. "You have to not shock Kiba-san like that again, okay?" He groaned in irritation.

Issei sighed and added, "He's our friend, not the enemy. If you really don't like guys from other species, then at least make an exception for him." She then pointed at the pretty boy. "He's really nice. He means no harm." Kiba nervously chuckled and blushed a little. He thought they didn't need to do that for him, but then he thought why not? They were his friends, after all.

Raissei sighed and hugged Issei's chest. She smiled at him and petted his head. "No worries, we're not mad at you. We'll just need to work something out between you and him." He nodded, making her feel happy.

"Well, good night, Raissei-kun," Asia said, waving him goodbye. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, good night," Issei said as well. He looked at her with the same smile as he disappeared in his green magic circle. The female pervert let out a deep breath. "At least I feel more like a devil now."

"You've always been like a devil, Issei-chan," Kiba said to her reassuringly, making her look at him with a blush and a puzzled look. "You've been of great help to us and you never give up."

"He's right, you know?" Rias stated, now Issei looking at her. "Don't put yourself down like that. You'll become a great devil, I assure you." She smiled at her and him. Boy, did she love the support from the both of them.

"Thanks, you two," she replied to the both of them. "I mean it." Both of them nodded at her. She then got her schoolbag from the couch and said, "Well, I'll be on my way."

"So will I," Kiba stated. "Good night!"

"Good night," Asia and Koneko said to Rias and Akeno as they all left the room.

The crimson-haired female giggled a little. "Issei still has a long way to go," she said to her friend.

"True, but she's still getting started~," Akeno replied.

"Yeah, she is." She giggled again. Having her as a servant has been interesting for her so far. She wondered how she can go as a devil now.

* * *

At night in an apartment Kiba and Koneko lived in, Kiba got out his school bag and pulled out his headband Issei made for him. He smiled at it, thinking about how kind she is, despite her perverseness. He wondered how much time it took for her to make all of these. He held it to his beating heart, thinking of her and murmuring, "Issei-chan..."

* * *

 _In a dimly-lit room with an organ playing, Issei could hear Aika cry out, "Oooooh, I've been waiting this day to come~!" The female pervert then turned to her, seeing that she was wearing a plain blue dress with a black feminine formal coat. She was crying tears of joy and holding a handkerchief, which was VERY unusual of her._

 _"A-Aika-chan?!" she exclaimed. She suddenly realized that she had a white veil on her head, covering her eyes. She looked down at herself to see her wearing a white wedding dress. She gasped in shock as her eyes widened. "Wh-what the heck?!" Why was she dressed like a bride...?_

 _"The two of you being married..." her perverted friend stated so bluntly and happily, blowing her nose into the handkerchief. "My ship has finally sailed so far~!"_

 _Issei could feel the goosebumps pop up all around her skin by the sound of that. "WHAT?!" She was getting married?! To who?! HOW?!_

 _"Issei, make my first grandchild a girl!" shouted...Mrs. Hyoudou, making her look at her in one of the seats, dressed formally._

 _She then realized that her arm was locked with someone else's and she was walking towards the altar, making her look up and see her father in tears. "My own daughter...getting married!" he cried out._

 _"DAD?!"_

 _"I thought you were so perverted that this wouldn't happen, but now..." He sobbed happily. "This family can live for another generation!"_

 _"Wh-what's going on?!" Before she knew it, they reached to the altar and she saw suddenly facing a figure she could barely see through her veil. "Wh-who are you?!"_

 _The figure didn't answer, but some girls, specifically Murayama and Katase, shouted, "Kiba-kun looks so handsome!"_

 _"I'm so sad that he's marrying that pervy bitch though!" Katase yelled out._

 _Her entire face heated up a bright red. "K-KIBA-KUN?!" she exclaimed so loud. She couldn't believe it. HER marrying HIM?! When did this happen?!_

 _A mysterious voice, a pastor's voice, then read out, "...to love, honor, and cherish, for the better or for the worse, to be richer or to be poorer, in sickness and in health..."_

Wh-when did this happen?! _Issei thought in a flurry of panic._ HOW?! WHY?! At the same time though... _She quickly felt a little relieved._ I'm marrying Kiba Yuuto-kun, so it's not THAT bad! _Suddenly, she began to worry._ B-but then after being married, then we need to make babies! _Her blush amplified at the thought of making love to Kiba. She imagined him on a bed, all naked with his butt exposed and his back turned towards her. He was reaching his hand to her and looked seductive._

"Let's make this night the best night of our lives, Issei-chan~," _imaginary Kiba said to her in a sultry voice. She held back a squeal of pure delight and lechery._

 _"You may now kiss the bride," the voice ended. Her heart began racing so fast._

W-wait, a k-k-KISS?! _she thought, feeling panicked again. She saw Kiba walk towards her and lifted up her veil. She could finally see him, all dressed in a prim and proper tuxedo and his hair slicked back. He smiled at her, her blush amplifying even more._

 _"You are so beautiful, Issei-chan," he said to her before puckering his lips and leaning in to kiss her. She felt frozen, letting him lean in more to kiss her._

H-he's really going to kiss me! Oh my-

 _"You're getting a bit worked up there, little girl," said an unfamiliar, masculine voice. Her eyes widened when she heard it and everything around her, including Kiba, disappeared. As scared and wary as she was with that voice, she could have sworn it sounded familiar._

 _When she turned, she saw a ginormous hole open up, glowing red. She gasped at the sight of it. "Wh-who are you?!" she cried out._

 _"It's me," the voice answered, now her surroundings turning into flames, completely shocking her as she looked around. "I have been speaking to you for a long time. Perhaps your weakness is why my voice couldn't reach you."_

 _Finally, the psuedo-bride turned to see a large red dragon within the flames. "Wh-what?!"_

 _"I just wanted to greet my partner, nothing wrong with that. You are someone I will be fighting alongside with."_

 _"M-me? Why me? Am I your partner? What's going on?!"_

 _"You know the answer to your question, right, partner?" She looked puzzled at him before seeing her gauntlet appear in a green glow. However, it was evolving into something more, hurting her and making her scream._

* * *

She continued screaming before shooting her eyes wide open, panting and hearing her heart beating so fast. She looked at the arm her gauntlet was on and sighed in relief as she noticed that it wasn't there. She sat up and curled herself up into a ball, thinking about what she just experienced. The wedding, the flames, that dragon...why did she see all of that? She groaned.

 _Who knows?_ she thought. _It was probably some stupid dream. I mean, how can I be marrying Kiba-kun and see a dragon that's my partner? Raissei's my partner...ish!_ She sighed once more as she laid down again and closed her eyes, trying to dream again.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any mistakes? Hope you guys don't mind the twist that Asia and Fem!Issei keep Raissei together!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh, and if you celebrate it, Happy early Thanksgiving! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the classroom at the academy, the female pervert yawned, her eyes watery from her weariness. Aika approached her and looked concerned. "Well, you seem awfully sleepy today, Issei-chan," she stated, crossing her arms.

She sighed and rested her head on her arms on her desk. "I had a strange dream last night and I couldn't sleep because of it."

The girl with the glasses lecherously grinned and pushed up her glasses, glinting. She put her hands on the desk and asked in a singsongy voice, "Did it have Kiba-kun in it~?"

She instantly blushed and shook her head. "Wh-what?! N-no, no, no!"

Aika giggled. "I know you dreamed about him~..." Issei pouted at her. Damn her, seriously. She then whispered to her, "Did you make love to him in that dream~?"

Her entire face lit up red. She could feel the imaginary steam come out her ears. "N-NO! IT WASN'T THAT SORT OF DREAM, ALRIGHT?!"

Aika laughed and leaned back on a desk in front of Issei's. "Suit yourself."

Asia did giggled at their little exchange, though she didn't exactly hear what the light-brown-haired girl whispered to her friend. Her smile disappeared and she said to Issei, "Well, I am sorry about that, Issei-san. If only I had to call you earlier..."

She looked at the former nun and gave her a reassuring look. "It's alright, Asia-chan," she replied. "It's my fault for sleeping in."

Aika looked a bit puzzled. "Eh? Asia-chan's waking you up now?"

"YOU LUCKY BITCH!" shouted Matsuda from afar.

"ASIA-CHAN WAKES YOU UP?!" Motohoma also shouted. The Perverted Duo approached her as if they were going to interrogate her. She felt a little intimidated to be ganged up like this.

"Well, yeah," she replied, the two perverted guys' jaws dropping. "We live under the same roof, after all."

Asia giggled and smiled. "Yeah, since Issei-san's a late sleeper, I had to wake her up."

The Perverted Duo then became jealous. "Th-then does she serve you meals and stuff?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, my mom praises her for being so considerate."

The blonde-haired female then looked bashful. "Well...yeah."

The Perverted Duo looked absolutely appalled at this while Aika just looked apathetic. "What, she's like your sister now?"

It kind of was like that, but she shrugged. "I guess. I mean, she's my friend."

Asia nodded. "Right."

Matsuda and Motohoma began to cry. "WHY IS AN UNATTRACTIVE GIRL LIKE YOU BEING SURROUNDED BY ALL THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN AND BEING THEIR FRIEND?!" the pervert in the glasses asked in distress.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" added the bald-haired pervert.

The brown-haired devil just gave them an unimpressed look, thinking, _Now they're going to be more of an annoyance, aren't they?_

"So, uh, Hyoudou," Motohoma began asking, him and Matsuda looking lecherous now. "Why don't you...you know, introduce us to at least one of them?" She gave him a puzzled look as he placed his palms together and begged, "Please, oh please! Introduce us to a girl in the club!"

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. _I would never do that,_ she thought. _Even if I did, I don't know how...since we're all devils in that club. But..._ She smirked and pulled out her phone, typing in numbers to call someone. The two male perverts gasped in happiness and had heart eyes.

After calling the person, she hung up with them and said, "I'm sure you two will like this girl."

"Really?!" they both exclaimed joyfully.

She gave them a fake smile. "Yes, in fact, she was wondering if you two could join in a get-together with her friends." The Perverted Duo gasped.

"Of course!" they both answered.

"What's this girl like?!" asked Matsuda.

Issei looked away from her, sweat-dropping as she answered, "She's...well, she hasn't done the deed yet, I know that much."

"YES!" The two perverted guys then put their hands together and looked at her. "Give us a name!"

"Mil...tan..." Anything to get them away, she would do it...even at a possible cost of a client.

"Well, you two should go and stop bothering Issei-chan," Aika stated before grinning. "Unless you want me to tell the entire school about the size of your-"

The perverted guys instantly looked horrified and shouted, "WE'RE GOING!" They then left without a trace.

Asia stood up from her desk and grabbed her bookbag. "Well, I'll be going to my next class now," she said to Issei as she waved at her. "See you later."

She waved back at her and replied, "Bye."

As she left, Aika approached Issei again and kept her lecherous grin. "Anyway, I wanted to as you something you can't refuse."

Issei became curious. "What is it, Aika-chan?"

She giggled and pushed up her glasses. "Wanna join me in our new VIP seating?"

* * *

Later, the girls were in a locker in the boys' locker room, seeing the guys undress themselves and exposing themselves in their underwear and bulges. The Female Perverted Duo looked absolutely enthralled and lecherous at the sight of half-naked guys.

Issei spotted one guy with a big bulge. "Whoa, look what that guy's packing~!" she whisper-shouted.

"Those pants were hiding what he's got~!" the other female pervert added, snickering before looking at another guy's chest. "Oooo~, that looks a little nice~." Issei looked at that too, nodding.

"Agreed!"

"You like this new seating, Issei-chan?"

"Of course!" She thought this was the best way to peek on guys she ever had.

From the corner of her eye though, she saw...Kiba, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it to expose his chest. Her jaw dropped. Instantly, she pushed Aika aside and looked at him undressing himself. "K-Kiba-kun?!" she exclaimed as quietly as she should.

"Whoa there!" Aika also exclaimed, pushing Issei aside and looking to see the pretty boy. "Oh wow, it is him."

Issei grunted and whisper-shouted, "Hey!" She shoved Aika aside again and looked to see the blonde-haired guy take off his pants, his dark briefs on her sights now. She gasped, making her cover her mouth and start nosebleeding. She loved the way those briefs hugged his butt and his bulge...

 _Saving to cranial memory core~!_ she thought in utter perverseness. _HD-quality backup completed!_ Seriously, seeing him like this had to be one of the best things she's ever seen in her life, though it didn't top seeing him naked...

"Jeez, I know you have the biggest crush on him and all..." Aika whispered before raising her voice and pushing her aside, again. "But I need to see the rest of the guys!"

The brown-haired girl looked at her disapprovingly and replied, "But I can't see him when you're in the way!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The girls began arguing, not realizing that they were yelling at each other and shocking the guys that were changing. "Th-the Female Perverted Duo are here!" shouted one guy.

"We need to get out, before they can see us more!" another guy yelled out as all of the guys hurriedly put on their clothes and got out of the locker room.

All except for Kiba.

He looked at the locker the two perverted girls were in, holding a gym shirt and hearing them argue. He felt the aura Issei gave off, so he knew for sure she was there. He wondered what to do about this...

When the girls stopped arguing, they suddenly realized the silence in the room. They both peeked through the slits of the locker and saw that nobody was out there. Both of the girls looked surprised. "That's just great," Aika said. "We scared them off." Did that mean...Kiba-

Suddenly, a pair of grayish-blue eyes looked at the two female perverts, making them shoot back in surprise. Issei began blushing hard when she recognized those eyes. "K-Kiba-kun?!" she exclaimed.

Aika looked a little surprised to see him. "Oh, well then," she said.

He nervously chuckled at the two and asked, "Do you two need some help getting out of there?"

He wasn't mad at them, even Issei, for peeking on him? That was something new. "You know what? Yes," the girl with the glasses answered, adjusting her lenses. "I haven't found out a way to get us out of here."

Issei looked at her with a baffled expression. "WHAT?!" How could she bring her into this locker, this exquisite VIP seat, and NOT know how to get out?!

* * *

In the evening, the peerage were in the clubroom, some of the members drinking tea. Issei couldn't stop thinking about seeing Kiba half-naked like that. She did burn that into her memory, after all. She turned away from everyone, grinning to herself and blushing at the memory. _God, Kiba-kun looks SO good in those briefs!_ she thought. _I need to see him in those more often~!_

Koneko, who was sitting next to her on the couch, noticed the pervy look on her face and narrowed her eyes. "Issei-senpai?" she asked.

The girl stopped being lecherous and turned to her as if she was innocent. "Y-yes, Koneko-chan?"

She kept her eyes narrowed at her, puzzling her a little. "You're acting pervy."

She blushed when she heard that said so bluntly and shook her head. "Wh-what?! No way!" Everyone was skeptical of that reply though.

"Ara, ara~, what are you thinking of, Issei-chan~?" Akeno asked in curiosity.

"N-nothing, Akeno-san! Really!"

"Are you sure, Issei-san?" asked Asia.

"I-I'm sure!"

Rias giggled. "You can be frank with us, you know?" she suggested. "We do know you're the most perverted girl in the entire school."

"I-I swear, I wasn't thinking of anything that concerns you guys!"

The red-haired woman shrugged. "Whatever you say, Issei."

Kiba did figure out what she could be thinking of, sweat-dropping and giving a nervous smile.

* * *

Later, Issei, Kiba, Asia, and Koneko left the clubroom, the female pervert feeling embarrassed that Koneko pouted out what she did back there. Seeing her look very embarrassed made the blonde-haired guy want to cheer her up, so he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see his reassuring smile. "It's okay, Issei-chan," he said, making her look shocked. "I'm not mad at you for...peeking on me like that."

She looked even more shocked. "Really...?"

He nodded. "Yeah...just don't let me catch you doing that again, okay?" She nodded, looking away from him. Really though, he had a feeling that actually didn't mind her looking at him while he was undressing...what was it? He didn't need an answer right now, since he felt the need to talk to her a little more. "Hey, Issei-chan?"

* * *

Rias looked through the window, smiling at Issei and Kiba talking to each other again. She thought they were pretty cute. Just a while more and they'll be...

"This is very odd~," Akeno stated, making the red-haired female turn to look at her. She was straightening out the many papers she had on the coffee table. "The questionnaires from Issei-chan's clients said good things about her~." The raven-haired woman then looked back at her. "There are answers like, 'It was fun!' and 'I had a good time with her.'" Rias gave her a surprised look. "With the exception of when you and Yuuto-kun accompanied her~, she failed to get a pact signed by these clients~." She giggled. "That's quite a first~." Rias's surprised look then dropped into a serious and worried one. Akeno looked back at the questionnaires. "She may have failed as a devil, but she pleased all of her clients. How should we interpret this?"

The crimson-haired beauty sighed and leaned back against the window. "That's a good question," she replied.

Akeno looked back at her again. "Still, Issei-chan is, in her unique way-"

"That's not what I meant." The dark-haired beauty looked confused now when she was cut off like that. Her face was still serious and worrying as she continued, "With the exception of sharing a familiar with Asia, this is all going make her lose her confidence." She then looked away from her. "I'll have to look after her for a little longer..."

"Ara, ara~, you're unusually assertive."

Rias looked back at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Until now, I always thought your style leaned more into laissez faire, but I can't quite make out what your commitment to her is." Her eyes widened when she heard her say that. Her commitment to Issei? What did she mean by that? "Rias, you really-"

She cut her off again by saying, "I appreciate my best friend worrying about me, but I can handle it on my own." Akeno looked a little surprised when she said that, but nodded. "Also, in this room, it's President."

She grinned and stood up. "Alright, President," she replied as she bowed to her. "I'll be off then." She nodded as she saw her best friend leave the room. She let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window. Her servants were out of sight, so she looked at the sky. Her commitment to Issei...well, she will admit something to herself: Issei was not just her servant, but also...

A friend.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw something glow. She gasped and turned to see a magic circle and someone popping out of it. When they revealed themselves, her face turned stone-cold.

* * *

In the apartment, Kiba was still holding the headband Issei made for him, thinking about how he felt for the female pervert. Of course, her perverseness...it was something else. But that wasn't just her, a female pervert. She cared about her friends, she was always striving, determined to be better, she also doesn't hold back from attacking enemies, those that hurt her friends...

She was a one-of-a-kind.

He smiled and blushed a little, his heart racing a little. "Issei-chan..." he murmured. This feeling...seriously, what was it? He never experienced anything like this before-

"Yuuto-senpai?" Koneko asked him. He snapped out of the state he was in and looked at a weirded-out Koneko in pearl-white pajamas.

"Y-yes, Koneko-chan?" he replied to her.

She looked even more weirded-out. He was acting like Issei earlier. "You're acting weird."

He sighed and looked away from her. "Sorry."

"You have that headband from the dodge-ball game." He looked down at it when she said that. "Are you thinking of Issei-senpai?"

He instantly shook his head, blushing in embarrassment. "N-no, Koneko-chan."

She gave him a skeptical look. "You're acting like her earlier."

He sighed again. She was right. He couldn't lie to her about it if he tried. "Okay, you got me. I am." He then looked at her. "Is there something wrong with that?"

She shook her head. "No, just...wondering." He nodded as he laid down on his bed, still holding onto the headband and looking up at the ceiling. The white-haired loli was curious about his mannerisms and why he was thinking of Issei...

* * *

In her home, Issei was in her pajamas and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling too. She sighed. "At least Kiba-kun forgives me for peeping on him," she said to herself. "I should've never done that earlier." She sighed and sat up, clenching her fists. "Everything'll be okay, right? I'll have a boyfriend and a reverse harem of servants!" She then pumped her fist into the air in determination. She still had a long way to go, but she'll do anything to get there!

She sighed. A long way to go...

* * *

On her bed, Rias wore a see-through night gown, looking somber as she held a pillow to her chest, squeezing it hard. She was extremely distressed about this, about...him. He could come back at any second and touch her in any way he pleases...even if she didn't want to be touched. Worse, after they marry, he'll...he'll...

She shook her head and sat up, not wanting to think about that. She only knew that it would be the worst and most hellish night she'll ever have. She could give Kiba her virginity, but she knew he would decline. There was no one else...no one...

The red-haired beauty gritted her teeth and threw her pillow across the room, just as a gray-haired maid came in. She saw that Rias did that, and looked at her sternly. The red-haired female's eyes widened. "Grayfia?!" she exclaimed.

"I see that you are still upset about the engagement," she replied to her. "What would happen if Sirzechs-sama saw you like this?" She only pouted at her, since Grayfia didn't truly understand how she felt.

She got off from the bed and stood up, looking straight at her. "I will never give him my virginity," she stated to her sharply. "You know that."

The gray-haired woman said nothing for a few seconds, then approached her. "You are the heiress to the Household of Gremory. Much is expected of you."

Rias looked somber again, sighing and looking away from her. "I know, but...it's unfair."

"Nothing is fair, but you know why we have to carry with this engagement." She knew, but why him, of all the remaining devil households? She wanted to break it off...she wanted to break it off somehow...

She sighed once again and looked at her again. "Did you need something, Grayfia?"

The woman nodded. "I have to speak with you about something."

* * *

The next morning, Issei and Asia were walking to school, carrying their bookbags and being silent. The brown-haired girl was thinking of what could happen at school today. A big event would be Matsuda and Motohoma being absolutely pissed at her for sending them to Mil-tan. That would be expected. Then at the club...

Speaking of the club, there was Rias. She was acting weirder than usual, always spacing out or looking sad. _What's going on with her, anyway?_ she thought worriedly. _I hope it isn't anything bad-_

"HYOUDOU!" shouted the Perverted Duo in sync. Both her and Asia turned back to see the two male perverts absolutely P.O'd and stopping right in front of her.

"Damn you!" Motohoma yelled at her.

This was about Mil-tan, wasn't it? "Jeez, you guys shouldn't be so hotheaded in the morning," she replied to them.

"Shut up! That Mil-tan you set us up with, that was a wrestler, not a pretty virgin girl!" Matsuda yelled.

"And why was he dressing like a magical girl?!" Motohoma also yelled. "What the hell is he?! Some sort of secret weapon?!"

Seeing their faces when mentioning Mil-tan made the female pervert snicker. "What? What's wrong with a boy wanting to be a pretty magical girl?"

"THAT MAN ISN'T A BOY! WE CAN'T HOOK UP WITH A DAMN MAN!"

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE 'GET-TOGETHER' HAD GUYS JUST LIKE HIM!" The two began to cry and look completely traumatized. "SCARY, BUFF, AND ALL WEARING DRESSES!" Issei sweat-dropped at them.

"I SWEAR, I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE!" The two then rambling on about how traumatizing the experience was. Issei couldn't feel sorry for them because the way they were right now was funny.

"What's going on, Issei-san?" Asia asked, completely clueless.

She stopped snickering and gestured her to continue forward. "Nothing," she answered. "Let's go."

The former nun looked concerned, but nodded and walked away with her. "O-okay."

* * *

Later, after school, the two girls joined up with Kiba. Issei decided to talk to him about the President. "You think there's something wrong with the President?" he asked her.

She nodded. "She has been acting off recently, don't you think?" she replied to him.

He nodded back at her. "I've been noticing that. Maybe it has something to do inside of the House of Gremory."

"Could Akeno-san know?"

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Since she is the President's right-hand, she should." Suddenly, he stopped, making the girls stop and look concerned for him.

"Kiba-kun?"

His face turned serious as he said, "I can't believe this is the first time I've noticed since I've been here." Both the girls were puzzled, especially Issei. What was he talking about...?

* * *

Inside of the old schoolhouse, the three entered into the room, Issei asking, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Suddenly, she tensed up when she saw Grayfia in the room. She was both shocked and confused at the sight of her. She turned to her. "Wait, who's that?"

"Grayfia Lucifuge," Kiba answered her as he closed the door behind him. "She's a servant of the House of Gremory and the Devil King's Queen."

She gasped. She works for Rias's family AND she's the Queen of the Devil King?! "What...?"

Looking serious, Rias stood up from her desk and said, "Everyone is here."

"May I speak now, my Lady?" Grayfia asked of her.

She held a hand up for her to stop speaking, looking at the three that just came in. "As it happens-" she began before an orange glow filled the whole room. Everyone looked where the glow came from, seeing a large magic circle. It burst into flames, shocking both Issei and Asia. Was it supposed to do that...?

"Phoenix..." Kiba said as everyone saw a masculine figure with yellow hair and a scarlet-red outfit appear out of the now dimming flames.

 _Phoenix...?_ Issei thought.

The flames finally disappeared and the man said, "Hmph, I haven't been in the human realm for a long time." He then turned around, showing his blue eyes and toned skin. "I have come, my beloved Rias!" The red-haired beauty only gave him an unimpressed and angered look.

"Wh-who is he?" the female pervert asked.

"This gentlemen is Lord Riser Phoenix," Grayfia answered. "A pure-blood, upper-class devil and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

"The House of Phoenix?"

"He is also the fiancee of the heiress of the Household of Gremory."

Her eyes widened. "Wait...you don't mean..."

"He is Rias's betrothed, in other words."

She gasped. "Betrothed?!" She had no idea Rias was going to get married. She looked back at her and saw that she wasn't happy to see him. That made her concerned...

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Sorry that it took me so long, but I went through this thing where I update Her Knight first before updating this, so that's why the wait was long. Sorry! Hope this was worth it!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later, Riser sat next to Rias, sipping a cup of tea and having an arm around her shoulder, his fingers playing with her hair. Rias herself looked annoyed and needing to be somewhere else. "Ah~, the tea prepared by my Rias's Queen is the most delicious," he stated in a condescending voice as he looked at Akeno.

She bowed down to him and replied, "Thank you very much, my Lord."

The rest of the peerage stood and saw him playing with her hair. Issei didn't like him. From what she's seen of him so far, he's a...

 _Scumbag,_ she thought. She then saw him rub her thighs. She clearly looked uncomfortable when he did that and play with her hair, making the brown-haired girl clench her fists.

"Enough," Rias sharply said as she stood up to get away from his hands. "Riser, I have told you many times, I am NOT going to marry you."

He scoffed. "Come on, my lovely Rias. Think about your family's situation. They're desperate enough to not allow to be so inconsiderate."

She looked back at him angrily. "And I will not allow my household to come in ruins. I intend for you to become a part of it, but not as my husband. I can marry whoever I wish."

"But it's a matter of all devils keeping pure-blood devils thriving after significant loses from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs had decided this arrangement with the future in mind."

Issei muttered under her breath, "Sirzechs?"

"The President's older brother," Kiba replied to her.

She gasped a little, looking at him. "Older brother?" She didn't know about that either.

"My father, brother, and entire family are in too great of a rush," Rias retorted. "I will not say this again, Riser." She fully faced him and said, "I will not marry you!"

He stood up and grabbed her chin, his face inches from hers. "Now, now, remember that I bear the reputation of the House of Phoenix." His glare became as sharp as daggers. "I cannot have you besmirching our good name."

"President!" Issei cried out, looking worried about her along with the rest of the peerage.

Riser then looked at them, smirking. "Even if I have to incinerate every single one of your servants..." He looked back at the red-haired beauty. "I will take you back to the Underworld with me." Both of their eyes then flickered, Riser's orange with flames, Rias's red. Both looked ready to fight each other.

"I must ask you two to put an end to this," Grayfia stated. Their eyes went back to normal as they both looked at her. "My Lady, Riser-sama, since I am here under the order of Sirzechs-sama, I will not hold back one iota."

The blonde-haired man then got his hand off of Rias and continued smirking, shrugging. "When one such thing is ordered by the woman known as the ultimate queen, even I become fearful."

"My master had anticipated that this would happen. This is why he decided to assign me a last resort, if such things could go awry."

The red-haired woman looked curious. "A last resort? Explain, Grayfia."

"If you are very insistent with going on with your wishes, My Lady, you can settle this with Riser-sama through a Rating Game." Rias gasped at that suggestion.

"Rating Game...?" asked Issei. "I've heard that before..." She remembered Sona mentioning it before.

"It's a chess-like game where noble devils engage in a competitive battle, their servants helping as well," Kiba explained to her.

"It's like chess?"

"Correct," Akeno answered. "This is why servants like us are called Evil Pieces, given the powers modeled after chess pieces." Now the female pervert understood why the peerage was made after chess pieces. It made sense.

"I've played through the game time after time," Riser began. "And I have won them all." He then faced his angered fiancee. "You, on the other hand, have not even been qualified for an official game." She looked more angry at him, since she didn't like to be underestimated.

"It's only the mature devils that compete," the dark-haired female added.

Issei gasped. "Then we're at a disadvantage!"

"It isn't our only disadvantage," Koneko stated, making her look at her with concern. What did she mean by that?

"Dear Rias, just to be sure, are these ALL of your servants?" Riser asked her.

"And if they are?" Rias replied bitingly, making him laugh.

He then snapped his fingers, another large orange magic circle appearing, bursting into a large flame. Several girls had appeared within those flames. One had purple hair and was wearing scantily-cladded purple outfit. "I have a full set of servants, all 15," he stated. Three other girls appeared, one Chinese, the other in a shrine outfit, and the other looking like a warrior. Another row of girls appeared, one wearing a kimono, another in a scantily-cladded warrior outfit, two others being maids, and the last in a less scantily-cladded warrior outfit. Another group of the girls also appeared, two of them being green-haired twins, another two being twin cats with different hair colors, and the last of them wearing a suggestive mercenary-like outfit. Finally, the last girl appeared, wearing a pink lolita dress and having blonde hair and blue eyes like Riser's, her hair being in ringlets.

The brown-haired pervert looked absolutely shocked at the number of girls there...and the fact that they were all girls. "Jeez, you have a lot of girls!" she exclaimed. "What do you have here, a harem?!"

Riser laughed again. "You're absolutely right, girl!" he replied to her.

Now she looked appalled. "Seriously?" She did want a boyfriend and a reverse harem of servants, but this looked sad to her.

He scoffed at her. "You wouldn't know the pleasure of having a harem like this, lowly imp."

She pouted at him and without a second thought, she shouted, "I only want a boyfriend and a reverse harem of servants! So YOU wouldn't know the pleasure of having those!" The peerage, including Rias, did sweat-drop when she said that. Kiba did feel a little uneasy about what she said though...

He looked a bit puzzled at her. "A boyfriend? A reverse harem of servants?" He then chuckled. He thought that was stupid, but he got an idea to tease her with. "Well then..." He pointed at the purple-haired woman and gestured her to come to him. "Yubelluna."

"Yes, Riser-sama," the woman replied as she walked towards him.

The blonde-haired man looked at at the brown-haired girl. "You'll never pursue that dream." She gritted her teeth at him, looking furious. "You won't be able to do this with a man." She looked puzzled, wondering what he was talking about.

When they looked at each other face-to-face, he grabbed her chin and pulled up to his lips...kissing her. Rias looked completely shocked and disgusted by this, gasping and tensing up. Everyone else in the peerage gasped and tensed up as well, Issei looking appalled and blushing in embarrassment. The two then began to make it more passionate, using their tongues and moaning.

She gritted her teeth more and shouted, "That's enough!"

Riser pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva appearing between his lips and Yubelluna's before it disappeared. He laughed once more before turning Yubelluna around and grabbed her breast, massaging it and making her moan and blush more. He rubbed her hair with his free hand. "You'll never have a man do this to you for as long as you live, low-class devil."

Now Issei was absolutely furious, knowing that he was trying to get to her. She pointed at him and yelled, "You filthy son of a bitch! You'll just sleep with other girls while being married to the President! You're a complete scumbag!"

He stopped massaging the woman's breast, making her sigh in an aroused way. "Scumbag? Do you know your place, the place where you ARE placed with scum?"

"So what?! I know that my place is-"

"Issei, please-" Rias said before being cut off.

"-being one of the President's servants!" The crimson-haired beauty gasped at that, surprised she even mentioned it. "So stop being a scumbag and stop telling me I won't have my dream in the future!" She then got out her gauntlet, bow, and arrow, pointing the arrow at him.

"Issei..." Rias murmured.

"Issei-chan..." Kiba also murmured, surprised she was acting like this, but also being worried about her.

"Screw the game! I can just defeat you all, right here, right now!" She ran to them, the pretty boy too late to stop her.

"Wait, Issei-chan!" he called out to her.

Riser laughed once again at her reaction. "How typical," he said before looking at his harem. "Mira."

The girl in the shortened shrine outfit appeared and landed right in front of Issei. She stopped, seeing that the girl had a staff with rounded ends. _This girl?_ she thought. _She does look tough, but-_ Her thoughts got cut off when the girl struck her at the stomach, making her drop her bow and her and making her out of breath. She then got launched up into the ceiling, feeling immense pain throughout her backside before landing on the ground, flinching at the pain.

The peerage looked aghast at this, especially Kiba, Asia, and Rias. "ISSEI-SAN!" the former nun cried out.

"ISSEI-CHAN!" the Knight shouted as he ran to her side and picked her up a little. "Issei-chan, are you alright?!" He looked completely horrified, feeling the need to cry. "Issei-chan!"

"ISSEI!" Rias exclaimed, running to her side and crouching down at her. "Come on, shake out of it!"

She opened her eyes a little to look at them. "Kiba-kun...President...I'm sorry..." She then became unconscious, the two of them gasping.

"No...no, Issei-chan!" The pretty boy shook her a little. "ISSEI-CHAN!"

Riser only chuckled at this sight. "Ha! Imagine, the bearer of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, being completely worthless like this!"

Kiba looked back at him furiously, looking ready to fight him before the red-haired beauty placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He looked at her, giving her fiancee a sharp and serious look. He managed to calm down, but he was still angry at him for it.

"Riser, I have decided," Rias said to him as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We'll go through a Rating Game to decide this." Kiba, along with the rest of the peerage, gasped in shock.

"What...?" Kiba muttered under his breath.

"As you wish, My Lady," Grayfia replied to her. Riser chuckled again as he, Yubelluna, and Mira went back to the harem.

"Riser." The blonde-haired man looked back at her. "I swear, I will wipe you out!"

He smirked once more, now facing her with his back against his whole harem. "I'm looking forward to that, my sweet Rias. Until then..." Finally, the entire Phoenix peerage disappeared in a large flame, Riser laughing once more before disappearing.

Kiba and Rias looked down at the hurt girl with worried faces. "Issei-chan..." he muttered.

...

The unconscious girl was laid on one of the couches, Asia near her and healing her. The rest of the peerage watched in sorrow. "Just so we're clear, the Rating Game will be held in ten days," Grayfia stated.

Rias looked at her. "Ten days?" she asked.

She nodded. "In light of Riser-sama and My Lady's experiences and strengths, I had wondered if an appropriate handicap would be given."

She sighed and looked back at Issei. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's true that I am inexperienced. I will gladly use that time as a training period." The peerage looked at her, thinking that it was a good idea.

Kiba looked back at the female pervert, frowning. _Issei-chan..._ he thought, feeling bad for not stopping her before she went unconscious. However, he planned to make up for it.

* * *

The next day, Issei was awake and well, but went on a trip with the rest of the peerage to the mountains. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a red tank top, short jean shorts, and pink and white sneakers. She was walking up a path with a large bag of things over her shoulders. She was panting and sweating, since it was hot out and the load was heavy.

"Come on, Issei!" Rias called out to her, wearing an outdoorsy outfit and being next to Asia and Akeno, who also wore outdoorsy outfits. She waved at her. "We're waiting for you!"

"H-hold...on..." she replied, taking another step.

The former nun looked worried about her. "Um...should I help her?" she asked the President. "I don't think she handle that much..."

"She'll be fine," Rias answered. "She has to handle that much."

Kiba, wearing a red checkered shirt, brown pants, and sneakers, also carried a large bag of things, but was bigger than Issei's. He saw her struggling. He couldn't exactly carry it with her, but he wanted to encourage her, so he walked up next to her and said, "Issei-chan." She looked at him. "You'll make it through just fine. Just keep going!"

She blushed and smiled at him. She'd do anything for him! Though... _Kiba-kun's carrying that like it's nothing..._ she thought. She then decided to ask him, "How...do you do it?"

He looked a bit puzzled. "Do what?"

"Carry all of that like it's nothing."

"Oh." He nervously chuckled. "Well-"

"Excuse me," Koneko said as she passed the two...with a bag much larger than the both of theirs combined. Issei looked absolutely shocked that she was carrying that much, gasping and falling right on her bag.

The blonde-haired male immediately came to her rescue, lending his hand. "Issei-chan! Are you alright?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Yeah...it's just...Koneko's carrying that much..." she answered.

He nervously chuckled again. "She is the household's Rook, after all." The two then looked at each other for a few seconds, enjoying seeing each other. But then they broke it off and kept going.

The girls did notice that, Rias smiling as well as Asia. _Issei,_ the crimson-haired beauty thought, seeing the two enjoying each other's company. _With this training camp, I will make you much, much stronger..._

* * *

The peerage finally arrived at their destination, which was nice-looking white mansion with a glistening pond and even a stargazer. Both Issei and Asher looked awed at the sight of it. "Wow, it's amazing!" Asia said.

"Yeah, I've never seen a mansion like this before!" Issei added.

Rias smiled at the two. "Then let's go inside and start training right away." The female pervert looked shocked that she said that.

"Start right away?! President, stop being a monster!"

She giggled at her. "I'm not a monster, Issei, I'm a devil." She pouted. Another training session would have helped her...

* * *

The girls were in a room together, undressing and changing into track clothes. Issei didn't like this since she was changing with women whose bodies and beauty she envied a lot. When she was done changing, she looked around, hoping to find...something to make her peek at Kiba changing next door...

You know what, speaking of him...she remembered something he said before...

* * *

 _"Besides, I'm not that fond of fallen angels and priests. You could say I despise them."_

* * *

She wondered what he meant by that. Maybe she'll ask him when she gets the chance?

* * *

Next to the room the girls were in, Kiba removed his pants, showing his gray briefs before putting on a pair of track pants. He was told by Rias that he will be conducting Issei's first lesson, so he hoped he could do well and she could learn from him.

* * *

Finally, they were outside, Issei and Kiba completely dressed like everyone else and holding wooden swords. The rest of the peerage watched from the sidelines. "Lesson one," announced the blonde-haired male.

The female pervert took a deep breath and murmured to herself, "Here I go..." She then let out a battle cry and ran to him, swinging her wooden sword at him. He managed to block every swing easily.

"Not like this, Issei-chan. Don't watch your sword's movements, watch your opponent and your surroundings as well." She swung at him once more, but he dodged it and knocked it out of her hands, surprising her.

 _That IS what a Knight would do..._ she thought as she looked at his serious face, smiling and blushing a little. _He does look handsome being serious like this though~..._

She then suddenly saw him point the tip of his wooden sword at her, instantly breaking her thoughts. "Don't let your guard down, Issei-chan. Alright?" She nodded at him. So she just needed to watch the enemies and the battlefield too? But how...?

The pretty boy was getting worried about her. He did want her to keep her guard up, she just needed more practice.

* * *

Later, her and Asia were inside the dining room with Akeno. "Lesson two~," the raven-haired beauty announced. "Take the magic power of the aura surrounding your body, then stream it to a focal point~." The ladies nodded, Issei trying it out first, though it was obvious she was struggling with it. Asia tried the same, though she looked more relaxed. Akeno decided to help her out, walking towards her. "Just focus your attention..." Her hand then hovered above her arm, trailing up to her hand. "...and you should feel the surge of magic~." She nodded as she tried to do that-

"I did it!" Asia called out, both of the females looking to see her have a small green orb hovering above her hands. Issei looked completely shocked by this.

"Ara, ara~, it seems like Asia-chan has a talent for magic~." She then giggled.

The brown-haired girl sighed. "Well, she IS getting better, not gonna deny that." She did feel happy for her achieving it, but also a little jealous too...

...

A minute later, Akeno brought a bottle of water to the table. She hovered her hand over it and in two seconds, it burst into icicles. Both Issei and Asia looked awed at that. "Whoa, that's so amazing!" the female pervert exclaimed.

"Once you become familiar with it~, you will be able to control the elements and create them out of nothing~," she stated to them before looking at the former nun. "Practice this next, Asia-chan."

She nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, m'am!" she replied.

Akeno then looked at Issei. "Issei-chan~, continue to concentrate your magic~."

She nodded at her. "Yes."

"Visualization is the key of magic~. The most important thing is to make whatever comes to mind materialize~."

Taking that into consideration, the brown-haired girl began to think. "Whatever comes to mind..."

"Correct~. Now concentrate~, think~..."

Issei tried to think of something, then Kiba suddenly appeared. _Kiba-kun..._ she thought. She then thought of him...naked, showing off his chest and body. She began to blush. _That's right! I couldn't find a way to peep on him changing!_ She then shook her head once she realized something. "What am I thinking?! That's not important right now!"

Akeno giggled and was curious about what she thought. "Is something the matter, Issei-chan~?" she asked.

She shook her head at her again. "No, m'am! I'll continue to try my best!" The raven-haired female did like her enthusiasm.

* * *

"Lesson three," Koneko said as she punched Issei, making her hit a tree. Both were in the forest outside of the mansion, being in their gym clothes. She then fell to the ground, flinching at the pain. "No offense, but you're weak."

She stood up, still determined to hit Koneko as part of the training. "I won't stop!" she cried out as she ran to her and tried to punch her. However, she quickly dodged her punch and kicked her back before bringing her into a headlock with her feet, both landing on the ground.

"Aim your attacks at your opponent's central axis of the body, then strike with a precise blow." She took that piece of information in, wondering how she will do that with her bow and arrow.

...

It was evening now and Issei was now just thrown down a very short hill, screaming and getting up, feeling pain all over her body. "I knew I wasn't a match for Koneko-chan, but jeez..." she muttered under her breath before adding, "And Kiba-kun too..." She frowned. "I'm also worse at magic than Asia-chan, and we're both new devils. I'm good at nothing..." She sighed. "I'm worthless..." She was getting unsuccessful with her training so far. It was just the first day, but still...

"You are not worthless," Koneko said, walking to the edge of the hill and kneeling to her. "We all have our special properties."

She looked up at her. "Special properties? Then what's mine?"

The white-haired loli thought about that for a few seconds before stating, "You're a pervert towards men." She sighed. Of course she was... "But you're also a hard worker." She smiled at her, relieved that her lechery wasn't all she saw in her.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan! I'll try my very best!" She nodded. She knew she would, considering her determination. Issei then ran up to her and they both continued to fight in the forest. However, she lost again...

* * *

Issei and Asia were in the kitchen of the mansion, along with Rias. The two new devils wore aprons. "Lesson four," the red-haired beauty announced.

The girls looked down at their aprons. "So, we need to use our magic..." Issei began.

"...to cook food?" Asia finished.

"To the best of your abilities," Rias replied. "Best of luck to the both of you." She then left, making the two start.

The former nun looked at the water in the pot and said, "Water, please boil!" She put her hand over it and used her magic, the water instantly boiling. Both the girls smiled. Issei did so because she was proud of her.

However, she looked at an onion and held it, frowning. _Even with Akeno-san's lesson, I could only produce a spec of magic,_ she thought before thinking of a naked Kiba in a seductive position, looking perverted now. _But that's because I couldn't stop thinking about Kiba-kun like this~! Oh, if only I had seen him change-_ All of a sudden, the onion completely unpeeled, surprising both her and Asia. How did she do that? She then grabbed a potato and thought of a naked Kiba in another seductive position, unpeeling that completely as well. Now they were both awed. "Whoa! This is so easy all of a sudden!"

Asia felt proud of her, smiling. "That's amazing, Issei-san!" she said happily.

She giggled a little, looking a bit confident now. "I guess I was just not in my form earlier. I'm glad I can be capable of this!"

"That's awesome!"

She grabbed another onion and looked at it intently. _Where did this come from though? It kinda feels familiar..._ A flash of Kiba's naked body appeared in her mind, making her realize something as the onion unpeeled too. _Wait, that's it!_ She then remembered the time she got out her Boosted Gear and tearing every inch of Galanaki's clothes off. _It's like when my Sacred Gear first deployed!_ She then grinned. "So if I can do that..." She then looked at the rest of the onions, unpeeling them all. "Then it's possible that..." She then looked at the potatoes, unpeeling them all as well. "I'm unrivaled when it comes to this!" She felt very confident now, like nothing was going to stop her.

However, Asia tapped her shoulder, looking a bit worried. "Issei-san..." she said, making her snap out of it and see the peelings of the onions and potatoes all over the kitchen. She gasped. "What do you think we should do with all of this...?"

 _Uh...good question..._ she thought in shock. Best option was to clean up...

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think?**

 **I'd figured that Riser would still have Yubelluna make out with him, but just to spite Fem!Issei for her dream, so yeah. Hope I handled that well.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later, the food was cooked and everyone sat at the dining table, eating. Issei couldn't help but look at Kiba and imagine him topless as he drank a spoon of soup. She subconsciously grinned, thinking back to what Akeno said. Visualization is the source of magic, right? And the way to make it work is to make whatever comes to mind materialize. She also remembered what Koneko said, that she was extremely perverted when it came to men...

The blonde-haired male noticed her staring at him, putting his spoon back into his soup as he asked, "Do you need something, Issei-chan?"

That broke her out of her thoughts, making her blush and shake her head. "N-no! Of course not, Kiba-kun!" He chuckled while she laughed. She was being cute again...

"Issei," Rias said.

The female pervert stopped laughing and looked at her. "Y-yes, m'am?"

"What did you think about training all day today?"

She sighed, frowning. "I don't like it, but that's because I'm weak." Kiba frowned as well when he heard her say that.

She nodded at her. "I can see why you think that. However, your Boosted Gear and Asia's healing ability are very important assets. The enemy side will be conscious of this as well, so I want you to gain at least enough power to get away so you won't bog down the others on our side."

The former nun and female pervert nodded. "Yes, m'am," they both replied.

Issei looked down at her food, still frowning. _Right, I DID get Asia-chan caught up in this fight..._ she thought before looking serious. _I should be able to protect her though._ She then looked at Kiba. _And...maybe Kiba-kun too, if he does get overpowered..._ He saw the look she gave him and felt concerned. He hoped she was alright with this.

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to bathe in the hot springs of the mansion. The girls and Kiba were in separate rooms, however. Most of the girls had their hair up in a bun and were completely naked. "These hot springs are quite nice~," Akeno stated before giggling.

"Hopefully, they can wash away the fatigue from the training," Rias replied.

"It is for me~." The two women then saw Issei, her hair in a bun too, but wearing a towel and...looking at the sealed crack between the door.

"Issei...what are you doing?" the red-haired beauty asked her in concern.

"Trying to...train..." she replied, being completely focused on the wall.

Asia and Koneko looked at her in concern as well, Akeno stating, "But Issei-chan, we're not doing that right now. We're relaxing~."

"But I wanna develop this now!"

The blonde-haired girl thought in curiosity, _Is she developing a new ability?_ She wondered what it could be. Meanwhile, Koneko remembered what she said to her, that she's a pervert towards men. That made her think...was she trying to break the door to see Kiba naked? She looked unimpressed thinking about that. The two other women also thought if she was trying to create a new ability. Either way, they were getting concerned for her.

...

In the other room, the blonde-haired guy was rubbing his face with a towel. While he was doing that, he thought about Issei...remembering when she got knocked out. That completely broke his heart to see, seeing her end up like that. It made him promise himself this:

He will protect Issei, no matter what.

After all, he had saved her before.

He just hoped she will be alright. Rias was right, she wasn't that strong, but she will be. He just knew it. He believed in her.

He also thought about how much she's been looking at him lately. What could she be thinking? Perverted things about him?

He smiled because...to be honest with himself, he didn't mind. And that was because she means well and she likes him. He likes her too...

His heart began to race at the mere thought of liking her, making him blush. Could he be...?

He looked at the seal door, thinking about her being there with the rest of the girls...naked.

His blush expanded and he felt a strange and new feeling, him shaking it off. That wasn't important right now, her training was.

...

Issei kept focusing her energy at the crack, now the girls feeling worried about her. Akeno was sweat-dropping. "Um, Issei-chan?" she asked.

"Don't break my focus, Akeno-san!" she replied, surprising her.

Rias then thought, _Could she be...?_ She had to, due to her reply.

The brown-haired girl remembered what Koneko said about her being a pervert, so she thought, _That's it then! That's my power! I will use it, no matter what!_ She focused in her energy until...until...

Nothing.

She sighed and stood up, concerning the girls again. "Issei-san, are you alright?" Asia asked her.

She nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, Asia-chan, don't worry," she replied as she took off her towel and got into the hot springs, feeling relaxed to feel the hot water again.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"Yes, President, I am." Rias, along with the other girls, were skeptical about that. After all, she was very focused on that crack on the door...

* * *

Later, everyone was sleeping...except for Issei and Kiba. She kept thinking about her potential power, so she was, instead of being in her bedroom, was walking to Kiba's room. The pretty boy, on the other hand, was laying on his bed, thinking about his feelings for her again. At first, they were friendly, but since she joined the peerage...they...evolved...into something more. He just couldn't figure out what it was, keeping him up.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, making him look at it. He wondered who it was, so he got up from his bed and walked to it. He opened it and saw no other than...Issei. He instantly blushed in surprise from seeing that. She also blushed because...well, he was in his underwear. "Issei-chan?" he asked before she shushed him.

"Listen, Kiba-kun, you're the only person I can ask of this," she whispered to him, taking a step towards him and blushing more.

"Um...then what is it?"

She looked pretty nervous and played with her fingers a little. She was really going to ask him this. He hoped he wouldn't think less of her for this. She took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Can I borrow your clothes?" He gave her a puzzled look. His clothes? What for?

* * *

Outside in the woods, she put his casual clothes on a log and stopped a distance away from it. She looked determined, saying to herself, "I know I can do it!" She then let out a cry as she pointed her hand at it. It only blew it a little. She then tried multiple times, but none of the attempts worked. She just kept blowing the clothes. She was getting annoyed now, but she will keep doing it until it works! It has to work!

Meanwhile, Kiba ran through the woods, wearing his track outfit. He was worried about her. She had just asked him if she could borrow his clothes. He did see her go into the woods. As he ran toward where she was, he thought, _Issei-chan, what exactly are you doing?_ Why did she need his clothes? Why did she go in the woods with them? He needed to know.

As he arrived to where she was, she accidentally directed her power towards him, making him look shocked. It then hit him, making him scream.

* * *

The next morning, the peerage was in the dining room again, Rias the only one standing while everyone else sat at the table. "Right, so over the time that can be called an eternity," she began. "We devils, fallen angels, and God at the head of the fallen angels, had a large-scale, three-sided war. There has been no victory, nor defeat, and the battles ended with all our efforts wiped out. Since devils have very low birth rates, at the cost of having nearly eternal lifespans, our continuing existence as a species is at risk due to the impact of the last battle. Following the fighting, almost all of the great family lines consisting of pure-blood, upper-class devils, which are known as the 72 Pillars, were extinguished. There is mine, the House of Gremory. There is also Sona with the House of Sitri. And then there's Riser and the House of Phoenix. These Houses were the only surviving remnants of the 72 Pillars. This is the reason why devils are turning humans into them and increasing their household numbers with them. During this, the Rating Game came about. Through the game, devils who are the masters of their households are able to provide them with combat experience as well as show off their abilities. Now, one's record in Rating Games has come to have a huge influence in their nobility and status." That was pretty informative, since Issei and Asia learned a lot from that history lesson.

The red-haired beauty let out a sigh and said, "Let's stop from here and take a break. You all have to be tired."

Akeno stood up and said, "I'll go and make some tea~."

Asia also stood up. "Oh, let me help too!"

"Oh wait, Asia." The former nun stopped to look at her master. "I also want to learn about your story too, since you were a Sister."

She nodded at her. "Okay." She then left, making Issei shift to Kiba, blushing a little.

"Kiba-kun," she whispered to him.

He looked at her. "Yes, Issei-chan?" he replied.

She frowned a little and said, "Sorry about last night, I..."

He knew what she was talking about, so he gave her a reassuring look. "Oh, no. It's alright. I think it's incredible how you-" She shushed him, making him stop.

"Keep it a secret, okay? Between the two of us?"

He nodded. "Okay."

She nervously smiled at him, twirling her hair with her finger. "It's still not done yet, and I'm long off from using it in a battle."

He nodded at her again. "Whatever you say, Issei-chan. I'll help you develop it until it's ready." She smiled at him, knowing she could trust him.

"New move?" Koneko asked, overhearing their conversation.

He chuckled a little and replied to her, "It's a secret." She was concerned. What new move could Issei be working on? And why was Kiba willing to help her develop it? Meanwhile, while he was going to help Issei develop her new ability, he wondered HOW she was going to use it in battle...

...

After Akeno and Asia returned with tea, the blonde-haired beauty was now the one standing up, everyone looking and listening to her. "So...there are two things an exorcist must always have," she began, referring to the bottle of water and Bible behind her on another table. She then grabbed the bottle and held it up. "One of them is holy water. As devils, you must never touch this."

"And if we do?" Issei asked, raising her hand.

"Then something very awful will happen."

Issei sweat-dropped. "Very awful, huh?" Honestly, now she didn't want to know.

"That goes for you too, Asia," Rias stated, sitting between Akeno and Koneko. "You are a devil now."

She nodded, frowning. "I know...I just don't know if it will be useful or not, so I'll probably teach you guys how to make it later." She then set the holy water back on the table and grabbed the Bible. "Now, the other thing they must have is a Bible. I've read it when I was little." She then hugged it. "But I'm so stuck now! If I even read one verse, I get a really bad headache!"

"Because you are a devil," the red-haired woman responded.

Kiba nodded. "Right, you are a devil."

"A devil," Koneko added.

Akeno giggled. "Devils are dealt with great damage, after all~."

"I know, I know!" the former nun responded, all flustered. "But this one verse here is a really good one, I assure you!" She opened the holy book up and read the verse, but got the sharp pain on her head, making her put her hand on it. "Oh, why does it hurt?!" She closed the book and said, "O Lord, please forgive me for not being able to read a Bible." She got the sharp pain again, making her scream a little. "Ow! It's no use!" She opened the book again to try and read verses, but the headaches just kept coming.

Issei just sweat-dropped at this, thinking, _I can't tell if she's serious or joking._ Either way, she hoped she will be alright afterwards. She then sighed. _I still don't have the same level of talent she does..._

* * *

After the day was over and it was night, Issei was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water she filled up. After drinking the entire glass, she sighed, feeling refreshed now. She was wondering if Kiba was still up for testing out her new ability, so she put the glass in the sink and exited the kitchen. Just then, Rias was descending down the stairs, wearing a night gown and a pair of glasses as well as carrying a book. They both looked at each other. "President?" Issei asked.

"Oh, good evening, Issei," the red-haired woman greeted.

"Is there something you need?"

Actually, there was, since she smiled. "Yes, I do. If you don't mind coming with me?"

* * *

They both were then outside at the stargazer. They both sat across from each other, Rias reading the book she had. "Is that a plan of attack?" the brown-haired girl asked her, pointing at the book.

She nodded. "Yes," she answered. "But, to be honest, going by this manual, it doesn't offer a lot of comfort."

Issei frowned at her. "That's not true, President. I mean, you're up this late, working really hard..."

She gave her a sad smile. "But I am going against Phoenix with the rest of you. You know what that is, right? The saintly creature, the immortal bird?" She nodded. "A devil who also bears the name of Phoenix and is a marquis, counted amongst the 72 Pillars." She then closed the book and continued looking at her Pawn. "His ability is the same as the creature's, which is immortality."

Her eyes widened. "Immortality? Is that even possible?!"

"Yeah, he's practically indestructible. He regenerates immediately after attacks. Riser's winning record is 8-2, but those two losses were out of respect of a family he was close to. Therefore, he lost on purpose. Ever since the Ranking Game had come to be played, the House of Phoenix seems to be rising up exponentially." She let out a sad scoff. "That's to be expected though. If you're immortal, then there's no way you could lose." Issei could see the sadness in Rias's eyes. She thought about why she would look this way.

"I'm sorry, President..."

She raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For being reckless with Riser back there. If I didn't do that, you wouldn't be stuck fighting him right now."

Rias gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh no, Issei, it's alright. It's actually all thanks to you that I'm happy things have gotten to this point." She looked surprised at her. She looked down. "From the outset, my father and the others are anticipating me losing, which was why they set me up with this Game. In chess, this is known as a trap move, a swindle." She nodded. Now she thought of something she really needed an answer to.

"President?" The red-haired female looked up at her once again. "Why are you turning down this marriage proposal?"

She knew she was going to ask that, making her take off her glasses and set them to the ground. "I'm the heiress of the House of Gremory." She then stood up, Issei following suit. "No matter how hard I try, I can never be my own Rias." She then leaned against a pillar her back was on. "The name Gremory forever hangs on me like chains." She looked up at the moon. "It is something I do take pride in, but it would be great to marry someone I actually like, and not because I'm from the House of Gremory. I want to be with someone who will love me for being just Rias." She let out a deep sigh, smiling again, but this time, it was happy. "They may be conflicting wishes, but even so, I would love to live that small dream."

Issei liked seeing her being happy like this. Besides, to her, that sounded great. "I do wish a guy will love me for who I am too," she replied.

Rias looked at her, keeping her smile. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "I'm not that eye-catching when it comes to looks, but there's more to me than just my pervy habits. I do hope a guy would look past that and see that I'm actually a decent girl, you know?"

She giggled. "You are. You're unlike what I initially thought you were."

Issei then smiled at her. "I'm glad. I also hope a guy would love you regardless of your ranking and last name." Her eyes widened when she said that. "He has to know that there's more to you than either of those things, so that you two can have a good romance, you know?" Her eyes widened more. She actually felt happy that she said that, bringing her smile back.

"Let us both hope we'll get the guys we love in the future." She nodded, smiling back at her. "Anyway, when we fight, we'll fight to win."

The female pervert nodded again, holding her fist to her chest. "Exactly! I'll be fighting with the Crimson Ruin Princess-at least, that's what Kiba-kun told me you were called. And if your first fight is with a guy like Riser-"

"No." Issei stopped talking when she saw her serious face. "My powers do not come from above, but from a crystallization of what my House has been cultivating for generations. It is mine and the House of Gremory's, nothing more." The wind then blew both of their hairs. "That's why I cannot lose. If I fight, then I win. I have to win."

That stance, that confidence...all of a leader, and that was what Rias was. That was all Issei lacked though. "You really are amazing, President. I'm just..." She took a deep breath, saying solemnly. "Useless."

The red-haired woman looked heartbroken when she heard her say that, making her stop leaning against the pillar. "Issei..."

"I mean, after everything that's happened to me, I'm painfully aware of it. I'm aware of how useless I am to you, even with my Sacred Gear. I always head straight into battle, alone and on impulse, then cause more problems for you! I'm just...I'm just..." The female pervert clenched her fists, almost about to cry.

Suddenly, she noticed that Rias was approaching her and hugged her. "Issei, you are not useless," she said to her.

She looked up at her with a surprised look. "I'm not?"

She smiled at her reassuringly. "If it weren't for you, the fallen angels would have gotten away with murder for a Sacred Gear and I would have never acquired a Bishop. And honestly, it's been great having you." The female pervert's eyes widened, beginning to water a little out of joy. "The peerage enjoys you, I even like you. So there's no need to feel that way, Issei. You may be far from perfect, but you're most definitely far from terrible." Now she began to cry. That was honestly the kindest thing anyone has ever said about her. To have her said that...it made her feel so much better.

She smiled back at her and hugged her back. "Thanks, President." It was no problem for her. Anything to cheer her dear servant up. She then said, "You can stop hugging me now. I don't like being buried in boobs." She realized this and let her go, giggling a little.

"Sorry." They both then laughed together, enjoying each other's company. It was like...

It was like they were sisters...

* * *

The morning after, everyone was outside in their tracksuits once again. "Alright, Issei, use your Boosted Gear," Rias said to the brown-haired girl.

She gave her a puzzled look. "Really? I thought you said that I shouldn't use it, President."

"Not without my permission." She then looked at the blonde-haired guy, who was carrying a practice stick sword. "Yuuto, would you mind being Issei's partner for this?"

He instantly shook his head. "No, of course not, President." He then distanced himself from the female pervert, aiming his practice sword at her. "I will not hold back."

The brown-haired girl turned serious, knowing that she won't practice her secret ability in front of them, and shouted, "Boosted Gear!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow came out as it shouted, "Boost!"

"One more time!" shouted Rias.

Issei wondered why, but went with it anyway. "Boost!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet.

"Again!"

"Boost!"

"Keep going!"

"Boost!"

"Once more!"

"Boost!"

"Boost again!"

Soon, Issei boosted her power a lot, Akeno stating, "That's twelve times she's boosted her power~."

"Stop right there, Issei," Rias said, the girl following her demand. "Do you notice? You managed to boost your power many times without a problem. Before, your body wouldn't take it. The results of your training are clearly showing right now." The female pervert gasped, knowing she was right. She remembered back when she fought Raynare, weakened but still able to beat her. With this kind of power though, she could have obliterated her then and there.

"You're right..." she murmured.

"Now, begin!"

She nodded at her. "Okay! Boosted Gear!" She pointed her arrow at Kiba, that and her bow and gauntlet glowing yellow lines.

"Explosion!" her Sacred Gear shouted as yellow energy came up from the ground underneath her feet.

Asia looked awed. "What's happening?" she asked.

"It allows Issei to fight momentarily with her accumulated power," Rias answered before looking at the pretty boy. "Now, Yuuto!"

He took a deep breath, knowing that he was just fighting Issei for practicing, and charged towards her, jumping up and about to swing the sword at her head. She looked up and blocked the attack with her gauntlet, her bow and arrow on her free hand now. She managed to throw him back, making him land on his feet and crouch down. He smiled at her, being impressed with her doing that. She smiled back at him, blushing a little.

"Now, Issei!" the red-haired beauty said to her. "Release your amount of magic power!" She nodded at her as she pointed her arrow and Kiba,seeing only a small amount of power come from the tip.

She gritted her teeth. "And that's ALL I have?!" she exclaimed. Why did it have to be like that...?

As Kiba charged towards her again, Rias shouted, "Now fire it!"

 _Damn it, it's the best I've got!_ she thought. She then let out a battle cry and shot her arrow at him. The small amount of power enlarged and encased the arrow, making it look like a large beam of power. The blonde-haired male's eyes widened as he barely dodged the blast. It then reached to a mountain, exploding the top of it. Everyone shielded their eyes before the dust cleared. Everyone then saw the deeply-leveled path at the middle of it, being completely awed by the sight of it.

"Ara, ara~..." Akeno said before chuckling.

"The mountain..." Koneko murmured.

"I-it's leveled to the ground..." Asia finished for her.

The female pervert, now shaking from the drained power, still looked awed at the sight of that, being in disbelief that it was HER power that did it. "So...this is my power..." She then fell to the ground, worrying both Kiba and Asia.

The Knight stood up and ran to her. "Issei-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Issei-san!" the former nun also exclaimed, running to her as well.

Rias smiled though. "It looks like she used all of her power," she stated, her and Akeno seeing Kiba and Asia support the female pervert up. "Yuuto, how was she?"

He looked at his master and answered, "Honestly, she surprised me. That blast was equivalent to a high-class devil's." He then looked at her and smiled at her again. "I'm honestly proud of her." His practice sword then broke in half.

Her blush expanded and she smiled back at him once more. _Kiba-kun is proud of me!_ she thought joyfully. _That means I'm proud of myself too!_ Because really, that blast kicked ass.

The crimson-haired female smiled as well and said, "Issei! Know that you will be a decisive factor for the game! Your power will critically affect the way the game goes! Believe in us and more so, believe in yourself!"

 _Believe in them...and myself?_ she thought.

"I always believed in you, Issei-chan," Kiba said to her, making her look at him with her blush. "I'll continue doing so, along with everyone else!" Her heartbeat became faster when he said that.

"He's right!" Asia added. "I'll keep believing in you!"

"Me too~," Akeno also added.

"I will as well," Koneko also added.

"We all will," Rias finished. "Just do the same for us and yourself, alright?"

Issei's smile couldn't be any wider. She was glad to have friends like this, much better than what Raynare did as "Yuuma". She nodded, saying, "Yes, President!"

Both Rias and Kiba hoped she really would, after all, they do care about her, though they cared for her in different ways...

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I've missed?**

 **So yeah, in case you didn't read Her Knight, of course Issei is still going to learn her Clothing Break ability. It might not come until later on though...**

 **I liked the way I wrote the Fem!Issei x Kiba moments here. I also liked the way I wrote that scene of Fem!Issei and Rias talking. Like I wrote, they're like sisters and it's cute!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

In Issei's home at the night of the game, the girl kept looking at her alarm clock, laying on her stomach on her bed. It was 10:25. _Just one hour until the game starts..._ she thought. If she were being honest with herself, she would know that she was getting really nervous about this. She believed in everyone and herself...a little, but the nervousness still came anyway. However...

* * *

 _"It doesn't matter that our opponent is Phoenix," Rias said during the training camp, everyone listening in. All were in the dining room, looking at her. "Let's give him and his pieces a taste of how strong the Household of Gremory is!"_

* * *

She had trained like her life depended on it. She couldn't be beaten, especially since the opponent was strong...no, the peerage will be stronger! She knew it! They had to be...right?

Her thoughts broke when she heard a knock on the door, turning her head towards it. "Issei-san, can I come in?" asked Asia behind the door.

She shifted herself into a sitting position and answered, "Sure." She opened the door and revealed herself in...her nun outfit. The brown-haired female looked surprised to see her wearing that. "Asia-chan, you're wearing that?"

She nodded, looking bashful. "I was wondering if I should wear my Sister clothes during the game. The President told me that I should wear whatever I thought was best."

She smiled at her. "If it's what you like, I can't complain. The outfit does fit you, after all."

She smiled back at her, feeling happy. "Thanks, Issei-san. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all." The former nun then sat next to her on her bed, looking down with a frown and concerning her. "Asia-chan?"

"A fearsome battle is about to start, right?" She nodded. "Still, as long as you're here, Issei-san, I'll be alright."

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, Asia-chan." She placed her hand on her own chest. "You're like a sister to me, so I can't bear to see you get hurt, okay?"

She looked at her with wide eyes. Like a sister? She actually loved the sound of that, so she smiled once again. "You're like a sister to me too! I'll also heal you whenever you get hurt, okay?"

She nodded. "Deal." It was great to someone like Asia as a friend and a "sister" too. Same could be said about Issei too.

...

An hour later, the alarm clock showed a handsome and hot soldier guy carrying a rifle. "It's time! Are you ready, little girl? Wake up or-" Issei pressed the "Snooze" button and told the blonde-haired female. "Let's go, Asia-chan," she said to her.

She nodded at her, standing up with her. "Yes!" she replied.

* * *

In the clubroom, Kiba sheathed his sword, Koneko put on black, fingerless gloves with kitty paw-prints on top, and Akeno and Rias drank tea and kept their posture. _Wow,_ Issei thought, looking at the red-haired beauty. _The President looks pretty composed..._ She then looked at everyone else. _Everyone else seems to be ready to fight too._ She looked at Kiba for a second. _Especially Kiba-kun._ She took a deep breath. _I'm ready to fight too, but..._ Her nervousness still hung on her, making her look down and clench her fists. The blonde-haired male noticed that and frowned, feeling a bit worried about her.

Suddenly, the door opened, driving everyone's attention to the ones that opened it, Sona and Tsubaki. "Excuse us," the short-haired female said, letting the long-haired one close the door behind them. They both then approached the peerage.

"Good evening, Sona," Rias greeted. "Come on in."

"Wait, why are you guys here?" Issei asked them with a puzzled look.

"The Rating Game is being relayed to the members of both houses." She looked at the red-haired woman. "These two are assisting with that." She nodded, since that made sense to her.

"I volunteered to do this myself," Sona stated. "It is your first game, after all, Rias."

Rias smirked at her. "It's not like I'll purposefully not give it my all to embarrass you, Sona." She also smirked back at her. The playful teasing between them is pretty prominent since they were friends, after all."

A large white magic circle appeared, revealing Grayfia as it disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked at Rias's household. "Is everyone ready?" she asked them.

Rias nodded at her. "Yes, whenever you must," she answered for them.

"Once the time of start arrives, we'll be relocated to the field of battle by this magic circle."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Field of battle?"

"An alternate dimension that's created just for the game~," Akeno answered her. "It will be an expendable space~, so we'll be free do whatever we please~, no matter how unrestrained~." She then giggled.

The female pervert only sweat-dropped at that. _Unrestrained, huh?_ she thought, remembering back to when she first saw Akeno's sadistic side. Of course she would say that...

"Our broadcast booth will be the student council room, so we'll be there," Sona informed Rias. "I wish you good luck on the battle, Rias." She then began to leave with Tsubaki.

"Thank you, but keep the play-by-play fair, would you?" she asked her.

She stopped and turned to her. "Of course. However, personally, I doubt that gentleman will spare you a quarter." She then left, leaving the red-haired woman to scoff confidently.

"Incidentally," Grayfia began, getting her attention. "This game will be watched by the Devil King Lucifer himself."

She did look surprised, but then frowned and looked away from her. "I see, my brother will also be watching..."

Now Issei looked surprised. "W-wait, brother?! Did I hear that right?!"

"You did," Kiba said, making her look at him. "The current Devil King is the President's older brother." Not only did the female pervert gap, but also the former nun, both utterly shocked by this piece of news.

"Are you serious?!" He nodded before she looked at her master. "President, you're the younger sister of THE Devil himself?!"

Looking rather a bit upset, she nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Also known as the Scarlet-haired Devil and the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer is the older brother of the President. He had succeeded the previous Devil King Lucifer, who we lost during the Great War."

"Then the President became the heiress to the House of Gremory..." Asia added, putting two and two together.

Issei then looked at her, thinking, _So that's why..._ She did say that the one night they talked and how her last name was like a bunch of chains to her. She frowned, now completely understanding why she was the way she was.

Suddenly, a large red magic circle appeared, the maid stating, "It's time."

Rias stood up from her desk and replied, "Then let's go."

...

Not too soon, everyone stood at the magic circle, Issei being between Kiba and Asia while Rias, Akeno, and Koneko stood at the front. The female pervert closed her eyes, hoping to jump this circle. Rias was the first to disappear, then Koneko, then Akeno. The pretty boy looked at the brown-haired girl's worried face, wanting to do something to make sure she wasn't worried like before. He then disappeared, then Asia.

Issei took a deep breath, hoping with all her heart that she will jump. Finally, she disappeared...

* * *

...and went into the other space. She opened her eyes, looking both shocked and confused with Asia as she and the rest of the peerage were in the clubroom like before. She looked around, saying, "What the...?"

"Has nothing changed?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

The female pervert sighed, crossing her arms. "Is it transport failure? Did I screw this up for everyone...?" Kiba looked at her again, frowning as he thought of answering her question.

 _"Everybody,"_ said Grayfia's voice from...somewhere. Everyone looked up, Issei and Asia confused on where her voice came from. _"My name is Grayfia, a servant of the House of Gremory and the assigned referee for both the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix. For this battlefield, I have taken the suggestion of Rias-sama and Riser-sama and prepared a complete replica of Kuoh Academy, the educational facility Rias-sama attends in the human world."_

Now the two looked surprised again. "A replica?" Issei asked.

"Look outside," Kiba suggested, pointing to the window. Both of the girls went to it and opened it, their eyes enlarging as they saw the turquoise-colored sky and the aurora of the same color.

"The sky!" Asia exclaimed.

"This is an alternate space," Kiba stated.

"The entire campus has been recreated as-is here," Rias added.

Both of the girls were awed by that fact. "Devil powers can be incredible..." Issei murmured.

 _"The places of both sides have been relocated and will serve as their home bases,"_ Grayfia continued. _"Rias-sama, your home base is the Occult Research Club Room inside of the old schoolhouse."_ The red-haired woman spread her hair out, feeling confident about this. _"Riser-sama, your home base is the principal's office in the new schoolhouse. As such, promotion will become possible for Pawns once they've made their way into the opposing schoolhouse."_

Issei looked away from the window. "That means when I go to the new schoolhouse, I'll promote myself to Queen, right?" she asked.

"Ara, ara~, it's not all that easy~," Akeno answered.

"On the other hand, if they reach the old schoolhouse, they will be promoted as well," Kiba added, the girl looking at him. "That's why we need to keep this base tightly guarded."

She sighed, leaning against the window sill. "Yeah, you're right..." There was that face again...with that tone of voice...

Koneko appeared in front of her and Asia, handing a small glowing orb. "What's this?" she asked the loli as she got it from her.

"These will help us talk to each other across the battlefield," Rias answered as the orb went into her ear.

"It's like a communication device..." The girls then put those in their ears. These will definitely be useful in battle.

 _"Now, let the game begin."_

...

Rias laid out a map of the school campus, everyone gathered around it. "So the enemy base is the new schoolhouse," Rias said. "Cutting across school grounds would be quick, but..."

"The enemies at the new schoolhouse will see us plainly," Koneko stated.

She nodded at her. "Yes, thus making it a huge risk."

Issei took a look of the map. "Then how about we go to the school track near the rear to get there?" she suggested.

"The enemy might be expecting that as well. They'll probably..." She then pointed at the spot that said "Club House". "...station several Knights or Rooks, who have mobility, near the athletic clubhouse."

"It's a standard play, but an iron-claded one," Akeno said in a serious voice.

"How about we first occupy the gymnasium, President?" suggested Kiba, pointing at the spot that said "Gym". "It's adjacent to the new schoolhouse and fairly close to our base. It will even serve as a diversion to the other side." The brown-haired girl looked at him, impressed that he could strategize like this. She smiled a little. Couldn't he be any more perfect?

"In chess, we would call that the center," the red-haired beauty replied. "Being the first to take it would give us a strategic advantage." She had everything planned out, so she nodded to herself. "Alright, then it's settled. Rather than a mobile Knight, the Rook should be able to take advantage of her more destructive characteristics." Koneko nodded, approving of the idea.

"Fighting is hard, isn't it?" Asia whispered to Issei, looking worried.

She tried to give her a reassuring smile. "All we need to do is trust the President and obey her instructions," she replied to her.

She nodded and smiled a little. "Okay." She did notice that there was something off about her smile though...

Rias stood up from her desk and placed a hand on her hip. "First, we need to create a defensive line. Yuuto, Koneko, I need you two to go set some traps in the woods."

They both nodded, both answering, "Yes, President."

The white-haired girl then cupped her palms as she said, "Come on, Shiro." Her little white cat then appeared and crawled to the top of her head. The blonde-haired guy, however, looked at Issei with a worried face, making her look at her with a concerned look.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, cast illusion magic around the woods, including the sky," Rias then said to the raven-haired female.

She nodded at her. "As you wish."

Finally, the pretty boy decided to ask, "Issei-chan?" She looked up at him, blushing.

"Y-yes, Kiba-kun?" she replied.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I am."

Asia also looked worried for her. "You don't seem to be," she stated. "Are you sure you're alright?" She sighed and crossed her arms, not answering her.

Now everyone was concerned for her. "Issei, remember what we've told you-" Rias said before getting cut off.

"To believe in everyone and even myself, I know, I'm doing that." She sighed again. "I'm just really nervous about this, that's all. I don't know if I'll mess up and then make us lose or something. I mean..." She looked down at her left arm. "I've trained hard and hoped to pay it off in the fight, but..." She clenched her fist. "I don't know how strong the enemies will be, maybe they'll outsmart me..." Just hearing this made Kiba feel so sorrowful for her. He had to do something to make her feel better, so, without a second thought, he walked towards her. "Maybe they'll-"

"Issei-chan," he said to her to cut her off. She looked up at him before he held her head and...kissed the top of her forehead. She gasped, her face turning completely red and her heart beating faster than it had ever did before. She couldn't believe it...her crush was kissing her forehead.

The rest of the girls looked surprised, though they also looked pleasant about it. Now they completely knew it...

Issei and Kiba have feelings for each other.

They all knew it, they just needed some sort of confirmation. This was a solid confirmation and they didn't mind that.

He stopped kissing her forehead, blushed, and looked at her in the eyes. "It's going to be alright," he continued. "We'll win. We'll be alright, you'll be alright. Whatever happens, it's nothing we can't deal. Remember, you've trained for this, we all did. Let's make it count, alright? For us and for you." She felt her heart going faster, but honestly, he was right. She didn't train for nothing, especially since she was developed her new ability.

She nodded at him. "O-okay, Kiba-kun, let's make it count," she replied to him. He gave her a warm smile as he hugged her a little before letting go. He, Koneko, and Akeno then left, the raven-haired female trying her best not to squeal in delight and the white-haired one wanting to ask him a lot of questions.

The female pervert shook off her blush and looked at her master. "S-so, President, what do we do?"

She looked at her before looking at Asia. "Well, Asia will stay by my side as my healing personnel." She began walking away from the desk. "If you fall, then we'll all sink down."

The blonde-haired female nodded. "Yes, m'am," she answered.

"And Issei?"

"Yes, President?" she replied.

She sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. "Sit here next to me."

She nodded and did so. "Okay." She sat next to the red-haired beauty.

"Asia, sit on the other couch." She also nodded and did so as well. Rias then looked at the female pervert. "I'm going to cast a bit of a spell on you, okay?" She looked puzzled as she placed her hand on top of her head. Suddenly, she felt a surge in power all over her body, startling her a little. "Remember what I told you about having you reborn as my Pawn?"

"Uh...that you used up all eight pieces?" she answered.

She nodded. "Correct. But right after you were reborn, your body couldn't withstand that much power. I then decided to spread it all out and seal them up in several stages. Now, I just released a bit of it."

That made sense... "So, all this power building up in my body is..."

"What I've released and you've already possessed. To that end, it was necessary to train your body not only to be able to endure your Boosted Gear, but also this power as well." She smiled a little. "There's still some power you're not able to endure yet, though."

 _So that's really what all of that rigorous training was about..._ she thought before mentally crying. _And I called the President a monster for it! I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ At least it'll be worth it.

"Wow, that's a pretty good idea, President," Asia said to Rias.

She smiled at her. "Thanks, Asia." She then looked back at Issei. "Issei, remember what Yuuto told you. Let's make all that training count, okay?"

She nodded, smiling back at her. "Of course, President! I will! We'll bring this peerage to victory!"

"I look forward to it, Issei." She then grinned. "Speaking of Yuuto..." Issei suddenly knew where she was getting at, blushing. "Would you be kind enough to tell us how you feel about him?"

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

Asia's face lit up at the suggestion too. "Yes, I want to know!"

"So do I. It'll just be between us."

She was at a loss here. Well, Kiba did made a scene kissing her forehead like that, but...she wasn't complaining. Besides, she trusted these two girls a lot. She smiled a bit shyly and fiddled with her fingers. "Well..."

* * *

Outside in the woods, Shiro leaped up to a branch and placed a magic circle there, making it disappear to hide it. She then leaped back onto Koneko's head. "Alright, let's go to another one," Kiba said as they both began walking to another spot. The white-haired girl looked up at him. There were the hints, and then that one night, and then what just happened earlier. She wanted to know.

"Yuuto-senpai?" she asked him.

He looked down at her. "Yes, Koneko-chan?" he replied.

"Do you have feelings for Issei-senpai?"

He instantly blushed at the question. He had taken a liking of her ever since she joined the peerage, that liking growing into...something more. There was his tolerance of her being perverted about him, then her determination and selflessness she had that he...loved, then his thoughts about her in the hot springs. Perhaps... "I do," he answered. "She's becoming important to me and I don't want her to be down. I want her to be happy and ready to fight. She is...one of a kind, after all." He smiled, thinking about her. _I hope you do become successful in this fight, Issei-chan._

Meanwhile, Koneko took that in and...actually smiled a little. After a long time, she actually smiled. She also thought that was cute. Weird, since he has feelings for a pervert, but she wasn't that bad because of it. He had good reasons to why he liked her. Now she wondered...were they ever going to get together?

* * *

"...and he's always there for me and supports me, he's just...perfect!" Issei said to them.

Rias giggled. "I had taken notice of that," she replied to her.

"So did I," added Asia. "He seems to really care about you, like you really care for him."

She blushed, smiling a little. "Yeah...he's quite the gentleman."

"He always was, trust me." The red-haired woman then paused before asking, "Are you going to tell Yuuto about your feelings after this?"

She blushed harder. Tell him her feelings for him? She would...but... "I-I don't feel ready yet! When the time comes, I will! Sorry..."

She shook her head. "No need to be sorry, Issei. I understand. Confessions can be nerve-wracking."

"When it happens, I'll support you!" the blonde-haired female said happily.

Rias kept her smile. "I'll support you too, Issei. I do believe you two would be cute as a couple."

"Me too!"

The female pervert never felt so supported and happy in her entire life. She was glad to have these girls supporting her like this. She gave them a big smile and replied, "Thanks, you guys!"

 _"President, can you hear me?"_ Akeno asked through Rias's communication aid, making the girls look serious.

The red-haired woman held her ear and replied, "Yes I do, Akeno. What's the situation?"

 _"We're all ready."_

She then stood up. "Then here's the plan..."

...

Later, Issei went outside to meet up with Koneko as part of the plan. _"Listen up,"_ Rias said to the both of them with the communication aid. _"When you reach to the gymnasium, you won't be able to avoid a battle. Be sure to do as I have told you, alright?"_

"Yes, President," they both replied.

...

Kiba was still in the woods, holding his ear to listen to Rias. _"Yuuto, are you ready?"_ she asked him.

"Yes I am, President," he answered.

...

When Akeno also confirmed, Rias then said, "Then commence the operation, my dear servants! Your opponent is Riser Phoenix, an exceptionally gifted warrior, even among his household. Let's blow him away!" Asia began to "pray" for them, hoping they will be safe.

...

Issei and Koneko exchanged nods as they ran off to the gymnasium. The female pervert hoped everyone will be alright, especially Kiba.

...

Kiba went into his position in the woods, also hoping that everyone will be alright, especially Issei. Hopefully, they will win this.

* * *

Soon, the female pervert and loli arrived in the gymnasium, hiding behind some curtains on the stage. Issei looked around in a bit of awe. "Wow, even the inside is recreated well..." she whispered as quietly as she could.

Koneko peeked from the curtain and whispered to her, "The enemy is here." She nodded, both of them seeing the lights now turned on.

"We know you're there, servants of Gremory!" shouted one girl.

She sighed. "Well, sneaking around's out of the question..." They both then revealed themselves on the stage. They both saw the Chinese girl, Mira, and the green-haired twins.

"Ah, I see the rook..." the Chinese girl said in a condescending voice. "...and the Pawn that Mira wiped the floor with."

Issei gritted her teeth, feeling a bit mad about that comment before looking at her. "There she is..."

Mira smirked at her. "My name is Mira and I am a Pawn," she stated, also in a condescending voice.

"I am Xuelan and I'm a Rook," the Chinese female also stated.

"I'm Ile, a Pawn!" said one twin.

"And I'm Nel, also a Pawn!" said another twin.

The white-haired girl looked at Xuelan with a serious look. "That Rook's level is pretty high," she stated.

Issei looked at her, a bit worried. "How high?"

"Approximately Queen-level, based on her battle power." She tensed up a little. She was THAT powerful?

She took a deep breath, regaining her confidence in winning. "Well, we're like underdogs, we just need to top these girls." She then got out her gauntlet, bow, and arrow, shouting, "Boost!"

"Boost!" shouted the gauntlet, glowing.

Koneko tightened her gloves. "I got the Rook, you take care of the Pawns, if you can."

She nodded. "I think I have a chance against them, so don't worry about me!"

She looked up at her with a bit of a surprised expression. What Kiba did earlier definitely removed her nervousness from this battle. That wasn't bad-in fact, it was good. She also remembered him saying something from a little earlier...

* * *

 _"Koneko-chan?" he asked of her as she was going to leave, making her turn around and look at him. "Can you make sure Issei-chan will be alright? I'd hate for her to be eliminated so quickly." She knew how much he cared for her, so she nodded._

* * *

Even when she'll be fighting Xuelan, she'll also keep an eye on Issei, just for her senpai.

They both then leaped off of the stage and charged into battle, Issei shouting, "Here we go!"

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think of this chapter? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **I hoped I wrote the Fem!Issei x Kiba moments well, especially the forehead kissing scene, which I thought was so cute~!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

In the gym, Koneko was fighting Xuelan, dodging her attacks as they appeared to have flames attached to them. She dodged her many kicks, then her two punches. As she was going to attack her, the Chinese female crouched down and managed to give her a sweep-kick from behind. She barely dodged it, her clothes being shredded.

Issei saw that and shouted, "Koneko-chan!" That, however, led Mira to hit her stomach with her staff, making her scream and crash against a wall. She felt pain course through her body and her stomach. She looked up to see Ile and Nel look at her with mischievous faces...and chainsaws behind their backs.

Xuelan continued kicking at Koneko, one landing right on her stomach. However, she managed to catch it, countering it with a punch at the face, making her scream and stagger away from her. She grinned and wiped her face. "Huh, not that bad-" she stated before she saw her charge at her, hitting her torso and making her land on the ground away from her again, on her back. She sat up staggeringly as she asked, "Just...what are you?"

"I am Rias-sama's servant," she answered rather nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, the female pervert began to scream and run away from the twins, their chainsaws out and them chanting, "Tear apart! Tear apart!" Never in her life would she ever think that she'll be running from two little girls with chainsaws.

"No use running away now!" shouted Ile.

"Now stay still so we can chop you up!" shouted Nel.

"Don't shout something like that in a cheerful voice!" she shouted back at them. "And I don't want to be chopped up, so keep dreaming!" She then saw Mira about to strike her again with her staff. Learning from her past experience, she jumped over her, shocking her a lot.

"What...?" she muttered.

She grinned at that, thinking, _I actually dodged it this time! I rock!_ She then saw the chanting twins with chainsaws about to hit her with the chainsaws. She freaked out and managed to dodge their swings, exclaiming, "Jeez, stop it!" She then landed on the ground and faced them, seeing their now annoyed faces.

"This is getting annoying!" shouted Ile.

"Why are you dodging our attacks?!" shouted Nel.

She smirked at them and formed two specialized arrows to aim at them. "I've been training endlessly! If I lose, I wouldn't even bear to face the President and my friends!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet as it glowed along with her bow and arrows.

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

Red energy then appeared around her as it shouted, "Explosion!" Both the twins looked a little intimidated by that. They then saw her shoot the arrows at them, making them dodge it and grin again. "Ha, ha! You missed!" shouted Ile. The arrows then turned around and aimed at their backs.

"Now you shall be dismembered!" shouted Nel.

Mira noticed the arrows still aiming towards them, making her shout, "Ile! Nel! Behind you!" The twins looked confused before looking from behind them. It was too late for them to dodge them though, because the second they saw them, they were close to them and they exploded, crashing them to the ground as they screamed, their clothes torn apart.

They were both flinching in pain, Ile grunting and saying, "Oh...this sucks..."

"We should've...never been...off-guard..." Nel added.

Issei could only grin, proud that she masted the ability. She then remembered during training...

* * *

 _"Lesson five," Kiba said, him and Issei outside, him having another practice sword while she had her gauntlet, bow, and arrow out (with Rias's permission, of course), Asia and Rias watching from the sidelines. He gestured the female pervert to shoot at him, so she shot an arrow at him. He dodged it very quickly, being out of sight. He then appeared behind her and hit her back with the practice sword, knocking her into the ground and making her scream a little. "Be unpredictable. Just shooting your arrow at an enemy is not enough and can led your enemy to knowing how to defeat you." She stood up and looked at him, nervous as he distanced himself from her again. "You have to think outside the box if you want to win."_

Think outside the box... _she thought before thinking of an attack that would be out of the box._

 _"Remember Issei," Rias said, making her look at her. "You can form both regular and special arrows. Your special arrows can do whatever you please when you put your mind into it."_ _She took that into consideration, also thinking back to Akeno's lesson. The red-haired woman then looked at the pretty boy. "Yuuto, try and attack Issei."_

 _"Yes, President," he replied as he ran towards her with his practice sword in hand, letting out a battle cry. She then thought of something she could make her arrow do, forming her regular arrow into a special one. She also let out a battle cry as she shot her arrow at him again. He dodged it and disappeared before quickly sweeping her off her feet with his practice sword, making her fall on the ground. When this was happening, however, the two girls noticed the arrow...switching directions and aiming towards Kiba._

 _Asia gasped. "The arrow!" she exclaimed, pointing at it._

 _The blonde-haired male looked surprised to see the arrow do that before it exploded when it got near him. He got blown back, but was quick to stand up since it was a weakened explosive arrow._

 _"Kiba-kun!" Issei exclaimed._

 _"I'm fine, Issei-chan," he replied to her, giving her a look of reassurance. "But that's how you do it. I never expected it to still come back to me." She smiled at him, feeling proud of herself._

* * *

That's just one thing she was thankful of Kiba for.

"Issei-senpai!" shouted Koneko before she noticed Mira about to attack her again. She quickly dodged that, shooting a special explosive arrow at her. The other Pawn thought that she could deflect that with her staff, so she tried to hit it with it. But then...it actually managed to cut through it, surprising her a lot.

"My staff!" she exclaimed before it exploded, sending her back and skidding on the ground, flinching at the pain too.

Issei grinned again. "Now I wipe the floor with YOU!" she shouted at her confidently. She then saw that Xuelan was down, looking at Koneko happily. "Oh, you also wiped the floor with her too!"

"You could say that," she replied.

 _"Issei, Koneko, how's it going over there?"_ Rias asked through the communication magic.

The female pervert held her ear and answered, "We're both fine, President."

 _"Good. Akeno is ready, so go according to plan."_

They both let go of their ears and nodded, running to exit the gym.

"Hey, you two can't run away!" Xuelan shouted at them.

"We're not...done with you...yet..." Mira added in a staggering voice, trying to get up along with the twins.

"We can't..." muttered Ile.

"...let Riser-sama down..." muttered Nel.

It was a shame for them though.

...

As the two girls left the building, they both saw a huge dark cloud over the sky, a large teal and gold magic circle appearing and dispersing a large amount of lightning. That lightning completely obliterated the building, along with the servants in there. Issei looked away as she saw Akeno in the air, wearing her shrine outfit and holding her hand up. "Take~!" she happily said.

 _"Three of Riser-sama's Pawns and one of his Rooks have been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced.

"That's amazing..." Issei murmured under her breath. She never knew Akeno would have all that power...

"Akeno-senpai's nickname is the Priestess of Thunder," the white-haired loli stated. "Those who know her name and power know it quite well."

"Wow, Priestess of Thunder...I'd be dead for sure if I were in there." No joke, like really...

 _"The enemy is still in great numbers, you guys,"_ Rias said to all of them. _"We'll need some time before Akeno could launch the second attack. Once her power is replenished, we'll move on forward. Until then, everyone act according to the next phase of the plan."_

They all nodded before Issei looked at Koneko. "Now what?"

"We meet up with Yuuto-senpai near the training grounds and eliminate any enemies there," she answered.

She sighed, crossing her arms and saying worriedly, "I hope he's alright." Koneko knew she would say that.

* * *

In the woods, three Pawns named Marion, Shuriya, and Burnet were looking and eliminating traps, Marion asking, "Do they really think these traps are a defense?"

Burnet then saw the old schoolhouse from afar. "That's their base, correct?" she asked them. They all nodded and ran to it. However, when they got close to it, it disappeared, shocking them.

"What? A mirage? What's going on?"

"It's a shame," Kiba said, making the girls look at him emerge from the shadows with his sword sheathed to his side. He was smiling at them like they were guests. "You can't seem to find your way out of this forest now. Our Queen created a barrier of which you're all stuck in."

The girls looked even more shocked. "Damn it! We paid too much attention to the traps!" Shuriya yelled.

"When short on manpower, you use your wits."

The scantily-clad female then relaxed herself and looked rather sly and flirty to him. "As much as I don't like to say this, since you're my type, you can never win against us by your lone self."

"Then try me." She looked surprised he replied with that as he went into fighting position, ready to eliminate each of them.

* * *

"He's pretty awesome at fighting with his sword, so he should be fine," Issei added.

"He will be," Koneko replied. "You believe in him, do you?"

She nodded at her. "Of course!"

"I know he will be thinking the same about you, Issei-senpai." She then walked away from her, leaving her a bit surprised.

 _Does he?_ she thought. _Well, probably. We are good friends, after all..._ That word didn't feel right to her. _Friends..._ Honestly...she thought of him more than friends. She knew that, but calling him a friend...even after he kissed her on the forehead-

A sudden explosion not too far from her snapped her out of her thoughts and blew her back a little. She landed on the ground, but stood up quickly before seeing...Koneko being caught in the blast. She looked terrified and shocked, shouting, "KONEKO-CHAN!"

 _"Koneko?! What happened to her?! Issei, answer me!"_ she heard Rias exclaim. She didn't answer though, as she ran to her to make sure she was alright. When she did finally get to her, she looked up and saw no other than Yubelluna hovering in the air with her staff, saying, "Take."

She was pissed at seeing her. "You bitch..." she muttered coldly under her breath as she carried half of Koneko's nearly limp body.

"I'm sorry..." the white-haired girl said to her, making her look down at her in utter shock and sadness. "I wished...I served the President more...and..."

"I-I can get you to Asia-chan and she'll heal you in no-" the female pervert was replying before she saw her...mysteriously dissolve away. She gasped, not feeling her anymore after she disappeared. Did she...? She couldn't...but...

 _"One of Rias-sama's Rooks has been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced.

She couldn't help but be more angry at the purple-haired woman, looking up at her and yelling, "You kill one of my friends, you kill you, you understand?! So come and fight me!"

 _"Issei, calm down,"_ commanded Rias sternly. _"When one is not in the state to fight, they are transferred to an appropriate location to be treated. Koneko didn't die, so I need you to keep calm, okay?"_

She didn't actually die? That made her feel a little better, but still-

"Just give it up," Yubelluna said to her, catching her attention. "No matter how hard you struggle, there's no way you can win." She gave her a pissed off look before Akeno appeared before her.

"Ara, ara~," she said.

"Akeno-san?" the brown-haired girl questioned, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Issei-chan~..." She looked back at her. "I'll handle her~. You go and hurry on ahead~." She then giggled. "Don't you worry about me~. I will fight with my entire body and soul for Koneko-chan~." She looked back at Yubelluna and glowed yellow.

Akeno was strong, she knew that, so she nodded at her and replied, "Okay, Akeno-san!" She then ran to the training grounds to meet up with Kiba. Hopefully, he was alright.

 _"Three of Riser-sama's Pawns have been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced, surprising her.

"Wait, three of his Pawns?" she asked before she felt a hand grab her wrist and drag her to the shaded crossway. She saw who did that, seeing the blonde-haired pretty boy himself.

"Issei-chan," he greeted her with a smile.

She blushed and smiled back at him. "Kiba-kun!" she greeted back, happy that he was alright. She then realized something. "Wait, did you..."

She didn't need to finish, because he knew what she was talking about. "Thanks to Akeno-san's barrier, they were easy to take on."

"I knew you could do it!"

He blushed humbly and replied, "Thanks." It felt good to hear that from her, since...

* * *

They both were in a sports closet, Issei looking serious. "Koneko-chan's not here because..." she began.

"I know, I heard," he replied, also looking serious. "She never lets much show to surface, but she did great. My only guess is that she was disappointed."

She frowned. "She was..." She then thought of something, looking up at him. "But we can't let her dea-defeat be in vain. Let's fight for her!" She pumped her fist into the air in confidence.

He smiled at her, glad to see her like this. "Right, let's do that, for her." They both looked into each other's eyes, one knowing the other was right...and that their eyes looked...great.

 _"Yuuto, Issei, can you hear me?"_ Rias asked, breaking their concentration with each other. _"I'm going to launch a sneak attack on their base with Asia. Draw as much of the enemy away as you can to buy us some time."_

They both held their ears. "A sneak attack?" asked Issei.

 _"I have no other choice. I was planning for Akeno to recover so that she could blast away all of them, but now the enemy sent his Queen directly towards us."_

Both looked worried. "President, that's a huge risk you're taking, leaving the base."

 _"The enemy will think that as well, and that's what I'm hoping for. Regardless of how immortal Phoenix's body may be, his heart is not. If we can strike him hard enough for the fight to be taken out of him, we'll be able to beat him. I'm going to break his heart, in other words."_

They both nodded, letting go of their ears and smiling at each other. "Come on, Kiba-kun. We need to show them that the Occult Research Club's Pawn and Knight..."

"...will be able to defeat them," he finished for her, making her nod in affirmation.

* * *

Soon, they both arrived at the track field, ready to fight and Issei yelling, "Reveal yourselves! We know you're there! Come out and fight us!" They both then heard a giggle, looking at where that came from and seeing a bunch of dust blow. It then revealed a girl with short hair, wearing a fantasy soldier outfit and a sword sheath to her side.

"My name is Karlamine," she greeted them. "I am Riser-sama's Knight. I question your sanity since you decided to take me head-on. However..." She then got out her sword, pointing it at them. "I don't mind fighting with fools!" Her blade quickly engulfed in flames.

As Issei was aiming her arrow at her, Kiba walked past her, getting her attention and making her puzzled. "My name is Kiba Yuuto," he greeted back, his hand on his sword. "I am Rias-sama's Knight." He paused to get it and point it towards her too. "It's a honor to fight another Knight."

"Kiba-kun...?" the brown-haired girl muttered. She's never seen him like this before...

"I couldn't agree more, Rias Gremory's Knight!" They both then charged to each other and clashed swords. They swung at each other, blocking the attacks with their swords and shouting. Meanwhile, the Pawn looked at this in awe.

"That's awesome..." she murmured in awe, keeping her faith in him and smiling. "You'll beat her in seconds! Come on, Kiba-kun!"

While they were in a whirlwind of sword attacks, the blonde-haired male grinned at that cheer, knowing that will just keep him fighting.

"I highly doubt Karlamine would be defeated by someone like him," bellowed a woman's voice. She stiffened and turned to her. She saw a woman with short hair and a pink streak on it, a half-mask, and a rather...suggestive mercenary outfit.

"All that Karlamine keeps talking about is swords, swords, swords!" a little girl's voice added, making her look at the lolita-dressed female. "She had a glum face sacrificing those pieces too." She began to walk out of the shadow she was in, about to approach the female pervert. "Could anyone else be more unrefined?" Along with the woman, a girl in a kimono also approached from another side. "And here I saw a handsome guy, but it turns out..." The three girls stopped walking and looked at Issei. "He's just as much of a sword freak as she is." A girl dressed in a less scantily-clad warrior outfit appeared behind the lolita as well as the pair of cat twins. The lolit grinned. "It's just not my lucky day..." Issei was stiff, now being surrounded by all of these girls that were probably stronger than her. Though, this was a rather weird collection of girls...

Kiba looked back and thought, _He uses his remaining pieces against us? The President was right._ He then grinned again. _I have faith in you, Issei-chan. Show them what you can do!_ He then looked back at Karlamine as he fought her some more.

The blonde-haired lolita placed a finger on her chin. "I'd say you'd come a long way from being defeated by Mira, our WEAKEST piece, but could you handle pieces better than her?"

She looked irritated at her. "You got a sharp tongue for some brattish princess," she sharply replied to her as she aimed her arrow at her.

She gave her the hand and looked away. "Oh no, I won't be fighting." She looked puzzled. Why wasn't she fighting? This whole thing was about fighting. "Isabela..."

She saw the mercenary woman approach her. "I am Isabela," she said to her. "I'm a Rook in service of Riser-sama. Let us fight, Rias Gremory's Pawn!" She then ran and threw a punch at her. She dodged it, however, along with her flurry of other punches. She then shoved her away with her gauntlet.

"Hey! Why can't she fight?!" she asked her, pointing at the lolita, who raised a brow when she did that. "Who does she think she is?!"

"She is a Bishop, so she's taking part of this," Isabella responded, running to her again and trying to punch her, though she was dodging that and the others to come. "But for the most part, she's a spectator!"

"What do you mean?!"

"She-I mean, My Lady is Ravel Phoenix!"

She looked shocked to hear that. "Wait, PHOENIX?!" Ravel giggled and waved at her innocently, though she wasn't. Did that mean...?

"She is not only a member of this household, but also is Riser's little sister!"

Now she was appalled. "WHAT?!" He DID say that he had a harem of servants, but...he added his own LITTLE SISTER into it?!

"To quote Riser-sama, 'I wanted what people call a 'little sister moe'. There are many men that would be jealous and wish to be me! I'm not THAT type of guy, she's just there for the aesthetic of the household.' That's what he said!" She then tried to hit her with an uppercut, her dodging it.

"Jeez, he's THAT serious about his harem?!" She then snaked her way around Isabela, but she turned to her quick. Really though, he added his OWN. LITTLE. SISTER. To his harem. That was just sick to her. "He's more disgusting than I thought!"

As she dodged another punch, the mercenary woman stated loudly, "You're better than I expected you to be!"

"Well, I didn't train with Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan for nothing!" Isabela then finally landed a kick on her stomach, making her shoot back and tumble on the ground until she stopped. She sat up, but felt really weak at the gut, gritting her teeth.

"Damn it, I need to stay a step ahead from her before powering up..." she muttered to herself before the woman uppercuts her, launching her up.

Kiba looked back with wide eyes. "Issei-chan!" He then turned back to Riser's Knight, just seeing her try to stab him, which he barely dodged.

"Keep up, Rias Gremory's Knight!" He knew he had to, he just hoped Issei will overturn Isabela.

Her gauntlet glowed, shouting, "Boost!"

 _Fifth time powering up..._ the female pervert thought. _I could beat a Pawn, but a Rook...?_ She then landed on her butt, still gripping the bow in her hand as she tried to think of something.

"Ravel-sama is right," the short-haired woman stated. "You are better than when Mira wiped the floor with you. Seems like Rias Gremory trained you well."

She stood up, forming an arrow. "Yeah, I'm her servant, and she trained me like crazy with the others! That's why I won't lose! I'll defeat you, for the President and my friends!" This was it and she won't stop now! Not for her or for Riser and his bratty little sister!

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I've missed?**

 **Poor Koneko...but hey, she will get avenged, eventually...**

 **So, let me just say something here: I watched the first episode of Highschool DxD Hero and I was surprised. I mean, it's a remake of an episode in Season 3 and practically disregards that episode and what happens after. I liked it, but now...well...**

 **First of all, when I go back to Her Knight (which will not be happening any time soon, sorry!), I've always planned for something different to happen when it comes to that part, so that won't be affected. But Genderbent Highschool DxD...I have no idea. You know, since I've stated that it will be a genderbent version of the anime...I don't know. It's just...I have no clue if I should still write what Season 3 offered in the end or replace it with Episode 1 of Hero. The hiatus might be longer than I anticipated...**

 **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Karlamine slashed Kiba's sword in half, making him exclaim, "My Holy Eraser!"

"Sorry, but that attack won't fare well against me!" she replied to him, gripping on her sword again.

He smirked at her. "Then how about this?" He went into fighting position and shouted, "Freeze!" In an instant, ice came from the grip and managed to form a sword, much to Riser's Knight's shock.

"What?! You have TWO Sacred Gears?!" She charged at him and they clashed swords once again. This time, however, his sword froze her blade and broke it, making her gasp and throw the grip away. "Okay then! We, the household of Riser Phoenix-sama..." She began pulling out a dagger now and jumped up at him to attack him. "...control fire, wind, and life! You will NOT best me!" Her dagger engulfed in flames and managed to shatter his ice sword, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He smirked at her again and a new sword formed, having a specially-designed tip with an open hole. She gasped again as the hole had a black orb in the middle of it, sucking away the fire from her dagger. "What the-how many Sacred Gears do you have?!"

"I don't possess multiple Sacred Gears, I make them," he replied confidently. "It's the magic sword creator, Sword Birth..." As all the fire was sucked away from the dagger, he swung at her, making her dodge the attack. "In other words...I can create magical swords at will!" He crouched down and placed his hand on the ground, a blue magic circle appearing and making multiple swords at once pop up where she stood.

She managed to dodge that, but now looked worried. "What the hell...?" she muttered in disbelief.

"That's amazing!" Issei exclaimed happily, looking at that fight with sparkling eyes. "His Sacred Gear is like a part of mine..." It was no wonder he never expected her to have an arrow like that the one time.

"Hey!" shouted Isabela, catching her attention. "Don't turn away from a fight!" The woman then punched her at the face, sending her back quite a few feet. She stood up and rubbed her nose.

"Damn it...come on, any second now-"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet, that and the bow and arrow glowing green.

She looked relieved, smiling. "Finally!" She then aimed her special arrow at Isabela, a small amount of energy emitting from it.

"Explosion!"

"Dragon Shout!" She then shot it, the arrow turning into a large beam. The woman looked shocked at what it's become and barely dodged it, the beam leveling what it came upon before exploding from afar. She looked a bit shocked at what happened, muttering, "Oops." She sighed. "And I thought the saved energy for that would be worth it..." Well, now it was time for Plan B.

"That was close," Isabela also muttered, looking back at the brown-haired pervert. "With a Sacred Gear like that, I MUST put you down!" She then charged at her to punch her.

She dodged it and jumped away from her, forming a specialized arrow with a fist as an arrowhead and shouted, "Take this!" She then shot it at her, making her dodge it.

"Meet your demise, lowly Pawn!"

Ravel did spot the arrow flying back at her, making her worried and shouted, "Isabela!"

The woman looked at her with a puzzled look before having the arrow hit her hard at the face, sending her back a few feet. The hit made her feel a bit dazed, making her try to stand up, though it was staggeringly, and have her hand placed on her head. "Damn it..." she muttered under her breath.

Issei grinned and formed another Dragon Shout arrow, "Sayanara!" She then shot it at her again. She looked up and got hit by it before she could react, making her scream and dissolve away.

Ravel looked utterly shocked by this, exclaiming, "No, Isabela!"

 _"One of Riser-sama's Rooks have been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced.

The brown-haired girl laughed and looked confident. "I've won! Yay!"

Karlamine, seeing all of that, said with wide eyes, "That is something powerful..." Hearing that, the female pervert looked at her. "And those arrows were different..."

Kiba, who also saw all of that, grinned and looked at her. "Like me, Issei-chan has a Creation Maker, though it is with arrows."

She nodded, smiling at him and feeling a bit humbled. "That's right! I'm not one to mess with!" The pretty boy chuckled, making her blush since she loved his chuckling.

Riser's Knight then...grinned a little as she thought, _But that also has to be energy-consuming..._

"Oh, lowly Pawn~..." Ravel said in a singsong voice, making her turn to her. She was pointing at something. "What do you call something like this, I wonder?" She looked at what she was pointing at, her eyes widening when she saw Rias and Asia on the roof...with Riser.

"President?!" she exclaimed. Did...did the plan not work? Because she knew it was too early to attack him directly!

The blonde-haired male also looked shocked by this, saying, "He must've seen through our plan..." That WAS what she was thinking...

"The Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, the Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear," the lolita stated. "All grand-sounding names, all aligned together." She then looked condescending. "However, we are Phoenixes, immortal birds! Immortals!" She then spread her arm out, making the cat twins gang up behind Issei, the warrior-looking woman and the girl in the kimono as well as Ravel herself ganging around her as well. "You must understand that a situation like this renders you hopeless!" She then looked at the cat twins. "Ni." The blue-haired one meowed. "Li." The reddish-pink-haired one meowed. "These Pawns are stronger than they appear!"

That was cue for the both of them to jump up and pounce attack the brown-haired girl. Instantly, she shouted, "Boost, please!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet, making it, the bow, and arrow glow before both of the girls bounced off of it. Li slid on the ground to trip her, only for her to dodge it.

"You're no match for us!" she shouted before her twin sister appeared in front of her and began to punch her.

"Your arrows won't save you now!" she also shouted before her sister joined in to say with her, "Now stay still!" She managed to dodge their synced kick, panting and trying to recover from the pain.

However, she then saw the warrior woman jump right to her as Ravel shouted, "Show her what you've got, Siris!" The woman let out a battle cry as Issei managed to dodge her attack, Ni and Li getting out of the way. She was dodging her swings, but it was barely.

"This is NOT good!" she shouted, ducking one of her attacks.

Kiba turned to her with a worried face. "Issei-chan!" he exclaimed before seeing an explosion on top of the new schoolhouse. Issei even looked up at that too, the two worrying about their master and Bishop fighting Riser.

They then saw another explosion again, Issei now yelling, "President!"

 _"I'm fine, Issei,"_ the red-haired woman replied. Siris swung at her, but she dodged it again. _"Don't worry about me. Worry about the battle at hand."_ She then dodged another attack from the other Knight.

"But-"

 _"I believe in you, Issei! We all do, ever since this started! You know that right?"_

She dodged yet another attack from Siris. "Yeah!"

 _"Show them the power a servant of mine possesses!"_

The woman was right. She was her servant, and she never wanted to let her down!

When Siris swung at her, she merely blocked it with her bow, surprising the others girls seeing this. "She blocked it!" Ravel exclaimed.

"With just her bow?!" Siris also exclaimed.

"I can't think about anything else other than kicking your asses for the President and my friends!" she yelled at her as her bow completely broke the blade, shocking the hell out of her.

"What the-?!" She then got kicked away.

The brown-haired girl then looked down at the orb of her gauntlet. "Red Dragon Emperor, if you can hear me, then talk to me! Lend me your power!"

"Dragon Booster!" her gauntlet shouted.

She gritted her teeth. "I need more! Respond to my feelings stronger!" She then raised her bow and gauntlet in the air, shouting, "Boosted Gear!"

Her gauntlet and bow then had golden glowing lines appearing on them, the gauntlet shouting, "Dragon Booster, Second Liberation!" She then got covered by a ray of bright green light, the girls covering their eyes to not have the dust get caught in them.

"What's going on?!" the lolita asked in shock.

The female pervert then witnessed her gauntlet and bow transforming right before her eyes. The gauntlet and bow shed their skin, had golden spikes pop out, and grew a new part with two golden razor plates on it. The bow had also grown larger, completing the transformation. Everyone looked surprised at this, even Issei, her eyes large and her mouth gaping. "Whoa..." she murmured in awe. She never expected it to transform like this. She then formed an arrow, seeing it be longer and the arrowhead more sharper. "This is amazing!" Now she realized why this happened.

Kiba still had his surprised face when he saw the transformation happened. But he felt great for her. That meant that she had a new power and she was going to use it to obliterate these pieces. After all she's gone through, she deserved it.

She then thought of something. _I hope it works!_ she thought as she then looked at her crush. "Kiba-kun!" He looked at her. "Unleash your Sacred Gear!"

"Unleash it?" He then got what she was going to do, grinning.

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Got it!" He grabbed the grip of his sword with both of his hands, yelling, "Sword Birth!" He then shoved the sword into the ground, the blade glowing a light blue as it released a beam of energy heading towards her. Putting her bow and arrow in her free hand, she used her gauntlet to absorb it all. When it was all absorbed, the gauntlet yelled, "Transfer!" The dragon crest on the orb projected itself off of it and above her. Suddenly, a bunch of swords popped up simultaneously, covering a third of the track field.

Ravel managed to escape the swords by flying up with her flaming devil wings. The other Bishop was impaled though, screaming and dissolving away. Siris, Ni, and Li were also stabbed and dissolved as well as Karlamine, her muttering in pain, "I...lost..." before she disappeared.

 _"Two of Riser-sama's Pawns, two of his Knights, and one of his Bishops have been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced.

She felt a little woozy, but she still felt some fight left in her. She was overjoyed by how well that went, so she happily exclaimed, "Boosted Gear Gift!" Feeling the need to congratulate her up close, Kiba used his speed to go to where she was, surprising her and making her look at him. "Kiba-kun?"

He gave her a warm smile, saying, "That was a well-thought tactic, Issei-chan."

She blushed a little, smiling back at him. "Well, I did get a new power, after all. I needed to use it for something like this!"

He then gave her a hug, surprising her again. "I knew you could do it!" She kept smiling, her heart beating fast as she hugged him back. At that second, the two forgot everything around them and thought about each other and their accomplishments together in this Rating Game. Honestly, they were glad they were able to survive up at this point, defeating Riser's pieces. They just knew they would do it. They knew-

A sudden explosion reminded them of their situation. They both looked up and had aghast faces as they saw...Akeno drop from the sky...and dissolve. _"Rias-sama's Queen has been eliminated,"_ the gray-haired woman announced. They both stiffened and felt cold, absolutely shocked at this.

"Akeno...san...?" Issei muttered. She never knew someone like her would be eliminated. Wasn't she strong?! She could've beaten that Queen, but...how?

* * *

"Akeno!" Rias exclaimed as Asia was healing her shoulder. How could this happen? Akeno was her strongest piece!

"Akeno-san is..." Asia muttered solemnly before trailing off.

Riser, grinning evilly, said to his fiancee, "Now you've lost your vaunted right-hand woman. Might as well give up now."

When the blonde-haired girl was done healing her, the red-haired beauty stood up and kept her ground. "I won't! I still have Issei and Yuuto!"

He scoffed at her. "You wish." She felt her muscles tense a little. What did he mean by that...?

* * *

"I've never seen her bested before..." Kiba also muttered. Both were in utter disbelief of Akeno being taken down. Just how-

Suddenly, they both noticed a magic circle right below them. That cued for them to get the hell out of there. Instantly, the pretty boy swept Issei up bridal-style and use his speed to have them avoid the bomb. They landed outside the circle of many swords, both of them panting as her arms were around his neck. They both looked up to see Yubelluna still floating and looking all normal. After all of that time with Akeno?!

Issei looked pissed off at her, grumbling, "Bitch..."

As she chuckled, Ravel appeared right next to her. "Took you long enough, Yubelluna."

"The rumors weren't wrong about that Queen being powerful," she replied to her before holding up a small bottle. "As expected, I had to use the last resort."

The lolita grinned at her. "A victory is still a victory. You're still the one we can most depend on!"

They both noticed the bottle, confused. "Wait, what is that?" Kiba asked Ravel as Yubelluna flew away from her to...set something up.

Looking condescending, she answered, "Phoenix's Tears. They're my family's secret formula that can heal wounds in an instant."

Issei looked completely baffled by that, pointing at her and yelling, "That's not fair! That's cheating!"

She scoffed at her. "Unfortunately for you, it's not considered that unless we use it more than twice in a Game. You have that Bishop with Twilight Healing, correct?" They both didn't answer, looking hostile at her. "These can only be produced by my family, so they are quite expensive. Tears and immortality...ever since the Rating Games first began, the House of Phoenix always had an advantage." She then laughed.

Could she be any more annoying, because Issei couldn't take it! "Don't get too cocky, brat! We're going to win, just you watch!"

She then raised a brow at her. "Oh? Then don't let your guard down."

Right then, Kiba noticed another magic circle below them. He looked terrified, telling Issei, "Hold on!" She did as he ran away, both barely dodging the bomb attack and Issei screaming a little. There was then a row of magic circle before them, causing him to skid to a stop and run the opposite direction as they all detonated right behind them. They both then saw a row of magic circles in front of them. He then ran to the side, letting them all detonate as they both looked up at a confident Yubelluna.

"How are we supposed to take down a Queen?" the Pawn asked, still holding onto her crush.

"You can promote yourself to Queen, can't you?" the Knight replied to her. Her eyes widened. She never thought about that.

 _"Y-Yuuto is right, Issei!"_ Rias added. _"Promote yourself to Queen and take her on!"_

She nodded. "Okay, President!" Suddenly, Kiba saw that Yubelluna shot a bomb at them. It was gaining on them quick, so he had to do something. He took a deep breath. Anything for his master... "Promotion: Q-" And for his love.

With all his strength, he threw her to the side, surprising her and making her shout, "Kiba-ku-" The bomb hit him, sending her back more and having her tumbling on the ground. She managed to look up and see that...he was hit...and terribly wounded from the blast...like Koneko. She gasped, feeling the tears come out of her eyes as she stood up and began to run to him. "KIBA-KUN!" She really hoped he wouldn't get eliminated...

He slowly looked up at her, seeing her tears from afar and feeling heartbroken. However, he had to do it...for her. It was the only way she could survive that. "Issei...chan..." he muttered, trying to reach her before dissolving.

Seeing that caused her to run faster. "NO, KIBA-KUN!"

"Please...win...for the President...for Asia-chan..." He then tried to give her his reassuring smile. "For me." As she reached to him, he was finally dissolved away, now making her cry more as she tried to hold the particles that was him.

"KIBA-KUN! KIBA-KUN!" It was no use. He was gone. Not dead, but...gone. She could feel a swarm of guilt and despair get over her. She couldn't help him...

"Take," the purple-claded woman said nonchalantly.

 _"Rias-sama's Knight has been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced.

* * *

Fight Riser, Rias heard that, feeling more baffled. "Yuuto?!" she exclaimed.

Riser laughed at her. "Just give up, Rias!"

"I'll NEVER do that!" She then released her Ruin magic at him. She heard Issei scream his name through the communication aid, but...damn, she couldn't imagine what she must be feeling now...

* * *

Yubelluna chuckled, seeing Issei crying over her fallen comrade. "My, my, you do care a lot about him, don't you?" she asked rhetorically, Issei not answering as she tried to stop crying, now feeling a swarm of anger come over her. "If you do, then please be kind and stay right there for me. You'll join him soon."

Like hell she would.

She gripped on her bow and arrow, the arrow forming into a specialized one, and muttering, "Promotion...Queen." The power surged right into her body, her gauntlet shouting, "Boost!" She then stood up to aim it at her. "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS, YOU BITCH!" she yelled from the top of her lungs as she shot it at her, the arrowhead piercing through the air.

She merely scoffed at her and sent her bomb magic to it, blowing it up. "Don't be naive, lowly Pawn," she said confidently. "Resistance is futile. Look at what happened to your friends-" She stopped her sentence when she saw that the arrow was broken apart into two different ones spiraling like a tornado, making her widen her eyes. "Wait, what?!"

Ravel also looked just as shocked as her. "It broke into two?!" she exclaimed.

Yubelluna gritted her teeth and floated back, sending another bomb attack to them. However...they managed to dodge that, surprising her even more. "How are they doing that?!" They both then exploded when they reached her, causing her great pain and making her scream loud.

"YUBELLUNA!" Ravel exclaimed.

* * *

Just when Riser was confident in defeating Rias, her scream caught his attention as well as hers and Asia's. His eyes widened when he saw that Yubelluna was hit. "Impossible!" he exclaimed. Both of the girls thought...maybe they will get the upper-hand. They WILL win this Game!

* * *

In the broadcasting room, Tsubaki and Sona witnessed that, the female with the long hair asking, "The bow broke down into two?"

"I'm guessing that comes with her new power," the girl with the short hair answered. "Before, she couldn't do so. After the transformation, it was possible. It's also possible for her to shoot more than one arrow now."

* * *

"Hoped you like the taste of your own medicine, bitch!" Issei yelled at her. The Queen was dissolving away, shocking both of the Phoenix siblings.

 _"Riser-sama's Queen has been eliminated,"_ the gray-haired female announced.

* * *

The man's pupils shrunk in utter shock, him being stiff. "There is no way..." he muttered in disbelief. "My Queen has never been taken down before!" There were those few occasions, but he lost on purpose. This? This wasn't on purpose.

The red-haired woman smirked at him, standing up and placing a hand on her hip. "Don't underestimate my servant, Riser," she said to him. "She's more than what meets the eye." He gritted his teeth. She had to have a weakness...

* * *

Ravel looked absolutely petrified, shaking a little. "N-no way..." she muttered, almost squeaking, in complete bafflery. "Yubelluna has never been taken down before..." Now it was just her and her brother...oh no.

Oh...no.

"Now she knows how Akeno felt when she defeated her..." said Issei, who now felt more woozy, but still ready to fight. "And Kiba-kun...and Koneko-chan...now she knows." She then formed another specialized arrow at her too. "And you will too!" She shot it at her, making her gasp.

"Nooooo!" she shouted as she flew away to dodge it. However, it was following her, gaining up on her.

* * *

Now Riser looked terrified for his sister. "Ravel!" he shouted, feeling angry about Issei shooting that at her.

* * *

"Get away from me!" she shouted at the arrow as she flew to the side, the arrow still following her before it reached her back and blew up, causing her to scream and send her back to a blade, stabbing her gut. She gasped, feeling a lot of pain and muttering, "No...I can't...go..." She then dissolved away.

 _"Riser-sama's last Bishop has been eliminated."_

* * *

He gasped, now in disbelief that his sister was now gone. He never felt so fucking mortified and furious ever in his long life. And it was all because of her...

Because of that bitch, Issei.

"You will pay for this, you whore!" he yelled from the top of his lungs, getting his wings out and heading right towards her.

Both of the girls looked scared for Riser about to get to Issei, their pupils completely shrunk in fear. "No, Issei-san!" Asia cried out.

"Issei!" Rias also cried out. The two of them let out their wings and flew to Riser to stop him from hurting her.

* * *

"Impressive, she managed to defeat two pieces in a short amount of time," Tsubaki stated.

"But even so, she used a lot of magic," Sona also stated, the two females seeing her sink to the ground, letting go of her bat as she began panting. "In other words, she drained herself so much that she can barely fight now."

* * *

Collapsed on the ground, Issei began panting, feeling very drained, as Sona said. _I feel so empty all of a sudden..._ she thought in worry. _Did I...use too much magic?_ She had used powerful magic during this Game quite prevalently...maybe that was why. It was like...she was helpless...

Like many times before...

Damn it...she didn't even have enough magic to perform her secret ability...she needed to rest somewhere, quick-

"YOU!" screamed Riser, making her look at him charge towards her. She looked petrified as she tried to move. "You will not defeat me to soil my name!" Before she could escape, he kicked her right at the face, making her nose bleed as well as spreading pain all over her face, her screaming. She tumbled over before he continuously kicked her at the stomach, making her scream more. "You are just a low-ranking devil with the fluke chance of victory! I will NOT let you have a chance to defeat ME!" Another kick to her stomach made her cough out blood, feeling more and more pain coursing through her body.

...

Asia and Rias flew to them as fast as they could, the former nun crying at seeing her sister figure being beaten up like this. The red-haired woman began crying as well, feeling pained to see her like this as well. "ISSEI-SAN!" the blonde exclaimed.

"ISSEI!" Rias also exclaimed at the same time as her. "GET AWAY! TRY AND GET AWAY!"

...

She couldn't though...she was too weak.

 _No...I have to win...I have to keep going..._ she thought as she grabbed Riser's ankle tightly, stopping him from kicking her. _I have to...I promised her...to strive to be the mightiest Pawn..._ She then thought of Kiba and his elimination. _I can't let Kiba-kun's sacrifice be in vain as well...he had to be blown up so I have a chance..._

"How dare you defy me, bitch!" the blonde-haired man shouted as he used his other foot to step on her arm with much force. She screamed again, making him laugh as he now had a ball of flames in his hand. "I guess I'll have to take you down like this!" He grinned with malice, looking a bit psychotic as he raised a brow. "I'll burn you to a crisp! I'll burn you so bad that treating you would be meaningless! Deaths in Rating Games ARE considered accidents, after all."

The female pervert felt terrified hearing that. _An accident?!_ she thought. _Not on my watch._ She gave him a piercing glare, making him tense up.

He made his ball of flames increase in size to intimidate her. "Why, you-"

...

That was it.

That broke her.

She needed to do this or else...

Issei will cease to exist.

She didn't want that...

Neither would Kiba...

And everyone else.

With tears, she screamed from the top of her lungs, "RISER, STOP THIS NOW!" She then hugged him from behind, surprising everyone still in the Game. Issei felt completely cold when she saw that the President, her master, was crying...crying actual tears...over her. "I give up...I resign." She felt even more cold, Asia too.

"Wh-what...?" the former nun muttered, her pupils still shrunk as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Presi...dent...?" the female pervert also muttered, though it was nearly inaudible. She had never seen her like this...

With a grin, he turned and embraced his fiancee, looking back at the beaten-up female and saying, "Checkmate." Now she was shaking. She gave up? She actually...gave up? It was so unlike her, how...?

 _"Rias-sama's resignation has been acknowledged,"_ Grayfia said. _"Riser-sama wins the Game."_ Before she could respond more, everything turned dark when she coughed out more blood.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think of this chapter? Any typos or stuff I missed?**

 **Honestly, I've been anticipating to write this ever since I started this! Emotions are strong, Issei turns the tables when Kiba gets defeated, but she still couldn't make the victory because of the drainage of magic. Come on, there HAS to be a limit to her power somehow! She can't just keep being overpowered.**

 **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***Also, bloodyredrose1994, I know that. But think of it like this, she got stabbed and she can't exactly get herself out of the blade she got stabbed by. That's why she had to dissolve away and be eliminated. Also, I like to think that, despite her being immortal, she's not exactly like her older brother. He had fully matured his immortality while she's still developing hers. She'll eventually feel no pain like her brother, but until then, she will feel the pain. Hope you understand!***

* * *

 _The darkness that fell upon Issei was now engulfed in flames. She was floating around it, closing her eyes. From that instant, she thought about who might be there with her. "Who are you?" she asked._

"The power you have now is not to its full extent," _a masculine voice replied._

 _"Your voice...it sounds familiar."_

"If you keep that up, you'll never become strong like that."

 _"Wait...you're the one from my dream before."_

"You are an extraordinary being, hosting a dragon inside of your body. Don't present yourself like that again or the White One will ridicule you."

 _"White One? Who's that?"_

"In time, you'll see him before your eyes. You and him were destined to fight. For that day, you need to become stronger and more thoughtful about your abilities. And hey, I'll share my power with you, so it'll be worth the sacrifice. You need to show your enemies the power and wit of the dragon."

 _That word made her shoot her eyes open, now realizing who it was. "That means-!"_

 _Right before her was the large red dragon from before, emerging out of the flames as he released a mighty roar and looked down at her small form._ "I am the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig."

 _She looked at him straight in the eyes with wide ones. "D-Ddraig?"_

"I am what resides on your left arm." _Suddenly, she felt her left arm burning. She was screaming when she saw that her arm was caught on fire, burning like all hell._

* * *

She caught her breath, shot open her eyes, and instantly sat up, panting and placing a hand over her heart. After she managed to calm down, she looked at her arm and sighed in relief. "Good, it was just a dream..." she muttered to herself before realizing that she was in her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas. She looked shocked about this. "What the..." She swung her legs over the side of her bed. "When-" She then remembered Kiba's sacrifice and Rias embracing Riser...crying. That gave her goosebumps, gasping. _Oh no, the Game!_ she thought worriedly.

"It looks like you're awake now," said...Grayfia. Issei looked to see the gray-haired maid appear right before her.

She instantly stood up. "Grayfia-san, I have to know. Who won the battle?"

"Riser-sama did. Rias-sama has declared her resignation."

She looked forlorn at that piece of news, now confirmed that she wasn't imagining the red-haired beauty doing that. She looked down. "We lost...?" If only she didn't use all those powerful attacks during the Game, they wouldn't...but even with her loss...she looked up at her. "The President would never admit defeat though! Do you know why she did?!"

"Riser-sama was about to kill you." She tensed up, remembering that. "He was continuously kicking you and about to burn you with his fireball. All because he was the last piece left." She could barely remember something else, but...

* * *

 _Rias and Asia were over her, crying tears. Rias was smiling, however. "You've done so well, Issei..." she said to her. "You've even defeated his Queen and his little sister. That's more than enough. I'm so proud...I'm so proud of you, Issei."_

* * *

The brown-haired female began to cry, crossing her arms tightly. "That's why..." She never felt so guilty in her life. "I used too much magic...and became weak." She wiped her tears away, sobbing a little. "I failed the President...I failed everyone..." She then gasped again, now asking the maid, "How is everybody else?"

Grayfia closed her eyes and answered, "They're all fine. They've all recovered well."

"E-even Kiba-kun...?"

She nodded. "Despite the damage he had taken from the direct hit of Yubelluna's bomb, he's recovered within a day."

She sniffled, wiping more tears and smiling sadly. "At least he's okay...and everyone else is..." Her sad smile disappeared when she remembered someone else. "And Asia-chan?"

"Asia-san is here by Rias-sama's instructions to tend you." She looked surprised and relieved before she continued, "However, the rest of her household is in the Underworld."

She looked a bit confused. "Wh-why...?"

"They're attending the engagement party for Riser-sama and Rias-sama." She felt tense again hearing that. They're now holding an enagement party? But Rias-it was obvious that she hated him and he couldn't care less about her! She clearly knew since that night they talked together...

* * *

 _"_ _I want to be with someone who will love me for being just Rias. They may be conflicting wishes, but even so, I would love to live that small dream."_

* * *

She cried more, wiping her tears away even though more replaced them. "President...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 _"_ _Issei, strive to be the mightiest Pawn. You should be able to achieve it, my dear servant."_

* * *

She then remembered what Kiba had said to her...

* * *

 _"_ _I always believed in you, Issei-chan. I'll continue doing so, along with everyone else!"_

* * *

She sniffed at that quote. "Kiba-kun..."

* * *

 _"_ _It's going to be alright. We'll win. We'll be alright, you'll be alright. Whatever happens, it's nothing we can't deal. Remember, you've trained for this, we all did. Let's make it count, alright? For us and for you."_

* * *

"I'm sorry too..." She let them both down. She could never forgive herself for that. She sat down and tried wiping the constant streams of her tears. "I...I used too much...I got weak...why...? Why does that have to happen...?"

Though she looked apathetic, Grayfia did feel a little bad for her. However, she kept her composure. "You do not understand, Rias-sama abided by the decision of her house. To add, the outcome of the battle was what she desired."

The girl sniffled again, now just letting her tears drop down. "I know...I understand that, but...she didn't want this. I don't want to see her accept something she never wanted...following the fathers' instructions without the right to say no..." She then looked angry, clenching her fists. "With HIM, that fucking scumbag!" She remembered Rias's sad embrace with him. That pissed her off to no end, but...can she do something about it...? "I let her down...I let Kiba-kun down...I let everyone down because of my stupidity. I wish I was better..."

Suddenly, the woman chuckled, getting her attention as she gave her a puzzled look when she saw her smiling. "You're an interesting girl."

Her eyes widened. "What...?"

"I have seen many devils over the years, especially female ones, but none like you, who is willing to show what is on your mind and follow it thoroughly. It is also always a breath of fresh air to see a devil that realizes her faults." She bent down to her, her face now reassuring looking. "Know that you can fix your faults and learn from them, alright?"

Wow, for a maid...she was wise. And she appreciated that. She nodded at her and replied, "Alright."

She then got out a brown slip and handed it to her. "Sirzechs-sama also finds you interesting." The girl looked at the slip and saw a magic circle on it, looking surprised.

"A magic circle...?" she murmured, sniffling a little.

"With this, you can transport yourself to the party at any time."

She looked up at her again with a concerned look. "Do I have to attend too?"

"To quote Sirzechs-sama, 'If you want the best for my sister and when you're ready to see your friends again, then you can crash the party.' He entrusted me with giving you this message." Her eyes widened again. He really...wanted her to crash the party? That was really unexpected of him. She'd never thought the Devil King himself would do that...

She looked at the back to see another magic circle with many crests on it, including wings, a crown, and a heart. "I believe that will aid you when you're rescuing My Lady." The woman then had a magic circle appear from underneath her and she disappeared into it.

The female pervert wiped her face and sat on the bed completely, crossing her legs and looking at the slip. "I know what to do then..." There was nothing more to it. She had to go there, she knew she had to. For the President and for everyone else!

The door suddenly opened to reveal Asia in her nightgown, about to bring her some soup broth before her eyes widened at the sight of her awake. "Issei-san...?" she asked before dropping the bowl of broth and running to hug her, almost knocking her off-balance.

"Whoa, Asia-chan!" she exclaimed before she saw her crying. "Wh-what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong..." She paused to smile. "You're awake now! I'm so grateful! I've been treating you for the last two days now, while you were unconscious. I always kept wondering when you'll wake up again..."

She was glad she cared about her, so she hugged her back. "Sorry to make you worry like that, Asia-chan."

They then broke the hug, the blonde-haired beauty wiping her happy tears. "No, as long as you're alright, that's all that matters."

Issei's face then turned serious. "Alright, Asia-chan, listen to me." She only nodded at her, being all ears. "I'm going to see the President now."

She gasped, but thought of why. "Not to celebrate, right?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to get her back."

The former nun clenched her fists and looked serious too. "Then let me come with you!"

She shook her head at her again. "No, you have to stay here, Asia-chan."

Now she shook her head back at her. "No, I can fight alongside you, Issei-san! I've trained to use my magic power, so I won't be just protected anymore!"

She gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be alright. I'll just go teach that scumbag a lesson-"

"But Issei-san!" Her smile disappeared as Asia looked like she was going to cry again. "Are you going to be terribly beaten up, all bloody and helpless...and completely pained like before?" She wiped her eyes to get rid of the impending tears. "Please, I don't want to see you like that again! We're like sisters, remember? I don't want to see my sister like that ever again!"

She felt bad for Asia, knowing what she was talking about. She would feel the same about her, but she knew what was going to happen, so she placed her hands on her shoulders to relieve her a little and make her look at her. "Listen, I'm not going to be like that again, not a chance, okay? I know what to do and what not to do now, so I'll be careful, I promise you that."

The brown-haired girl looked so genuine about that, so she couldn't argue with that. Still... "Then let's make a promise. I'll stay here on your command, but you have to make the President come back."

Issei smiled reassuringly at her again. "No worries, I will." Asia smiled back at her, feeling completely relieved now. Issei then thought of something, making her say, "Also, I need your bit of help on something."

She looked a little surprised. "Really?"

She nodded, looking serious again. "You're the only one I can ask this to, Asia-chan."

The blonde-haired girl nodded back at her. "Okay, what is it?"

...

When Asia left to get what Issei asked for, the perverted girl closed her eyes and said, "Hey, are you there? Can you hear me? I need to talk to you." She then brought her arm to her face and shouted, "Talk to me, Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig!"

The middle of her hand glowed green, a circle appearing upon it and surprising her. Finally, the dragon asked, _"What is it, kid? What do we have to talk about?"_

Hearing him from her hand shocked her a lot, but she guessed she had to get used to it whenever they spoke to each other. She was ready to do this, so she took a deep breath and replied, "I want to make a deal with you."

* * *

Inside of the House of Phoenix, Rias looked at a mirror in a dressing room, which had a lot of maids there. She wore a white and puffy wedding dress with golden accents and a golden necklace. She didn't look that happy about it though. "This is just an engagement party," she stated bitterly. "So why am I wearing this wedding dress?"

"You're not wrong," Riser's voice replied as he appeared through a magic circle into the room, every woman in there looking at him.

"Riser-sama, this is off-limits to men," one of the maids told him.

He began to approach his fiancee, replying, "Oh, don't fret about that today. I'm the star, am I not?" The red-haired woman crossed her arms and looked irritated at him. "Oh wait, the star's the BRIDE, my bad." That was not what she was irritated about though.

"I'm not your bride yet, Riser," she coldly said to him. "What's with this dress?"

When he was in front of her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her close her eyes and look down. "It's how I like it. We can call more of the underworld's attention about the fact that the House of Phoenix and the House of Gremory are being joined together." He leaned himself closer to her, making her feel more uncomfortable. "And by wearing this dress, it just reinforces your resignation, correct?" She gritted her teeth as he walked away from her and laughed, making her open her eyes again. "Take it easy, won't you? I'll have a dress ready for the actual wedding that pales this one in comparison." He stopped at a certain spot. "It's the most gorgeous piece of clothing in the underworld, adorning your whole body with the traditional Phoenix family flaming feathers." He then disappeared in flames.

She scoffed at that, muttering to herself, "Sounds tacky, the way you described it...as expected from a family like yours." She let out a heavy sigh and looked down solemnly. She only did this for Issei, because she gave it her all, even though giving it her all was the reason why she couldn't fight without a rest. Riser almost killed her and she saved her...but still...

* * *

 _When she coughed out more blood, she became limp, worrying both her and Asia so much. She let go of Riser and ran to her with the Bishop. "ISSEI!" she exclaimed._

 _"ISSEI-SAN!" Asia also exclaimed._

 _When they both went to her, Rias carried her back up and they both looked at her with tears on their eyes. She was still, somehow conscious, but said nothing. The crimson-haired beauty closed her eyes, frowning. "You haven't learned how to use your magic well and you had virtually no combat experience..." She then opened her eyes and smiled a little, crying. "And yet, you ran around with all your might for me and the rest of the household..."_

 _"You...you were very selfless, Issei-san!" the blonde-haired female told her, making her slowly turn her head towards her. "You never gave up and you worked with the others to fight!"_

 _Rias nodded. "Asia is right." Issei slowly looked at her too. "You've improved and you've gotten stronger...strong enough to take out a large number of his pieces._ _You've done so well, Issei...you've even defeated his Queen and his little sister. That's more than enough. I'm so proud...I'm so proud of you, Issei."_

* * *

She hoped, with everything she had, that she will be alright. Asia was treating her after all. And she also hoped...

"Rias-sama, it's time," one of the other maids said to her.

She also hoped she would come crash this damned party.

* * *

In the party hall, many devils were there, eating, drinking, and chatting with one another. Ravel, being properly dressed in a purple dress and matching heels and gloves, boasted while carrying her pink fan, "My brother had won himself a bride in the Rating Game! I knew he was going to win right when that lowly Pawn of Rias-sama's eliminated me with her arrow. If she hadn't done that, the possibility of Rias winning would have never decreased, not that she would win anyway!"

The peerage, being in the crowd, heard that. Akeno had her ponytail off to the side a little and wore a dark-colored kimono. Koneko wore a dress that was a few shades of pink and Kiba had his hair styled formally and wore a suit and tie. He and Koneko carried their own drinks, the blonde-haired male looking irritated at what Ravel said while the two girls looked worried about him. "Listen to her go on..." he muttered before sipping his glass.

"Yuuto-kun..." Akeno said to him in a solemn voice. Both her and Koneko knew why he was so bitter...and it was because of Issei.

* * *

 _When they were conscious at the treating room for eliminated pieces, there were projects of the Rating Game playing there for the pieces to see how it will go. Koneko saw the fights with Issei and Kiba and the rest of Riser's pieces as well as Akeno's fight with Yubelluna. She was impressed by Issei's performance, glad that the training paid off. When Akeno was knocked out and appeared in that room, she saw what Kiba and Issei were doing to avoid Yubelluna. They both had hoped that they will make it through fine...until Kiba was hit._

 _That was a selfless act though, throwing Issei away and getting hit by the bomb himself. They weren't surprised he did that, instantly knowing why he did so. They saw him appear right next to the raven-haired beauty, looking severely hurt and worrying them both._

 _As the nurse did her magic to heal him, he stirred awake, relieving both of the females, and looked at one of the projections, seeing what Issei did to Yubelluna, smiling at that. "I know you can do it, Issei-chan..." he said weakly, but happily. The two females thought the same too._

 _They also liked that she managed to eliminate Ravel, a PHOENIX, but her falling to the ground and looking worn out worried them all, especially Kiba. "Issei-chan...?" he murmured in shock._

 _"Impressive, she managed to defeat two pieces in a short amount of time," Tsubaki stated._

 _"But even so, she used a lot of magic," Sona also stated, the two females seeing her sink to the ground, letting go of her bat as she began panting. "In other words, she drained herself so much that she can barely fight now."_

 _They all gasped, shocked at that fact and their worries skyrocketing. "I know there are limits to magic, but..." Koneko muttered, frowning. "Now she's completely drained?"_

 _"She used powerful arrows to defeat Yubelluna and Ravel," Akeno replied to her. "Still..."_

 _Suddenly, they all saw Riser beating her, shocking them all more and Kiba...now becoming mad. "ISSEI-CHAN!" he yelled, sitting up before feeling sharp pain hit his chest, making him grunt in pain before the nurse set him down on the cot._

 _"Sir, you have lay down," she told him. "Otherwise, the pain in your chest will greatly increase!"_

 _He looked distraught, looking ready to cry as he clenched his fists. "But my friend-"_

 _"I know, but you can't help her now. Just stay laying down, alright?"_

 _He grudgingly did so, but felt so frustrated seeing Issei getting beaten up like this. He wanted to protect her, to beat Riser for beating her like that...but he knew he couldn't do that, especially since he took the hit so she would succeed._

 _Akeno and Koneko looked solemnly at him, knowing they can't exactly pinpoint how he felt during this. But they both knew how much he cared for her..._

* * *

He had checked up on her for the past couple of days to make sure she will be alright. Asia was trying her best and he appreciated that a lot. He knew she was going to wake up at some point...tonight.

"She must have forgotten that Tsubaki and I relayed the whole thing," said a familiar voice, the peerage looking and seeing Sona dressed in a formal blue dress.

"President Sona?" Kiba questioned.

"The results aside, the fight was well-matched-no, actually better-than-well-matched. It was clear to those who saw it."

Akeno tried to smile and replied, "Thank you very much, though your concern is not necessary."

She gave the peerage a bit of a surprised look. "That so?"

They all nodded, Kiba smiling a little and adding, "I don't believe this is over yet."

"None of us do," Koneko also added, taking a sip of her drink. She and Akeno thought the same as Kiba, that Issei will come and crash this party later tonight.

The man of the night finally appeared in the room in a ball of flames, being dressed in the white version of his usual attire. With confidence and his arms spread out wide, he faced towards everyone in the room and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, renowned nobles of the underworld! On behalf of my family, the House of Phoenix, allow me to thank you all for coming! The reason why I have asked you here today is that I, Riser Phoenix, would like for you to share this historic moment with me, as I am engaged to the beautiful Rias Gremory, the heiress of the distinguished House of Gremory!" He then only spread one arm out to a spot where Rias would appear. "Now, let me present to you...my queen, Rias Gremory!" The crimson-haired female then appeared out of her respective magic circle, now wearing a veil with her dress. She didn't look that happy, but-

Suddenly, the door exploded open, a guard screaming in pain and landing on the ground with another. Everyone, shocked at this, looked to see no other than Issei herself, now dressed in her school uniform with her gauntlet, bow, and arrow out and panting. Instantly, Rias's face lit up as well as Kiba's and the girls'. "Issei!" the woman cried out.

"Issei-chan!" the blonde-haired male also cried out.

She looked at the both of them, smiling. "President! Kiba-kun!" she cried out back to them. "Everyone!"

Riser instantly looked annoyed that she was here, making him shout, "Hey! What gives you the right to-"

She cut him off though and shouted, "My name is Hyoudou Issei! I'm a member of Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club and I object Rias Gremory marrying Riser Phoenix!"

* * *

 **Stopping here! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I've missed?**

 **I liked writing the sisterly scene of Fem!Issei and Asia. It was cute! Also, sorry for the small amount of Fem!Issei x Kiba!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This is longer than usual! I hope you guys don't mind!***

* * *

She gasped when she heard her say her actual name, but looked even more happier at what she said. However, her fiancee was now furious. "What?! How dare you shout that at a party like this!"

"Yeah, how dare you!" shouted an annoyed Ravel.

He then pointed at her. "Seize her!" In a mere second, several guards appeared before her. She looked determined though, not intimidated.

The peerage looked at this and grinned. "We should get going too, shall we?" Kiba asked the girls.

Akeno giggled. "Yes~," she replied.

"Let's do it," Koneko also replied as they all ran to the guards that surrounded the female pervert.

As one guard was going to throw his spear at her, the Knight summoned a sword and hit him, making him scream. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Issei-chan! Let us handle this!" he shouted to her.

"You're late," Koneko stated as she kicked another guard's head to knock him out.

She really loved that her crush and her friend were beating these guys up for her, making her shout happily, "Kiba-kun! Koneko-chan!"

She suddenly heard more guards scream, making her look back to see them get zapped by lightning...Akeno's lightning. "Ara, ara~, you finally came~," she said to her before giggling. "We all knew you would~."

"Akeno-san?"

She then grinned at her. "As Yuuto-kun said~, let us handle these guards~."

She smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, m'am!" She then faced Kiba and Koneko. "All of you be safe!"

They both nodded. "We will!" Kiba replied before she began running to Riser and Rias.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed one guest.

"Rias-dono, what is this?!" exclaimed another.

"Oh, this is just a piece of entertainment I've prepared," said a man's voice, the owner approaching the couple. He had crimson red hair and blue eyes like Rias's, though his hair was shorter than hers. He wore a lot of silver and gold armor on top of a basic white top and pants and black dress shoes. Right next to him was Grayfia.

The brown-haired girl stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Whoa, who's..." she murmured before her master exclaimed, "Onii-sama?!" She gasped. "Then that means..."

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!" exclaimed another guest.

She was right. He was THE Devil King and Rias's older brother. _He looks like an older male her!_ she thought in utter shock.

Riser faced him with a baffled look. "Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean by entertain-"

He held a hand up to silence him. "Riser-sama, I've watched the Rating Game with great interest, I assure you. However, against my little sister with no Game experience and less than half of your forces, I was left a little..."

The blonde-haired man looked serious. "You were discontent about it?"

He shook his head. "No, no. The Rating Game would have less significance if I was, especially at this time, given the circumstances. The old family is losing face, is it not?" Riser gasped and sweat-dropped, being frozen. Sirzechs then smiled. "This is my little sister's engagement party, so I added something a little flashy to it." He then looked at the brown-haired girl. "You there, young lady." Everyone looked at her. "I'd like to see the power of the dragon within you with my own eyes, so I had Grayfia make a few arrangements."

Riser knew what he was talking about and grinned at the Pawn. "So what you mean is..."

"The Dragon fights the Phoenix. What do you say we have those possessed by legendary powers spar against each other to liven the party up a bit?" Issei stood up, taking all of that in.

"O-Onii-sama!" Rias exclaimed, looking shocked at this.

Riser chuckled. "That's the Devil King for you. What an interesting idea..."

"Dragon Girl," the red-haired man said to Issei.

"Yes, sir?" she replied to him.

"Would you be good enough to show me, as well as the rest of these nobles here, the power you possess?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Rias took a step towards her, being worried now. "Issei, don't-"

She was stopped by Riser grabbing her arm, however. "Then allow me, Riser Phoenix, show you my final flames before I settle down as a married man."

Sirzechs then closed his eyes. "Now then, Dragon Girl, what would you like if you win?"

A lot of the noble devils looked shocked that he offered. "Sirzechs-sama, rewarding a low-class devil?!" exclaimed one of the guests.

He looked at that same guest. "Low-class or not, she's still a devil. Since I ask this of her, I must give her something for compensation." He then looked back at the brown-haired girl. "Now, what will it be? You can ask me for anything."

Wow, THE Devil himself was going to reward her for winning! She came to this party for one reason though, so she pointed at the crimson-haired beauty. "I want the President-no, Rias Gremory-sama back! She and Riser will NOT marry!" Her blue eyes widened at that, but she felt happier about this. However...she hoped, along with Kiba and the rest of the peerage, that she will win, all having confidence for her.

For her, this was it. She was going to fight Riser, for the President and her friends too. She made a deal, so she'll have it pay off! She WILL defeat him!

* * *

Soon, they were both transported to an arena in an alternate dimension, having chess pieces as pillars and the sky shades of red and dark pink. The wind was blowing there. White tears showed faces in the sky. As the female pervert tried to relax herself, she thought back to that conversation with Sirzechs. Rias will be happy again and she and her friends won't be humiliated for the loss. She was ready to do this.

 _"Now, begin,"_ Sirzechs's voice said through a tear before it disappeared. Another showed Rias's worried face. She looked up at it and gave her a reassuring look.

"No worries, President!" she shouted to her. "I'll defeat this scumbag in ten seconds!"

 _"Hold on, in ten seconds?!"_ Ravel exclaimed through another tear. _"That's impossible, considering YOU are fighting HIM!"_

Riser, on top of one of the pillars, now had black fighting gloves that reached up to his shoulders, his white coat not to be seen on him now. "In that case, I'll shut your mouth in five and make sure you'll never open it again!" he shouted as he let out his fiery wings and flew towards her with a flaming fist.

She ran towards him with no hesitation and yelled, "President! I need permission to promote myself!"

* * *

In the real world, she was on a balcony and the others were watching from below. She nodded and thought, _What exactly are you going to do, Issei?_

Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno watched the tear, the blonde-haired male also thinking the same. Whatever she might do, he hoped she would best him.

* * *

"Promotion: Queen!" Issei shouted, feeling the power of a Queen course through her veins.

"It's no use!" shouted Riser as he threw a fireball at her.

As she dodged it, she shouted, "President! Everyone!"

* * *

The entire peerage became all ears when she shouted that.

* * *

"I may not have a talent for swords, or the gift of powerful magic, or immense strength, or the ability to heal! But even so, I'll continue to strive to be the mightiest Pawn! For all of you, I'll take on even God if it's necessary!"

* * *

The peerage had wide eyes, shocked and actually flattered to hear her say that for them...especially Rias and Kiba.

* * *

She then jumped into the air with her gauntlet, bow, and arrow rising up, yelling, "Shine for me, Over Booster!"

"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!" shouted her gauntlet, glowing along with the bow and arrow.

* * *

The peerage now gasped at the sight of that. What was going to happen to her now?

* * *

Pieces of red armor then began to encase her body: There was the left shoulder armor, a chest plate, waist armor, armor for both her legs, foot armor, back armor, right shoulder armor, and armor for both arms. All had 1-2 green orbs on each. Two red jets appeared on her back as well as a sharpened dragon's tail. The bow and arrow grew larger and looked more menacing, the arrowhead being sharper and the bow having two small green orbs on them and sharper edges.

"Now THIS is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!" she shouted to Riser as a helmet with green orbs as eyes appeared on her head. "Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" She then posed with her bow and arrow like a menacing archer. Riser gritted his teeth at the sight of that.

* * *

"Balance Breaker?!" exclaimed both Kiba and Rias.

"That's a forbidden move, is it not?" Akeno asked in a serious voice.

...

"It's a taboo," Sirzechs stated to his little sister. "The forbidden, infernal, and foreign form." Both her and Kiba knew that Issei could be unpredictable, but this was really unexpected of her! Could she even HANDLE that?!

* * *

As she charged towards the blonde-haired man with the jet power of magic on her back, she remembered her deal with Ddraig...

* * *

 _"I want to make a deal with you," she told him._

 _"Oh really?" he asked her, the green light flickering at every word he spoke. "Are you sure you're ready for that, little girl?"_

 _She sighed. "Come on. Are you in or out?"_

 _"As I said before, I'll grant you power worthy of your sacrifice. However, remember that you only have ten seconds after activating it. Anything past that will destroy your body internally, understand?"_

 _She nodded at him, closing her eyes. "That's fine by me. I'll find a way to beat him in ten seconds."_

* * *

She hadn't let go of that determination of beating Riser in a mere ten seconds. As her gauntlet shouted, "Ten!", she rose up in the air and had the arrowhead emit red energy. She then shot it, forming a red beam, at the man, who managed to barely dodge it. It hit and exploded a statue completely, shocking the hell out of him. She charged to him with a green-glowing fist, yelling, "I'm right here!" He turned to her, barely dodging her punch.

"Nine!" the gauntlet shouted as she crashed into another statue.

"What is this boost of power and speed?!" Riser exclaimed, his pupils shrinking in shock. He gritted his teeth as he saw her slowly standing up from the rubble. "You bratty bitch! You are nothing but a monster, about to witness the hellfire of my family, hailed by the bird of fire..." He then expanded his wings by a yard. "Feng-Huang, the immortal fire bird! I'll burn you to a crisp with it!" They both then charged towards each other with their great speed.

"Eight!"

Under her armor, Issei grinned and yelled at him, "There's no way your stupid flames will burn me!" They then threw a punch at each other, their fists touching and creating a clash between their powers. Just then, a large explosion appeared, knocking her back on the ground.

* * *

Everyone saw a flash on the tear in the sky, Rias and Kiba gasping and hoping she was alright.

* * *

Issei was flinching and coughing, part of her armor broken due to the force of the explosion. Thank goodness she had that armor on, otherwise, she'd be blown into smithereens. She sat up and muttered, "So that's the kind of power this guy has..."

"Seven!" She sighed, thinking about another plan.

"I got some time..." She then had something in her left arm as well as a water bottle.

"Are you scared?!" Riser yelled at her, forming a large fireball as she poured some water onto the arrowhead and murmuring something.

It glowed green and stayed that way, the gauntlet yelling, "Transfer!"

"You should be scared! Without that Sacred Gear of yours, you're useless!" He then shot the fireball at her, making her drop the bottle before dodging it.

* * *

Now the entire peerage, including its master, wondered why she had a bottle of water in the first place...

* * *

 _Remember, don't waste the power!_ the female pervert thought to herself as she boosted her power and put her bow and arrow on her other hand, charging towards him to punch him. "In training, Kiba-kun taught me how to watch my opponents as well as my surroundings!"

* * *

The Knight mentioned couldn't help but smile and blush at her, proud of her using that to her advantage.

* * *

He charged towards her with a flaming fist, letting out a battle cry as she did as well. They then exchanged a punch to each other's faces.

"Six!" The Pawn coughed out blood and felt tremendous pain from the punch...but she had to take it.

Riser grinned and said, "As expect-" He then coughed out blood and felt tremendous pain from the punch too, shocking him and even his little sister. Both fell down from the sky. "Wh-what have you done?!" He then spotted something shining on her left hand...seeing that it was a cross. He looked horrified. "A cross?!" She then aimed her arrow at him and shot at him, the arrow exploding into a liquid that sprayed all over his face, making him scream bloody murder as it burned his skin.

* * *

Now the peerage looked baffled. Did she use...? But how...?

* * *

The armored female crashed herself against a statue before crashing onto the ground. As she tried to stand up, the gauntlet yelled, "Five!"

Riser, who was also on the ground, was shaking and on his knees, covering the burn marks on his face. "Wh-what the hell did you use?!" he yelled at her. "A cross and...?"

"Holy water," she answered him in a shaky voice, finally standing up. "Asia-chan...our Bishop...taught me that devils are vulnerable to crosses and holy water. Even you are vulnerable to it...its power heightened by my Sacred Gear!"

"Four!"

 _That is IMPOSSIBLE!_ he thought, utterly baffled. _Those should have caused her a lot of pain! It shouldn't matter with dragon armor! Unless..._ Now he realized what she must have done to have her even hold those things.

* * *

 _"My arm is no longer mine anymore," Issei said to Asia, who had a box with the cross with her._

 _She had wide eyes, saying, "What...?"_

 _"Here's proof." She then grabbed the cross with her gauntlet, the dragon's arm, and smiled at her. "It doesn't affect my arm now." The former nun began to cry though, her "sister" making a sacrifice like that to save the President...it was selfless, but..._

* * *

"She must have sacrificed her left arm to the dragon," Sona stated to the now shocked servants of the peerage. "Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to hold that and the holy water. At least she has proven that not everything about Riser is immortal." Kiba could feel his heart drop at that. She did that...? But she didn't have to...perhaps it was for a good reason. It had to be.

...

Rias took wind of that as well, appalled at her decision. But she had to use it for good reason, she had to.

* * *

Back at the Hyoudou household, Asia was still in Issei's room, holding Raissei tightly to her chest and looking down at him. "She sacrificed her own arm to save the President," she told him, tears flowing down her face as she smiled. "She has to win because of that. She will win and bring the President back, I'm sure of it!" Raissei hugged her with a worried face, making her hug back. She will never let go of that hope. She never will...even if it turned out to be false.

* * *

Riser gritted his teeth and threw a large fireball at her, making her dodge it as she formed another arrow.

"Three!"

She pointed it at him and yelled, "Akeno-san taught me how to take my aura and concentrate it to a focal point, needing to focus my attention and feel the surge!" The bow and arrow then began to glow rainbow colors before forming a fist.

"Two!"

"And Koneko-chan taught me how to aim my attacks at the body's central axis and strike with a precise blow!" Riser looked intimidated when he saw her shoot it, a colorful energy encasing it. He tried to dodge it, but it hit his stomach, making him cough out more blood, before falling to the ground, flinching at the pain.

"One!" Was she done? She had to be, she kicked his ass good.

* * *

"Onii-sama!" exclaimed Ravel, hoping he will be alright.

* * *

"No..." he muttered under his breath, clenching his fist. He'd be damned to eternal darkness if he didn't admit that she really stepped up her game.

That didn't mean he would give up though.

Slowly, he tried to stand up, shocking her to hell. "No way!" she exclaimed. "You should be defeated!" However, as she charged to him with great speed, her gauntlet yelled, "Count over!" She gasped before her armor disappeared, making her fall and tumble on the ground not too far from the yellow-haired man, feeling weak again. He saw that and grinned, knowing that this would eventually happen.

* * *

"Sorry, kid, but time is up," _Ddraig stated, both him and her in the place of flames again._

 _"Come on! I was so close to beating him!" she yelled._

"You were, but sometimes, things don't work in your favor."

 _"Do I need to sacrifice something else, like an eye or a leg?!"_

"Your strength is what's keeping you back, little girl."

 _She looked down, feeling ashamed. "Damn it, I'm just so weak..." She clenched her fists, now feeling frustrated. "...at a time like this!"_

"Although, I do have a suggestion for you."

 _She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Tell me, please!"_

"I have witnessed the development of your so-called 'secret ability'." _She gasped, knowing what he was talking about._ "In all honesty, I wish I didn't, but I'll have to deal with it. Anyway, your ability should work on him. I sense enough magic from you for that to happen."

 _Her eyes widened at that suggestion. It was actually a good suggestion. "You're right..." After all, she was originally going to use it on him during the Game._

"If that fails though, then I have stored some power in your gauntlet upon release. I don't believe it will counter his regenerative abilities, but you should be able to do what you did before to him again. Be careful with it though. It's temporary and can weaken you a lot."

 _She nodded at him, now figuring out her plan. "I'll use the ability..."_

* * *

"On him..." She began to stand up, but then a now recovering Riser grabbed her by the throat and held her up off her feet by it.

* * *

Kiba and Rias looked aghast at this sight, the Knight exclaiming, "Issei-chan!"

"Issei!" the female King also exclaimed.

* * *

"You've gotten a lot of nerve to sacrifice your arm to defeat me." He then grinned at her, forming another large fireball. "Too bad it was for nothing. You can't really defeat me. Now let me put you to sleep. The wedding will be over by the time you wake up!"

She grinned back at him though, causing him to lose it. "You know what else Kiba-kun taught me...?" she asked him in a breathless voice, focusing her magic to her hand and grabbing his wrist with it, a magic circle appearing on it. She saw glowing lines only she can see connect to...the rest of his clothing, grinning wider.

* * *

Kiba spotted that, his eyes widening as he gasped. "Wait, she's going to use that?!" he exclaimed, getting the girls' attention. "In front of everyone?!"

The three girls were curious, Koneko asking, "Kiba-kun...?" Did he know what she was going to do?

* * *

"How to be unpredictable!" She then kneed him at the stomach, making him let go of her and cough a little more blood. She caught her breath and continued breathing more. "To think...outside of the box!" She let out her bat wings and flew away from him, stopping at a good distance as she put her dragon hand up in the air.

He grunted and yelled from the top of his lungs, "Do you know how important this marriage is for demonkind?! Someone like YOU shouldn't interfere with it!" He then charged towards her, about to hit her with his flaming fist.

She didn't move, keeping a determined face on her. "I kinda don't, but I think that the President should marry a DECENT man that loves her!"

* * *

Rias gasped before smiling, feeling good to hear her say that.

* * *

"Besides, you eliminated my friends and made her cry! I will never forgive you for that!" She then grinned. "Now get a taste of this!"

* * *

"Yuuto-kun~, is something the matter?" Akeno asked the blonde-haired guy, who looked rather nervous about this. He was happy to hear what Issei had to say, but...

"Just watch..." he replied, the girls looking up at the tear.

* * *

As Riser let out a battle cry, she shouted, "Clothiiiing...Break!" She snapped her fingers.

The man looked puzzled at what she said. "Clothing Break? What kind of-" The magic circle on his wrist appeared and glowed, causing him to gasp, his pupils shrinking. The long gloves on his arms tore apart before...his pants and his underwear. He blushed hard and completely froze, his whole body now exposed to all...

He had to scream.

* * *

There were gasps, exclaims, screams even, coming from the crowd below. Sirzechs looked rather amused, chuckling, Grayfia looked puzzled, and Rias froze, completely baffled at what she just witnessed. "Eh...?" she muttered under her breath. Did she just...made him naked...?

Ravel's eye was twitching in utter shock, her jaw dropping. She didn't just...

...

Akeno, Koneko, and Sona all looked just as baffled at the sight of that. "Ara..." the raven-haired beauty murmured, her mouth covered with her hand.

"What just...?" the white-haired loli muttered.

"I have never seen anything like that before..." the girl with the glasses stated, still baffled. They all looked at Kiba, who turned to them with quite a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"This is Issei-chan's secret ability..." he told them. "Clothing Break..."

Now Akeno and Koneko put two and two together. THAT was her secret ability?! Her new move?! Well...Akeno did envy that, wishing she could do it...the thought of it made her giggle.

* * *

He sunk to his knees again, covering his crotch with his hands as his wings disappeared. He never felt so mortified in his ENTIRE life! Just who the hell was this bitch?! He looked up at her and nearly shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!"

She giggled, blushing at the sight of him being naked and answering, "I simply just grabbed your wrist to connect my desire for blowing men's clothes away! I've trained hard to use my magic to completely obliterate men's clothing!" She now laughed. "I now see it can work on topless men too!"

He gritted his teeth at her, but still felt mortified. "And what? Did this Kiba guy teach you that too?!"

She blushed more and nervously twirled her hair. "That's...classified."

* * *

Now the peerage looked down at Kiba, who looked more nervous than before. "Did you have something to do with this, Kiba?" Sona asked him. He only replied in a nervous chuckle. Akeno and Koneko caught on that it was a "yes", so the raven-haired beauty giggled while the white-haired one looked concerned. New move, huh...? That was what they were talking about back there. No wonder she heard Kiba jumping from the apartment and back before in her sleep...

The blonde-haired male looked up at the tear at Issei's face. They both can remember it like it was yesterday...

* * *

 _The power she had hit him, making him scream. It was then revealed that his tracksuit was completely tattered, showing his well-developed chest and his white briefs. He blushed and froze, seeing that he was basically half-naked now._

 _Issei gasped, seeing that it worked...but it was Kiba she hit, not the log, so she blushed hard and bowed down to him, exclaiming, "I-I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun!_ At least it works! _she thought._

 _He looked at her in shock. "Issei-chan...what..." he muttered, trailing off as he became speechless. This was nothing he has ever seen before. It was crude and expected of her, but...he didn't mind...at all._

 _She ran to him and held his hands, both of them blushing. "I-I was just practicing a new ability! Th-that's why I needed your clothes!" She then looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry..."_

 _A new ability? She did do it successfully, since he was practically half-naked in front of her. "Do you...want me to help you with it?" he offered, making her look up at him in surprise and both locking their eyes at each other, liking the sight of them._

 _"Uh..." Honestly, he was better than a log, so..._

 _..._

 _Back at Issei's room after training, she used her power to rip his clothing, those now being a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark-colored jeans. They were tattered again, revealing his half-naked self partially. She sighed and laced her hands together. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but one more time?"_

 _He gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, Issei-chan," he replied to her. "I'll be right back." He disappeared in a magic circle. After half a minute, he came back in unused pajamas he hadn't worn for a long time. He gestured her to try again and she did, completely tearing apart his clothing and leaving him in his underwear. He blushed hard, but smiled at her again. "You did it!"_

 _She gave him a half-smile, blushing hard as well. "Yeah, but..." Her lips drew to a fine line, making him concerned._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Her fingertips touched each other as she looked way from him. "I don't want to tear away ONLY clothing..." His entire face became red when she said that. "I-I mean, you don't have to-"_

 _He shook his head at her, giving her another reassuring smile. "I'll still help you develop this ability, Issei-chan! I got more clothes back at the apartment I can use, so don't worry about it. Just never give up, Issei-chan, alright?"_

 _Her heart fluttered by his little speech. This was practically a dream come true for her, her crush helping her and cheering her on to do something new like this. She will never get tired of it! She nodded at him and replied, "Okay, Kiba-kun!"_

* * *

Even now, he could still see that fire in her eyes, the fire that drove her motivation and determination. He was so proud of her...

* * *

Riser gritted his teeth harder. "Why, you little-"

"I can still kick your ass though." She then formed her arrow, it, as well as the bow and gauntlet, glowed rainbow colors again. He was JUST recovering, but another dose of THAT?! That will knock him out, humiliating him even more.

He quickly shook his head. "N-no, please! I surrender! You hear me?! I surrender!" That gave Issei the biggest smile on her face as she made She won...she actually won!

* * *

Rias's face lit up in happiness while Ravel looked appalled. "You surrender?!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief.

The crimson-haired beauty placed a hand on her chest, her eyes watering in joy as she said softly, "Issei...you are the best..." All of this for her and Riser not to marry? She couldn't be any more proud of her...

"The match is over then," Sirzechs announced.

* * *

That caused the dimension to warp and disappear, causing both of the devils get off-balance and trying to get their wings out. When the dimension disappeared, Riser got his out and flied as fast as he could to somewhere so he could get something it wear. She screamed as she was falling down before feeling a pair of hands catch her princess-style. She stopped screaming and saw Kiba's smiling face, blushing and smiling as well and seeing that he was flying with his wings up. "Kiba-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"That was quite the match, Issei-chan," he told her.

"He's right, you know~?" added Akeno, flying up towards them as well.

"You did a good job," Koneko also added, flying up towards them as well. "Even with that move at the end." She rubbed the back of her head, nervously giggling.

"Issei!" shouted Rias, the last one to fly towards them. She looked so joyful at the female pervert, saying, "I want to say thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. I never thought that my marriage to Riser would be broken, but..." Her eyes were tearing up with tears of joy. "You made it possible and I'm happy about it..." She then gave her a partial hug, surprising her a little. "I'm so proud of you, Issei, my Pawn." She then released the hug, wiping away the happy tears from her cheeks.

She never felt so humbled in her life. Her President, her master...was proud of her. She was smiling, crying tears of happiness, unlike those of sadness during the Game.

"I'm proud of you too, Issei-chan~," Akeno stated.

"So am I," Koneko added.

"And I am as well," Kiba also added, her looking up at him. "We all congratulate you on your victory!"

Issei could never be any happier than she is now. She achieved something worthwhile and the entire peerage were so proud of her for it! She continued smiling at all of them, holding onto Kiba by wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He let her, blushing a little and smiling at her. The girls couldn't help but keep smiling at the sight of that.

The peerage couldn't exactly get over Clothing Break exactly, but they're trying and it made Riser stop, so they can't complain much about it.

...

Later, all of them were on the ground, Issei handing Rias the magic circle slip Grayfia gave her. She knew what to do with it, so she held it up, a purple energy bursting through it and forming... "A griffon?!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed.

The red-haired beauty giggled. "Yes," she replied.

"Ara, ara~," Akeno interjected before giggling as well. "Under these circumstances, I suppose it's time to see the President go~."

Rias nodded. "Yeah, that's right." She then turned to Issei with a...somber face. "Issei."

The female pervert gave her a concerned look. "President?"

"I'm glad that you managed to break my engagement to Riser...but what if talks of engagement come up again? I mean..."

She knew what she meant and in a few seconds, she came up with an answer. "Then I'll sacrifice another part of me to help you."

Her eyes widened, gasping. "Issei...you would...?"

She nodded at her. "No matter what, I'll come and save you, President! I am your Pawn, after all!"

Her eyes were still wide, but they were sparkling with complete joy. Willing to save her no matter what the cost...Issei was like a sister to her, a sister she never had and will be glad to have. Her original reasons for making her part of her peerage still stuck with her, but now...there was another reason: to have a silly yet caring little sister...like she said to Sona not long after she made her the Pawn she was. Since that was the case...

They both shared a quick friendly hug before she went on the griffon and held the leash for it. "I'll be off then, everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Everyone waved goodbye to her before the griffon screeched and flew away with her, ascending into the sky. Everyone smiled as she and the griffon went away, feeling good for her, especially Issei.

Kiba thought about what Issei said to Rias. She was so selfless to say that. He knew that what she said to her would apply to the rest of the peerage. Honestly, she wasn't what he was expecting her to be...and he loved that about her. In fact...he loved everything about her.

He loved her. He always will.

* * *

The next morning in Issei's room, her alarm clock went off, a male character from one of her favorite male ecchi anime appeared, saying, _"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!"_ He then transformed into a sexy incubus. _"Ah-ha! This should wake you up! Come on, get up!"_ He then looked annoyed. _"For the love of-CAN YOU PLEASE WAKE UP?!"_

She was already awake though and downstairs in the living room with her parents, Asia...and Rias. Her parents were just as surprised as she was, hearing Rias explain herself. It turned out she took a liking to Issei and wishes to get more closer to her as a friend, so she would like to stay at her home. Honestly, she didn't mind that, neither did Asia. She wondered what it will be like to live with her master, her President...her friend.

* * *

Later in the clubroom, Asia and Akeno used their healing powers to make Issei's gauntlet disappear, Kiba and Koneko watching from another couch. It did for only a few seconds before popping back out. The girls looked shocked before trying that again. Issei nervously giggled while Kiba nervously chuckled. The girls secretly thought that was cute.

* * *

After that, Issei and Kiba walked together, talking to one another and trying not to blush. They seemed to have enjoy each others' company until a few girls appeared before them, looking desperate and grabbing Kiba's arm, surprising him before they dragged him away from her. He looked back at her, sweat-dropping and apologizing. She sighed and told him it was alright, waving goodbye to him. She secretly wanted to use her powers on those girls, but she couldn't for obvious reasons. Besides, he wouldn't approve of it, she knew it. He thought she was handling this pretty well, since she had took a great liking to hanging out and talking to him during school.

Everyone did hear something and stopped what they were doing and looked to see Matsuda and Motohoma running for their lives from the girls of the Kendo Club, who were all pretty angry to discover them peeping once again.

While Issei snickered at their upcoming demise, she noticed someone leaning on her shoulder, seeing that it was Aika. She pushed up her glasses and pointed at the girls dragging Kiba away, talking to her about that. She sighed before she said something else about her and Kiba being close, making her blush and exclaim something in denial. Aika could only snicker and defend her statement, as wrong as it was.

As she went on about how much she shipped her and Kiba, Issei noticed red and turned to look at Rias walking by from across the school yard, going to the old schoolhouse. She smiled, remembering the first time she saw her in the hallway. A gentle breeze blew their hair.

 _I'll always come and help the President, like I would with anyone else,_ she thought. _Not by a contract or a pact or stuff like that. She is an amazing person, with her powers and dignity and pretty red hair._ Rias looked back at her and gave her a grin before she kept on walking. _Keep being amazing, Rias Gremory._

She then looked at Kiba, still being dragged away by the girls, who were gleefully talking to him about stuff. He continued sweat-dropping and talking to them. _And Kiba Yuuto-kun...I'm so happy he likes me and support me through thick and thin. I couldn't ask for more...other than love..._

He took one last glance towards her, their eyes locking as they both continued smiling and blushing. He thought, _You are a special girl, Hyoudou Issei-chan. I care a lot about you and wish to always protect you, be by your side until death. I hope..._

 _One day..._

 _I'll tell you how I'll feel about you..._

 _And that you'll feel the same way._

* * *

 **And that wraps things up on the main events of Before He Was Her Knight! How was this longer chapter (the length is why it took longer to update)? Are there any typos or mistakes here that I've missed?**

 **Now you see that Issei still developed her Clothing Break...and that's how she won the match against Riser! I always figured he'd be the type of guy that thinks too highly of himself, but doesn't like to reveal much about him in terms of his body, so that's why I had him surrender. Hope I handled that well!**

 **I also hoped I handled that ending well. I didn't want it to be all about Fem!Issei's friendship with Rias...this IS a Fem!Issei x Kiba fanfic! I need to add some cute moments of the two as well, including their thoughts about each other in the ending!**

 **Alright, now that the main events are over, I'll start working on the OVAs! I might even work on a few of the specials too, though they'll have a twist to them...**

 **All of that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's OVA 1! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Since I haven't reached my usual word limit to separate this OVA into two chapters, I decided to write out the whole thing as one chapter. Hope you guys don't mind!***

* * *

In a dark abandoned building at night, Issei was chasing some sort of figure down a hallway. She had her gauntlet, bow, and arrow out, about to attack the person she was chasing. He managed to get away from her though, slamming a door on her face. "Hey!" she exclaimed before opening it. At the speed of light, the person she was chasing, having graying hair and yellow eyes, managed to leap over her, his hand on her head for support. He landed on the ground and continued running away from her. She was shocked about what had just happened to her, but wouldn't let up. She turned and yelled, "Wait!" She then ran towards him.

...

As the chase continued, she grinned, thinking, _Alright! He's cornered now!_ When he exited the door though, she suddenly saw a large fly in front of her, making her gasp at the size of it. It appeared right across from her chest and stayed where it was for a few seconds. After that, it just flew away, leaving her confused. She wondered what the hell that was about...

She shook that moment out of her memory and went outside on cue, Rias appearing from the stairs with complete confidence and dignity. "We have been ordered to exterminate you," she went on. Kiba then appeared on the stairwell below her. "After leaving your master, you ran wild, hoping to fulfill your destiny that is void of decency." She placed a hand on her hip. "Your crime warrants nothing but death. In the name of Duke Gremory...I will blast you away!"

The stray devil looked petrified and summoned many magic circles to fight her. However, her Ruin appeared at her fingertips. "It's useless." She then twirled around and shot the Ruin at him, breaking the many circles. Issei shielded her eyes from the blast before seeing him crash against the railing, nearly powerless. She reached down to Issei's level and said, "Yuuto."

The pretty boy nodded, replying, "Yes, President!" He then charged towards the stray. He stood up and tried to fight back, but it was futile. He sliced his side, making him scream and sink to his knees, flinching as his hand tried to cover it. He then put the blade next to his neck, making him have no other choice but to accept defeat. He looked down in shame.

Issei smiled at the Knight. "Good job, Kiba-kun!" she shouted to him.

He smiled back at her, blushing a little. "Thanks, Issei-san," he replied.

"Ara, ara~, so you guys are done already~?" asked Akeno's voice. Both broke their gaze at each other and turned back to see not only her, but also Koneko arriving at the scene.

"Akeno-san? Koneko-chan?" the brown-haired female questioned, seeing the bug she saw earlier in the loli's hand.

"We're done as well, so good work."

"It was weak," Koneko stated sharply, crushing it and throwing it to the stray, making him look more ashamed of himself as it bubbled away.

Issei's eyes widened. "So that's his familiar?" She gagged a little.

Akeno frowned. "What's worse is that these things came for my breasts."

Everyone looked both puzzled and disgusted. "Breasts?" Rias asked.

"They are perverted bugs that deserve death," Koneko added, also frowning and looking unimpressed at the stray. Issei was glad for a moment that she didn't have big breasts...why breasts anyway?

Suddenly, Asia appeared, panting and leaning against the doorway. "Every...one..." she said with every pant, making her "sister" worry about her.

"Are you alright, Asia-chan?" she asked her.

She looked at her and nodded. "Yes...these two...have protected...me..." Well, that was good.

Rias then approached the stray, standing over him and crossing her arms with a smile of confidence. "Well then, stray devil, it's a checkmate unless you want to continue fighting."

The stray sighed and stood up in a staggering way. "No...I must surrender. I know what power you possess and I wish not to go against that." He then looked at her breasts, grinning. "Those are fine breasts you've gotten there~."

Issei gagged at his indecendy. "Stop being a perv!"

Koneko then looked at her. "Says the perv."

She blushed and faced her, moving like she's having a tantrum. "Well, you know I'm only like that to guys, okay!? And it's not like I train Raissei to do pervy stuff to them! Jeez!" Rias, Asia, Akeno, and Kiba giggled at that.

The crimson-haired beauty then looked back at the stray. "Akeno, please restrain him and use a magic circle to send him back to the Underworld." She walked away from him just as the raven-haired beauty approached him.

"Yes, President~," she replied as she held her hand up, a yellow figure 8 hovering above it. She giggled and placed a hand on the side of her face, blushing. "If only you have further resisted~, I'd have more fun~..." She then licked the tip of her finger, giggling once more. The stray chuckled as she threw the figure 8 to him, wrapping him up like rope before a magic circle appeared beneath him.

Rias grinned. "Now, go and submit yourself to the verdict of the Underworld."

He grinned as well. "Alright, I'll do that. I've done everything I needed to do, anyway." Her grin disappeared as he began to dissolve into the magic circle. The whole peerage was curious now...what he did mean by that? Were they too late to truly stop her?

* * *

The next day, Issei looked out the window of her class when the bell rang. She sighed and thought, _I didn't shine that well last night...compared to the others, especially Kiba-kun, I still have a long way to go._ She hoped to reach it soon, before it was too late. She then remembered what the stray said. "'I've done everything I needed to...'" She sighed again. "What could that mean...?" She then remembered what she and the peerage discovered last night...

* * *

 _A lab._

 _It looked like a lab one could see on a TV show, much to Issei's surprise. "What's all this?" she asked, everyone looking around._

 _"This seems to be a research lab," Rias answered._

 _"According to the report, that stray was performing on certain experiment here day and night," Akeno added._

 _The red-haired female looked closely at a tank, a creature swimming in it. "Important documents will be sent to the Underworld. Everything else will have to be destroyed."_

* * *

What WAS that stray devil up to? Having a lab like that, he must have been working on something serious. She folded her arms on her desk and laid on them. "He was so fixated on big breasts..." she mumbled to herself.

"BIG BREASTS?!" Motohoma suddenly cried out, looking all over the place and getting her attention.

"Wait, BIG BREASTS?! WHERE?!" Matsuda also cried out, looking for those around the classroom.

"Just now, I heard someone mention big breasts!"

"Well, where are they?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

She rolled her eyes and pouted at their current mishap. Just another outburst about breasts, as they do.

"Jeez, could anything else be on their minds?" Aika said, now sitting next to her friend and pushing up her glasses. "The entire world's not all about breasts."

"Right?" Issei replied, almost scoffing.

"Though now that they mention it..." The perverted devil gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong, Aika-chan?"

The pervy girl with the glasses turned her head to her. "I've noticed that a lot of girls aren't coming to school."

She looked puzzled, wondering why she cared. "Yeah, and...?"

"I hear doctors saying that it's just anemia, but here's the interesting part: the affected girls have big breasts."

Her eyes widened. "Wait, big breasts?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and that's why those two idiots are going crazy by even the mention of those two words, because of the big breast deficiency going on." She then giggled and pushed up her glasses, giving them a mischievous glint. "If this school became void of big breasts, Matsuda and Motohoma would have to leave and they'll never bother us again~." Well, that did sound like a good thought, but...

"Are you making fun of us, Kiryuu?!" shouted Matsuda as he and Motohoma suddenly appeared next to her.

Her eyes were wide, but then she looked annoyed. "Jeez, calm down. It's just breasts."

"JUST BREASTS?!" they both shouted, them and her getting into a heated argument about the "importance" of breasts, especially big ones, the ones she and the other female pervert lacked.

While that was going on, Issei looked away and thought about what she said. _A disease that only affects girls with big breasts?_ There was last night with the stray and his bug...what could this mean?

* * *

"I...made something for you, Issei-chan," Kiba said while he and her were in the clubroom for lunch, handing her a bento and blushing.

She gasped and blushed, her heart fluttering. Her crush offering her something he cooked?! As if being close to him wasn't enough of a dream come true! She grabbed it from him and replied happily, "Thanks, Kiba-kun! You're the best!" He smiled at her, feeling flattered by her saying that.

"Try it."

"I will!" She then sat on the couch and opened it. She grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a sauced meatball, eating it and having her face light up as she savored the taste and chewed it. When she swallowed, she joyfully exclaimed, "This tastes great!"

He sat next to her and chuckled humbly. "Is it really?"

She looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, I love the taste! The seasoning's just right too! It's really good, Kiba-kun!"

He continued smiling at her, trying not to blush more from the compliments. "Thank you. I'm glad it tastes good to you."

To the rest of the girls, this was so cute, they could die right now with no regrets. Akeno giggled her usual giggle. "Ara, ara~, it's like you two are a couple~," she teased.

Both of their faces turned red at the thought of them dating. "I-I was just being nice by making her something, Akeno-san!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his hands back and forth.

"Y-yeah, us being a couple?!" Issei also exclaimed before forcing a scoff. "W-w-w-we're just good friends!"

"Yeah, we are!"

The girls laughed at their reactions, making them more embarrassed than they were. Rias then stated, "Well, Yuuto learned from me, actually. You do know how good of a cook I am, right?"

Issei looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, my parents love your cooking and you're not that bad at it."

She giggled at the compliment. "Believe or not, it was quite difficult for me to teach him."

Both Asia and Issei looked shocked. "Really?" they both asked.

The blonde-haired male chuckled nervously, getting her attention. "I wasn't exactly nice to everyone when I got resurrected..." He then rubbed the back of his head.

Her eyes widened more. "Really?!"

"Ara, ara~, I remember~," the raven-haired woman said, her finger on her chin. "He was quite problematic to deal with~, even calling me and the President names~." Issei's jaw dropped while Kiba just sweat-dropped.

"What?! Seriously?!"

"But I've changed for the better," he said to her reassuringly.

Rias nodded. "Right, and I was able to teach him cooking since then. He's gotten good and eventually, he started doing it on his own. I couldn't be any more proud of him back then."

The thought of Kiba being a complete jerk was something Issei and even Asia could never imagine. But...if that was the case, then they was glad he changed into someone better, especially Issei.

Suddenly, a small white magic circle appeared in front of Rias on her desk, causing her friendly face to disappear. She and Akeno then looked serious as everyone else looked at it. "Ara, President..." the raven-haired female said. "Is that..."

She nodded. "It's her." A small hologram of Grayfia then appeared, who also looked serious.

"Grayfia-san?" she questioned, wondering what she was doing there with the President now...

...

Not much later, it became evening, everyone huddled around the desk to hear what Grayfia had to say. "So this stray was an alchemist of monsters?" Rias asked in a serious voice.

 _"Yes,"_ Grayfia replied. _"We've also discovered another problematic issue."_

She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms and legs. "Another issue?"

 _"It seems like he had also synthesized a chimera from a carnivorous plant and a dragon from the Underworld. That chimera now is released into this town."_

A little scared, Asia asked, "Wh-what's a 'chimera'?"

"A chimera is a monster made of different creatures," Akeno answered her.

The sound of that made Issei feel her blood run cold. "A monster made of creatures...?"

Rias placed a finger on her chin. "Well, the carnivorous plant aspect shouldn't be a problem, but the dragon aspect will be a pain to deal with."

Issei knew that best, clenching her fists and thinking, _Dragons do have powers different from a devil and an angel..._

 _"That's all I have to say. If there are any updates, I will let you know."_

The crimson-haired beauty nodded at her. "Okay. Thank you." The hologram and magic circle then disappeared. Everyone in the room had to process that...a chimera of carnivorous plants and dragons...as if that wasn't disturbing enough-

Suddenly, Koneko entered into the room, a half-eaten American-styled hot dog in her hand. "I'm back, everyone," she greeted in her usual monotone voice.

Everyone looked at her, Rias saying, "Welcome back, Koneko." The little girl began to approach her. "Have you found something?"

She nodded. "I did. I found out it's after the girls in this school."

 _I knew it!_ Issei thought, clenching her fists harder.

* * *

Later at night, they've all departed into the woods, all ready for battle. "So that's why a majority of the girls in school are absent," Issei stated.

"Correct," Rias replied. "We've detected trace amounts of magic in the girls."

She looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. It kept bothering me, so I had Koneko search in secret." Now that this came to light, she wondered...could she and the rest of the girls be in danger? Well, she, Koneko, and Asia didn't have big breasts, but still...

They all stopped once the monster came to view. It had a large bulb on top with big leaves, a trunk-like stem with a giant purple orb on it, and vines branching out.

Asia gulped and asked, "Is that...a plant?"

"No, it's..." Akeno replied before they all saw the bulb open, revealing...a yellow dragon's head, the dragon growling. The perverted girl gasped at the sight of it.

"A dragon?!" she exclaimed.

Rias nodded. "Yes. That's the one Grayfia was talking about." She then scoffed. "At least some time was saved." She then noticed two figures from afar approaching it, making her gasp a little. "Let's hide, everyone. I see two people coming." They all nodded and each half hid behind trees. They peered over to see who those two people were, being...

"Murayama and Katase?" Issei questioned in a whisper. They were both wearing pajamas, Murayama's yellow and Katase's different shades of pink. "What are they doing?" Everyone saw that their eyes...looked dulled and hypnotized. Why was that?

The chimera's vines sprouted out, opening up to reveal a slimy interior, and hooked themselves onto the girls' breasts. It began...sucking them, purple orbs travelling up their stems. Both of the girls blushed and moaned a little, looking up at the sky.

"I-it's moving..." Asia whispered.

"It seems to be sucking away their life energy," Akeno added in a whisper.

Issei looked disgusted by this, however. "By their BREASTS?" She felt the need to throw up, but tried to prevent herself from doing so. "That's so terrible."

"Well, Issei-chan," Kiba said, making her look at him being near her. "Judging from past cases, it won't kill them."

She looked puzzled. "They won't?"

"That's right," Rias replied. "I know how uncomfortable you must be watching this, but we must wait and see what happens next, okay?" She sighed and nodded, though she just looked at the ground, refusing to see the chimera do its thing with the two girls. To comfort her, the blonde-haired male placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her look at him and blush a little, smiling as he did so before her.

When it was done, it stopped sucking the breasts and reverted the vines back, closing them. After something like that, the two girls then walked away like this was nothing, leaving the female pervert more puzzled. "Wow, they seemed okay after THAT?"

Kiba's face turned serious. "It must have attracted the girls here somehow," he said.

"Right," Koneko replied. "It casts some sort of spell on them to lead them here."

"And then it sucks out their life energy for nourishment," Akeno explained.

"But why?" asked Issei.

"Whatever the reason, this will be its last night doing this," Rias replied confidently, now getting out of her hiding spot and revealing herself into the open with a grin. "Because we're going to kill it tonight." It noticed her presence and roared at her. Everyone else decided to get themselves into the open as well. It roared louder as it finally tried to attack them with its vines.

Rias leaped up to dodge them while one of them lunged at Issei and Asia. "Get back!" the brown-haired girl shouted before they both barely jumped out of its way, that being a close one.

"Stay sharp, everyone!" the crimson-haired woman shouted to her servants, the Ruin in her hands. "It's time to defeat this monster!" She twirled around and shot her Ruin magic at it.

"Yes, President~!" Akeno replied as she transformed her clothes into her shrine maiden outfit. When she did, she used her lightning her cut away the vines.

Koneko, looking at the creature sharply, pounded her fist into her hand and said, "I will send you flying." She ran to it to attack.

Kiba got out his sword and began slashing the vines, looking confident. "Never threaten the peace of the school!" he shouted at it.

Issei grinned and spread her arm out. "Alright, time to fight!" she shouted as her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared right there. "Boosted Gear!" She aimed the arrow at the approaching vine.

It glowed green and shouted, "Boost!" She then shot the arrow at it, but it managed to block its power by creating a wall of solid vines. She looked surprised, wondering how it managed to block something like the arrow. The vine from before went down to her, making her run and dodge its swing.

"So it's not that stupid..." she muttered to herself. She had to think of a different tactic now.

Everyone was shredding and ripping the vines apart, still not having the chance of hitting the actual chimera. Two new vines sprouted from the cut ones and squirted out some sort of slimy substance before Rias's Ruin chopped them and others off. However, they grew back like they were the heads of a Hydra. The female pervert gritted her teeth. "They just keep growing back!"

"Its regenerative abilities are outpacing our attacks," the Crimson Ruin Princess stated, landing on the ground and looking serious. "Its power is growing stronger due to the human world's air, soil, and the life energy taken from the girls."

Asia had her hands on her heart, becoming worried. "Oh, I hope everyone will be alright." She hoped with all her-

Suddenly, a couple more vines popped out of the ground, making her look scared and scream. Issei instantly turned to her, exclaiming, "Asia-" She suddenly saw vines pop out of the ground in front of her too, making her gasp. Without any second to spare her reacting, some vines grabbed her limbs tightly, making her let go of her bow and arrow, which disappeared. The vines around her legs spread them out while the ones around her arms did the same. As she was lifted into the air with a completely red face, two more have opened up and placed themselves on her small breasts. She held back a moan, closing her eyes and stiffening at the feeling it gave her.

She opened them and looked around to see the rest of the girls being in the same position, unfortunately. "Wh-what is this?!" Rias exclaimed.

"This is an unfortunate development..." Koneko muttered, looking upset.

"Ara, ara~...what naughty vines~..." Akeno stated, sounding...rather aroused.

"Everyone!" Kiba cried out, his eyes wide at the chimera getting most of the peerage like this. This pissed him off, so he gripped harder on his sword. "It looks like I have to plan my attacks carefully..." He didn't want them to suffer, especially Issei, but one wrong move could injure them. So he had to think:

What is he going to do now?

While Kiba pondered what to do, his thoughts broke when he saw that the vines were doing to the girls'...clothes. All of them blushed hard. "Ara, ara~..." Akeno muttered, her clothes dissolving off from the breasts. "How troubling~..."

"This slime feels so disgusting..." Koneko added, her clothes dissolving from her breasts as well as her arms.

"Oh no..." Asia whimpered, seeing her clothes being halfway gone due to the slime. "My clothes!"

"This slime...this disgusting slime..." Rias said in a completely flustered voice, her clothes nearly gone now as her bra disappeared.

"It's...melting our clothes away..." Issei finished for her, her bra nearly gone, exposing her small breasts.

Kiba tried his best not to blush at the fact that Issei was becoming half-naked. "Use your magic to blast the vines away!" he suggested to her and the rest of the girls.

"I...I can't!" She closed her eyes again, gritting her teeth as she tried to cope with the feeling of these slimy vines being propped on her small breasts. "I feel my magic going crazy for some reason!"

"Mine too!" added Rias.

"I'm having the same problem too..." Akeno also added.

Issei then looked at Koneko desparately. "Koneko-chan! Can you use your strength to break these vines?!"

She slowly shook her head. "It's too slippery..." she answered in a small voice.

The female pervert could never feel more scared about this than now. Although she saw it in hentai and wants to experience it herself, this was NOT how she wanted to experience it!

...

"Well, this is embarrassing..." _Ddraig said in her head, her being at that flaming place again._

 _"You think?!" she replied, crouching down and hiding as much of her body as she could. "At least YOU'RE not a human girl!"_

"Yeah, that's true."

 _She pouted. "Jeez, are you always this blunt?!"_

 _He sighed._ "Anyway, you're right. The magic's going crazy. It's because of the mucus in those vines. I'll try my best to keep them under control, but I can't guarantee that I'll succeed."

 _She now frowned. "Does that mean I have to..."_

"Sorry, kid. You have to endure this until then or until help comes."

 _Great._

...

Issei only gritted her teeth tight, trying not to moan. Feeling the slimy vines being on her breasts like this...it was an arousing feeling, but it wasn't one she needed right NOW! Plus, a PLANT was making her feel this way! A PLANT!

Kiba gritted his teeth as well, trying to think of some way to free those girls from those vines without the chance of them capturing them again. He had to think, what could he do to-

Suddenly, the vines removed themselves from the breasts of Issei, Asia, and Koneko, surprising them and him, before the vines that held them threw them away like they were trash. Issei and Asia screamed, covering their breasts with their hands as they were falling down. Kiba ran to them and jumped, shouting, "Ladies!" He managed to grab them both with each arm and land on the ground fine with them. Koneko managed to land on the ground fine as well, covering her breasts with her arm too.

"Th-thanks, Kiba-kun," the female pervert said to him in relief, hugging him. He blushed due to her exposed breasts being pressed against his chest, but returned it. Asia kind of smiled a little, but then looked at the chimera with everyone else, seeing that Rias and Akeno were still up there, much to everyone's shock.

"Wh-why are those three only released?!" Rias exclaimed before the vines began sucking her breasts, making her gasp and moan along with her friend.

"I-it seems to be going after only our breasts..." the raven-haired beauty stated, blushing. "It...it seems to suck out more life force from us!" She moaned again.

"Man, we'll never catch a break at this rate-" She cut herself off by moaning again.

Issei found herself cringing at the sight of that with everyone else, glad that she didn't have big breasts. "Why does this thing hook itself to the BREASTS of all places?!" she exclaimed. "And big ones at that?!"

"I don't know..." Kiba replied before gasping again. "Wait..."

She looked up at him curiously. "Kiba-kun?"

His pupils shrunk in realization. "The girls that were called in sick at school had big breasts!" She knew that, but now it was solidified, especially since Rias and Akeno were in danger because of their breasts. That meant...

"That pervy stray is after big breasts!" she shouted. "That's why all the big-breasted girls are targeted!"

"W-we need to save them somehow!" Asia stated in fret.

"But how...?"

Rias looked down at her servants with an embarrassed and uncomfortable look on her face. "Everyone, think of something, quick!" she shouted at them before moaning.

Suddenly, Grayfia's projection appeared before her, saying, _"Such a lewd sound shouldn't come from a high-ranking demonic woman like yourself."_

She looked more embarrassed as she looked at the projection. "Gr-Grayfia! H-have you gotten more info-" She was cut off by the vines sucking her breasts hard, making her exclaim something.

 _"I have. It turns out that the chimera prefers to suck out a woman's life force through her breasts."_

"W-we know about that already! Don't you see-" She cried out a moan, pretty much proving her point.

Grayfia looked back at the monster with a serious look on her face. _"I have also learned something else. This chimera also has another special ability."_

The servants on the ground looked both puzzled and worried. "What other special ability?" Issei asked.

The gray-haired woman looked down at them as...breast-like fruit began to grow on the vines. _"If a girl consumes the fruit it produces, her breasts, no matter the size, will grow to an abundant size."_

The small-breasted girls' eyes widened in utter shock at that statement, Asia and Issei exclaiming, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" A fruit that would make them have bigger breasts?! It was making THAT?! Was THAT why it wanted the life force?!

 _"The stray had confessed and I quote..."_

* * *

 _In a dark place where the stray was chained up, he said passionately, "If all the girls in the world had much bigger breasts, their kindness of their hearts would swell and men's dreams would take flight! Tiny breasts, small breasts, are cruel! Sinful! Punishing! It's a burden on all women! Hark the new dawn of a new big-breasted era-BREASTS AND PEACE!"_

* * *

 _"And that's all he said,"_ Grayfia finished.

The chimera roared as it hung Akeno upside down, making her murmur, "Ara~..."

Issei was completely stiff when she heard the stray's confession, her eyes still wide as she let go of Kiba. "Small breasts...a burden on all women...?" she muttered, staring at the beast. "That's..."

Kiba saw her expression and worried a lot about her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Issei-chan..." he said to her to comfort her a little.

Surprisingly, it didn't help...at all.

 _That was what he wanted to accomplish?_ she thought, her mental voice solemn. _Admiring the President's breasts and the insect going away from my breasts to Akeno-san's...that was why? He hated small breasts and needed girls to have big ones...creating this thing that can produce a fruit to make it possible for breast growth. That's..._ She made her bow and arrow appear on her gauntlet, gripping them tight in...anger. "Deplorable."

The blonde-haired guy looked a little more worried. "Issei-chan?"

"That's so pathetic! That's so WRONG!" She summoned two arrows at once and aimed them at the chimera. "SMALL BREASTS AREN'T A BURDEN ON WOMEN!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet, glowing green. A green aura then appeared around her.

She saw Koneko rip out and carry a large tree, an intimidating aura basking her. "I agree, Issei-senpai...I agree a lot," she replied, looking furious. "Let's kill this thing." She nodded before the white-haired loli shoved the tree to the chimera, making it roar in pain. The female pervert shot her arrows at its eyes, the arrowheads piercing them and making it scream more.

"Die, die, DIE!" Issei yelled as she now began to shoot her arrows in rapid succession, piercing the vines and also other parts of the chimera. While she was shooting, she continued boosting her power, her gauntlet continuously shouting, "Boost!"

As it was getting beaten and shot at, Kiba and Asia looked at them in utter shock, Asia mumbling, "I'll never have breasts as big as President-san and Akeno-san's, but..." Seeing these girls' reactions to that statement, especially Issei's, made her glad she didn't have them to begin with.

The pretty boy saw the look on Issei's face. When he woke up in the treating room during the Rating Game against Riser, he saw that same exact face when she shot and eliminated Yubelluna. That was twice he'd seen her like this. She gets furious and she gets the upper hand. Though it happened twice, he doubted it happens often. He knew she liked him...he also knew that she wasn't that confident when it came to her body, courtesy of the girls talking to her one time (he just so happened to listen in without them knowing). He guessed that this would happen if a conflict became personal. This wasn't entirely bad because she gets the upper hand for the better, but he was worrying about how much it could consume her...

"...damn monster is so stubborn! But it's getting weaker!" the female pervert yelled before looking at the Knight. "Kiba-kun!"

He broke out of his thoughts and looked at her, trying not to look at her exposed breasts. "Yes, Issei-chan?" he replied.

"Free the President and Akeno-san! The vines are not so strong now!"

He smiled and nodded at her, seeing that even though she was furious, she was still her, the girl that he grew to love. "Of course." He held onto his sword and used his speed to slash the vines, including the ones with the fruit and the ones that had gotten Rias and Akeno.

The girls freed, they landed on the ground, sighing in relief (at least, Rias was...). "Boy, am I glad to be free from that thing..." the crimson-haired beauty stated, resting a hand on her temple.

"Ara, ara~..." Akeno murmured, making no effort to cover her exposed breasts.

As Kiba landed on the ground, the red-haired female looked at the monster with a stern look. "Let's finish this." She then turned back to Issei. "Issei, lend me your power!"

She smiled and nodded at her master. "Yes, President!" She formed a specialized bow and said, "Transfer the power!"

"Transfer!" the gauntlet shouted as the arrow glowed a bright green.

She aimed the arrow at Rias. "Brace for impact!" The red-haired woman did so as she shot the arrow at her. When it reached her, it dissolved and gave her the power, her screaming at the feeling of the surge of power since it was painful. She stopped though, as the green energy turned red and magic circles flew around her.

With a serious and vengeful face, she looked up at the chimera and said coldly and sharply, "I won't let you victimize any more big-breasted girls, disgusting monster. Shaming girls with smaller breasts as well is never the way to go because they are just as capable in defeating you!" The small-breasted girls smiled at her for saying that. "Now die!" Her Crimson Ruin magic formed into a large hand above the chimera and grabbed it, exploding it. It screamed very loud as the explosion formed a large red beam going into the sky. It then slowly faded away as the scream disappeared, everyone in the peerage, even Kiba, feeling a wave a relief. "It's over..."

"Finally..." Issei said before she fell on her butt. Kiba instantly ran to her and crouched down to her.

"Are you alright, Issei-chan?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, just a little tired..." she replied before feeling a breeze hit her exposed breasts. She gasped and froze up, Kiba seeing that her nipples hardened at the cold. He blushed hard and looked away from her, clearing his throat and hoping she didn't notice him looking. She covered her breasts and blushed in embarrassment. She was so caught up in the fight that she forgot that thing dissolved her top and bra so that her breasts would be out.

Akeno giggled at that scene, saying, "Ara, ara~, we should repair our uniforms~." She thought that was rather bold of Kiba to look at her breasts like that, but then he looked away to respect her privacy. That was honestly him and very cute.

...

After the girls had their school uniforms repaired, Issei sighed in relief, crossing her arms. "I hope we won't encounter a monster like that ever again," she said.

"We don't know for certain," Rias replied. "But hopefully, we don't have to be in a situation like that again. We'll be prepared if it happens again." Jeez, Issei didn't even want to think about another big breast fanatic on the loose. She didn't want to think it was possible...but if the President says it, there was no way she could argue otherwise.

She then looked at the last of the breast fruit deflate, frowning. Even though that scumbag stray had a scummy monster and a scummy mindset...she wondered if killing the fruit WAS a good idea. Maybe with those, she'll get big breasts and more guys fawning over her. She did want a boyfriend and a reverse harem of servants...

"Issei-san?" Asia asked, looking concerned about her. "What's wrong? The monster's gone."

"Yeah, but..." She sighed. She didn't want to say that she wished the fruit would have survived, but she didn't want to lie to them either...

Kiba saw her continuing to look at the deflated fruit, thinking about what they could do to her. He frowned, thinking that she was fine the way she was. In fact, he was going to tell her that. But, without a second thought, he said, "Your breasts are fine, Issei-chan." She gasped and blushed hard, looking at him with an utterly surprised expression. The rest of the girls gave him shocked looks. When he said that, he instantly blushed hard in embarrassment, realizing he spoke his thought and didn't make it come out correctly.

"Wh-what...?" she asked, still looking utterly surprised.

He shook his head and his hands, anxiously smiling and sweat-dropping. "I-I-I didn't mean it like THAT! I mean that...that you don't need to change your appearance like that! Your body is great-" Issei blushed harder than she did before, trying to process that he complimented her breasts AND her body. "I MEAN...you are just fine the way you are! You don't need big breasts to prove that you're a great person! Th-that's what I'm trying to say..." He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You are fine just the way you are, Issei-chan."

Her face was still as red as a tomato, but she couldn't help but smile at that. Even a hot and handsome guy like Kiba still accepts her for who she is, even with her small breasts. She guessed he didn't say it right the first couple of times-DEFINITELY the first couple of times!

The girls giggled at his sudden outburst, even Koneko. Both of them looked at them with mortified faces, especially Kiba. They noticed their looks and stopped, trying to regain their composures. "Sorry, you two," Rias said before looking specifically at Issei. "But Yuuto's right. You're fine the way you are." The girl in question stopped blushing.

"True~," Akeno chimed in. "We both may be big-breasted women, but there's nothing wrong with having small ones~."

"The size of your breasts doesn't determine your worth. It's who you are that really matters."

"Yes~, your personality trumps everything else~."

Not only did the female pervert smile and felt relieved at what they said, but also Koneko and Asia. They could feel the shame of having small breasts disappear. "Thanks, President, Akeno-san!" the brown-haired female said to them.

"Yeah, thanks, you two!" the former nun added. Koneko just smiled at them, her way of saying "thank you". Kiba was relieved to see Issei being happy again.

Rias then turned back and began walking away. "Well, let us be on our way. There's no good reason to stick around here anymore."

Everyone nodded, following her and replying, "Yes, President!" They all really hoped they wouldn't have to go through another situation like THAT ever again. They know they'll be prepared if they do, but the thought of never going through that ever again seemed more pleasant, especially to the girls.

* * *

 **Thank you, bloodyredrose1994, for the suggestions! How was this? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **How did I handle the Fem!Issei x Kiba moments here (especially the misunderstanding part)? I loved writing their lunch together, since it was cute~! I also found the misunderstanding part funny since I can see Kiba screw up.**

 **Now, with the next OVA...there will be a kind of familiar twist to it...you'll see.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's OVA 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Occult Research Club's room in the evening, Rias read a paper with her reading glasses on. After she was done, she looked up at her Pawn and Bishop. "You two want to observe the others working?" she asked them.

Issei nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Asia-chan and I wanna see if we're doing our jobs as devils properly."

The red-haired beauty nodded back at her. "That is true. Since you two are new, this can be beneficial."

Both of their faces lit up with smiles. "So that means we have permission?"

"Yes, but..." Their smiles faded away a little. "Don't interfere with their work." She then grinned. "Don't give the clients any trouble either. Understood?"

Those were simple rules they could follow. Why wouldn't they follow them? They both answered, "Yes, President!"

* * *

Their first stop was Koneko's client, so they have teleported there. The three girls saw a skinny adult man with glasses and dark, shoulder-length hair in front of a large computer screen, the only light source in the room. He looked at the three of them, puzzled. "Oh? Who're these girls?" he asked the loli.

"They are my fellow devils in the peerage," she answered. "They're here to observe today."

He adjusted his glasses. "Observe?"

Issei spoke up, "We're just watching to see if we're doing our jobs as devils right. We can both just sit at a corner and watch."

He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "You do that..." He then looked at Asia with a grin, peeving Issei. "What's this lovely girl's name?"

Asia blushed humbly and smiled a little, bowing down to him. "M-my name is Asia Argento, sir," she answered.

He got a glint in his glasses, his grin widening. "Nice to meet you, Asia-chan." She giggled at that while Issei crossed her arms and pouted at him, not appreciating that he had an interest in her.

"What do you need?" Koneko asked him.

"Oh!" He then got out a fighting video game cover. "Play this with me!" The two girls stared at it blankly, not knowing what exactly that is. He scoffed and said, "Of course you GIRLS wouldn't know this game!" Issei pouted at him again. "This game is insanely tough with challenging controls! I practiced day and night to earn my name as Mori, the one who tops all the tier listings!" He then pointed at the white-haired loli. "Now, let's battle, Koneko-chan!"

...

While playing the game, the white-haired girl used a special power as her character, depleted his last character's entire health bar, and then he was knocked out, the announcer of the game shouting, "K-O!"

And just like that, she beat him.

Mori looked completely appalled by this. "Y-you beat VERY SINGLE ONE of my characters!" he exclaimed, grabbing his hair. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Koneko, her blank face unchanging, replied to him, "Your reflexes are slow." The man began to cry.

Issei was pretty impressed with her playing a game like this (as opposed to herself playing otomes and yaoi dating games), so she said in awe, "You're really good at video games, Koneko-chan!"

She shut her eyes. "I play an hour of games each day." An hour a day, huh? If she does happen to get a client that plays games, maybe she could play some with her. Asia thought of the same thing as well.

* * *

With Kiba, the two girls teleported with him to his client's house. It was lit with pink lights and a woman that clearly wasn't Junko was sitting on a velvet-red couch, her legs crossed. She wore a rather promiscuous office outfit, complete with black heels, dark, transparent leggings, and red lipstick. Her look did not sit well with Issei because...she was beautiful...and she was Kiba's client. His CLIENT. "You came, Kiba-kun~," she greeted him, talking in the same way Akeno usually does. "I'm glad~."

While Issei crossed her arms and looked rather envious, Kiba smiled at the woman. "It's been a while, Mika-san," he greeted back. "Is business doing well?"

"It is~." She then looked at the female pervert and her "sister". "Hello~. What are your names~?"

Issei was the only one out of the two to stiffen up, but Kiba answered for them, "This is Asia and Issei. They're with me today to observe."

"Ah~."

"Do you mind that? Their presence?"

She shook her head. "Oh no~, not at all~." She then stood up. "Make yourselves at home~." Okay, she didn't seem bad so far-

Suddenly, she began to take off her office jacket, making Issei tense up even more. Why was she doing that...?

"So, Kiba-kun~, could you do the usual~?" Mika asked the pretty boy.

"Th-the usual...?" Issei asked, looking really anxious. Mika giggled in a rather suggestive way, looking down at her breasts. That made her think...did Kiba provide THOSE kinds of services?! TO OLDER WOMEN?! She had remembered what Junko said another time she was summoned by her...

* * *

 _"Oh, Kiba-kun is amazing! He does all kinds of stuff for me besides talking to me." She grinned. "All kinds~..."_

* * *

Was THAT what she was talking about?! Her face couldn't be any more heated up at the thought, making her cover her face. She wished he could give her THAT kind of service!

"Of course." He was giving her a somewhat suggestive look (at least to Issei), not making the thought disappear. "Where are the ingredients?"

"I-Ingredients...?" Issei sputtered out. What could these..."ingredients" be? One of...THOSE toys?!

"Right...over...there~." Everyone looked at where the woman gestured...seeing a full grocery bag on a dinner table. That killed Issei's suspicion in an instant, making her stop blushing. "I must take a nap now. I'm counting on you~."

He nodded at her, keeping his smile. "Of course, m'am." And just like that, she flopped onto the couch and passed out.

So...he was going to cook for her? Not...doing THAT?

"What?!" they both exclaimed. Issei then released a sigh of relief because if he did THAT kind of service for her...

The blonde-haired male looked down at her and asked, "Are you alright, Issei-chan?"

She tensed up and tried to give him a reassuring look, blushing and waving her hands like an idiot. "O-of course I am! Why I wouldn't I be?!" She nervously chuckled.

He looked pretty curious and concerned, but since she was blushing... "What did you think I do for Mika-san?"

Her jaw dropped and she looked more nervous than ever. "N-nothing! I thought she-uh-wanted you to-um-cook for her all along! Yep! All along!"

There was that part of her he loved, so he chuckled and patted her head, her blush expanding a little. "Okay...I'll go ahead and get prepared." He then walked to the dinner table, knowing that she was lying somehow. However, he needed to focus on cooking.

Issei sighed again and crossed her arms. Maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusions when she and Asia get to Akeno's client next. That was a bit embarrassing.

Asia placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering to her, "Are you okay, Issei-san?"

She looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, Asia-chan." The former nun was going to ask her why she did what she did before the real intent was revealed, but decided to keep that to herself.

...

While Kiba was cooking the noodles, Issei and Asia watched the woman sleep, the blonde-haired female placing a blanket she found onto her. "She seems really tired..." she stated.

"Mika-san's always like that when she's had a busy day at work," the Knight answered, the two females looking at him chopping some vegetables. "She summons me so I can cook her supper." That was really sweet of him. He was also a hot and handsome guy that could cook, so that was a bonus. Just one more reason why she has a huge crush on him...

"Hey, Issei-chan." She stopped her thinking and looked at him in the eyes. "I think the noodles are done. Can you come and get them out for me?"

She blushed at the offer, but nodded and ran to the kitchen. "O-of course, Kiba-kun!"

"Um, should I help you too...?" Asia asked him.

He pushed the chopped onions in a tiny bowl and the chopped potatoes into a broth of soup. "No need. I just needed her."

 _For what reason...?_ she thought before drawing to a conclusion, a conclusion that made her smile and giggle as she watched Issei carry the pot of noodles and ask the pretty boy where she should put it. As he helped her, she continued to think, _I think I know why..._

...

Once the supper was complete, Issei carried the tray to the coffee table and set it down. Kiba went over to Mika and bent over her, nudging her to wake her up. "Mika-san, Mika-san, wake up," he gently whispered to her. "Your udon's ready."

As the woman began to stir, Issei decided to ask him, "So, how come you get summoned by beautiful older women all the time?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that women can be attracted by my looks."

He didn't need to tell her twice.

"Usually, I talk to them, I listen to them, and I do simple chores for them, like cooking or cleaning," he added. So he was like a butler...

The female pervert couldn't help but imagine him dressed like a butler, wearing a sexy tuxedo and having his hair slicked back, looking seductive. _"I've done all you've told me to do, Issei-chan~..."_ he said in a seductive voice.

She giggled, having a perverted face and looking like she was in wonderland. Kiba and Asia laughed, breaking her out of her fantasy and feeling embarrassed again, looking down and frowning. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"No, it's alright, Issei-chan," Kiba replied reassuringly, making her smile again. Asia smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, thinking this was also cute.

...

Finally, when Mika woke up, she tasted the udon noodles, looking blissful and saying, "Mmmm~, delicious~." She looked at the blonde-haired male. "Thank you as always, Kiba-kun~."

He gave her a friendly smile, saying, "My pleasure, Mika-san."

The girls looked at each other with smiles. His job seemed simple enough. Maybe they might have clients that want them to do that someday?

* * *

With Akeno, the girls teleported to a large business tower, specifically inside of a rather large office. At the large window was a man in a business suit. "Akeno, thank you for coming," his low voice greeted the raven-haired beauty.

She smiled at him, greeting back, "Good evening, Mr. President~. How may I serve you today~?"

"I must ask you for a favor once again."

She giggled. "So, the usual~?" He nodded, making her look...sadistic. "As you wish then, sir~." She giggled again and licked the tip of her finger.

The girls looked curious about this "usual". Issei tried her best not to think it was anything sexual. "What kind of favor would a president of a large company request?" Asia asked in a whisper.

"Maybe..." Issei muttered, thinking of something and making her gasp. She whisper-shouted, "Assassinating a CEO of a rival company?!" The blonde-haired female gasped as well.

"C-could it?!"

"I mean, it DOES seem like a job for a devil, especially one like Akeno-san!"

Asia gulped. "Th-that sounds scary, but I'd like to watch and learn from it!" The female pervert felt the same. It had to be that! It had to, right?

...

Wrong.

The sound of the man grunting in...pleasure...proved otherwise. And also him saying, "Yes~, right there~..." while having this...this pleasured face...yeah.

Both the girls gasped, their eyes wide at the sight. Akeno was dressed in a rather scantily-claded dominatrix outfit...massaging his foot. "Ara, ara~..." she murmured.

"Yes...there...PERFECT~!" The man gripped on the armrests of his chair hard, his whole body all tensing up.

"Ara, ara~, you must be very exhausted, Mr. President~." She giggled once more. "Don't fret~. I'll give you a great time~."

He moaned loud when she pressed a part of his foot gently yet firmly. "Your finger work~...is so divine~...your massages~...they really hit the spot~!" She pressed another part of his foot. "IT HURTS! But it feels so good~! IT STILL HURTS!"

Akeno knew the two girls would be dumbfounded, so she giggled once again and explained, "Whenever he becomes overloaded with workplace stress~, he asks me to give him a foot massage to defuse all of it~."

The two girls still looked dumbfounded, blushing. They understood that, but... "What the hell's with the getup...?" Issei muttered. She could just give him a foot massage in the school uniform...

While the boss was moaning, Akeno looked sadistic...yet seductive. "Oh~, I'll knead you all I want, Mr. President~..." She then licked her lips, blushing. "You are such a helpless president~! What would your employees think of you if they see this~?"

She kneaded his foot, making him shout, "YES! STRETCH IT OUT MORE~!"

Akeno giggled, saying, "So cute~!"

Asia tried to smile, trying to be optimistic. "So...they seem to be having fun..."

Issei's lips drew a line, nodding. "Yeah, I have to agree..." _This is a perfect job for a sadist like Akeno-san..._ she thought. She remembered watching a yaoi hentai similar to this. If Akeno wasn't there, she would be all for it.

* * *

Back in the clubroom the next evening, Issei asked Rias, "So the jobs can be playing games together, doing simple chores, and massaging feet?"

"I get summoned to play cards as well, so..." Asia added, lacing her hands together.

Her arms crossed and her posture regal, the crimson-haired beauty answered, "Yes. It goes to show how peaceful devils' lives and jobs can be nowadays." She was sitting at one of the couches with Kiba, who was playing a baseball board game with Koneko.

"Are they really?"

"However, you're in luck," Rias added, the girls' faces lighting up. "I've just been commissioned to do some substantial work tonight." The sound of the board game was heard, a ball appearing and getting into a hole, the bat missing it. "It'll be a great opportunity for the both of you."

They both smiled, Asia asking, "So we get to observe you, President?"

The two "sisters" then looked at each other. "If the client asked her personally, then it has to be a good deal!" Issei said in excitement before she and Asia looked at Rias. "But is it alright?"

She gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course. Now let's go."

* * *

Later in the night, the entire peerage was in a museum, filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts and decor. Everyone looked around. "Where are we?" Asia asked.

"It looks like some sort of museum," Issei answered.

"Ah, Gremory-san!" called out a male voice, everyone looking to see a chubby older man approaching the woman mentioned.

She completely turned to him and smiled. "Good evening, Professor. I am here to fulfill your request."

He smiled back at her. "Oh, it's much appreciated!"

Rias looked back at her peerage and said, "This is Professor Nishiura, an expert researcher on ancient civilizations from around the world." Everyone nodded at her, understanding that.

...

They finally got into a room where a large black and gold tomb sat in. Issei pointed at it, looking puzzled. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's an ancient sarcophagus, it seems," Kiba answered.

"It's a valuable historical artifact we dug up from some ancient ruins," Professor Nishiura explained.

Suddenly, Asia grabbed her arms, shivering a little. "I suddenly feel chilled..."

Rias looked serious, replying, "I do as well. It must be the coffin emitting some sort of aura, a bad one."

The professor's face lit up. "I knew it!" He then turned to her. "See, the truth is that the people involved with this have come down with unknown diseases, got into mysterious accidents, or met some kind of misfortune!"

Issei, Kiba, and Asia's eyes widened while Akeno placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Ara, ara~, how disastrous~..."

"Perhaps it's the curse of the coffin," Koneko added, her expression unchanged.

Asia moved closer to Issei, saying in fright, "A curse?! I'm scared!"

To be honest, Issei was too, but she didn't want to show it. She placed a hand on her "sister's" shoulder to comfort her, asking, "Are you sure it's a curse?"

The man pointed at the hieroglyphs. "Take a look at the hieroglyphs there." Rias, along with everyone else, did so. The female pervert saw shapes that resembled a man's chest and a bulge.

"Those patterns..." she said in an audible mutter. "They look like a man's chest and a bulge..." Everyone sweat-dropped at her comment, Kiba nervous smiling and chuckling. She realized what she said and looked mortified. "GAH! Sorry!" She shook her head, mumbling to herself, "Stupid filthy brain...stupid!" That was pretty awkward, but it was Issei, after all.

"Here's the most baffling part, which I'll read to you," the professor said after clearing his throat. "'A handsome demonic man with a toned chest and a healthy manhood shall wake me from my slumber.'"

Everyone looked surprised to hear that, all of them gasping and having their eyes enlarged. "Hold on..." Rias said, rubbing the back of her head with a now confused look. "It needs a demonic MAN to have it open? And the man must have a toned chest and a healthy manhood?" Everyone else was just as puzzled, Kiba blushing a little since that...described him.

"Yes!" the professor replied. "That's why I've concluded that the woman in the sarcophagus wants to be awakened by a devil man with those attributes!"

Everyone stayed silent, the blonde-haired male clearing his throat and looking away from him. Issei noticed that, wondering why he was acting this way before reaching to a conclusion. _I KNOW Kiba-kun has those attributes!_ she thought, trying her best not to grin perversely. _Maybe he should investigate it instead..._

"I must advise you to let him investigate this. The researchers affected by the curse happens to be women!"

"Which means no woman can touch it..." Issei stated, looking worried with the rest of the girls.

Before she could say anything though, Rias asked, "Then why have you summoned ME to investigate it?"

"Well, I told you to bring the rest of your household with you! You told me once that you had one male in it!" She gasped, her and everyone else looking at Kiba. "I never knew your one male, so I had to summon you and request to bring your entire peerage with you! If something bad happens, then he'll just have backup!"

The red-haired beauty frowned, thinking, _Well, you could just think of him and summon him instead of this..._ Oh well, she had to deal with it.

She looked at Kiba and said, "Yuuto, look for anything that could trigger the curse onto women, if you may."

He sighed deeply. He honestly didn't want to do this, but he was the only candidate and this was important, so he nodded, trying to shake off his blush. "Of course, President." He then walked towards the sarcophagus, Issei internally wishing him luck and hoping he wouldn't be harmed.

When he reached to the end of the tomb, his bulge touched the pattern that looked like a bulge. He examined the hieroglyphs, bending down to take a look. Issei tried her best not to check out his butt when he did that, though she sneaked a peak, Koneko noticing and looking unimpressed. He muttered under his breath, "What could this mean...?" He leaned closer to the tomb to carefully examine the hieroglyphs, his chest touching the chest patterns on the tomb. The hieroglyphs suddenly glowed a bright blue, causing him to straighten up and step away from it. "What the-?!"

"I just knew it!" Professor Nishiura exclaimed, his face of awe. "The coffin will open when a handsome male devil is close enough!"

The hieroglyphs stopped glowing when the tomb's lid started to slide off, a purple gas emitting from it. The professor continued to look awed while Issei looked scared and held onto Kiba's arm. "What is that?!" she asked in a fretful voice.

"I don't know..." Kiba replied, coughing out the purple gas as it disappeared.

Curious and cautious, the brown-haired girl let go of his arm and walked towards the sarcophagus, seeing a mummified woman of an hourglass shape. "A mummy?"

Kiba looked worried for her as well as Rias, who told her sternly, "Issei, get away from there."

The Knight had to agree with her. "Yes, Issei-chan, come back here."

She looked at the two, taking their demands seriously. But before she could move, an eye of the corpse opened and glowed red, looking at her. When it did, she gasped and froze, shaking due to the tenseness it brought her.

Kiba gasped as well, running to her. "Issei-chan!" he exclaimed. He stopped right in front of her and shook her a little. "Issei-chan! What's happening?!"

She didn't answer straight away, but instead stopped shaking and looked up at him. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes glow red and a...sultry grin appear on her face. She cracked her neck around, giggling before saying in a voice with the tone of Akeno's, "Are you the man that has woken me from my slumber~?" Everyone looked shocked. They couldn't believe it...she...

Meanwhile, in Issei's head, the female pervert exclaimed in shock, " _Whoa, wait! What the hell is happening?! I can't control my body!"_

"She has been possessed," Koneko stated bluntly.

The brown-haired girl looked mentally shocked. " _WHAT?! HOW?!"_ She did feel weird for those few seconds...

Kiba let out a deep sigh and looked down for a second before looking back up at "Issei". "I am, mummy woman," he replied to her.

"Issei" giggled rather seductively and leaned her face towards his as she said, "I feel blessed a man like you have woke me up~." He backed away from her, leaving her to frown.

He pointed at her angrily. "What have you done to Issei?"

Rias then crossed her arms and said, "We all would like to know, mummy woman. She is my precious servant."

Issei felt happy that she said that, saying happily, _President!_

"Maybe I should introduce myself first~," 'Issei' replied before moving around in a...seductive manner. "My name is Umayma~, the long-forgotten daughter of Qetesh, the goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure~, and a human man that was a magician~. I am a demigoddess, to put it so simply~. I am a dancer, a seductress, and a wielder of magic and sorcery~." She lifted her leg up and set her foot on the edge of the coffin...revealing her innocent white panties. The blonde-haired guy blushed at the sight of it and looked away, trying to cover his blush.

Umayma giggled at his reaction and added, "I must thank you kindly for awaking me, handsome~." He looked at her with a sharp glare.

Issei felt chilled seeing him glare like that, muttering to herself, _"I never seen that look in his eyes before..."_ Except when he talked about despising priests and fallen angels...

The dancer then frowned when she looked at her body. "Wow, what an underdeveloped body this is..."

That pissed her off. _"EXCUSE ME?!"_ Underdeveloped?! Who the hell did she...?!

She then looked at Koneko and giggled. "Though it could be worse~."

The white-haired loli gave her a death glare even the female pervert felt chills seeing. "I'm sorry?"

Umayma laughed before...undressing herself. "And this outfit is really uncomfortable...I need to take it off~."

 _"HEY! STOP MAKING ME UNDRESS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"_ Seriously, who did this busty mummy think she was?!

Kiba began to blush again before shouting, "Stop!" The woman did, despite grudgingly doing so, after she removed her shoulder cape, her tie, and unbuttoned one button on her shirt.

Rias looked rather mad and closed her eyes. "So it seems you have casted your consciousness in my servant's body and took over. You not only did that, but also disrespected her body and Koneko's. You have some nerve."

Kiba, with most of his blush gone, asked bitingly, "What did you do to her consciousness?"

She smirked, put her foot down, and answered, "She's still around~, though she is nothing more than thoughts in my head~."

The girl in question frowned. _"Unfortunately..."_

"Then leave her body immediately!" Rias sternly demanded of her.

Umayma frowned at her. "I'm afraid I can't do that, devil woman~."

Both her and Kiba looked baffled. "What?" they both asked in union.

The dancer pointed at her corpse. "Listen here~, do you think my soul could rest in peace when it goes back to my cursed body~?" She wagged her finger at them. "No, no, no~." She then placed her hands on the back of her neck, her elbows making her small breasts press against each other. Kiba tried his best not to blush so hard and looked away again. "Hence why I cannot~."

 _"I DON'T CARE! NOW GET YOUR WHORE SELF OUT OF MY BODY!"_ Issei cried out to her furiously.

Akeno giggled and replied, "You know, it's pathetic for a demigoddess like you to get cursed~."

She smirked again and pointed at her. "Stay silent~, other devil woman~. My objective as a sorceress was to be able to banish a high-ranking devil~."

That caught Rias's attention. "High-ranking? Who are you talking about~?"

The magical dancer faced her and placed her hands on her hips. "Listen well and be surprised~! It was a male devil who belonged in the house of Agares~!"

Everyone looked surprised to hear that, as expected. "You mean the royal clan of the Grand Duke Agares, capable of siring the throne of the Devil King?" the raven-haired beauty asked.

"And that's not all~." Umayma began moving around in a seductive manner again. "I managed to seduce him so I could implant a curse on him and seal his powers as well as his body~." She then crossed her arms under her small bosom, pressing her breasts together. "But alas...as it had worked, it backfired and sealed my own body and most of my own powers~. I had to be forced to be in a long and boring slumber~..."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "It backfired on you?" he asked her.

"How did that happen?" Rias also asked.

The dancer looked at the two of them. "As long as I am under this curse~, I can never leave this girl's undeveloped body~."

Just as pissed as she was before, Issei yelled, _"Hey! My body's DEVELOPING, you stupid slutty mummy!"_

Kiba and Rias sighed, the woman flipping back her crimson-red hair and smirking. "Then fine. We would never let you take the body of my precious servant."

The female pervert cried playful tears of joys, smiling like a dummy and saying, _"Thank you, President!"_

"Now, how can I remove the curse?"

Umayma laughed, making her smile disappear. "YOU can't~. You're a woman, a woman of beauty and body, like I am, but not as eye-catching~." She looked a bit offended by that. "However~..." She then turned to Kiba and pointed at him. "He can~! After all, he's the one that has awaken me~."

Everyone looked at the pretty boy in anticipation for what he was going to say. Only he could remove the curse? If it meant getting Issei back, then he's willing to take it. He clenched his fists and nodded at her. "I'll accept it," he answered, smiling confidently. "I'll be the one to remove your curse, Umayma!"

She giggled while Issei kept playfully crying tears of joy, saying, _"Oh, thank you so much, Kiba-kun!"_ After all, she knew he would do anything for her since he liked her.

* * *

 **I'll stop here. How was this chapter? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **I hope I handled the visit with Mika-san well. I knew Fem!Issei, especially in this universe, would mistaken what Kiba would do for the woman... *snickers***

 **Also, yep. Umayma's back from the completely genderbent story. Before I even started on the OVAs, I wondered if I should have Unas still be around and possess Kiba, but I thought getting Umayma back would be more entertaining and give me more Fem!Issei x Kiba moments, so here she is! Hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **Now, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiba placed a hand on his hip and asked, "What do I specifically need to do, Umayma?"

"My curse is actually composed of three separate ones~. Lifting them requires a hot and handsome man like you to lift them~." She then reached inside the coffin to get something out. When she did that, a blue magic circle with three triangles on it appeared. The sorceress then pulled out a...a male dancer outfit? No, it wasn't an "outfit". It had an ancient black and gold necklace, matching accessories, and a golden g-string with jiggly accessories on the sides. "First, you will wear this and dance with me~!"

The instant she saw that "outfit", Issei put on her perverted face. _"WHOA! WHAT KIND OF DANCING OUTFIT IS THAT~?!"_ she exclaimed in her perverted voice.

He blushed at the mere sight of it while everyone else looked shocked at how...little there was to see there. "I have to wear THAT?" he asked, pointing at the "outfit".

Umayma giggled. "Yes~. It's necessary that you do~."

He let out a deep sigh. He'll get through with this, not matter the cost. He looked up at her and nodded. "Will you be wearing something as well?"

"Of course~. I do wonder if it will fit this body though..." She then dug into the tomb to find her dancing outfit and got it out. It was skimpy, much like Kiba's, but the black was replaced with purple and the top had golden plates that could cover the nipples. "Alright, I will wear this~! I can make some adjustments if this doesn't seem to fit~." Kiba's blush amplified the second he saw that. The fact THAT will be put on Issei's body...

Issei's perverted face was replaced with a completely appalled one. _"OKAY, WHAT KIND OF DANCING OUTFIT IS_ THAT _?!"_ She couldn't believe THAT would be put on her...IN FRONT OF KIBA, OF ALL PEOPLE! Still, she had to go through with it, since it'll lead to her getting out of her body...

Akeno nervously smiled and closed her eyes, saying, "Ara, ara~, both leave little to the imagination~..." She giggled, everyone else having to agree with her.

However, the pretty boy thought he shouldn't think of any indecent thoughts about her now. He had to do this, for her. "Okay, let's do it." Umayma giggled in response.

...

Later, they were both dressed and the room became dark before a hot pink light shined on the two of them. When the music started up, they started to make an upward motion with their chests, Issei's small breasts bouncing at the motion. The professor looked rather interested in that while Asia's jaw dropped, Koneko and Rias looked concerned, and Akeno looked amused, wondering how Kiba would thinking about doing this with Issei's body. The Knight in question tried his best not to look at Issei's body and focus on the dancing Umayma showed him beforehand.

The two then swayed their hips, Kiba's bulge bouncing at that motion. They spread out their arms and swayed their hips to the left. They both twirled around, faced each other, and shook their chests back and forth. Kiba looked at Issei's breasts moving the way they were, his face turning a bright red. _No, I need to stop!_ he thought. _I need to focus!_

 _"Ugh, my boobs hurt..."_ Issei said before looking blessed to see Kiba's chest. _"But at least I get a really good view!"_ She take the view if it meant having sore breasts from shaking them around. And also wearing this uncomfortable outfit. Seriously, who could wear this and feeling comfortable in it?!

They twirled and had their backs face everyone, shaking their butts at them. Asia blushed and looked away when she saw Kiba's as well as Koneko and surprisingly, Rias. Akeno just nervously giggled. The two then walked away before spinning and facing each other once more, shaking both their chests and hips in a more circular motion. Umayma's/Issei's breasts moved in that motion as well as Kiba's bulge. The girls have both blushed and grinned at the sight of that. _"THIS IS SO AMAZING!"_ Issei exclaimed happily.

"This is wonderful~...!" Umayma murmured to herself.

Kiba's face was still red, seeing Issei's body move the way it did. To be honest with himself-

NO, NO! He shouldn't have any indecent thoughts about her like this! Besides, she might hate this, so he had to stop! Jeez, he had never been this way before in his entire life...

Koneko looked more concerned, saying, "Something's off..." She couldn't tell what it was though...

...

Once they were done, everyone saw one of the triangles disappear. Rias looked surprised when she saw the crest. "That sign..." she said in almost a whisper. "That is, in fact, the crest of the Grand Duke Agares."

Umayma, still in her skimpy dancing outfit, giggled and pointed at the magic circle. "One of the curses has been lifted~," she announced.

"There's still two more to go," Akeno stated.

"What's the next curse?" Kiba asked, still dressed in the skimpy male dancer outfit because Umayma told him he had to wear it for the next curses, much to his displeasure.

She giggled again as she approached him, swaying her hips in a seductive way. "The second curse must lifted by a kiss from a handsome devil~."

Not only did he and everyone else looked shocked at that, but also Issei. _"WAIT, WHAT?!"_ She looked at his lips, feeling VERY nervous. Kiba had to KISS her to remove the curse?! Jeez, she never felt so nervous in her entire life. What would kissing Kiba be like...?

He blushed once more and sputtered, "K-kiss?!"

She giggled once again and placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes~, a kiss~..." Her hand then got placed onto his chest. "Though it doesn't have to be on the lips~." Both him and Issei sighed in relief. She removed her hand from his chest and showed off her face with it. "It can anywhere else on my face~. Or it can be my neck or~..." She then pressed her breasts together, making him blush hard once again. "It can be my chest~..."

 _"WHAT?!"_

She showed off her stomach. "Or anywhere below it, such as this~..." She placed her hand on her hips. "Or these~..." She then ran her hands down her legs. "Or any part of my legs and feet~." She next turned her back to him, getting her hair out of the way to reveal her back. "You can even plant a kiss anywhere back here~."

Kiba had never looked so red in his life. He knew, the peerage knew it...even the professor knew it even though he never knew him. He could kiss any part of Issei's body...that's...

"Ara~..." the raven-haired beauty murmured, still having her eyes closed and looking nervous like the rest of the peerage.

Issei was insanely red too, though her face on Umayma didn't show it. _"He could kiss me ANYWHERE?!"_ She then thought about the different spots he could kiss, like her stomach or her hand...or her neck...or her hips...or her thighs...wow. That was actually a pleasant thought. HIM kissing her any part of her body would make her the luckiest girl in the world!

"So, what will it be~?" the seductress asked him, placing her hand on his cheek again and caressing it. She laughed at the look on his face. "Your reaction is so cute~! It's the same as when you were dancing with me~." He gritted his teeth, furrowing his brows at her as he covered his mouth. "As expected~. You may be a devil, but you are at that age~. So come on, kiss me~." Oh great, this was it...he was going to kiss Issei...

Issei felt so anxious, muttering to herself, _"Oh man, where is he going to kiss me?! My forehead again? One of my cheeks? ...My neck? My chest? My legs?! Oh man, where he is going to-"_ She stopped when he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Umayma and Issei both blushed at him doing that, most the girls smiling at the sight while Koneko's eyes widened as well as Professor Nishiura's.

He stopped after a few seconds and let go of her hand, asking the dancer, "Does that count?"

Still in a state of surprise, she nodded, held her hand, and answered, "Oh yes, yes, it counts..." He kissed that hand like she was a queen...and she loved it.

Issei was still in a state of surprise as well, but loved the sensation of him kissing her knuckles like that. It was honestly...sweet of him to do that.

...

The other triangle disappeared, leaving only one left. "Finally, the second curse is cleared," Rias said in relief.

Umayma giggled once again and whispered to herself, "Just one more and I'll be completely revived~."

Too bad Issei heard that whisper. _"Wait, REVIVE?! Hold on, you..."_

She turned to the blonde-haired male and said, "Now, this last one may be difficult to lift~."

He crossed his arms at her. "How is it difficult?"

She grinned and answered, "I will have to feel the toned chest and healthy manhood of a handsome man with my entire body~!"

Once again, that made Kiba blush and everyone else shocked. Issei had her pervy face on again. _"Wait, I can feel his chest AND his manhood?! For a slutty mummy, you know your words!"_ She got herself out of that awe, shaking her head and gritting her teeth. _"Wait, no! I can't let you!"_ That made the sorceress freeze, much to her shock.

She whispered coldly to the female pervert, "What are you doing? You're getting close to getting out."

 _"Oh, drop the act! You said you wanted to rest in peace, but you just want to resurrect yourself!"_

The Egyptian demigoddess scoffed and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

 _"I heard EVERYTHING you said! I can hear everything you're thinking!"_ The possessor tried to regain control of her body. _"You're just a selfish, slutty mummy! You were probably some lame demigoddess that's only valuable in body, right?!"_

That hurt her, but it didn't stop her from reach Kiba. "That body...I need it...I want it! I want it so bad!" The blonde-haired Knight braced himself for when she was about to do it, wanting this to be over with so he and the peerage could have Issei back. She and Issei began to imagine Kiba naked with a wisp of mist covering his manhood, smiling and having his eyes closed.

Issei's jaw dropped at Umayma's determination. _"Jeez, that's some overpowering lust! Just like mine! Your mother was a sex goddess, right?!"_

 _"That's rather troubling~,"_ imaginary Kiba said in an oddly happy way, keeping his smile. Both of the female had pervy faces when he said that.

Issei's eyes got back to normal, signalling that it was her. She then shouted, "No, I can't let you...get to his body!"

Now her eyes turned red, meaning Umayma took over. "Oh come on, young lady~! Think about the sheer bliss you'll experience from having his entire body touch yours~!"

Her eyes reverted back to normal, her looking shocked. "What?!" She then imagined rubbing herself against Kiba's body, him blushing and laughing with her.

Her eyes turned red. "Imagine the heavenly feeling of a man's body touching yours, especially this man's!"

Her eyes turned normal...and perverted. "Okay, I need to stop getting tempted!"

Her eyes turned red once again. "Let me latch onto your wonderful body, male devil~!" Everyone was weirded out by the girls switching out, but despite them both switching out, they ran to him and pounced on him, embracing him and locking their legs around his waist, making him yelp in surprise.

"Oh, I'm in heaven~!" the female pervert cooed, rubbing her cheek between his pecs.

He blushed hard once more at the feeling of her scantily-claded body against his, but couldn't help but nervously smile at her and pat her head. "Well...I'm glad you...think that way..." He should mind this, but he really didn't, much to his surprise. It must be because he accepted her being a pervert, so...

The girls did smile at the sight of that, thinking it was cute, before their smiles disappeared when they saw scary purple soul come out of her and into the tomb. Everyone saw the last triangle disappear and the magic circle growing bigger. Everyone looked shocked and the professor looked awed, Issei the only one not caring because of her feeling Kiba's body like she was.

"That aura...it's growing stronger," Koneko stated in fret. Before they all knew it, the room turned bright and exploded, throwing everyone out of there. Everyone was laying on the ground, trying to regain their conscious. Kiba held onto Issei before they both began to stand up with the rest of the peerage. They all heard an unfamiliar feminine laugh and looked to see the real Umayma. She had make-up on, sun-kissed skin, and long black hair. A golden accessory was seen on her forehead and she wore a golden choker. Her wraps covered all but her belly.

"Oh~, it feels GREAT to be back in my magnificent body~!" she said happily, moving seductive before facing everyone with an evil face. "I am the demigoddess who is a great dancer, seductress, and sorceress, Umayma~! I have been fully revived to my true form now~!" She then looked at Kiba with an evil grin. "Thank you so much for your service, young man~. After so long, my curse has been lifted~!" He gritted his teeth, looking furious as well as Issei. She then pointed at everyone. "That damned man from Agares has made a mistake, so I'll taint his house's name by showing you devils what I'm truly capable of~!" She then posed confidently.

Issei angrily pointed at her. "You tricked all of us into bringing you back to life, you bitch!" she yelled at her.

"I expected this to happen," Rias said...from afar. Everyone looked up to see her confidently standing on a tall Egyptian statue, looking down at the demigoddess. "May I ask you one thing, Umayma?"

The woman in question crossed her arms and replied, "Make it quick."

"How did you REALLY get cursed?"

She sighed, the lie being exposed now, and answered, "The male devil I have summoned was incredibly handsome and had the most perfect body~. I have told him that my wish was to marry-" She caught herself and continued, "To be my slave, that is!"

The crimson-haired beauty giggled, saying, "That's ridiculous." The woman frowned at her, her brows furrowed. "When dealing with a Grand Duke's relative, you need an appropriate wish and reward."

She gritted her teeth and yelled, "Silence, damned woman! I shall bring you down first and foremost!"

That was cue for everyone, with the exception of Asia, getting ready to fight. Kiba had summoned a sword, yelling, "Issei-chan! Koneko-chan!" The female pervert got out her gauntlet, bow, and arrow while the white-haired loli got into her fighting position.

Issei grinned confidently and shouted, "Boost!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet.

Rias leaped from the statue and landed on her feet perfectly, standing up and smirking at the demigoddess. "Jeez..." she muttered before looking up at Professor Nishiura, who was on the upper level thanks to her. "Professor, this female mummy is dangerous. Shall we eliminate her?"

The older man frowned. "It'd be a waste, but there's really no other choice," he answered. "If anything, keep the sarcophagus intact."

She nodded at him. "Not a problem. We'll destroy her and leave the tomb as it is."

Umayma scoffed at the red-haired woman's attitude. "Damn, you're like me, only less pretty~."

She faced her, not looking offended. "Petty insults will never get to me. Prepare to be blown away!"

She laughed. "I'd like to see you try~." Rias then got her Ruin magic and shot it at the demigoddess. She danced and said something in Egyptian, making her disappear and the Ruin hit the statue she was in front of.

The professor screamed and yelled, "AH! BE CAREFUL!"

Rias looked serious now. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Everyone looked around, seeing that she wasn't in sight.

"Where could she be...?" Issei muttered.

"Right here~," she answered as she appeared next to Asia and placed her hands on her shoulders, muttering something in Egyptian. Dark red aura encased her for a second, making her scream before she passed out, worrying everyone.

"Asia-chan!" Issei exclaimed before the sorceress used her disappearing spell. She angrily yelled, "What did you do to her?!"

"I only lowered her blood pressure~," the Egyptian woman answered. "Nothing deadly, but something that will sure keep her down for a while~." How could she do this to someone like Asia?! That just gave her more reason to kill her.

Koneko sniffed her presence and turned back to see her spell stop, revealing her openly. She charged at her to give her a punch, but then she said something in Egyptian and twirled around in purple dust to make herself a...female with black hair, golden yellow eyes, and black cat ears and tail, wearing a black, red, and golden kimono that revealed her shoulders. Koneko looked completely shocked, faltering her guard and attack. She couldn't believe it.

"You...are..." she muttered. Little did she know that Umayma said something in Egyptian and swung her wand one way. A bright red mass of power hit the loli at the head, sending her back, breaking some glass, and crashing to a wall, being rendered unconscious.

Everyone looked shocked to see she was overpowered. "Koneko!" Rias exclaimed as Umayma returned to her normal self. She then shouted something in Egyptian, summoning a plethora of screeching eagles made of yellow energy. Akeno managed to use her lightning to zap some away away when it was close to them, Rias blasted others, Issei used her arrows to kill a good number of them, and Kiba managed to slash a good number of them with his sword.

However, he suddenly got caught with a wrap, making him scream as he was pulled away from the disappearing flock. The sorceress grabbed him by the necklace and said, "You know, maybe we could defeated these demonic girls together~." Her eyes flickered a sultry red, staring into his grayish-blue ones. He gasped when he felt something surge right through him and suddenly...he lost control of his body. His eyes were the same sultry red as hers were as he faced the three girls and pointed his sword at them.

The girls looked both shocked and puzzled to see him do that before he ran and tried to slash Rias. She dodged and exclaimed, "Yuuto?!"

That made Issei angry because she saw his eyes being a different color. "What did you do to Kiba-kun?!" she shouted at the sorceress.

"He's fighting for me now~," she answered, laughing beforehand. "My hot and handsome guardian~!" How dare she...

"Issei!" shouted Rias.

She turned and saw him about to slash her. She gasped and used her gauntlet to block his swing, sparks appearing due to the friction. She tried her best to push him back, saying, "Kiba-kun! Snap out of it!" He didn't seem to let up, but he had to be in there, fighting against the spell.

"It's no use to talk him out of it~! You'll never find the way to get him back~!" Umayma heard Akeno giggle, looking up and seeing her flying up with her electricity in her hands.

"Having someone else fight for you while you spectate seems pretty pathetic~," she stated, raising her hands up to summon a large yellow magic circle. "Especially when you have use a spell on them to make them do it~!" She then shot her lightning at her, making her run and barely dodge it.

Kiba saw that and stopped clashing with Issei to jump up at his speed and attack her. She gasped and barely missed his swing, tearing a part of her shirt. Rias had flown up and shot her Ruin at him, hitting his face and sending him all the way to the other side of the wall. He crashed into a large sarcophagus statue.

Issei didn't appreciate her doing that to her own servant, so she looked up at her and exclaimed, "President!"

She looked down at her and replied, "I only weakened my power to get him out of it!" She frowned and looked with the two beauties to see if it worked.

He was on the ground and slowly and staggeringly stood up, looking up and still having his red eyes. The girls gasped in shock. "How is not out of the spell?!"

Umayma laughed again. "You can beat up your 'servant' all you like, but he'll still fight for me~!" The girls were so shocked and frazzled. What should they do now?

Suddenly, Issei got an idea. She remembered an episode of Magical Spiral 7 where Spiral 7's love interest was cursed to work with an evil queen. The curse lifted when she kissed him on the cheek...

It was a stupid idea, but she'll go with that.

She charged towards the pretty boy without forming a new arrow, making Rias exclaim, "Issei, what are you doing?!"

"Something stupid, but probably effective!" she shouted to her.

Kiba saw her charge towards him, so he got his sword and charged towards her as well. When he got close to her, lunged forward with his sword, about to stab her. However, she dodged it and...kissed him on the cheek. Rias, Akeno, and Umayma gasped at the sight of that. Kiba hadn't moved for a bit, looking puzzled as to why she was doing that. Then suddenly, his eyes were not a sultry red anymore, back to being grayish-blue.

She stopped kissing his cheek, him turning with wide eyes, wide grayish-blue eyes. "Issei-chan...?" he asked, looking confused.

Her face lit up in joy as she hugged. "I'm so glad you're back, Kiba-kun!" He blushed when she did that, feeling her scantily-claded body against his once again, but nervously smiled, realizing what she was talking about. He was conscious while being casted upon and he tried to fight it off, but the spell was too strong. He was glad she kissed his cheek to lift the spell...and just in general.

"What?!" the seductive sorceress exclaimed in utter shock. "How did you know about that?!"

Issei stopped hugging Kiba and formed an arrow to shoot at her. "Just a lucky guess!" she shouted before shooting it at her.

She dodged it and danced seductively, waving her wand and releasing the wraps from her body. The wraps were reaching to everyone, making them fight back against them. Kiba tried slashing them away, Rias threw her Ruin at them, Akeno tried to shock them to crisps, and Issei kept shooting special explosive arrows at them. None of them were working.

Now wielding a fire sword, the blonde-haired guy tried to cut it once again, but even with fire, they wouldn't be cease. "What are these wraps?!" he exclaimed, quickly dodging one of them.

"They're immune to our powers!" Issei also exclaimed, dodging yet another wrap.

"These aren't ordinary wraps..." Rias muttered, pushing some away with her Ruin.

"Ara, ara~, how troubling~," Akeno added, getting the wraps away with the lightning.

Umayma laughed. "I have poured energy into these wraps so they won't be easy to break in any given direction and angle~!" Now how were they going to deal with the wraps?

Before any of them could think about what they could do, Kiba suddenly got a wrap around his ankle, making him stagger and fall victim to more wraps around his body. That made Umayma put on an evil grin and direct the rest of her wraps towards him, completely wrapping his entire body except his face.

The girls have all seen his body wrapped like a mummy's, making them all exclaim his name:

"Kiba-kun!"

"Yuuto!"

"Yuuto-kun!"

"E-everyone..." he muttered, the wraps glowing purple and making him grunt.

The dancer laughed, revealed to be wearing a skimpy black and violet dancer outfit, complete with black transparent pants and matching shoes. "Now, if any of you girls make a step, I will squeeze this man to death~!" All of them gave her angry looks, wondering how they were supposed to free him from those wraps.

He actually thought of one though...

"I-Issei-chan..." The girl in question looked at him.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"Use the ability!"

Umayma looked a little puzzled at him. "Ability...?"

Her eyes widened at the suggestion as well as Rias and Akeno. "Of course..." the red-haired beauty murmured.

"It might work~, Issei-chan~," the raven-haired woman added, giggling. "Try it~."

She thought she should, since there was no other option and it was plausible. She took a deep breath and formed a specialized arrow, pointing it at his wrapped body. "Brace yourself, Kiba-kun!" He was already doing so, since he would risk this if it meant being free.

"What is she doing...?" Umayma muttered to herself, looking puzzled.

Finally, she shot the arrow at him, it dissolving into the wraps when it got close to it. She put her bow in her free hand and raised her fingers into the air, exclaiming, "Clothiiiiing...Break!" She snapped her fingers, making the wraps...as well as Kiba's dancer "outfit" shred away. He screamed a little, but finally sat up, covering his manhood with his hands. Umayma looked completely dumbfounded by what she just witnessed.

She looked pretty pervy, nosebleeding a little and thinking, _Oh, I can never get tired of this sight~! Saving it to my neural hard drive~!_

Kiba didn't mind her checking him out too much, but... "Issei-chan."

She snapped out of her pervy thoughts and asked, "Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"You're staring for a bit." She blushed and looked away from him.

"S-sorry!" Both of the beauties giggled at that little scene.

Umayma's scarlet-red eyes were still wide and her jaw was dropping. "Th-that was..." she murmured before smiling wide and hugging her large bosom together. "A wonderful technique~! You have impressed me, devil girl~! Your body may be underdeveloped, but your technique isn't~!" While she was talking though, Rias and Akeno have ganged up on her, making her gasp and look to see the two with their powers in their hands, scared.

"So, you threaten the modesty of men and belittle women unlike you," the crimson-haired woman stated. "You will pay for these sins by death." The dancer tensed up. "In the name of the Gremory household, I will blast you away!"

The raven-haired beauty giggled, the lightning sparking in her hand. "Ara, ara~, and you just woke up from a long slumber~," she added. "Now we'll have to punish you for misbehaving~."

Umayma gritted her teeth and yelled at the both of them, "You'll never kill me!" She then looked forward to suddenly see Issei pointing an arrow at her, looking serious. She gasped and turned around to see Kiba with one of his swords, one hand covering his manhood. She gasped at that sight as well.

"You are a demigoddess, so you are not entirely immortal," he told her with a grin on his face. "You have no chance against the President and Akeno-san."

She looked angry at him, muttering, "Your face and that pride...it's much like that damned man from the Agares household!"

"Now perish!" Rias shouted. "Issei! Yuuto! Back up!" The two servants nodded and backed away as she and Akeno released their powers to Umayma. When it hit her, she screamed so loud, everyone in the room could hear it. It managed to even make Asia and Koneko stir from unconsciousness. Everyone covered their eyes from the blast as it got brighter and Umayma was no more...

* * *

The next night, everyone was back in the clubroom, dressed in their school uniforms. Kiba was placing noodles in a bamboo pipe of hot water. "So in the end, it's fine to live and work like we've always been?" Issei asked Rias, who was sitting at her desk.

She nodded. "Devils do live for a long time, so they should process things at their own pace," she answered.

She smiled at her. "That's right!" She then looked at her "sister". "Right, Asia-chan?"

"Yes!" she replied, nodding at her before lacing her hands in prayer. "O Lord, please watch over me as I become a fine devil." She was then met with a splitting headache, making the female pervert sweat-drop at her action. It was her habit, but still...

The door opened to reveal Akeno. "President," she said to her master in a serious voice. "Now they want you to investigate a coffin recovered from some ancient Chinese ruins."

That didn't sound good to Issei and also Kiba. "What, and meet another slutty, pervy sorceress? No thanks," the female pervert replied.

The pretty boy sweat-dropped, looking at her. "I do wish not to experience all of that again..." he added.

"I agree with them, Akeno," Rias replied. "Pass that task to another household. We all know from the last time we've done it that it's not worth the trouble." She let out a deep sigh.

"Well said, President." She then looked at Kiba and thought, _Though really, it WAS good seeing Kiba-kun in an outfit like THAT~._

Koneko, who was eating the hot noodles from the pipe, noticed that she had a pervy face while looking at him, her stating, "You have that pervy face, Issei-senpai."

She snapped out of it and looked flustered. "W-wait, I do?!" Everyone else in the room giggled at her reaction, making her puff out her cheeks and frown. "I'm sorry...a girl like me would have killed to see what I have seen..." she grumbled to herself. She then sighed and looked at him again. "Kiba-kun?"

He looked up at her and asked, "Yes, Issei-chan?"

"Sorry about you going through all of that. I know you were trying to help me get out, but..."

He knew what she was saying, making him give her a reassuring smile. "Oh, don't worry about it, Issei-chan. If wearing a skimpy outfit and dancing in it, kissing you somewhere, and letting you hug my body helps you get free, then I would gladly do them for you." She blushed and smiled at him, feeling her heart beat a little faster. They were getting pretty close to each other, so of course he would say that...

Meanwhile, all the other girls in the room tried their best not to fangirl, only smiling and thinking that they should just be together already.

Kiba WAS glad that the whole Umayma situation was over with, but really...though he was holding it back, he couldn't stop thinking of Issei in that other "outfit". Whenever it came up, he would always shake it off somehow. He thought he really shouldn't think of her that way, blushing in embarrassment.

The white-haired loli spotted that too, asking, "Yuuto-senpai?"

He knew she saw him blush, so he got that away and replied, "I'm fine, Koneko-chan." She wasn't sure about that...

Neither most of the other girls in the room.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! Thank you, bloodyredrose1994, for the suggestions! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was just so addicted to updating Genderbent Highschool of the Dead that my work for this had slowed down. Again, sorry!**

 **Anyways...**

 **So...I kinda, sorta made Kiba a teensy-bit pervy towards Fem!Issei in this chapter, but I believe it's in his nature to get rid of those thoughts as a means of respect for her, so yeah.**

 **I thought I'd make this a little more actiony since Kiba's the only guy in the entire Gremory peerage. I hope I wrote the action well!**

 **I also loved the Fem!Issei x Kiba moments I wrote here, especially when he kissed her hand and she kissed his cheek~! X3**

 **Now I'm going to work on the specials! Here's the thing though: I'll write them all as one mega chapter. I'll put in titles so you know which ones are which. Not all of them will be Fem!Issei x Kiba related and none of them will be canon in the Her Knight series unless I state otherwise. These are just written for fun. :)**

 **With all that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the final chapter of this prequel! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here are the specials! Enjoy! *Remember, these are non-canon unless I state otherwise and not all of them will be Fem!Issei/Kiba-centric!***

* * *

 **Let's Go to the Beach!**

The girls of the Occult Research Club were in the clubroom one afternoon, changing from their school uniforms into their bathing suits. Why? Because today, they're going to an island to relax and have fun! Issei was pretty excited for this, but not just because of going to the beach...she wondered what Kiba was going to wear for this occasion. She imagined him in so many different swimsuits, like fundoshis, speedos, swimming trunks that hugged his butt and bulge nicely~...

Speaking of Kiba, he was outside of the clubroom, changing. When she was done changing into her innocent pink and frilly bikini, she slowly walked towards the door without any of the girls noticing. She could hear him changing, making her blush. She'll peek...just this once.

She slowly began to open the door, seeing his bare hip before Koneko spotted her and asked, "What are you doing, Issei-senpai?"

She froze and closed the door suddenly, turning back to her with a nervous face and replying, "N-nothing, I swear!"

Akeno giggled. "We all know who you truly are, Issei-chan~," she stated, giggling as she put on a shirt to cover her bikini.

"You are one of the Academy's most perverted females, after all," Rias added, buttoning the shirt she was wearing to cover her swimsuit and wrapping a purple towel around her waist.

She pouted and bursted out to them like a tsundere, "I-I can't help it, okay?! It's in my nature and stuff!" The girls giggled at her reaction.

...

Kiba had suspected that she was going to peep at him, letting out a deep sigh as he pulled up his black speedo that outlined his bulge and butt nicely. "Issei-chan..." he murmured under his breath, smiling a little.

...

Later, everyone was all dressed up to go to the beach. Koneko wore a one-piece white swimming suit with a pink floatie and swimming goggles, Asia wore a green jacket to cover her bikini and a white beach hat, and Issei had her hair in a ponytail, both her and Kiba carrying the bags of supplies needed for their visit at the beach. A magic circle appeared beneath them, Rias stating, "We're going to take a magic circle to the island we're going to, alright?" Everyone nodded before they disappeared...

* * *

...and reappeared at the island. The girls looked dazzled at the sight. "Ara, ara~, how beautiful~!" Akeno stated, smiling and closing her eyes.

"The sunlight is dazzling and the waves are calm too!" Asia added in delight.

"Now, let's all have a blast!" the crimson-haired beauty said. That cued the girls that covered themselves to undress. Akeno wore a rather skimpy green and blue bikini, Asia wore a blue halter-styled one-piece swimsuit, and Rias wore a purple monokini.

The females ran to the water to play, making Issei drop her things and run up to them. "Hey, let me join!" she shouted to them. No one told her otherwise, because then she joined up with the girls in playing in the water.

Kiba had set up everything for everyone, smiling as he watched the girls have fun in the water. He saw Issei screaming a little at Koneko spraying her water gun at her, making her splash water at her. His heart fluttered, seeing her having fun with the girls like this. She looked so cute while she was having fun-

"Kiba-kun! Why don't you come join us?" the female pervert called out to him from the water. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I planned this so everyone could have fun, Yuuto!" Rias added. "You should listen to Issei!"

"Yes~! Come play with us~!" Akeno chimed in.

"The water feels great, Kiba-san! Come in!" Asia encouraged.

"It's fun," Koneko simply stated, squirting the water from her gun.

He looked surprised that everyone else wanted him to join, but if they insisted...he will. He smiled at them and replied, "Alright! Hold on!" He then used his speed to get to the water and splash Issei, making her gasp and look at him. He looked rather mischievous, a rare look from a guy like him.

She flashed her own mischievous face at him and said, "Oh, you'll pay for that!" She then splashed him along with the other girls.

"Ara, ara~, Yuuto-kun! How naughty of you to sneak attack Issei-chan like that~!" Everyone then continued to splash water at each other, laughing and having a good time.

...

Later, only Koneko was in the water, everyone else laying on their towels and drying up the water that was on them. Kiba looked at Issei, who was under an umbrella to shield herself from the sun. He thought of something, blushing. Should he let her do that...? Well, it WOULD be awkward to ask any other girl in this peerage. Plus...his feelings for her were strong. "Issei-chan?" he asked her.

She looked at him and replied, "Yeah?"

"Can you get the sun oil for me?"

She nodded. "Of course!" She grabbed it from one of the bags and approached him to give it to him. "Here you go."

He grinned and laid on his stomach, asking, "Now...can you rub it all over my body for me?"

She blushed hard at that suggestion, surprised he even suggested that in the first place! "W-what...?"

"I...got tired from all that playing around in the water with you guys, so I need to do this for me. Please?"

He was tired? Well, she didn't really see him move when he laid down on that towel earlier, so it wasn't like he would lie. Why would he? Plus, this was a GREAT opportunity for her, so she plastered a pervy grin on her face and nodded at him. "O-okay, Kiba-kun!" He smiled at her and closed his eyes, blushing. This was a selfish thing to ask of her, but he was glad she would do it...even though she was perverted. He wonder how it would feel like for her to rub the oil all over his body.

As she tried to get the oil out, she had her perverted face as she checked out his entire backside, giggling and thinking, _This is SUCH a dream come true for me~! I'm so lucky~! No other girl would get this opportunity~!_ She finally gets to do what she always wanted to-

Suddenly, the oil got out and soaked the bottle, making it slip from her hand. She gasped and tried to catch it, though it kept slipping through them like butter. The whole oil in the bottle, along with her, landed on Kiba's back, making him yelp and look back at her in perplexion. "Issei-chan?! What-" he was asking as he tried to turn his whole body around. However, that turned HER around, making them both cry out.

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun!" Her slippery hands have traveled across his pecs. She tried to get off of him, but then...one of her hands slipped down...and grabbed his bulge.

He blushed hard and moaned loud, asking fretfully, "Wh-what are you doing, Issei-chan?!"

She blushed hard as well, looking embarrassed and replying, "I-I am SO sorry, Kiba-kun! It's this slippery oil!" She then got her hand off of his bulge...just so it could run up his hip. He blushed harder and wanted this to be over, so he tried to gently push her off...but then his hands slipped up under her bikini top and grabbed her breasts. Now he was on top of her, the two looking at each other with wide eyes and reddened faces. Issei tensed up at this whole situation: her crush, her hot and handsome crush, was groping her breasts now. She felt embarrassed because this was public, but...she felt a little aroused...

"I-I'm so sorry, Issei-chan!" he exclaimed. "I-I never meant to do that! I was just trying to get us out of this!" She didn't reply, breathing heavily and still looking shocked as hell and red. There was this feeling he had seeing her like this...he didn't know it, but he knew it wasn't the time to be feeling that, especially towards her.

They both have tried to get out of their oil bonding, but they got into a worse position: One of Kiba's hands was holding up her bikini top, her small breasts exposed, and the other was on her butt while her leg was propped up on his waist, one of her hands were on his bulge and the other on his chest. They never felt so embarrassed in their lives-

"What's going on, Issei-san, Kiba-sa-" Asia asked approaching them before seeing them in their position. She gasped loud and covered her mouth, blushing as hard as they did. "Wh-what are you guys...?"

And as if her catching them like this wasn't enough, Rias had also approached them, asking, "What's going on?" She looked at the two and reacted like Asia did, except she then said, "Oh dear..."

"Ara, ara~..." Akeno stated, also appearing at the scene. "What a naughty position~..."

Koneko was the last to appear, just looking baffled at what she was seeing.

Okay, this skyrocketed their embarrassment...A LOT. They both cried out, "THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

...

Thanks to Akeno's magic, the two managed to get out of the oil bonding. Kiba just sat on his towel while Issei was in the water, her bikini top in place. He frowned, feeling bad for what had happened. Really, he could have just oiled himself up, but he wanted him and Issei to be closer. It backfired...it was good that the girls told them that it was alright and that it happens, but still...that was something else...touching her body like that-

He shook his head. No indecent thoughts about her. She must have hated it...but she was perverted...maybe she did. Whatever the case may be, he wished not to get close to her like THAT ever again.

Meanwhile, the female pervert just floated in the water, thinking about what happened earlier. She never meant for any of that to happen...but that...what she did with Kiba...was hot-

"No..." she mumbled to herself. "He probably didn't like it..." He was never THAT kind of guy, so that was a huge possibility. Still, touching his body like that and him touching hers the same way...

No, only couples should do that. She and him weren't a couple, so it was weird for the both of them, she was sure of it. But it would be nice to do things like that if they were...

* * *

 **Akeno-san...the Fanfic Writer?!**

 _"Kiba-kun...I..." Issei-chan said softly, her face as red as a rose as she looked into Yuuto-kun's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."_

 _Yuuto-kun's blue eyes had grown wide in shock and surprise. She...loved him? Several feelings washed upon him like waves to a shore...all of them positive. His heart had thumped harder and his face growing as rosy red as hers was. "Issei-chan..." He stepped closer to her and gently cupped her cheeks, staring into her big chocolate-brown eyes. "I love you too."_

 _She gasped, her heart racing as much as his did. She had never knew that he would return the same feelings, but...this was great, so she smiled at him. He smiled back at her before the two leaned their faces towards each other, closed their eyes..._

 _And kissed each other softly and lovingly._

Akeno giggled when she looked down at her notebook, tapping the end of her pencil on her chin. "So cute~," she murmured. "Now, what should I write next...?"

She just started this "fanfiction" thing not too long ago. She had heard it from a few girls in the academy, including Issei's friend, Kiryuu Aika. She thought it was interesting, needing another hobby besides reading BDSM and smut and pleasuring herself. It was actually pretty fun for her. She loved writing romance, especially between Kiba and Issei, since she knew they were meant for each other. She had to keep this a secret though, even from Rias, her dear friend. Anyone discovering this would embarrass her to no end. She wouldn't know how to explain it to Kiba and Issei, especially.

Now...she wondered where she should go with this one. She didn't want to just end it there, she wanted more to happen after they kiss. Maybe they should go and hold hands and look at a sunset? No, too cliche. Maybe go into detail about their kiss? Hmm...maybe. How about...

She gasped, blushing and her pupils shrinking at what she thought. Should she write that about them...? They were just kissing in the fanfic and they weren't even together in real life. But...well...she WAS feeling depraved due to her not reading smutty novels for a couple days. Plus, them doing it would solidify their relationship with each other and make them show how much they loved each other.

She nodded, grinning...rather pervertedly, like Issei would grin. She giggled again and said to herself, "Let's do it~." She placed the lead of her pencil on the paper of the notebook and began writing again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiba and Issei, as well as Asia and Koneko, were walking into the clubroom, the two talking to one another. Asia kept thinking about those two being cute together while Koneko thought that they should just be together already, their feelings for each other undeniable now.

* * *

 _"Aaaah~! Y-Yuuto-kuuun~!" Issei-chan exclaimed, feeling absolutely pleasured at him kissing and biting her neck like he did. She never thought it would feel so good..._

The raven-haired beauty licked her lips in an enticing way, feeling a little...aroused herself, writing this between them.

* * *

The four were getting closer to the old schoolhouse, Kiba and Issei still talking to each other about things.

* * *

 _He had carefully grabbed her panties and brought them down slowly. He felt so hot seeing her soaking womanhood...wanting to pleasure her in that area. She had spread her legs for him as his face inched closer to her womanhood while kissing her inner thighs. Would he...do that to her? Her womanhood continued to get itself more moist at the thought of it._

 _Finally, he was in front of her womanhood, giving it a long lick to start. She gasped loudly and fell on the bed, getting more hot. "Y-Yuuto-kuun~..."_

Akeno released a pleasureful sigh, biting her lip in a suggestive way. "So hot~..." She then trailed her free hand...up her thigh and...near her crotch...

* * *

The four had finally entered inside, going upstairs to the club room.

* * *

 _He had continued to suck and lick her womanhood, especially her clit, making her pant and moan and mewl, those noises heard throughout the whole room. They have gotten faster, her hand propped on his head as she moved it up and down. Her pants, moans, and mewls got out quicker by the second. "Y-Yuuto-kuuuun~...I'm gonna...OH~! I'm gonna~..."_

She was so close to the climax, panting and blushing as she was...pleasuring herself. "Yes~...do it to her, Yuuto-kun~..." she mewled. "Do-"

Suddenly, a red magic circle appeared, making her break out of her hot trance and gasp. She knew it was Rias because she was going to go handle a family matter, but she NEVER expect her to come back THIS early!

And as if her appearing didn't leave her all frozen and flustered, the four had entered into the room, Issei greeting, "Good afternoon!" She blushed hard, but not because of her fanfic...

It was because of the position she was frozen in.

Rias appeared and looked at her friend, looking both shocked and weirded-out as well as the rest of the peerage. "A-Akeno...?" she asked, making her slowly look at her with a flustered look on her face, her smile looking like it was squirming.

"President..." she managed to squeak out in utter embarrassment.

...

"I am most deeply sorry," she said later in a solemn voice, bowing to not only her master, but also Issei and Kiba, who were reading the fanfiction with reddened faces and wide eyes and also with Koneko and Asia, looking the same. "I discovered a new hobby and didn't know who to write about, so...I wrote about Issei-chan and Yuuto-kun." She looked ashamed of herself, but continued, "I should have never written them doing...that together, and I should have never let them be my guinea pigs to begin with. I'm so sorry to you and you both. I don't mean anything bad by it."

Rias deeply sighed, sitting at her desk again and resting her chin on her laced fingers. She looked at Issei and Kiba before she could come to her own conclusion, since the matter related to them. They didn't know what to think of this other than...just...they didn't know.

The red-haired woman deeply sighed again and said to her, "You can write this...'fanfiction' all you like, Akeno, but please promise me this..." The raven-haired beauty looked up at her. "You don't write about these two like that ever again."

She nodded, bowing down to her again. "Yes, President." The problem was that she didn't know who else to write about.

Issei saw the saddened look on Akeno's face and thought about something. "I-I can help you write fanfiction about other things!" Everyone looked at her, Akeno with wide eyes.

"R-really...?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah, lots of stuff! I can show you if you wanna go home with me..."

She was curious, though she really appreciated any sort of help she could get, so she smiled at her and nodded. "Okay, Issei-chan~." She guessed her cute little junior was an easy-to-forgive sort of girl towards her friends. She began to wonder what she might get her into to make her write fanfiction...

* * *

 **Kiba-kun the...Pervy Knight?!**

In the clubroom, Rias was taking a shower while Kiba was sitting on the couch and reading a book. Asia had set down a tray of tea on the coffee table and said, "Kiba-san." He looked away from his book to see the former nun handing him a cup of tea with a friendly smile on her face. "I made you some tea."

He appreciated that and grabbed the cup from her. "Thank you, Asia-chan," he replied. "That's very kind of you." He then began drinking it.

She looked humbled. "Oh, it's nothing. Yesterday, Akeno-san taught me how to make tea." He then stopped drinking as he started to feel...tired. "I wanted someone to try it and see if it's any good." It was, but this sudden feeling of weariness...it...

Before he could think further, he set the cup down and fell asleep, leaving her a little puzzled. Was he tired...?

Rias got out of the shower, wearing a towel around her body while using another to dry her hair. She looked at the table and looked confused. She then looked at Asia and asked, "Hey, Asia? Where's the tea? It was just here."

She looked back at her master and answered, "Oh! I just gave it to Kiba-san."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You what?!" She looked fretful now. "Asia, I placed a spell on the tea!"

Now the blonde-haired female looked shocked. "What?!"

She sighed and looked at the dozing pretty boy, frowning. "Well, nothing bad seems to happening now." She then looked back at Asia.

"What kind of spell did you cast on the tea, President-san?"

"I used a personality spell, just to test it out."

She looked puzzled again. "A personality spell? What for?"

She sighed once again. "I was hoping to tone down Issei's lechery. You know how often she peeps at boys changing with Kiryuu?" She nodded. "That was what needed to tone down." Asia knew that was true. Issei had nearly landed her and Kiryuu in trouble multiple times because of them peeping at boys changing. She'll never get it since Issei always dissuaded her to join them. "Like I said, it's just to test it out." So if it was to tone down Issei's perverseness...

Then what will happen to Kiba?

Speaking of him, he finally began to wake up, looking at the girls with half-lidded eyes. "President...? Asia-chan...?" he asked in a rather quiet voice.

The girls looked surprised that he awoke, so Asia stepped in front of him and bent over a little, asking, "How do you feel, Kiba-san?"

"Asia-chan..." His eyes went from her eyes to her...chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the tea-"

"Your breasts look wonderful as usual." Both of the girls gasped at what he suddenly said. He then snickered, having a mischievous pervy face and grabby hands. "They are small, yet beautiful!" He then lunged for them, grabbing them and making her gasp and blush. "I always wanted to do this, my precious junior~!" He then began to move them around, making her mewl uncomfortably.

"K-Kiba-san!"

Rias blushed hard, looking completely aghast at this. "Th-this is...?!" she exclaimed. "Kiba's respectful ways of thinking about women must have reversed the spell and made him perverted, like the Perverted Duo in the school!" But worse, as they both could see...

"Asia-chaaaaaaan~!" Kiba sang, still moving her breasts around and making her uncomfortably mewl more.

The crimson-haired beauty decided to take a stand, as a master would, and shout, "Stop doing that, Yuuto!"

He looked back at her and looked even more pervy, making her tense up. He stopped groping Asia's breasts and turned to her. "Oh, President! You should join the fun too, especially with boobs like yours!"

She shook her head and tried to run away. "I won't-" It was a shame that he could be faster than the eye could see...because he tackled her, her towel off and revealing her full naked body.

"You can't run away from this, President!"

Asia was shaking but wanted to stop this, so she shouted, "St-stop doing this, you naughty-" He suddenly summoned a sword and swung it at her clothes, managing to shred every fabric of it off. She screamed at that.

"Asia!" Rias exclaimed before Kiba tackled her again, making her go on all fours as he grabbed and played around with her breasts. She clearly looked uncomfortable while he was doing this.

He sniffed her and grinned, saying, "Wow, you smell so good, President!"

Covering herself, the blonde-haired beauty looked at her master and yelled, "Pr-President! I don't even think the Perverted Duo would go this far! I know Issei-san wouldn't!"

"M-maybe I made the spell too powerful!" she replied in a shout. "With his inhuman speed, there is no way we could stop him!"

"Th-then what do we do?!"

"L-letting him out will cause nothing but trouble and harm to his reputation! M-maybe if we just...stay with him until the effects reside-"

"Good afternoon, every-" Issei suddenly greeted as she opened the door. She stopped when she saw what was going on. She never looked so aghast at something in her entire life. Rias and Asia were naked...and Kiba was groping Rias's DD-cups. She was nearly breathless, her pupils shrunk and her schoolbag dropped. "Wh-what's going on...?" It was like...her worst nightmare come true...

The girls looked just as aghast as her, Rias shouting, "Issei! It's NOT what it looks like, I swear!"

"Y-yes!" Asia added. "He's fallen under a spell!"

She looked more aghast. "What?!"

Kiba looked at her with wide...yet sparkling eyes. She always looked so pretty...and her body, despite not being like Rias...

"I-it's a long story!" Rias continued. "In short, Kiba is NOT himself and you should-" She suddenly felt his hands get off of her breasts, making her moan a little and cover her entire body like Asia, standing up.

"Issei-chan..." he murmured, blushing.

She stiffened up, slowly closing the door behind her and replying, "Y-yes...Kiba-kun...?"

He walked towards her, but not without pulling silly and overdramatic poses. "Oh, Issei-chan! Even with Asia-chan's wonderful breasts and President's large and lucious ones..." He then lunged forward and grabbed and moved her small breasts, making her blush hard and gasp. "Yours will always be my favorite!"

"Y-your favorite...?"

"They are small, but they are beautiful like you are!" Her face got even redder at that compliment. She was...beautiful to him? "They are so supple too! They're perfect!" Her heart fluttered at that. That was the most kindest thing someone's ever said about her body...

As much as Rias and Asia wanted to find this moment cute, the situation was too weird and dire to even think so. They both stood up and looked at each other, whispering what they should do before facing Issei. "Issei, we're going to go away for a little bit-"

She gave her and Asia a shocked look. "Wait, what?!"

"W-we'll come back for you, Issei-san!" Asia replied. "We're just going to find out how to break Kiba-san out of this spell!"

Rias nodded. "Right!" A large magic circle appeared beneath them. "We'll be back as soon as we're able! In the meantime, try to keep his company!" Before Issei could respond, they both disappeared into the magic circle, leaving her frowning. Though...well...if he were able to get out like this-

"Issei-chaaaan~!"

She stopped her thinking and looked right at him. "Y-yes, Kiba-kun...?"

"Will you have fun with me~?"

If it prevents him from leaving...she nodded and smiled nervously. "S-sure."

He let go of her breasts to spread his arms out and smile like an idiot. "Yes!" He then...dropped his pants, revealing his briefs. She gasped and blushed hard. "Then let's take a shower together, Issei-chaaan~!"

It hasn't even been a minute and this was taking it too far. But really...to be honest with herself...

She wouldn't mind it too much.

...

Rias and Asia came back through the magic circle, fully clothed in their school uniforms now and the former nun holding a potion. The red-haired beauty had her eyes closed and announced, "Alright, Issei. I need you to bring Yuuto over here and-" The two of them then heard her...moaning from the shower. The two of them gasped and blushed as they looked at the shower, hearing her exclaim stuff while Kiba was doing...whatever he was doing to her. Their faces couldn't be any more red than they were, trying not to imagine what was really going on in there.

"Wh-what's happening?!" she exclaimed.

...

In the shower, Kiba had played around with Issei's small breasts, much to her pleasure. She was blushing and completely enjoying this. "And this is just the beginning~!" the blonde-haired knight said in the shower before suddenly...snapping out of the spell.

Uh oh.

* * *

 **The Clothing Break's Origin Story! *Canon***

Back in Issei's room before the Rating Game, Issei had used her ability to shred Kiba's clothes. It completely tore apart his old pajamas, leaving him only in his underwear. He blushed hard, but gave her a warm smile. "You did it!" he said to her cheerfully.

She blushed hard as well, but gave him a half-smile. "Yeah, but..." Her lips drew to a thin line, making him concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Her fingertips touched each other as she looked way from him. "I don't want to tear away ONLY clothing..." His entire face became red when she said that. "I-I mean, you don't have to-"

He shook his head at her, giving her another reassuring smile. "I'll still help you develop this ability, Issei-chan! I got more clothes back at the apartment I can use, so don't worry about it. Just never give up, Issei-chan, alright?"

Her heart fluttered by his little speech. This was practically a dream come true for her, her crush helping her and cheering her on to do something new like this. She will never get tired of it! She nodded at him and replied, "Okay, Kiba-kun!" She then continued to use her ability on him so it could be complete...

* * *

But it failed.

She looked pretty bummed out at the fact the next day of school, not even the 18+ yaoi manga Aika gave her cheered her up. She was walking with her across the school yard. _What am I doing wrong...?_ she thought in melancholy.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" her friend asked, making her look up from her manga at her.

"What?"

"You'd usually look like you're enjoying this." She grabbed the tip of the book and moved it around a little. "Seriously, why do you look so upset?"

She deeply sighed and closed the manga hidden in a textbook. "I don't know...I guess I'm not in the mood today."

"Why aren't you?"

"Just...stuff."

Before her friend could ask another question about her behavior, they both suddenly heard screaming from a certain pair of idiots. They both looked back to see no other than Matsuda and Motohoma getting chased down by Murayama and Katase. "HEEEELP!" the pervert with the shaved head yelped.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" the pervert with the glasses also yelped.

Aika snickered at that as well as Issei, surprisingly. "There they go again..." she whispered to her, elbowing her a little. Not a day of school would pass without seeing them run away from those two in particular.

This made her think of an idea though.

She gave the hidden manga to her friend, making her puzzled and ask, "Wait, what are you doing, Issei-chan?" She then got herself in a position where she could stop the two pervs. When they were right within her reach, she grinned and grabbed both of their wrists, much to their shock.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed. However, she then noticed two small red magic circles on their wrists, making her confused. "What the...?" Did she really use magic on them...? Why? She didn't mean to-

"What the hell?!" the Perverted Duo exclaimed before Murayama and Katase snatched them away.

"Thanks, Hyoudou," the brown-haired girl said to her.

"For someone who shouldn't hang out with Kiba, you were pretty helpful helping us get them," the pink-haired female added. The two then began to drag them away by the collars of their shirts and not touching their skin, the two struggling to get out of their holds.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" Matsuda cried out.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BAD BY THIS, WE SWEAR!" Motohoma also cried out, the girls knowing that was bullshit. However, something weird appeared on the female pervert's sight...

Glowing lines that connected her to the perverts...specifically their clothing. It must be some part of her magic-

Wait.

Now she just realized this was her new ability in play here. Should she really test it out on those two idiots though? Well, seeing them being publicly humiliated would be pretty funny...

Might as well.

She grinned before snapping her fingers. That caused the lines to hug the two male perverts' clothes before...shredding them out of existence. The two were completely butt naked, the two of them screaming in utter shock. "What the HELL just happened?!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Why did our clothes do that?!" Motohoma also exclaimed.

Murayama and Katase screamed louder than they did though, holding each other's hands and looking absolutely terrified at the sight of the two naked. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" they both exclaimed.

This all garnered an audience of a lot of the students, making the two perverts cover themselves and blush hard. "D-don't look at us!"

"Let us go and change, at least!"

Aika was laughing hard at this, getting out her phone and taking a picture. "Oh my God! This is gold!" she stated, continuing to laugh. "I don't know how or why that happened, but this is SO hilarious!"

Issei snickered, thinking, _I did it! I really did it!_ She then sweat-dropped. _Though I wish those two weren't the first victims of my ability..._ She grinned. _Still...my new ability worked! Now..._

* * *

Later, in the clubroom, she was alone with Kiba as he asked, "Oh, you finally fully developed it?"

She nodded. "Yes and..." She blushed, looking away from him while fiddling with her fingers. "I want to...test it on you..."

He also blushed. Since no one else will be here for the next few minutes and he would do anything for her... "Okay, Issei-chan." He bowed down to her a little. "I give you my permission to use your ability on me." He had no idea what to expect though...

This was like a dream come true already! Now...

She then patted his shoulder as he straightened up and said, "Brace yourself!" He did as she snapped her fingers. At that noise, the clothes completely shredded apart...including his underwear. He gasped at the sensation that suddenly brought him, his face redder than it was before.

Of course, the female pervert enjoyed the sight of him naked, saying to herself, "Saving HD to my neural hard drive~...saved~!"

He placed a hand over his manhood, nervously smiling at her. "Well...it worked. It made me completely naked."

"I know~!" She then cleared her throat and wiped the nosebleed she was having. "I-I mean, it DID work! If it worked on you, then it has combat potential!" As much as he was wary about that, she could be right. He was a bit powerful in the battlefield after all. The question was...how WAS she going to use an ability like THAT in a battle?

She was wondering the same, actually. Will there even be a time she would use this ability in a battle? She didn't want to use it on Kiba a lot...

The pretty boy cleared his throat before moving himself away from her. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to go change."

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Y-yeah, you do that!" He nervously chuckled...

And then suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess herself with her eyes closed. "Good afternoon," she greeted before opening her eyes and seeing the situation. She gasped, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing red. "Wh-what the-"

The two instantly looked embarrassed, the blonde-haired male exclaiming, "Th-this isn't what it looks like, President!"

"Y-yeah!" Issei cried out. "He was just...uh..."

"Getting out of the shower." He pointed at the shower, nervously grinning. "I forgot to bring a towel, s-so I was just about to run and get one!" He then made a break for it, opening the door that led to another room and closed it. Rias was still left completely dumbfounded, still trying to process the fact that Kiba was naked RIGHT IN FRONT OF ISSEI. She was sure he didn't mean anything bad by it, but...

She slowly looked over at her Pawn. She only closed her eyes and nervously giggled, placing her hands behind her back.

* * *

 **Let's Make Udon!**

In the clubroom, Sona and Tsubaki were there, both kneading dough with their hands the best they could and wearing aprons over their uniforms. The rest of the peerage were watching them do this. "They both have agreed that whoever loses the billard games has to make udon," Rias stated.

"So THAT'S why the Student Council President is kneading udon dough?" Issei asked.

"It's traditional to make it from scratch~," Akeno replied before doing her usual giggle. Well, the girl WAS getting hungry...she could definitely eat some udon noodles right now.

Sona stopped kneading and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, sighing and looking at her Queen. "Are you getting close to finished, Tsubaki?" she asked her.

"Just...a little...more..." she replied before stopping and sighing in relief.

The red-haired beauty looked a little sorry for them, nervously smiling and saying, "Well, I suppose there's nothing of it." She placed a hand on her hip as she suggested, "Let us give you a hand."

The short-haired girl closed her eyes and pushed up her glasses. "No. We shall not take pity from the enemy."

Rias gave her a rather competitive glare. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Sona. We all just want to have really good udon." She then looked down at the white-haired loli. "Isn't that right, Koneko?"

The girl in question replied plainly, "Udon is the pinnacle of all flour creations."

For Issei, it was pretty unexpected to see the two of them act like this over some udon, despite her being hungry for it. "Jeez, they are really obsessed with udon..."

Kiba, being next to her, chuckled a little and told her, "It's only elementary, Issei-chan."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wait, devils and udon are close?!"

"It's more with the Gremory and Sitri families than any other." Those two families loving udon so much? As if the existence of devils was puzzling already...

Akeno began to walk to the other girls and said, "Well, let us be on our way, Asia-chan, Issei-chan~." Oh, they were going to knead it now? It wasn't like they were complaining.

They both nodded and replied, "Yes, Akeno-san." They then joined her to knead the udon.

...

Later, the udon dough was spread across at a really long length, almost all of the girls stepping on it in a rhythm to knead it. Asia was the only one kneading it with her hands, her sleeves rolled up. "Um...is it really okay for us to knead this with our feet?" she asked the girls.

"Yeah, that seems weird..." Issei added.

"Ara, ara~," Akeno replied before giggling. "It's an ancient tradition~."

"If we don't knead it with our feet..." Rias began to add. "The gluten from the grain won't be as evenly distributed!"

"It's the elasticity and viscosity," Koneko also added. "Until the pressure balances them all perfectly, no true and acceptable udon will be born."

Issei looked surprised at what Koneko said, thinking, _Whoa! Did Koneko-chan JUST speaking in a long sentence?! That's so rare!_ Her stomach grumbled, making her frown a little. _Jeez, I really want to eat so bad...I hope I won't have to wait any longer._ She then looked at Kiba, who was the only one not kneading the udon by feet, thinking of something...pervy.

She imagined him in his dark piece of underwear, kneading the udon with his feet as his bulge bounced up and down with his movements. She couldn't help but put on her lecherous grin. _Man, I SO wish Kiba-kun could join us in this! I would LOVE to see him do this!_

Everyone, including the pretty boy and the Student Council President and Vice President, noticed her pervy face, the guy saying, "Issei-chan...you're having that face."

She instantly got it away, sputtering out, "S-sorry!" He chuckled at her reaction, making her smile a little.

"Focus on the kneading, Issei!" Rias told her.

"I-I am, trust me!" The girls in the peerage giggled.

Now, Sona spun around a kitchen cleaver, having a glint in her glasses as she said, "The dough has been kneaded quite enough! Time to cut it up!" She then posed with the cleaver with Tsubaki.

"Yes, President!" she replied.

They both each got a handful of dough and began cutting it into small pieces at a very fast pace, letting out battle cries...really. Rias crossed her arms and said in a tone of surprise, "What a sure-handed use of a cleaver, cutting the dough with the perfect golden ratio! They DO live up to the Sitri name!"

Issei sweat-dropped, looking a bit dumbfounded as she thought, _Really...? They're JUST cutting up the dough..._ They were both from noble devil families, so she'll probably never understand.

...

A pot boiling with broth was in front of Sona, who was grinning and giggling. The red light from the broth reflected on her glasses. "Now...to add the Sitri specialty..." Everyone watched in anticipation, Issei looking like she wanted to eat the udon NOW, as the girl in the glasses hovered her hands over the pot and placed a magic circle on top of it. That surprised Issei.

"Wait, a MAGIC CIRCLE?!" she exclaimed. "Why is she adding magic to the soup?!"

"I improve the soup with magic, making it more delicious than it could be!" Sona answered her. That just made her more hungry and eager to try it now.

Asia looked amazed at that, moving her arms and saying, "That's amazing!" However, her elbow hit a bowl full of egg whites. She noticed what she did and gasped, trying not to spill it. However, she tripped over nothing and made a mess, screaming. That broke Sona's concentration on her magic, her gasping and looking over at the former nun. She and the rest of the group never noticed that the magic circle...glitched out a little.

Issei looked at her "sister", seeing her all cover in egg whites and yolk, looking a bit worried. "Asia-chan!" she exclaimed.

She looked embarrassed, saying meekly, "I-I'm so sorry...I really am!" Everyone did forgive her though, since she WAS Asia.

...

Now the udon was ready. The bowls were steaming, having the broth, vegetables, and new egg whites. Each were served with green tea and chopsticks. Everyone sat at a table with the meal in front of them, Rias saying, "Alright, Sona. Let's see how well you did." The girl in question looked rather...nervous about this.

Despite that, she gulped and replied as normally as she could, "O-okay, enjoy your meals..."

Tsubaki noticed her nervousness and whispered, "President? I notice that you're getting unusually pale." That was for a reason though...

She sighed and whispered back to her, "That's because while I was enchanting the soup..."

Everyone grabbed their chopsticks and all said happily, "Thank you for the food!" They all broke apart their chopsticks at the same time.

"Something..."

Everyone else blew the steam away from their udon, carrying the noodles with their chopsticks. Issei was so hungry though that she didn't care enough to do it, so she just ate the udon noodles her chopsticks carried. She tensed up a little at the burning of her tongue. Kiba instantly looked worried and exclaimed, "Issei-chan!"

She tried to smile and ignore it though. "I-I'm okay, Kiba-kun!" she replied, blushing a little. "This tastes good though!"

Everyone else in the peerage smiled at her, Akeno saying, "This DOES look delicious~! I'll take your word for it, Issei-chan~!"

"...felt..."

"My, the noodles are just bustling in freshness!" Rias stated happily, the female pervert blowing the steam off of her noodles before eating them up.

"...wrong."

As the crimson-haired woman blew the steam away from the noodles...they suddenly began to move, surprising her a lot. Issei also saw the noodles in her bowl moving too, surprising her as well. "Uh...they're bustling in freshness, alright..." she muttered, suddenly beginning to lose her appetite. She just ate live noodles...what could that mean...?

As Sona sighed, the udon from the ladies' bowls shot out and grabbed them all...suggestively, to say. They all screamed, Kiba looking up in shock. "Everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Th-the udon's alive!" Asia also exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable with the broth-covered udon holding her like they did, along with the other girls.

"WHY IS IT ALIVE?!" Issei exclaimed louder than everyone else before her. One udon noodle held her leg up and the other just held her other one. Other noodles wrapped around her wrists like handcuffs.

"Ara, ara, ARA~!" Akeno cried out, the udon holding her in a rather...sexual way. Meanwhile, Koneko looked rather annoyed, her mouth being covered by the udon as she was being hung upside-down.

Kiba instantly wanted to save everyone, especially Issei, so he ate his live udon noodles in a heartbeat and stood up, summoning his sword and shouting, "I'll save you, everyone!" He then looked at the girl behind this and yelled, "What is this, President Sona?!"

She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "What Asia did before broke my concentration, making the noodles living and holding the girls like they do." Hell, she never felt so embarrassed before...

"K-Kiba-kun! Come save us quick, please!" Issei cried out to him, blushing as the noodles crept up to...other places on her body.

He gave her a reassuring smile and replied, "You can count on me, Issei-chan." She smiled, even though she was being handled like this by udon noodles...she smiled, hoping, along with everyone else, he will save them from this dire situation.

* * *

 **Asia-chan's Shocking Discovery! *Canon***

Asia was in Issei's room, cleaning it up like she usually does. Issei-san could have quite the messy room, but she didn't mind. She liked cleaning her room. It may look plain, but to her, she could see the personality in it. Issei-san WAS unlike any other girl after all.

From what she has been told, Issei-san's behavior was very rare and unusual for girls in Japan. She was VERY perverted towards guys. She always peeps on boys changing, even Kiba-san. She also brings these magazines and "manga", as those picture books are called, to school. She never lets her read those magazines and manga, despite Kiryuu-san encouraging her to. How come she didn't want her to read them? That piece of curiosity always ate away at her. She always wanted to know what those magazines and manga had in store. What could possibly go wrong with that? Oh, if only she had the opportunity to see them...

It was time for her to neaten up her closet, so she opened the closet door and began organizing it. Once the shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses were in order as well as the shoes, she suddenly spotted something-well, actually, some things-shining in the light of the room. Curious, she carefully crawled to the spot of the shining things without messing up the order of the shoes. When she rested her back against the wall, she felt something brush her cheek. She was curious, placing her hand on where it was. She then felt a switch and turned it on. It was a flashlight since it turned on like one.

She looked at where the light was shining on and saw no other than the manga and magazines Issei-san would bring to school for her and Kiryuu-san. There was also special DVD cases. She gasped, actually feeling...relieved that she found them, finally! Issei-san was not around either...that was because she had quite a few clients to visit.

But...the question was...

Should she?

Well, the thing was, she IS a devil and devils can be bad, right? Issei-san sure was a bad girl, there were no questions about that. Plus, there WERE times when she was bad too. One time, she was very thirsty, so when she was walking by the neighbor's house, she took their glass of milk and drank it dry. There was also one time at school, because Kiryuu-san told her to, she switched shoes between two lockers. And one time in class during a test, someone dropped his eraser and she didn't pick it up, despite really, REALLY wanting to. THAT was the most baddest thing she has ever done in her life! Well...this would probably top it.

She'll just look through them for a bit, then get out. It wasn't like Issei-san was going to get here any minute anyway.

Oh man...she will be the most BADDEST thing she'll ever do! She hope it will be worth it.

She laced her hands together in prayer, closed her eyes, and said, "O Lord, forgive me for doing this sinful thing." That caused the usual sharp headache, but she was getting used to it now. When the pain got away, she carefully crawled over the shoes and closed the closet door before crawling back to her spot.

She took a deep breath and asked herself, "Okay...what should I read first?" She looked over at the pile of manga before looking at the pile of magazines near them. She hadn't gotten a good view of them before because of her thoughts about discovering them finally, so the fact that it had...half-naked/nearly-naked men on the covers shocked her. She gasped, blushed, and covered her mouth, feeling something...new when she saw that.

There was a bit of heat rising within her whole body and her heart was beating a little faster than before. Plus, her skin felt like it was tingling from all places. Never had she have this feeling before...not that it was a...bad feeling to her. This feeling made her more curious about the magazines, so she picked up one and thoroughly examined the cover. The guy on it looked American, casually laying on his back as if he were lounging and spreading his legs, his bulge popping out from his white speedo. The bulge looked so detail, amplifying the feeling Asia got. She bit her lip, not realizing she was shaking at the new feeling being strong within her.

"Sh-should I stop now...?" she muttered to herself. She was getting kind of scared at this new feeling growing stronger, but for some reason...it felt good. Plus, she was getting curious about what could be inside the magazine. She slowly opened it up and began reading it...

Well, "reading" it.

...

The pictures she saw in the magazine were...gosh, no wonder Issei-san was a big pervert towards guys. It was because of magazines like this! How did she feel about reading one of these herself...? Well...she was definitely feeling hot, her heart was beating faster, and she now felt this...wet tingling down in her womanhood. Her toes were curled up and bit her lip again, setting the magazine down on the pile it came from.

 _Wh-what is this?!_ she thought. _I feel so weird...but so good..._ She let out a whine and placed both of her hands on her temples. _What is it?! What is this feeling?! Is this how Issei-san feels after reading something like that?!_ She laced her hands in prayer and said, "O Lord, please forgive me for feeling this weird feeling." She was greeted back with the sharp headache, which kind of cooled down her new feeling.

Well, that was the magazine. She assumed the rest of them were the same, but now came the manga. She grabbed one copy, seeing two men in it. One was hugging the other from behind like a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. But wait...he was doing that to another guy. That didn't make any sense to her. Was the guy being hugged a woman that dressed like a boy? He did look a bit feminine...

"I should read and find out," she said to herself as she opened the manga and began reading. Hopefully, her Japanese can help her understand the dialogue. The magazine was surprisingly in English, so it was no big deal for her then.

...

She was wrong.

Very wrong.

The guy being hugged was INDEED a man and when she saw what the two men were doing to each other...sexually, she let out a little cry before covering her mouth, the feeling coming right back in all of its intensity. In fact, it was more intense than when she looked through the magazine because...because of...

Two guys were doing sexual things to each other?

Oh no, that could be it!

Why though? Why was two guys doing sexual things to each other making her new feeling more intense?! And why was she getting more curious of how their sexual endeavors were going to go?!

She felt the utter need to keep reading, but she kept holding herself back, thinking, _Why?! Why am I becoming like this?! Has Issei-san feel this about this manga before?!_ Maybe she really had good reason to not let her read this stuff...

Without her realizing, she turned to the next page and saw panels of...the taller guy...doing...uh...to the...shorter guy...

And it was those panels that caused her womanhood to throb and be more...wet.

Without a second thought, Asia closed the manga and placed it on the pile, placing her hands on her temple again and looking down at her feet. _Jeez, I feel like I need to take a cold shower!_ she thought frantically. _But...why does this feeling feel so...good? It's like I want to feel this more..._ She didn't want to ask Issei because she might get worried about her asking that. Maybe the President? Or Akeno? They were her seniors, after all...and they probably wouldn't get curious...right?

She finally looked at the DVDs, assuming they were just as sexual as the magazines and manga. She won't watch them since there was no DVD player inside this closet, at least, as far as she could see anyway. She'll just take a look at one cover and that's it! She'll be taking a shower after this!

She grabbed one DVD and looked at it. It had one girl surrounded by multiple men, at least seven. If her Japanese was correct, the title read as "Seduction Boys: Season 1". Seduction...seduction? What was seduction?

She then looked at the back of the cover and was greeting by quite a few of the men on the cover being half-naked and posing suggestively. As if that didn't bring back the new feeling, there was one screenshot of one of the guys making out with the girl. She covered her mouth to muffle another gasp. It wasn't like she never knew what kissing was, despite her never being kissed, but...how they did it...looked...new.

"D-do people actually kiss like that?!" she exclaimed, her hand still clamped over her mouth to muffle it. As if nothing else surprised her...

She put the DVD back and continued shaking. THIS was what Issei was hiding from her? And for good reason too! It made her have this feeling where she's hot and wet and wanting more. She thought it could be a sinful feeling since she WAS part of the Church and read the Bible. She laced her hands in prayer once more and murmured, "Please get rid of this feeling, O Lord." The headache that came after seemed to have calmed it down.

It was time for her to get out anyway and take a shower, so she crawled out of the hiding place and opened the closet door, feeling a bit relieved to meet with the cooler air. She closed it behind her and blissfully sighed. Whatever happened in there will be kept only as a secret to her forever...

She hoped.

When she walked to the door and opened it, Issei herself appeared before her, shocking her to no end as she gasped. "I-Issei-san?!" she exclaimed.

The female pervert smiled at her and greeted, "Hi, Asia-chan. I was just done with visiting my clients."

The former nun decided to nervously giggle and reply, "O-okay! I was just done cleaning your room and, uh...I need to go take a shower now, so bye!" She then rushed off before her "sister" could say another word. She hoped she wouldn't know that Asia was in her closet, looking through all that sexual stuff. Hopefully, a nice, cool shower should melt away her worries. She DID put everything back the way it was before, so Issei would never know. Darn, she was right before: that WAS the most baddest thing she's ever done in her life.

The brown-haired girl, on the other hand, looked puzzled as to why Asia acted the way she did. It's been a long night, so she'll let it go just this once. She entered inside her room and thought that a nice yaoi should help her de-stress about going to the clients she had in one night.

However, when she opened her closet door...she looked very surprised by what she discovered inside.

"Why is my flashlight still on...?"

* * *

 **That's all the specials for Before He Was Her Knight! How were they? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **Before I do, I have to say sorry for the kind-of long wait. My laptop began breaking apart because it's getting old. Thankfully, I managed to kind of fix it. It's kind of holding itself together as of now.**

 **Okay, well...**

 **It's obvious that I changed the stories for Specials 2 and 6. That's because I thought their original plots wouldn't fit into the world of Her Knight, so I changed their plots completely. I hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **Now onto talking about each Special...**

 **So yeah, the first Special, you guys probably saw that coming. Like what I wrote for Genderbent Highschool DXD, I actually had fun writing that. ^_^ However, it's not canon. Sorry.**

 **Is it weird that I can see Akeno writing smutty fanfics? I have a small headcanon that she does in her free time. That's what inspired the plot of the fanfic! I hope I wrote the smutty scenes she wrote well...anyway, that special's still not canon.**

 **So...I kind of changed the main thing of Koneko drinking the tea to Kiba drinking the tea. Sorry if you guys were expecting Koneko to be all googly-eyes and pervy towards her handsome senior because of the tea, but I found the latter more interesting and fun to write, so yeah...still not canon though.**

 **Now the origin of Clothing Break...THAT'S canon. Shame that Matsuda and Motohoma were the first victims of it, but hey, you got to see how it came to be! Plus, it was time for more Fem!Issei x Kiba fluff, so...**

 **Yeah, no significant change in the udon special other than Issei being pervy and her getting roped up in the udon with the rest of the girls-oh, and Kiba about to save them from the udon since he was the only one not roped up in them. Still hoped you enjoyed it anyway, despite it not being canon.**

 **So...Asia learns about the naughty stuff Issei doesn't want her to be near...that include the dirty adult magazines, the explicit yaoi, and the naughty DVDs. I hope I captured Asia's reactions well in this special because she is...was an innocent and naive girl. Poor girl, not knowing that she was being aroused by that stuff...oh yeah, this is also canon because if you can catch it in Her Knight, she HAD told Xenovia about the magazines, manga, and DVDs. Too bad it's not a secret anymore...**

 **Anyways, that means this prequel has come to an end. I hoped you enjoyed it all! If you hadn't already simply because this is a prequel, I suggest you begin reading Her Knight and enjoy that as well! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, reviews, and the 15,000+ views! I really appreciate it! Have a great day! :D**


End file.
